What A Thief Can't Steal
by auhcelyk
Summary: An emotionally warped Gardevoir decides to get her revenge on such an unfair world through her skills with thievery. She thinks she is contented with her life of crime and infamy. However, all of that changed when someone stole her heart. Mystery Dungeon
1. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**Note: Hey guys, this is my second fic. Well, for most of the first parts, this will be more of an Action/Adventure fic... The romance parts will come sooner or later... I'm not yet done with my other fic but I'm close to finishing it so I thought I'd put up the first chapter of this fic up first. The rest is still in my notebook. Oh well, don't let me stop you, please do go on and indulge yourself in the fic.**

Rose's POV:

"Ahh," I sighed contentedly while lying down atop a tree branch. The tree which I had chosen to settle down gave an overlooking view of the distant town. _Treasure Town_, the very town I _hated_. I wondered why it made me smile. Was it because of my most recent successful theft, or the sweet satisfaction of having done the act to get even with the world?

I smiled and counted the number of coins I managed to acquire from my latest victim. I opened up his bag or Explorer Kit (whatever those pathetic Exploration Teams call it) and found 148 coins and a Reviver Seed as a bonus. I smiled again; Reviver Seeds were worth at least 800 coins.

_How gullible can they get?_ I lightheartedly thought while chuckling sinisterly to myself.

My name is Rose. As you can see, I'm a Gardevoir. Now, when you think of a Gardevoir, the first few words that come into your mind are "gentle, beautiful, and courteous", am I right? While the second one is true, the other two? I'm not like that. I'm... different.

It's true that I am a Gardevoir, but I'm also a thief, an outlaw. Yep, you heard me right. My reasons? Well, you'll have to read my story to find out.

I grinned contentedly thinking of today's victim. That Swampert fell so quickly for me, it's not even funny. Heck, even someone that dumb couldn't have gone down that quickly. All it took was a couple of captivating words; I didn't even need to use Attract. While he took the opportunity to flirt with me, I obviously didn't waste my opportunity locating his Exploration Kit. When he let his guard down, I quickly knocked him down and grabbed his bag. All I would have to worry now is if an Exploration Team would come to apprehend me. After all, I'm on top of that most wanted list.

Maybe this town isn't so bad after all. Its residents were perfect victims for me, and I'm probably benefitting from them as they were like seedlings that got choked from the thorny stems of a rose. I chuckled lightly, a rose, that's what I am. Under this pretty face lies the thorns that would eventually choke them.

I yawned. Well that certainly took everything out of me. I silently stared at the moon, with its gentle silver rays of light making my eyes drop. I allowed them to drop and promptly fell asleep.

I looked down. I was locked in a dream... But the dream seemed familiar. It reminded me of... my past.

The sky was gloomy; rain kept dropping heavily on the ground. Thunder crackled in the distance. There, hiding under the bush was a young Kirlia, crying.

I knew that this was me, and I knew that this was just a dream, but I don't know why these "dreams" always made my heart race, made me feel... scared.

"H-help, me..." cried the small fading figure of the Kirlia.

The previous scene faded. Now, I was looking down at a Ralts. It was mainly a sunny day, yet I knew that the young Ralts would soon find out that she would soon carry a horrible burden.

She seemed so happy, basking in the morning light. Now, since when had I last smiled like that? The scene soon faded back into a dark, gloomy forest.

I remembered that day clearly. The day I evolved into a Gardevoir.

The young Kirlia trudged down in a dark forest. The dimly lit path was obscured by the tall pine trees. The place was very dark as the scrawny and crooked pine trees didn't allow a single ray of moonlight to fall on the main path. She was lost, confused in the maze of Midnight Forest.

She slowly sat down, crying. Then, the Kirlia immediately stood up as if she saw something. Two red eyes and a malicious grin jeered from a distance. The Kirlia knew well what that meant. She immediately tried to conceal herself in some bushes but a voice called out to her.

"Hey you!" the voice croaked.

She froze.

The grin came nearer and it was revealed to be the face of a Gengar. She wanted to run, but her legs were frozen in place.

The Gengar approached her, "Well, well, well... Look what we have here... A little girl. Lost, eh?"

The young Kirlia shivered with fear.

"Mmm?" the Gengar taunted, "too scared to talk, little girl?"

The Kirlia didn't reply, she was too weak to even open her mouth.

"Oh, a cooperative one, eh?" the Gengar grinned maliciously, "Since you're out here all by yourself, why don't you spend the night with me?"

The Kirlia didn't respond, she wanted to just yell and run but all she could do was just stare at the Gengar, his eyes twinkling with malice. Then, she reminded herself not to look at his eyes, he might simply choose to use Hypnosis on her and hold her captive.

"Silence means yes then," he said, his malicious grin widening, "Come on then, come with me."

The Kirlia's heart raced, she was scared of the way his eyes twinkled, as if they were watching her every move.

The Gengar advanced forward and grabbed her by the arm.

"Come, let's go now. Don't keep me waiting," he gleefully croaked, his crooked grin growing wider with each word he croaked.

I closed my eyes; I remembered this scene very clearly.

_First my parents, next I was made an outcast, and now this?_ the Kirlia thought, holding back tears,_ I don't even want to know what he means by 'spending the night with him'._

:Hurry up!" the Gengar yelled, now dragging her. The Kirlia waved his hand away but he immediately subdued her with both his arms before she could run.

_I... I HATE THIS WORLD!_ The Kirlia thought, her anger reaching its peak, _Get... Your... Dirty... Hands... OFF ME! NOW!_

She broke free of his grasp. The Gengar was about to subdue her again, but she started glowing, which startled him. She underwent the process of evolution and her form changed into that of a Gardevoir.

"This one's a real beauty!" the Gengar exclaimed after recovering from his shock.

I did nothing as I watched myself use Psychic in disgust of the Gengar and sent him flying.

I looked at my own eyes, and I somehow knew that beneath those eyes lay a deep pool of loathing.

I jolted up from my sleep, and after realizing the whole thing was a dream, sighed in relief.

_Another restless sleep._

I shook it off. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I remembered that the day I evolved, I promised myself that I would show no sign of emotions. In other words, I've sealed it off. But why are these dreams coming back to haunt me? Was it guilt?

"No, don't think like that," I reassured myself, "Besides, I've got much more on my hands today."

I looked below the branch I slept and noticed a Kecleon. They were known for being great merchants in Treasure Town.

I slowly grinned. I simply loved merchants; they carried lots of equipment, and even useful information.

I slowly crept up to the end of the branch and waited for the Kecleon to pass under me. According to others, the Kecleon in these parts were insanely strong, but I was confident in my abilities for I knew that even if I failed, I still had a failsafe solution, a solution or trick that worked especially well against _males_.

The Kecleon continued to just walk down the path, humming some tune. He was obviously unaware of my presence.

The moment he began to approach the path under the branch, I began calculating the best time to subdue him. I had to be efficient, after all, nothing beats efficiency. I closed my eyes and meditated on the perfect time.

Then, exactly 1.23 seconds after that, I jumped down at him. According to my calculations, I would land on him in a manner that would make him fall forward and easily give me access to his midsection. My calculations didn't fail me.

The startled Kecleon screamed before he was shortly pinned down by me. I immediately hugged his midsection, embracing him. He continued to struggle and try to break free.

I smiled as I let loose a strong shock wave of electricity, Thunderbolt, I hoped that it would paralyze him but somehow he didn't get paralyzed. What was worse was that there were a couple of pointed rocks floating around aiming at me.

Ancientpower... Now THAT would hurt... IF it had hit. Before he was able to fully finish his attack, I let loose another Thunderbolt. This time, I managed to Paralyze him. But he still wasn't finished, he attempted to hit me with another Ancientpower attack but his Paralysis prevented him from doing so. I gracefully turned around and snapped my fingers, unleashing a powerful Psychic attack at him.

I turned around to see him on the ground. Several of his limbs were twitching and he had a face that just screamed the meaning of utter defeat. I immediately grabbed his bag and his belongings.

After I had confiscated all his goods, I left him there and put an Oran Berry in front of him, to compensate for any of his wounds.

As much as I hated others, I had learned to show at least one emotion to them: Pity.

I immediately run off until the fainted Kecleon was out of sight. I found a tree and I settled down under its shade.

I quickly ripped open the bag and rummaged through it. I found several berries, and a huge assortment of TMs. Just my luck!

I was astonished to find that these disklike machines also contained powerful attacks such as Earthquake and Shadow Ball which meant that I could sell them for a higher price.

As if that wasn't enough, he also left his money in his pouch. I was happy enough to see that inside was a whopping 1200 coins. He must've been busy.

I was about to put everything away when something else caught my eye, a newspaper at the bottom of his bag. I took it and read the recent happenings.

Blah... Blah... Blah... New rookie Exploration Team? Boring. Missing Azurill needs rescue? Tell it to someone who cares. Two famous Explorers recently wed? Never mind...

I kept scrutinizing the newspaper until I found what I wanted.

An article "New Dungeon Discovered" immediately perked my interests. I read all the details and immediately took out one of my most precious belongings, my Dungeon Map. I had it for as long as I could remember.

I jotted down notes on the location of the newly discovered dungeon. I knew that dungeons like these possibly held valuable treasures... or maybe even the very _thing_ I craved.

I closed my eyes; I was going to need to get busy today.

**Note: That's all for now. How'd I do... I hope I'm not getting shabby at this thing... Please leave a review at the least... Oh, and I doubt I'll be able to upload the next chappie soon because my schedule's gone pretty hectic lately. I'm gonna focus on "You're the Only Fish in the Sea" first. Don't worry though, I'll be back sometime soon, maybe if the reviews motivate me with this things... Okay then, gotta go! Bye~**


	2. My First Escapade

**Note: I forgot to mention in the summary that the ending of the fic later will have a very small reference to Colosseum and X.D. But either way, I'm here to inform you now. I know the second chapter seems a bit boring but please bear with me, I've got schoolwork and all...**

Rose's POV:

Have you ever heard of the Legend of Orre? I suppose not. Well... It's a two-part legend, each taking place at a different time period at some unknown region called Orre.

Anyway, it's not that important as both of the protagonists were humans. Their names were... Wes and Michael, as far as I can recall. But since there are no humans that dwell in our world, many have passed it off as tales to be told to children.

But the plot was so beautifully carved; I longed for it... to be real.

The two protagonists oppose an evil organization known to be Cipher. Cipher had a very unique way of executing their plans. They converted Pokémon to Shadow Pokémon. The process involves artificially closing the heart of one, thus turning it into an emotionless fighting machine with access to its full capabilities.

I didn't find that bad. In fact, I longed to be one. I wanted to be free from my curse. I wanted to remove all of these useless emotions hindering me, I longed for strength. Strength that would allow me to take my revenge on this horrid world.

I sighed. They were not invincible though, though. Apparently, they can still be purified through trust, or more easily, through an artefact known as a Time Flute.

I jumped down from the branch that I had been resting on. I felt awfully bored as my victims posed no challenge at all.

A small smile crept slowly up to my face. Maybe I shouldn't be wasting my time doing nothing. I thought about the article I had read about in the newspaper earlier... I felt drawn to get out on the field, I wanted to get my hands on something good... But horrible memories resurfaced of my past.

I looked back to my past, thinking of all my past blunders and how_ that_ Exploration Team had rejected me.

I sighed, maybe just once more... It would help me with the extra profit.

I opened my map to check the new dungeon that I had mapped. Hmm... Lake Afar? I certainly haven't heard of that place before.

After some time pondering to myself, I decided to go on with my own exploration to Lake Afar for it would also be beneficial to me. It could remove me from this wretched boredom and I could also gain additional resources.

I hurriedly stuffed the money pouch I had been jingling back into my Exploration Kit, which was strapped beside my right hip and concealed under my gown-like appendages.

After some moments of preparation, I travelled to the dungeon, Lake Afar, itself. I took a step inside the watery maze. I could immediately tell that the _atmosphere_ inside was different. The moment I stepped in, I could feel an arid air about the place.

I smiled; I hadn't felt this kind of _thrill_ in ages.

I soon found the dungeon not quite suited for someone like me.

I stumbled through Lake Afar's watery floor and occasionally slipped on mud, splashing the brown substsance all over my face and gown-like whatever-you-call-it.

After much struggling and frustration through the damp dungeon, I began to become careless on trying to keep myself clean in such a place, seeing that it was useless.

After reaching deeper floors, my eyes started to gleam after I saw all the riches that I could easily stride by and take.

All the enemies in this dungeon also posed little challenge, as they were all Water-type. I just shocked every single one with a Thunderbolt. They couldn't do anything as I strode forward and pocketed everything shiny I could find.

I continued on deeper into the dungeon until I suddenly heard an earsplitting scream.

"WANTED OUTLAW SPOTTED!" the voice hollered.

I rolled my eyes. These third-raters probably didn't know the definition of the word 'stealth'.

I tried to run as fast as I could, hoping to lose those losers in the next floor of this dungeon. Since I do not feel the gravitational pull due to my Psychic powers, I was able to move very fast.

I ran until I found what I was looking for: the stairs to the next floor. But as soon as I stepped into the room, I found out that the two openings leading into the room were immediately blocked. I was trapped.

"Could you be this 'Cunning Thief' everyone's been talking about?" a rough voice sounded behind me.

Could this actually happen? How long have I been at this yet have never gotten caught? I must be getting older.

I turned around to face my captor. The voice apparently came from a Shiftry, two small Nuzleaf accompanied him on his left and right sides. They looked like an Exploration Team all right, but that didn't catch my eye. Instead, my eyes were fixed on the badges that they wore... They were Normal Rank badges.

I resisted the urge to laugh, Normal Rank? But then it infuriated me, I was caught off guard by these _pathetic _rookies? You've gotta be kidding me.

"Speak up," the Shiftry continued, "or we might apprehend you anyway."

"Yes," I taunted, putting on my most charming smile, "Yes, I am this thief you speak of. However, you cannot catch me, not without a fight."

Immediately after saying those words, I gave them no chance to react but instead responded with one of my attacks: Attract.

I launched the small ray of pink hearts at the Shiftry before he could even speak, shocking him. He immediately fell to the ground, a silly grin plastered on his face.

One of the Nuzleaf asked him, "Sir, are you okay?"

All their leader responded was a low pathetic moan, "She's... pretty..."

The two of them just slapped their foreheads in shame.

"Fine," one of them said.

"Let us go take care of her ourselves," the other one continued.

They turned around only to find out that I had escaped, or at least that's what they thought.

I was still there, but at the moment I used Attract, I jumped sideways and hid behind some reeds.

The two Nuzleaf began to frantically run off dragging their leader, who was still in the daze of infatuation that Attract gave off, searching for me.

When they left the room, I casually exited my hiding spot and exited the floor by taking the stairs.

"That was so pathetic," I smirked to myself as I walked, "It's no wonder they were only Normal Rank."

After going through the stairs, I saw an opening; I must have probably cleared Lake Afar already.

I stepped out and breathed in some of the fresh air. I was contented to be finally out of that place, I was literally brown after going through all that. My skinny white legs were splotched with brown spots of mud and my face was practically brown all over. Nevertheless, I grinned as I took out all the coins I've hoarded and the pathetic Shiftry's Exploration Kit.

Everything I found was a great profit, for it was all pricey. But something else caught my eye in the bag. There was a newspaper article there; it was called "The Legend of the Seven Treasures". That immediately caught my attention.

I set down everything and found a good place to rest.

Exploring Lake Afar made me very tired, I had decided to read the article the next day.

I settled down and closed my eyes.

For the first time, I would soon find out that _not_ everything can be stolen. I didn't know that if my life kept on going this way, it would soon give me a tragic downfall. There were many things that could have caused the horrible tragedy, two of them were pride and greed, but I soon find out with my very own eyes that the most fatal one is none other than _vengeance._

**Note: That's it for now. If you've wondered why there was an early upload, one that beats my usual "weekends only" upload. It's because that I decided to use some of my remaining time to squeeze out some of my effort here. I'm also done with this weekend's upload for "You're the Only Fish in the Sea" but I haven't uploaded it yet because I was thinking of saving it for an emergency like several tests. Oh well, I'm not sure about updating this fic next week but keep your eyes peeled, things could change. Don't forget to leave a review too, kay? Thanks guys, I speak too much... Gotta go~**


	3. Trapped Within Captivation

**Note: Despite what I said, I managed to get things done this week and I'm quite happy with it. This chapter proved to be a bit difficult to me as I wanted to rely on it to establish Rose's character but I'm not sure I did a good job of it... Oh well, why not read it first so that I can stop talking?**

Rose's POV:

_In this mysterious world we live in, the Seven Treasures exist somewhere in the four corners of the world._

_In the desert scarred by the unending drought lay the buried Terra Cymbal._

_In the depths of a bottomless ocean, the harsh waves hide the Aqua Monica._

_In the heavens above, hidden by the vast clouds the Sky Melodica soars._

_In the clearing above the peak of a frozen mountain, the hollow wind blows through the Icy Flute._

_In the midst of the burning lava, the Fiery Drum is bathed in magma._

_In the depths of a forest where hope is born, the melody of the Grass Cornet plays._

_In an endless pit where all life ends, the hollow tune of the Rock Horn plays._

_Each of the seven is heavily guarded. A guardian of the desert, the ocean, the neverending sky, a bird of ice, a beast tempered through iron and heat, the playful phantom, and the one that stands on the other side._

That is the Legend of the Seven Treasures. I wondered how a myth like this found its way to a newspaper, when the newspaper only has room for facts.

According to the newspaper, an Explorer believes that he had found one of the aforementioned locations in the legend.

I snorted and began to laugh. It was so stupid that they had to use a legend, a _myth_, as basis for an exploration which could cost some money in getting the proper and necessary equipment ready. It made those Normal Rank freaks back there seem so impressive it wasn't even funny.

_... and so we continue this article on page 9._

I turned the newspaper over to page 9 to read the rest of the article, still laughing about my views of how pathetic they were. As soon as I saw the black and white picture, I stopped laughing. The article continued on as follows:

_With wings that caused snowfall every time they flapped, the blue-feathered creature charged forward. It fired a beam of ice directly at me, and I could tell from firsthand experience that the Guardian's power was not exaggerated from the legend. I thawed out of the ice and stared back at my foe, wishing that what I had seen was merely an illusion... For standing before me, was the fabled Guardian of Ice in the legend. The blue avian guardian, Articuno, readied an attack of ultimate coldness that I began to feel numb six feet away. I recognized that cold pulse of such intensity to be the ultimate Ice-Type attack, Sheer Cold!_

_I jumped sideways and narrowly escaped the impact of the freezing blast. I looked back at the spot where I stood before... A huge pillar of ice with sharp icicle spears jutting out from various corners stood there. I gulped as I looked back at the pristine figure of Articuno itself. The Guardian merely stared coldly back at me._

"_Only if you can prove yourself to me can I bestow upon you the Icy Flute," it answered, its red eyes locking onto my body which I presumed was the attack Mind Reader._

_I immediately knew what was coming next, Sheer Cold. With Mind Reader, Sheer Cold would NEVER miss. It would hit me dead on with a 0% chance of missing no matter what I would have done. I began to shudder hoping that I was mistaken._

_I decided to take a gamble... Being a Typhlosion, the strongest attack in my arsenal was Blast Burn, but that move had a nasty aftershock that would render me immobile, making me fall easy prey to Sheer Cold._

_I launched the attack, feeling the warmth biting off the numbness the battle had caused._

_It hit Articuno directly and I was certain that I would win._

_But Articuno stood up and flew towards me. I closed my eyes thinking this was the end but Articuno merely dropped a chest in front of me._

"_Take these as a token of having proven yourself," was all the legendary bird muttered before fading into the snowstorm._

_I opened it up and just stood there like an idiot after realizing that I was holding the legendary Icy Flute with my very hands._

_So I assure you, fellow Exploration Teams... The Seven Treasures are as real as I am to you..._

_This concludes the report from a local Explorer named Blaze, a Typhlosion who has made a major discovery._

I choked on my own saliva after reading the article. That Typhlosion suddenly seemed a lot more impressive than those Normal Rank rookies I ran into earlier.

I began to feel spiteful against that Typhlosion, however. Again, I felt that this was the world's way of mocking me. Let the accepted be more famous, let the rejected be spat on even more.

It made me believe that I had the right to steal the Icy Flute from him. It would make him feel the same way I had felt, to be kicked down after exerting so much effort.

I slid down the tree but immediately hid behind a bush when I heard several presences approaching.

"I heard that there have been a series of thefts lately," the first voice said.

"Yeah, Sir Shiftry managed to unmask the thief as a Gardevoir," the second one replied.

The two voices burst into laughter.

"Hahaha," the first one continued, "no one ever believes _that _loser. He always makes up tales of his so-called exploits to compensate for him being in Normal Rank."

"How right that even in his pathetic lie that he got defeated by a _girl_ too," the second one laughed.

"By the way, did you know Sir Blaze actually managed to get a hold of the Icy Flute?" the first one asked.

"Hmm... So I've heard," the second one replied, trying to control his laughter.

I slyly smiled, news of my identity were still unclear meaning that I still have access to Treasure Town.

I began to ready my equipment for the heist that I was about to do. That was something that I should never have done, for this led me to exploit my ultimate weakness.

I cautiously walked out from my hiding spot and greeted the two strangers, who appeared to be a pair of Lombre.

"Hello, good sirs," I greeted, "Do any of you happen to know about this Typhlosion named Blaze, like, say, where he resides?"

They both looked at each other and murmured among themselves. I didn't know what they were muttering about but I managed to catch the words "hot" and "Gardevoir" there.

"Well, yes Missie," one of them answered.

"But we're not allowed to speak about it to _outsiders_," the other one continued.

Both suddenly grinned at the same time, "Unless... You do us a favour..."

I wasted no time in using Captivate on them, while they were too busy to notice. That probably ratted away on their common sense and I'm sure that would also hinder them by weakening their attacks should they try to harm me.

"Oh," I smiled, "but I couldn't help notice while we were speaking that the both of you look undeniably _handsome_..."

"Well... Yes, I do get that a lot," the first one said, blushing with the effects of Captivate.

"She was speaking to _me_, idiot!" the second one argued, still dazed by the effects of Captivate.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh at their pathetic show of idiocy. Heck, I didn't know why I even bothered to extract information that way if I could simply do it by force.

I silently smirked. Maybe I just liked the idea of toying with their minds.

I smiled slowly at the two, trying to look as captivating as possible.

"Why, no need to fight," I flirtatiously said, "I meant that I found the _both_ of you quite good-looking."

They both shared the same goofy smile. Half of me was thinking that I should just send them flying to Zero Isle with a quick and precise jolt of Psychic but I resisted the urge to do so.

"Well, if only one of you two could be a true gentleman and do me a favour..." I continued, reversing the positions of predator and prey.

"I will!" they both said in unison and began to shove each other away.

"Well... I could use some help finding where this Blaze resides..." I continued on, trickling false sweetness into my voice.

They both went into a frenzy quarrelling with each other until one of them was knocked out and the other one triumphantly stood on top of the fainted body of the second Lombre.

"Why, it's on the southern portion of Treasure Town... It's the only house there, Madame," he answered, leaning forward to me expecting a kiss.

I smiled. Heck, this was easier than I imagined.

"Thank you," I replied as I snapped my fingers and unleashed a Psychic attack, "Your services are no longer needed."

The attack sent the two fools flying off in the opposite direction.

Now that that was taken care of, I took out their Explorer's Badges which I had managed to pickpocket from them.

I had _much _to do, such as utilizing these badges to fake an identity and planning my big heist.

I smiled.

Yep, I was gonna be _very_ busy...

**Note: Hmm... I guess that's it for now. Again, I cannot guarantee another update next week as my schedule in school is quite _unpredictable_... But I'll do my best to try to get an update done next week too. Oh, and as for "You're the Only Fish in the Sea"... I already have the next chapter in my computer so I'm going to have it uploaded on Saturday again. One last thing that I ask is to kindly leave a review... Now that that's done... I gotta go... So... Bye~**


	4. I'll Be Takin' This, See

**Note: Whew! Managed to transfer everything to the computer just in time! Well, I couldn't think of any good chapter name so I hope you do recognize the quote... It's from Popple... Sorry, I couldn't resist not leaving out that quote... Anyway, this chappie's quite long because I doubt I'll be updating soon because of the exams... But sure, go ahead and read first before I go back to chatting about negative stuff such as exams and all...**

Rose's POV:

"Yes," I answered, "my name is Ro- uhh... Gardev from a Master Rank Exploration Team."

I held out the badge that I had stolen and "modified" as proof that the aforementioned information was "true".

Normally, the sentries of Treasure Town only took their jobs inside guilds but ever since the reports of the recent muggings and thefts were spread all over the news, they were going for tighter security.

"You may pass," the sentry, a Snorlax, lazily replied before going back to sleep.

I rolled my eyes. No wonder this town had so many jobs in the Outlaw Notice Board... Their "security" was practically useless. If I was the boss of this Snorlax here, he would've been fired a decade ago.

_Oh well_, I thought to myself, _their loss is my gain!_

I walked through the town avoiding the citizens. The last thing I needed to happen was someone recognizing me somehow. They would probably either recognize me as the thief that had escaped the clutches of the law for I-don't-know-how-long and gang up on me or they might just find me attractive and start flirting with me again. Either way, both of these options didn't seem like a good thing to me so I just did my best to avoid them through using several small alleys that I had grown accustomed to in my past visits to this wretched town.

I felt more comfortable hiding in shadows. The light shade of black often made the beating of my heart slower; it usually puts me out of stress. The shade of darkness often made me feel safe... It was like a blanket that shielded me from the prying eyes of others. When I usually go out in broad daylight, I usually only do so when there are little to no other living beings present.

I sighed. This sort of psychology often bothered my personal life... Oh wait, it's not like it would matter as I still reside in darkness then too.

I continued on navigating through the dimly lit alleys for several more hours. It bothered me that I had not yet reached my destination despite several hours of navigation, but I pushed on anyway.

I felt unnerved, however, as I felt that there was something following or watching me. Regardless of these circumstances, I persisted on trudging forward through that damp... cave?

I never recalled entering a cave. One second I was in a dark alley and now I'm in a pitch black cave?

The labyrinth-like structure of the cave unnerved me even further. Half of my instincts told me that the cave was a Mystery Dungeon, but I disregarded the thought because I was in the middle of a town. Maybe it was also because I wanted to believe that I was going the right way.

All of a sudden, a straight blast of fire shot out from the darkness aiming towards me. I dodged at the last minute by bending my body sideways. I could feel the heat of the attack as it had almost hit me.

I scanned the place around me. I was surrounded by walls on my left and right making the place look like a narrow corridor. This narrowed down my options of escaping... It was either north or south.

Suddenly, another burst of fire, which I now recognized to be a Flamethrower attack, shot out from the southern path. This made me decide that I was definitely going to choose the northern path.

I continued running, aware that the enemy had a home field advantage in this kind of darkness. I could not identify what was attacking me in such a dark place.

Soon enough, I entered a cavernous room. I had recognized the place to be a Mystery Dungeon by then for I could feel the supernatural feeling that only existed within the world of these ever-changing labyrinths. How I got there, I had no idea.

I turned around to face my attacker. It seems that both of us have finally entered the same room. Upon closer inspection, I became horrified when I learned what I was up against. I was up against a Salamence. Yep, a Salamence...

At that moment, the enraged Salamence roared and three more came to answer his call. The four Salamence surrounded me, as if to say that escape is futile. I knew that Mystery Dungeons often housed various Pokémon, but I knew that those that lived in dungeons were often uncivilized, horridly aggressive, and territorial.

The four Salamence began to press inwards against me, forming a circle around me to prevent escape. I brightened up when I remembered that my usual tactic could've made quick work of them, but let's just say confidence isn't something good in excess. Before I could even launch Attract, two of them fired Flamethrower and the other two fired Dragonbreath. With me in the middle of these four attacks, I knew my tactic would fail and escape was impossible.

I closed my eyes in fear of what would happen when I suddenly tripped on something. With all four attacks aimed at me, I didn't have time to think. I looked down at the object, which resembled an orb. I muttered a silent prayer as I scooped up the orb and smashed it down to the ground.

At first, nothing happened and I could hear the four attacks rushing to meet me. I lost the hope I had when I thought that it was an Escape Orb. But then, a bright light enveloped me and teleported me away a split second before the attacks were about to hit.

After the bright light faded, I found myself at the entrance of a cave. I looked around and found out that the cave entrance was carved on the wall of someone's basement for I saw stairs leading upwards.

I shrugged at the thought of a cave entrance in a basement. I walked up the stairs and was greeted by a surprised shriek.

"Y-you!" the voice shrieked, "Y-you entered _that_ dungeon?"

I recognized the voice to belong to a Marowak, which my eyes had missed due to his short stature.

"Yes?" I answered, still dazed from his shriek.

"I-I never even saw you enter," the Marowak continued, "That cave is the entrance to the Final Maze! It's a really dangerous dungeon unusable for training that I have sealed it away. Thank goodness you didn't get into any serious trouble."

My jaw dropped upon hearing that.

"Um..." I slowly asked, "Excuse me sir, but where am I?"

"This is Marowak's Dojo," he answered, "a place where explorers do their training in some of our practice dungeons... Say, where'd you come from? I never saw you come in through the door... How did you end up in the Final Maze? D-did you maybe break in to steal something?"

I started to sweat after he pressed me with that question. While I certainly didn't come to steal anything from this place, I certainly looked shady enough to be accused of such.

"N-NO!" I stammered, "Eh... I can explain!"

"Go on," he said, raising a bony eyebrow.

"I... uh... fell down a pitfall?" I lied.

The Marowak didn't seem to buy what I had said. He didn't move from where he was standing and his face remained serious. His eyes seemed to pierce my mind, as if he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Erm... Can we talk about this later?" I asked, thinking of any possible way to escape, "Because I have to use your facilities..."

The Marowak sighed.

"Fine," he strictly said, "But you have to explain to me what happened. The bathroom's just down the second stairs."

As he said that, I was already inching away to the exit.

"Thanks!" I answered, hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was about to escape.

"I thought you had to use the facilities?" he asked, now crossing his arms.

"I... um... Yeah, I do," I answered.

"Then why are you going to the exit?" he asked, looking suspiciously at me.

"Oh," I replied, annoyed that I was so close to escaping, "I... didn't notice that this was the exit..."

I went down the stairs and found myself in another basement. Just as the Marowak had said, I found the entrance to the bathroom there. For some reason, something was off with that room. I surveyed the area and found what had piqued my interest. A ray of moonlight came from the farthest stall.

I tilted my head in confusion. I was in a basement yet there was moonlight coming from _somewhere_...

I opened the stall and saw a very small opening near the ceiling. It was like a small rectangular window.

I suddenly smiled. Treasure Town was located near a cliff so it was only natural for the land to be uneven.

I entered the stall and closed the door, locking it. I looked down and tried to find something that would give me a good footing. The stall was pretty small, having only a small pit on the ground for anyone to go about their "business" and a shovel to bury the pit with dirt after each use. I suddenly struck an idea. I opened the door and took the shovel out. I removed the metallic part of the shovel, turning it into a pole of some sort.

I walked out of the stall and faced directly at the window while I was outside. I ran forward and at the last minute, I stabbed the pole into the pit helping me vault over it and allowed me to jump higher. Due to being able to jump higher, I managed to grab ahold of the window.

I tried to pull my body up, using my Psychic powers to lessen the effects of gravity. I managed to pull myself out the small opening. I rolled sidewards and lay down on the fresh ground outside.

It was already dusk. I shook of the dust and stood up, finding myself outside the said dojo. My destination wouldn't be far from there now...

Since dusk had fallen, I chose to walk in the open instead. After having entered the Final Maze a while ago, I learned that hiding in darkness wasn't always 'safe'...

A few minutes later, I had managed to arrive at my targeted place. I slowly grinned as I looked at a small two story house. I walked up to the door and gently knocked it. A Typhlosion, presumable Blaze, sleepily opened the door.

"What is it-" he stopped speaking when he opened his eyes and noticed me.

"Err..." I started, "I'm new here and I'm not so familiar with this town and I... um really need a place to stay..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll make it worth your while," I sweetly said.

"Fine," he said, "you don't need to pay... But I have to tell you that there's not much room in my place... By the way, are you in an Exploration Team?"

I handed over the badge to him. He took it and sleepily read all the details written.

"Oh..." he yawned, "So your name's Gardev, eh? I was initially trying to find new recruits for my team but I see you already have one... Look for me if you change your mind though... Look for the name 'Blaze' on the list of Exploration Team leaders..."

He led me up the stairs where there were two rooms on opposite sides of the wall. He left me by myself in one room and then went back to his room.

When I was sure that he had left, I began to search my room.

Crate of Oran Berries... Nope! A stash of TMs... Nice, but not what I'm looking for... A Doom Said... I would honestly never try to take even a bite from this thing... Who would keep a Doom Seed anyway?

My search ended up fruitless, so I silently snuck out of my room and went down the stairs. Other than a huge stack of papers filled with job requests, I didn't find anything else.

I slowly crept back upstairs, silently cursing... That was when I noticed it. I saw a small blue sparkle from the angle of the place I stood at coming from Blaze's door, which wasn't completely closed.

"Jackpot!" I silently muttered, unable to contain my excitement.

I slowly opened the door and crept into his room. I could see the Icy Flute atop his desk. I could almost... just... reach... it!

"What are you doing here?" a puzzled voice asked behind me.

I froze. Blaze was right behind me and he was quite awake and wide-eyed to find me in his room.

"Umm..." I tried to answer, sweating nervously, "Well, I thought this was the door to..."

I knew it was pretty obvious that I was trying to steal the Icy Flute, so I gave up on trying to make up an excuse. Instead, I emitted the pink ray of hearts towards him to infatuate him with Attract, my usual failsafe tactic.

Initially, Blaze didn't seem affected at all by the attack. He remained conscious as though his will fought off the usual effects Attract often gave.

"This was the door to?" he continued, albeit blushing slightly which signified that he was at least partially affected by the attack.

"Err..." I stalled, hoping that he would soon fall to the effects of Attract, "the door to..."

By that time, he had lost control and Attract finally won him over.

"Hey Gardev... I know this is sudden but I think I... like you..." he shyly said, as opposed to the usual arrogance my previous victims had. I guess the effect varies depending on the personality of the victim...

_Yes_, I thought, _go on... Just let go and don't fight back... Surrender your will and succumb to my Attract!_

"Oh really?" I said, smiling at him which caused him to blush even more.

I had already managed to turn the tables by then. An idea struck me and I took his hands gesturing him to dance with me.

Blaze shyly took them, still under the spell of Attract. Together, we danced around his room and I slowly led him beside the desk.

It was so close... I could feel the anticipation as the coldness of the Icy Flute brushed pass me as I circled around the desk once more.

I had a new problem though... How was I going to take it? Blaze may be infatuated, but if I did something so sudden, he might fall out of infatuation and regain his senses... Knowing that he has the attack Blast Burn, I didn't want him to snap out of it. It was then that I thought of a very unique idea.

We continued dancing until I knew that the desk was directly behind me. I slowly grinned and let go of his hand to execute a graceful spin.

As I spun around, I deliberately allowed the wind to blow my six gown-like appendages upward, exposing my long skinny legs and hips.

On one revolution, I managed to grab the flute while his attention was directed at my legs. He was probably blushing but I didn't mind... Because while my other hand was holding the Icy Flute, my empty right hand was free. While my left side was the side facing Blaze, my right side was the one facing the desk, concealing my Explorer Kit strapped on my right hip. My right hand used the opportunity to take a smoke bomb out of the pouch in a millisecond. I completed the spin by throwing the smoke bomb down on the ground.

Smoke immediately clouded the room and obscured everything from vision. I closed my eyes to recreate the structure of the room from memory. Once I located the window, I jumped out and landed on the street below.

"I'll be taking this, see..." I chuckled, pocketing the Icy Flute as I ran into the darkness.

I ran a considerable distance away from Treasure Town. I only stopped when I found a clearing in the forest at a safe distance from Treasure Town.

I collapsed from exhaustion.

"Heh, I guess this makes up for the incident back with the Nuzleaf and Shiftry back at Lake Afar," I muttered to myself, exposing a satisfied grin, "I'll surely have made quite an impression to that town... Now, I'm sure they won't forget me..."

What I didn't know is that I did leave an impression. An impression that would cost me my freedom.

Satisfied with my theft today, I lay down and soundly went to sleep.

**Note: Heh, this honestly isn't the worst Rose can do... Trust me, if she found a Jirachi and got it to grant a wish of hers... I wouldn't be continuing this fic for she would've probably destroyed the MD world by then... Anyway, back to the topic... I've got exams next week Saturday, so I doubt I'll be able to upload for the next two weeks... But I have a Christmas Break after my exams anyway so I promise to get back to this as soon as I can... In other words... Both "What a Thief Can't Steal" and "You're the Only Fish in the Sea" will be on hold for two weeks... I hope you guys can wait... Oh yeah, before I go... Please leave a review fopr I found this chapter quite hard to write... Thanks! Gotta go... Bye~**


	5. Queen VS Queen

**Note: I'm back guys! Sad thing is that I'll be on a vacation trip to Switzerland on Dec. 23 so I guess I'll cram in a few more chappies before I go. Well, things that happen in this chapter are a bit more different... Rose isn't a "perfect" perfectionist... You'll get what I mean... **

Rose's POV:

"Yeah," a voice echoed, "She's the one... She's THE thief!"

"Finally tracked the freak down!" another voice replied, "Guys! Over here! Tell the search party we found THE thief!"

Yeah... I had probably struck quite a reputation around town... Maybe a bit too much of a reputation. I mean, c'mon! To the point that when someone sees me sleeping they become all-

Oh curses! Yep, they found me all right...

I slowly opened my eyes, grinning from an unusual dream. It was one of those days where my nightmares don't come back to haunt me. It was one of those-

I cut off my fantasy to notice that an angry mob surrounded me. I just stared back in confusion.

"Err... Some privacy, please?" I nervously muttered.

The whole crowd remained silent.

"If you'll all please step away," I continued, "I need to go have breakfast and take a bath now, see..."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, you sharp-tongued snake... In fact, you'll be coming with us, see..." a rather angry Kecleon mocked me.

"Umm... Why?" I asked rather nervously.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, "Maybe for STEALING PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING FROM OUR TOWN?"

"Err... I think you've got the wrong Gardevoir," I sheepishly stated.

"Oh really..." a familiar Lombre chimed in.

They all took a step towards me. I knew I was being cornered, so I tried to think of an idea.

"Take her away now!" the Kecleon barked at a Duskull.

"Hee hee," he replied, "I'd gladly put her behind bars... Forever, if you wish..."

They all charged towards me, which is when I suddenly struck an idea. In the last minute, I used my Psychic powers to give me a boost in jumping which caused all of them to collide with each other.

I completed my escape by lobbing a smoke bomb behind. I ran as fast as I could to get away from them.

_Cripes!_ I thought, _I think I've gotten myself in one heck of a mess this time._

"Come back here! You..!" the Kecleon's voice echoed from behind.

_On second thought_, my mind sarcastically thought, _I'm not in one heck of a mess. I'm in BIG trouble!_

It took some time to outrun them. My skinny legs weren't exactly made for running so I used some of my Psychic powers to aid me in running.

"Now THAT was freaky," I panted as I sat down to rest, forgetting about my perfect, untarnished record.

I had ran off somewhere and strayed from the usual path. I couldn't even locate where was I in the map that time anymore.

"I don't think I'll ever return to that town now..." I muttered to myself.

_Oh, you hate that town anyway! Snap out of it, you're letting your emotions get into conflict with you now..._ my conscience scolded.

That was the main point where my life turned around. My escape made me meet... a future that I would never have experienced if I continued on with stealing petty things... In a way, I'm kinda thankful I stole the Icy Flute. But that time, I still had a long way to go to realize my mistake... To see the light and opportunity...

I took out the Icy Flute that I had stolen.

_What makes you so special?_ I thought, glaring at the pathetic flute, _You aren't even a living thing yet everyone wants you! Even if your cold and all, it's YOU they want... It's YOU they envy... Everyone wants you! I'm alone! Rejected from this world!_

I threw the flute down and sighed. I begrudgingly picked it up and shoved it in my bag afterwards.

_I don't need to be accepted,_ I convinced myself, _I am a thief! If I want attention, I'll steal it instead. I'll leave that town and find a new one somewhere else! Then, my series of actions shall continue there, town by town, until I can finally exact revenge on this cruel pathetic world!_

With that goal in mind, I continued to trudge away. I knew that just staying there would lead to trouble. I guessed it was best to stay on the move.

I set up a fire in the woods after getting as far as possible from town. I huddled close to the flame to keep my body as warm as possible. I soon fell asleep.

"_Is... Is she the one?" a voice called._

"_Hmm... Can't say for sure," a feminine voice replied._

"_What do you mean? In the other world, Cipher has already managed to discover 'it'! We really need to hurry!" the other voice frantically replied._

"_She does seem to be the one we are looking for, but there's something strange..." the feminine voice replied to her companion._

"_Well, what is it, Cresselia?" her companion questioned._

"_My visions tell me there is another one. Another candidate to be our hero," she replied to him._

"_Wait... Another one?" the other voice asked in confusion._

"_Yeah, but no matter how much I use my Psychic-type powers, I can't tell who the other one truly is... You think you can try?" the feminine voice asked her unknown companion._

"_Seriously Cresselia, I may be able to enter dreams but don't forget that I'm a Dark-type with little to no Psychic capabilities... Much less having visions..." her companion sarcastically replied._

"_Fine then, we must make haste and find the other one, farewell," the feminine voice answered as it faded away._

"_Wait! Cresselia!" the voice answered back, "Curses... I forgot to tell her about the bad news..."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, bewildered by the voices in my dream. The sun was already up and the fire had already been put out.

I began to seriously doubt my sanity. I thought I could have gone mad. I had heard that there are those who have too much guilt and all go mad.

I shook it off. I knew I had many strange dreams, but I never had any as strange as that dream.

I scratched my chin and wondered who the two voices were last night... Whoever they were talking about probably wasn't me... I knew that I'm a thief, not some goody two shoes hero.

I lifted my head and noticed a makeshift pillow made of some strange feathers. The feathers were lightly colored and they were somehow shaped in a crescent-like form.

I shuddered. Hopefully I wasn't being monitored or watched. I mean, c'mon! I may be a thief, but I also need a necessity that everyone else needs: privacy.

I looked around and sighed when I found out that no-one was around. I went down to a lake to drink some water to quench my thirst, my throat felt dry as I had just woken up. I never noticed the whole place had a sweet scent about it.

After making sure that there was no-one around, I set my stuff on the banks of the lake and slowly stepped in the lake to bathe. I didn't know that I was being watched from afar. I was not aware that a pair of eyes, or compound eyes rather, was affixed on me that moment.

I began to notice this when I heard a loud buzzing sound. I turned around to see a huge Vespiquen staring straight at me, preparing to lob an attack of some sort at me.

I immediately jumped out of the water and dodged the attack. I spun around to get rid of the water from my gown, splashing it everywhere and stunning the Vespiquen. I slid down on the slippery mud under her and took my Explorer Kit lying on the ground while doing so.

I stood up and put my bag back under my gown, which was practically dirtied again by the mud.

_What's the point of a bath if I ended up being dirtier than before? _I silently cursed.

I faced the Vespiquen.

"What was that for?" I angrily yelled.

"YOU HAVE TRESPASSED INTO MY TERRITORY," the Vespiquen coldly answered.

I reasoned out, "Well, how was I supposed to know? You should've left some sort of marking or-"

The Vespiquen cut me off by pointing to a tree slathered with a honey-like liquid of some sort, which was probably where the sweet scent was coming from.

"Err..." I stammered upon seeing that, "My bad. I never noticed that... So... Erm... Let me of the hook, please?"

The Vespiquen glared back at me and we were silent for some time.

"NO," she yelled as she broke the silence.

Several Combee surrounded us forming a circular wall.

"NO, NO," the Combee all echoed.

"I MUST ELIMINATE VIOLATORS!" the Vespiquen declared.

"ELIMINATE VIOLATORS!" her underlings all echoed.

"Hmm... Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," I answered.

I was about to start of with Attract, but I suddenly remembered that Vespiquen was an all-female species. That greatly shook me as Attract was the crux of my strategy.

She used that moment to start off with her own attack. She released some sort of strong scent which attracted some Combee to form a defensive barrier around her. I realized too late that the attack was called Defend Order.

I let loose a Thunderbolt, but she didn't seem to be hurt that badly. She simply used Defend Order once more, thickening the haze of Combee surrounding her.

Things began to look bad for me, but I persisted in striking her with Thunderbolt. It was a waste of effort though, for she released another scent, different from the previous one, and all the Combee swarmed around her to nurse her back to health. I recognized the move as Heal Order.

I desperately tried another Thunderbolt, which she swatted away with ease despite being super effective to her species. She glared back at me and released another scent. The new scent smelled quite noxious and strong that the Combee around her began to get agitated. I learned too late that this was Attack Order when the agitated Combee all charged towards me.

I found the pain excruciating as I was weak to Bug-types. Before I knew it, the orange sky soon faded to a black night beneath my eyes.

I... had lost.

**Note: Wow! She finally got defeated for once! Poor Rose, she'll soon get caught up in a bigger mess thna this one. Oh well, I hope you guys liked this chappie. Please do leave a review before you go... Every opinion counts! Seeya then!**


	6. A Sticky Situation

**Note: I made it! I'm** supposed** to leave for my vacation today... But I somehow managed to finish transferring this from my notebook! I feel saved! Though I feel very sleepy... I guess that's what I get for staying up until 11pm then waking up at 6 am... I'm happy I managed to finish this though... Go on and please read this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Rose's POV:

"_Yes... Yes... Just stay put now, little girl," the Gengar's voice echoed._

"_This'll be a treat for me," he continued, grinning maliciously._

_I then began to feel pain. It hurt so badly. It felt like a dagger was pressing down at my back... Something... Wanted me gone... _

_I wanted to wake up. This WAS just a dream right?_

"_Oh, Missy," the Gengar continued, "This is more than just a dream... Remember... Little Kirlia..."_

_The dagger-like invisible thing behind me stabbed even harder. I could feel myself growing old... Old... Old to dust... Dust to death..._

_It gave me pain..._

_Pain... _

_Pain..._

"_Stop it! Darkrai!" the familiar feminine voice echoed and my pain disappeared, replaced by a soothing feeling instead._

"_Hey! It's not my fault you're late, Cresselia... Besides, it's not like I can control the negative energy my body usually radiates... Which is why I need you to counter that whenever I enter dreams," her usual companion answered._

"_Fine..." she sighed, before suddenly turning all hushed up, "Any news of 'it'?"_

_There was a brief silence. The two seemed to be scared of something. For there was a small whispering present when the silence broke out._

_I had a huge notion to ask them who they were, but I decided not to._

_I mean, what's worse than getting weird dreams is talking to YOUR weird dreams... If someone found out about that, they'd probably think that I'M weird._

"_Fine... I do have news," the companion replied, "Bad news, indeed... Well, we don't have much time left... We need to find this 'hero' quick! Before all hope is lost!"_

_The female voice sighed._

"_I really can't tell..." the voice moaned, "I mean, just by being in this... Rose's dream... I could already feel msomething stirring... There's really something unusual about her... She might have the mark of a hero..."_

"_Heroin," I silently thought, before snapping back to myself, "Nope! Never... I'm a thief."_

"_Great! Then I guess we should find her now!" her companion, somehow sounding masculine answered._

"_Not yet, Darkrai," she replied, "I keep sensing another one..."_

"_Do you think...? Maybe... Could it be..." the other voice continued, wondering aloud._

"_Don't jump to conclusions yet. I remember the time you ended up with the conclusion of pairing others together when you saw some of their dreams before Valentine's Day? Haha, that was catastrophic..." the female voice snickered._

"_Woah, hold it there! I just wanted to play Cupid for once! Anyway... That's not very important so we should talk about something else..." the companion replied, with a somewhat embarrassed tone._

"_Fine... I suggest we wait it out... Maybe, when the time is right... We will know who is the true 'hero'..." the feminine voice gracefully replied._

"_Well... I guess I don't have a say in here so I guess I'll just go with your opinion... Oh yeah... One more thing... Cresselia..." her companion continued._

"_What is it?" she continued._

"_Don't go near Hall of Origin... Or its entrance in this world... 'It' is becoming unstable... I don't want you to get hurt; otherwise, I'll have no-one to... I mean, the world will die... Without either of us... The world will have no hope of surviving this ordeal," her companion muttered._

"_Oh, you make it sound like you care..." the female voice snickered, "Oh well, I guess I have to go now... Good luck with your 'side' of the business... I promise I'll do my best!"_

_The feminine voice faded away._

_Her companion sighed._

"_If only I didn't have such a duty, I could've told her..." the companion's voice muttered before fading away._

I woke up with a start. I was beginning to find it weird that there were two weird... "beings" visiting my dreams. Oh great, what's more worse than being caught red-handed and imprisoned by some "Queen" of Combee? Getting mental voices? Or maybe I'm just simply mental now...

Oh wait... Imprisoned by Combee...

Oh... Criminy...

My hands appeared to be cuffed by some sticky, semi-liquid fluid which smelled a lot like honey. I tried tugging my hands free but it only pulled my arms together even tighter.

I looked around. The liquid seemed to be secreted from some golden wall. The walls all bore the honeycomb pattern.

"Oh... yeah," I remembered, "That freaking Vespiquen..."

At that exact moment, part of the walls separated, allowing a Vespiquen to step in, accompanied by two Combee... Probably her bodyguards or something... She looked down at me.

"PRISONER!" she coldly spat, "YOU NOW SERVE AS A SLAVE. GET OUT AND CLEAN THE FLOORS!"

"What if I say 'no'?" I spat back.

"THEN YOU ARE SAYING 'NO' TO STAYING ALIVE!" the Vespiquen coldly stated.

Long story short, we spent some time arguing. In the end, that was how "Rose the Gardevoir Thief" became known as "Rose the Gardevoir Janitor" to the Combee. I spent the rest of the day scrubbing the floor of this... Giant hive or something... Some sticky substance oozed out from the walls making my job even harder. My gown was probably never going to turn white again after this.

It wasn't a total loss though, for I used the opportunity to learn more about the place and plan my escape. By the end of the day, I learned that the hive was a series of catacombs that would need about a month to find the correct path.

After practically scrubbing the entire place, I swore under my breath that I would never eat anything honey-based, ever again. I sighed and dropped down to my cell floor.

The Vespiquen was harsh; she should've become a military leader of some sort. Imagine working 18 hours non-stop, with NO breaks. Nope, they didn't give me a break to drink water when I was thirsty, nor did they give me a lunch break, heck, I WASN'T even given a bathroom break! Talk about 'inhumane'...

By then, I had already vented out all my anger on the cell wall... I kicked and punched it quite viciously until I accidentally managed to create a hole there... Of course, the Vespiquen wasn't pleased... Which is why I spent my night in her personal cage in her room.

I felt so hopeless... I began to sit down, ignoring the fact that my bottom was probably getting wet _again_ due to that strange liquid scattered everywhere throughout this _hive_...

I felt so empty and hollow... I wanted someone to feel what I could feel...

_No... _I silently cursed, _I can't turn weak... I CAN'T show emotion! No!  
>I won't... I won't... I won't...<br>I- I- I-_

I couldn't take it anymore... For the first time in a very long time... I... cried... I cried myself to sleep. What I didn't know was that expressing your emotions doesn't make you weak... In fact, it may sometimes help you, as I learned that night when someone else found my sorrowful nature decided to help me.

_Listen... Listen... Listen..._

"_What NOW?" I angrily yelled, holding back my tears at this new voice._

_I... need your help... Star...Cave..._

"_Woah, hold it. Since when has anyone asked me for help?" I retorted._

_Please... I know... You have a kind heart..._

"_Shut it! Put 'me' and 'nice' in another sentence and you'll be sorry!" I snarled._

_Please... I'm also here to help you... Fellow... Psychic-Type... I feel your grief... So please... at least help me out a little..._

"_Help me... Escape? Woah! Wait, how can you help me?" I countered._

_Trust me... We Psychic-Types have our way of doing things..._

"_Fine... You've got a deal," I replied._

_Good... Then please... Wake up now..._

I opened my eyes. It was still early in the morning. Part of my cage had dematerialized to form a hole. This Psychic freak certainly didn't lie.

I stepped out and tiptoed out the room.

"_Follow the haze... Only you can see it," a voice echoed in my head._

"W-what?" I asked, and then it dawned upon me that I should've never opened my mouth to speak.

A buzzing noise grew louder behind me so I ran as fast as I could.

It was then that I noticed something. A very faint, pink trail of hazy smoke went through certain paths of this hive. I guess that must be the haze.

I then understood what to do. I kept running, following the haze that guided me through the labyrinth. I saw the exit but before I could get out, a wall of Combee blocked off the exit like a wall.

They then attacked me with a fairly strong gust. I held down my gown-like appendages, not wanting them to fly upwards.

That was when it hit me... A Combee this strong should have evolved into a Vespiquen already. But, male Combee cannot evolve.

I smiled. I guess I was back in business.

"Hey" I called, diverting the attention of the "wall" to me.

They all stared at me for a second, in which I launched Attract. The Combee all suddenly began to sigh.

They now began to go after me.

Whoops! I had wanted them to drop down in a trance, but the exact opposite had happened. It got rid of their wall formation, however, so I escaped. My _male_ pursuers refused to give up though.

I bolted out of the giant hive and fell into a grassy meadow, with the Combee following of course. If anybody had watched the following scene from afar, my bolting out would probably resemble a cork being shot out from a bottle, while the Combee resembled the contents of the bottle.

The chase lasted for some time, but I learned a lesson... Being kissed by a Combee just... _stings_... I ended up hiding in mud, burying my white body... No longer caring about keeping myself clean. Anything to desperately get rid of the freaking Combee...

Once they had left, I stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief... I felt more heavy though... Due to mud latching on to parts of my body. I was at least thankful to escape my prison.

"_I've done my part, now please come and help me!" the voice echoed in my head._

"Fine," I answered, "Lead me the way."

I set out to Star Cave to _rescue_ my mysterious _rescuer_. I never knew that it was there that I would discover what I really wanted in life.

**Note: Phew... I guess that's it.. I so desperately want to get back to sleep now. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I won't be at home until Jan. 3, so I guess updates will have to wait... Don't worry, when I get home, I'm sure I'll have a chapter ready to transfer, as I'm gonna bring my usual notebook to write. Again, I'm sorry for the delay... It wasn't me who planned for the trip... I hope you guys still find time to review though... I really enjoy reading others' opinions, so if you like the fic, at least drop a single review... It already means a lot to me. Thank you and a good day to you all... Zzzzz...**


	7. Wishful Thinking

**Note: Yes! I fixed the format! I guess I'll try to do the same with my other fix when I get the time to do so... Other than that, please enjoy...**

Rose's POV:

I sat down on a rock to take a rest. I was practically sweating after having trudged through several miles.

The voice said that it would lead me to Star Cave. The voice soon allowed another pink haze to lead. What I didn't know is that this 'Star Cave' isn't exactly someplace near.

"Can't I please take a break? My feet are hurting!" I complained, hoping that the voice would reply.

_The voice just sighed._

_"Fine, just hurry up! I can't take this much pain any longer!" the voice panted._

"Whoah! You okay there? What happened to you anyway?" I asked.

_"Someone... or something broke into my cave and did this to me!" the voice panted._

"Did what?" I asked.

_"I'm not even sure myself! All I know is that I feel cold and painful now," the voice replied back._

I stood back up.

_"I thought you were gonna take a break?" the voice asked._

"I decided that if someone's life is at risk here, I shouldn't be wasting time... I'd rather not waste time and hurry over to Star Cave," I replied, feeling weird with what I had said.

_"Wait! This is the first time I heard you being kind and all," the voice gratefully told me._

"K-kind? No! I'm doing this for myself!" I yelled through gritted teeth, "I-I know that saving you will just give me more experience and make me stronger!"

_"Oh really? Then why are you helping someone that you don't even know?" the voice giggled._

"Do you want me to help you or not?" I growled.

_"Hey, hey! Don't be like that! It's not bad to be nice to others," the voice chimed._

"Listen, I'm a thief! An outlaw! I do things for my own personal gain!" I clarified.

_"Really? Because that sounds like a huge excuse to hide that you really do care and stuff like that!" the voice teased._

"Believe in what you will, I have to get going," I quickly dismissed as I continued walking.

The rest of the trail was rocky and it was quite ill-suited for my skinny legs. I pushed on though, ignoring the pain.

I stopped at a clearing to take a break, drinking water from a nearby spring.

_"Look up ahead! It's just there near the crevice!" the voice suddenly interjected, making me choke on the water I was drinking._

"You know, you should give a warning the next time you're about to just send some telepathic message to my mind..." I coughed.

I looked up and saw what the voice was talking about. Well hidden by some rocks was a small cave opening.

"Hmm... So I take it that I have to go in?" I asked.

_"Well... Yeah... It's a Mystery Dungeon so you should be prepared... I'm trapped here at the deepest floor," the voice explained._

"Ok then, maybe there'll be some loot in there for me," I mumbled as I entered the cave.

The cave was somewhat beautiful, having rocky walls which edged into crystal formations.

Even though there was a light and airy appearance, I couldn't help but feel that there was something dark about the place... I merely dismissed it as my mind's way of thinking though...

Another strange thing is that I didn't run into a single enemy... I knew dungeons like these were supposed to be full of Pokémon due to having enough food and shelter to support it all, but there was none that I had seen so far.

They must be sleeping, I tried to assure myself, though I couldn't help but think they could be possibly scared of something.

Being a Psychic-Type, I could sense things others could not. There was something ominous about this dungeon that I sensed. I felt a huge amount of energy radiating from deeper inside the dungeon.

I ignored my premonitions and still pressed on. I plunged deeper into the cave and noticed one thing: I noticed that it was turning colder.

Although I've never been to Star Cave before, something told me that it did not have that kind of cold atmosphere before. Maybe that could have been the reason there were no enemies present.

"I don't like where this is going..." I muttered.

The voice remained silent. No response could be heard. It was like there was some Psychic barrier present that had cut off my only means of communication with the stranger that I was tasked with rescuing.

As I went deeper, I also began to feel shivers run down my spine. There was definitely something abnormal about the cave... An eerie atmosphere soon crept in as a fog became present.

I'm embarrassed to say that for once... I actually felt scared out there... I pushed on though, remembering my promise.

After some time, I finally managed to find the stairs to the deepest floor... With the fog covering the floor, I had found it by accidentally tripping in it.

I walked down slowly, seeing that the stairs were coated in ice. As I entered the final room, a gust of icy wind greeted me.

The room had a bluish tint to it as ice crystals jutted out from the walls and ceiling. At the center of the room were some rocks floating in mid-air frozen in ice, as if a landslide had occurred but something froze it in the process... I didn't know if my eyes deceived me, but I saw a yellowish glint in the middle of the frozen landslide.

I stepped forward to inspect it, but when I took one step, a miniature blizzard blowed by, blocking the opening I had come in from with a mystical bluish flame.

When the blizzard subsided, I could see a whitish figure standing, or floating I should say, on the other side of the room just across me.

I took a step forward, and so did the figure. I continued walking until I recognized the figure to be a Froslass. There was still something... off about her though.

Using my Psychic powers, I could sense a great deal of negative energy coming from her. Her face was absent of emotion, like it was a soulless body.

She then looked straight at me with her piercing eyes and unleashed a shrill, high-pitched cry. I just stood there, paralyzed by such a scream.

"OP... PO... NENT!" she moaned, as if she had difficulty speaking, "DE... FEAT... OP... PO... NENT!"

She immediately launched an Ice Beam my way after speaking.

"Wha-" I exclaimed as I dodged, "A fight, eh? Fine, I guess I have to defeat you then..."

She didn't reply to what I had said. Her hollow face, devoid of emotion, didn't seem to comprehend what I had said... The Froslass wasn't... normal...

She launched a Shadow Ball at me, which hurled a lot. She was clearly a strong opponent.

I struck back with Psychic, knocking her backwards... However, she merely brushed it off and retaliated with Blizzard.

I barely dodged the attack and retaliated with Psychic. She took more damage this time, probably because Psychic sometimes tears away at your defenses for non-physical attacks.

"Eat that!" I grinned.

I regret doing that because that kind of made her decide to use a move that I've never seen before... But it was a move that I've heard of in that legend...

"SHADOW... RUSH..." she pronounced with difficulty as she charged at me, delivering a painful blow to me as well as herself.

I've never felt such pain before... But I was more horrified of what the Froslass had said. The attack's name sounded familiar... And I knew where I had heard that before... But I silently prayed that I was mistaken...

Seeing no other way out, I took out a Sleep Seed and stuffed it down her throat. This made her fall asleep, at which I madly used Psychic several times at her.

When she woke up, she became unstable... Probably Hyper Mode, but I refused to acknowledge it because I wanted to believe that I knew nothing of that kind of curse. She randomly launched attacks everywhere, even attacking herself.

"Help me! It hurts!" she screamed before she continued to chant about defeating an opponent.

I quickly swallowed a Violent Seed and ended the battle with a strong Psychic at her.

"Sorry," I mouthed as she fainted.

After she fell to the ground, the bluish tint to the room began to fade. All the ice began to fade away, including the one that had froze the landslide, causing it to continue falling.

I screamed as I knew it was over, but before any rock could hit me, I felt my body compress into thin space in the process of teleportation.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself at the entrance with the body of the fainted Froslass... A small, yellow-headed creature soon materialized in front of me after a second that I had arrived at the entrance. I recognized it to be the yellowish thing in the center of the landslide.

"Thanks for saving me!" it said with a childish grin.

"Whoah! Aren't you that voice that keeps on popping in on my head?" I sarcastically asked.

"Well... Yeah... I have a name, y'know... You can probably call me Jirachi," he smugly said.

"Wait... You don't mean... You're THE Jirachi? The legendary wish maker?" I gasped.

"Why yes... Yes I am..." he replied as if he was used to this.

I shrugged off my surprised expression... Something happened down there and I had a right to know about it.

"Well, Jirachi... What happened down there?" I asked, glancing at the fainted Froslass.

Jirachi's expression turned darker.

Jirachi began to explain, "This Froslass here... She's not a normal Froslass, see... She's actually a-"

"Shadow Pokémon," I completed Jirachi's sentence, hoping that he would merely laugh at it and say that it was just a children's story.

Jirachi became surprised with what I had said...

"My, you're correct..." he continued, "Shadow Pokémon are not just a myth... It's just that it happened on another world... This Froslass here... She didn't ask for this to befall her.. I'll make sure she is properly cared for..."

"The question is... How did she get to this world?" I asked.

Jirachi froze.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you... No, it is too early for you to learn about this..." Jirachi solemnly replied.

"Fine then," I answered, understanding the grave tone Jirachi utilized.

"Either way," Jirachi continued, his tone gradually changing to a more lighter one, "I must thank you for saving me... I don't know how I could thank you, though... Oh, I know... I guess I'll just grant you one wish!"

"You honestly don't want to know my wish!" I sinisterly grinned.

"Try me," Jirachi smugly replied.

I smiled, "I wish to purge this world of impurities! In other words, I want you to end it!"

"Is that really what you want?" Jirachi asked, not surprised by my wish.

Jirachi proceeded to show me visions of my experiences. I saw my life, abandoned as a Ralts. Then, I remembered my time as a Kirlia. And then my evolution to a Gardevoir. The last scene, however, greatly surprised me.

The last scene was a black and white scene of... _myself_... But the thing was... I was smiling. On my arm, I carried a young Ralts and a Kirlia was standing on the ground, smiling... Curiously peering at the Ralts I carried in my arms. The most strangest thing was that after gazing at the Ralts, I hugged a silhouette beside me, who hugged me back.

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" I asked Jirachi.

"Oh, the last one? I'm sorry, I can never see the last vision I give because it reflects what one secretly desires the most," Jirachi answered, "So, you sure with your wish?"

I thought for a while before answering. Who was that? I was happy? I could not comprehend what I was doing anymore.

"N-no," I replied unsurely.

"I knew it... There's something else that I could sense in you... You DO have a heart, you just don't believe it yourself," Jirachi calmly stated.

Could everything that I had been doing all this time... Could they not have been to achieve my desires? I knew I wanted revenge on the world's inequality... But I wasn't sure now if I really desired that.

"Jirachi," I answered, knowing that my only chance to achieve the goal of dealing out punishment to the world could possibly be lost, "I've made my choice."

"What is it?" Jirachi asked.

"I..." I hesitated, "I wish to know what is it I really want. I really want to know if the path that I had chosen... If it was something that I'd never desired from the start."

"Okay then," Jirachi answered as he closed his eyes. The three plaster-like things on his head began to glow.

His expressionless face soon changed into a mischievous smile as he opened his eyes.

"I see... That's quite a beautiful and sincere thing that you desire there," Jirachi smiled, giggling to himself.

"Well, are you going to tell me or what?" I asked.

"This is all I can show you," Jirachi told me as he pointed to my chest.

I looked down on my chest and touched it, feeling my heart respond to what Jirachi had said. Could the thing that I had desired be _that_? No! It can't be!

"What?" I gasped.

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you? Let your emotions out! And your path will become clear to you!" Jirachi scolded.

I looked down... Was I really following my dreams when I set out to get revenge on the world?

"Rose, I know you're confused... But I can see that your destiny is tied to your desires, only if you choose to follow your heart," Jirachi told me.

"Follow my heart?" I asked.

"Yes, do what you think is right... And the path will unveil itself to you... That vision I gave you is just a hazy manifestation of your dream... You'll need to see it with both your eyes to realize what you want," Jirachi explained.

I sighed... Maybe it was gonna take some time for me to realize.

"Thanks then, I guess I'll be going now..." I answered.

"Oh," Jirachi mischievously grinned, "You better! There's a whole mob of angry villagers heading this way now!"

"What? Y-you!" I angrily yelled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner..?"

"Hey! I can't see visions that quickly..." Jirachi shot back as I ran away.

"Remember, follow your heart!" I heard him say as his voice faded as I distanced myself running.

I would soon find out that what Jirachi had said was true. It would all start with a very important event in my life... It would start with my capture... Yes, my capture... I find myself grateful to be arrested... Grateful because it would finally make me aware of the thing that I desired was right in front of me all along!

**Note: Well, I hope you guys remember that this is also based on the Orre series... Phew, Rose is finally breaking out of her usual self, who knows what might happen next. Oh well, I promise I'll keep uploading if I come across places with Internet access... See you guys then and don't forget to review. Remember, I have an ear for every opinion. Seeya guys then~**

**EDIT- Phew! Hotel has Internet... I'm glad that I saw that this chapter has a lot of mistakes... I finally got to correct it... Here's the revised one!**


	8. Fighting Fire With Fire

**Note: Here's another chapter! Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I sure hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am right here, even if I'm not at home. Well, in this chappie you'll see that Rose has finally met her match... But who am I to spoil... Go on and read on to find out!**

Rose's POV:

_"Do you have the data?" a man's silhouette whispered._

_"Yes! It is indeed horrifying!" a woman answered._

_The man's lips curved upward into a smile._

_"Did the experiment work?" the man continued._

_"Not just yet, but we're making progress," she sternly replied, "XD002 is still unstable... We must wait until we've tamed the beast before we can use its power!"_

_"Listen! If we wait any longer, that thing may fully gain consciousness! When it does, it would probably go berserk after realizing what we had done to it. This XD002 isn't a toy... It's a god... A god that can choose to destroy us, or... a god that we can manipulate to become gods ourselves!" the man excitedly explained._

_"I have all knowledge of such... However, I think what you are thinking is a bit too late as XD002 has been acting strangely recently. In our past experiment, it had tried to resist the serum by excreting some sort of energy to burst out of its body. As a side effect, the energy mass that had escaped had caused a wormhole of high density to appear in Containment Cell 2.A... The wormhole is still there as we speak and is currently expanding... Nobody had dared to enter its radius as it had such a strong range of gravity that it had such a strong magnetic pull!" the woman warned._

_The man glared back._

_"Interdimensional capabilities... Just like the legends say... This creature can practically open up holes to other worlds, so I've read... If we can manipulate it correctly, we would be able to make it open the door to my desired place! The pinnacle of the world!" the man explained._

_"But Sir! About the hole... You mean to say that it's a gate to another world?" the woman asked._

_"Yes... The mass amount of gravity has caused the space around it to distort... Think of it as lines... Or a tablecloth atop a table with a hole. Now, when you drop something of immense weight directly on top of the hole, won't it pull the tablecloth with it downwards... Now... Imagine that the floor was another world... Anything slipping down the pit would end there!" the man explained._

_"Should we send a search team in there?" the woman apprehensively asked._

_"NO! We do not understand the full nature of that gate, so we are not sure if they can be able to make it go back to our world..." the man explained._

_"Then how do we retrieve the contents of Containment Cell 2.A?" the woman asked._

_"What was in there, anyway?" the man asked._

_"They were Shadow Pokémon... Our failed prototypes for XD002's format... They are highly unstable and-" she explained before being cut off._

_"Bah! They have no use for me anymore... Better to get rid of them than keep them in there..." the man sighed in relief._

_"Sir, what about the hole..?" the woman asked._

_"I'll take care of it, but first... To take care of it, I need Project Omega's result... In other words, I need you to finish it now!" the man snarled._

_"Understood, Sir!" the woman nodded, taking out a clipboard to jot down something._

_The two humans then exited the scene._

_The angle of my vision moved left then right, as if I was viewing the whole thing through someone else's eyes._

_The angle of vision then moved forward, as if the one watching the scene had exited its hiding spot and was now running around now that the humans were gone._

_Whoever I was seeing the whole thing through ran through a series of doors until he reached a room marked with the words "Containment Cell 2.A", he or she entered it and I saw a small wormhole, pulling in the matter all around it inside._

_"Oh crap! I've gotta warn Cresselia," the unknown being said as I watched him or her jump into the wormhole._

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily... Oh Arceus... Were those... humans? What was with the "XD002" and who was that eavesdropper... I was beginning to feel unsure about my dreams...

_Maybe it's the guilt that has been worming around in your heart that's causing all this..._ my conscience told me...

Hell no! I never felt any guilt, so why am I gonna start "feeling" guilt now?

I stopped my daydreaming when I heard a twig snap. I immediately hid behind a bush.

I peeked out from my hiding place to see the source of the sound. It was a Kecleon... The one from the angry mob _and_ the one I had stolen from.

_Nuts!_ I thought, _They're getting closer!_

I looked up again. I noticed that my little friend there was lost, maybe even separated from the mob...

I smiled, I guess I'm fine with "restocking" my supplies...

Let me tell you... Trying to steal from this little guy was a big mistake...

I jumped out and subdued the fool before he could alert his comrades.

I then proceeded to steal two things: his heart (you get what I mean) and his bag.

Now, why was that a bad thing...

Simple, because that was a trap... As soon as I had gone a considerable distance away, I opened the bag.

The bag contained _nothing_. Instead, it was rigged with a bomb that blasted me with the foul odor of a Skuntank.

You can imagine how I smelled like after that. But the worst thing was that the odor would last for a day or two...

At first, I had thought that this was just a rude prank, but I began to see that this was an elaborate trap when I heard a Granbull's voice echo from a distance.

"I smell her!" he roared, "Good job with that trap, Kecleon!"

"Quiet, fool!" the Kecleon's voice snapped back, "She'll hear us and run away!"

"Bah! She can run all she wants while that scent still lasts. My nose is like a radar, although I must say that I think you overdid this 'trap', because even I think that the scent's kinda strong!" he roared with a whimper.

The moment I heard that, I did one thing: Run!

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get as far from my previous location. I found a tree and left the bag there, rubbing it around the tree hoping that the scent would lead them there and eat up some of their time.

I soon found a lake and jumped in without thinking, hoping the remove or at least lighten the noxious odor radiating from me.

"Eww... This is the third time I've rinsed myself yet I still smell worse than that bathroom back at Marowak's Dojo," I grimaced.

I got out thinking that it was hopeless and that I would have to wait for the odor to fade. I looked around for a safe place to stay while waiting and found a cave.

I entered cave and loosely covered the entrance for two reasons. One was so that I could easily get back out and another one was to conceal my hiding spot.

The cave made me safe from the mob, but what I didn't know was that an Exploration Team was currently in it.

I learned that the hard way.

But that was where I also met _him_...

"Halt now, outlaw!" a stern masculine voice calmly announced. I looked behind me and saw a solid wall...

I looked around and saw that I was enclosed in a small room, draining all hope of escaping. A lone figure stood on the opposite side.

The voice had apparently belonged to a Gallade. He wore an Explorer's Badge on his chest... My eyes opened wide when I couldn't recognize his rank... His rank had surpassed Master Rank.

I turned around and saw that there was really nothing I could do to escape. I looked back at my captor.

"Who are you?" I spat.

"Blade," he answered curtly and calmly, as if he was politely introducing himself like a warrior would to an opponent before starting a fight, "But that is not important, Rose... I've heard infamous tales about you... It's time I brought you to justice! It's time to stop such undisciplinary lawbreaking!"

He lifted his blade-like arm as if he wanted to fight.

Fight? I smiled...

I smiled at the fact that he was male. He might be strong, but every _man_ has a fatal flaw... They fell for my charm. I was confident that no _male_ could ever defeat me unlike the Vespiquen. Funny thing is that confidence doesn't count in battle.

I started off with a Thunderbolt, which Blade had sliced through with Psycho Cut.

I steadily continued my onslaught of long-range attacks but he didn't take much damage. He kept pushing forward with his blade-like attacks.

I gritted my teeth, he was getting closer. I guess it was time to use my secret weapon.

"That's it! Eat this!" I laughed as I launched my trump card, Attract!

Blade merely smiled.

"Just as I thought!" he muttered.

He lifted one of his arms and a green sphere enveloped his body as he used the move Protect. The floating pink ray of hearts just shattered upon touching his protective sphere.

"I did some research on your box of tricks before confronting you, of course," he calmly replied as he broke out of the sphere and slashed me with Leaf Blade.

It had hurt a lot, but I didn't give up.

I tried Attract once more, only to end up with the same result.

I groaned as I took the blunt of another attack. I knew I had to do something... I decided to try one more risky plan.

I charged towards him as he, arms glowing, swooped in for another attack. At the last minute, I grabbed onto his arm and used it as support in jumping over him, surprising him. In mid-air, I lobbed a smoke bomb down, drowning out his surprised expression.

"What's the matter? I thought you knew about my box of tricks?" I taunted.

Being more of a Fighting-Type, Blade's Psychic capabilities were limited so he could not accurately tell where I was in such a thick haze.

Using my Psychic powers, I located his position just before the smoke was blown away with his Vacuum Wave attack.

I immediately launched Attract at him while he was using Vacuum Wave, preventing him from using Protect to counter it.

By the time the haze had fully cleared, Blade was on the ground, pinned down by me.

He mustered up his will to speak

"You've... fallen into my trap!" he smiled, holding up something, "I've come with precautions..."

I froze... He was holding a manmade item called a Destiny Knot. It was an item that causes the opponent of its holder to become infatuated with him or her if he had been infatuated by an attack or something.

"W-why, you!" I growled, turning redder by the minute.

"Let us see... Who will break first!" he taunted, trying to fight off Attract's effects.

For the first time in my life, I felt the bite of my own attack. I slowly felt my will to fight fading... I began to feel my consciousness losing its grip in conjunction with the effects of Attract.

I never really noticed it before, but Blade looked really... _attractive_... He looked quite handsome, with his sincere facial features and he had me taken by his strong blade-like arms. His gallant posture made me open my eyes to such... such... such elegance!

I could tell he was falling for me as he was blushing too, staring back at me... Deep in thought about something.

In a minute, I had forgotten about the battle... Instead, allowing my mind to stray free on the idea of maybe giving in to "love".

I could tell he was also thinking the same thing as he inched closer to me, taking my arms and waiting for me to accept them.

_A courting dance?_ I thought, not in my usual self, _How sweet of him!_

I entertained his dance by accepting his arms and allowing him to lead me in his dance. After that was over, he kneeled before me and produced an Oran Berry out of his bag to replace the fact that he had no flowers. I gladly accepted his gift to signify that I found him favorable.

Upon taking his gift, he smiled and embraced me. I didn't push him away... For I felt something weird... I felt... _happy_.

He saw the contentment in my eyes and proceeded to inch his face closer to kiss me.

_I don't know why, but I find you attractive..._

We kissed, and that made me realize my mistake. That was my worst kiss ever.

The moment my lips met his, I opened my eyes in a state of shock.

_I kissed him..._ I thought to myself, horrified at what I had just done.

The kiss must've also jolted him out of his trance of primitive love. He shook it off quickly, however, and regained himself. He quickly defeated me while I was still entranced by such an action by stabbing me with Night Slash.

I fell down, fainting to the super effective attack.

I lost... I was defeated... by a _male_...

_I lost... by my own technique?_

_I kissed him... But why? _

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why did I kiss him?_

_I DIDN'T love him! Why did I have to let him play with my emotions?_

_Playing with emotions... That was MY job!_

_He... he's really something..._

_I'll... I'll have my vengeance! I'll destroy you for doing that to me!_

_I'll show you that playing with MY feelings is a dangerous gamble that two can play at._

Funny... Things truly turned out that way... Just not how I imagined it would...

**Note: Poor Rose... She finally got what she deserved... I don't feel sorry for her though... Anyway, I'll try to update more soon... Go on and enjoy your New Year's Eve now then... Don't let this fic "steal" away your time with your families;)... I should really stop with the puns... **


	9. Cold Feelings

**Note: Huff... I'm back! I'm AWFULLY sorry for the late update, but sad thing is... School's back, so I guess the best you can expect right now is a minimum of one update per week now... Oh well, I hope you guys still managed to enjoy this... I've got a little surprise here though... I brought someone from a previous chappie back! Read on to find out!**

Rose's POV:

_Ouch!_

_Why do I feel so... uncomfortable._

_Hello? Anybody here?_

_Silence..._

I slowly opened my eyes. I groggily woke up and looked around. It was nighttime and everything was still and silent... I tried hard to remember what had happened before I fell asleep.

_He kissed me..._

I guess I'd rather NOT remember. I checked my surroundings once more to survey the area. I was in a forest, that much was obvious... But where was Blade?

I saw my captor, Blade, soon enough though, answering my question. The noble Gallade was asleep in a sleeping bag beside his belongings.

I guess he was asleep so I could just walk away-

I walked away to notice that my hands were tied together, the rope stretching out to latch onto a wooden peg, preventing me from escaping. At first, I was distraught, but my face soon changed to a grin.

_A rope? This freak must be underestimating me, _I thought as I smiled.

I silently burned down my ropes using weak jolts of electricity from Thunderbolt. After getting rid of all the ropes that had bound my body, I brushed off the ashes and stood up.

"Too easy," I spat, giving Blade, who was still sleeping, a wink to taunt him.

I guess I had only took three steps when I heard a cracking sound from the ground. I turned around, hoping that the sound didn't wake Blade up.

He was still asleep.

I sighed in relief and took another step.

_Crack!_

Oh boy... It had dawned upon me too late that I had stepped on some pitfall trap.

I fell down to a hole that stretched deeply into the ground. Upon closer inspection, the hole was finely dug, the walls being all smooth with cut-like marks all around.

I sighed.

_I MUST be getting old now... _I cursed.

A head popped out and looked down at me from the top of the hole. It was Blade's. I guess I must've woken him up.

"Trying to escape?" Blade sleepily yawned.

"What do you think?" I spat back.

"Well, I guess you should know that I wouldn't be so gullible to leave a well-known thief tied up in the corner without taking any extra precautions," he stated.

I gritted my teeth. Did I really have no hope of escaping from the start?

A few seconds later, Blade had hauled me up and tied me... _tightly_ this time. He had tied up my whole body this time, not just my hands. It made it uncomfortable for me to move _or _sleep, for that matter.

"Ouch! At least learn to be soft on a woman!" I groaned, moving my body as a gesture telling him that tying me up like that was too much.

"I'm sorry, but if I loosened it, you would escape like awhile ago," he sincerely replied, closing his eyes as he said so.

I groaned, I guess I blew his trust away... Not that he had any trust in me in the first place...

After he had tied me up, he began to wear a leather strap around his waist. He clipped a chain to the rope that was tied up around me and clipped the other end to the leather strap he wore. In other words, I'm trapped and I couldn't escape from him.

"There, now you can't go anywhere. Don't try attacking me, because I know all the attacks you currently have at your arsenal and I have separate counters for each of them. You might not like what I have in mind though, so I suggest that you just behave," he warned, keeping his voice stern.

I groaned, but I nodded in approval. I guess I had no choice but to follow Mr. Swordsman's orders.

He went back to his sleeping bag and was about to sleep, but he changed his mind and stood up after contemplating what to do.

He finally moved and took out an extra sleeping bag from his supplies. He walked over to me and unrolled it on the floor.

"I'd suggest that you sleep now, we have a long day of questioning tomorrow," he unemotionally suggested, not allowing a small bit of emotion to escape his mouth.

I looked away from him to show that I didn't care about what he said. Instead, I continued to move wildly, trying to break out of my ropes.

Blade merely sighed, as if his act of kindness was a mistake.

"They get tighter if you move," he informed, "I don't know about you, but I'm sleeping now. Don't try anything funny."

He immediately went to sleep, snoring softly with an innocent look on his face. No, he wasn't innocent... He was the fool who had played with my feelings.

I continued to try to escape, but let's just say that the ropes were beginning to make breathing harder for me.

With all hope extinguished, I sighed. Maybe that pathetic do-gooder was right. I lay down on the extra sleeping bag that he had laid out for me.

I couldn't sleep though, for the temperature was awfully cold. Blade looked all cozy with a blanket and all... I wonder if I could...

_No! _I scolded myself, _There's no freaking way that I'm going to ask or borrow anything from that pathetic fool!_

The cold weather seemed to relish the thought of emotionally torturing me though.

No! No! No! I'm not asking him nicely for anything!

I began to sneeze.

I guess I was REALLY feeling all cold that I guess it was messing with my mind.

You'll never guess what I did next... I shyly inched closer to him and slept just beside him, using the edge of his blanket to keep me warm.

The warmth was just... refreshing. The welcoming warmth of the blanket and Blade's body heat lulled me to sleep. Maybe I shouldn't have done that simple action. I soon fell into a wonderful dream.

_Everything was calm in the forest. The trees, the flowers, they all bathed me in such warmth. The silence was shattered by footsteps though._

_As they got louder, I noticed a black silhouette approaching me. I somehow recognized it as the same silhouette that had appeared from my vision._

_I got into a battle stance, ready for whatever he might throw at me. To my surprise, a small flash of white showed on his face,,, it was a grin. He warmly hugged me as if... as if he cared. He hugged me as if he was inviting me to just empty all my feelings to him._

_I desperately tried to shrug him off but I stopped when I realized something, the whole world was unfair to me... I was alone. But with him, I knew that I wasn't alone._

_For the first time, I returned the hug and cried. I cried to him. I wanted someone to know how I felt. I wanted someone to understand me. I wanted someone who would wipe off my tears. I just cried out all my feelings to the stranger knowing that he would run away, leaving me like the rest._

_Just once, I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to-_

"Um... Can you please... err... take your hands off me?" a voice echoed, snapping me back to reality.

I opened my eyes, only to find out that I had been hugging Blade whole I was asleep. I blinked, feeling that my eyes were wet, as if I had been crying.

Oh nuts! I silently prayed that he didn't know I was crying, that would be unexplainable. I noticed that my tears had slid off to Blade's body as I hugged him during my sleep... I am SO sleeping in the cold next time.

I stared back at him and he stared back at me, still frozen... I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I could feel a small blush creeping to my face then, I silently prayed that he wouldn't notice.

"So..." Blade awkwardly asked, blushing, "What are you doing?"

"Oh... um... err... well..." I tried to find an excuse, taking away my hands from his body and trying to hide my blush, "I-I was cold..."

I gulped.

"I-I was cold," I continued, "So, I... err... thought that I could... borrow that blanket of yours..."

He began to look away from my face as if he was also embarrassed.

"Oh... uh... okay, it's not because we... kissed or anything, right?" he awkwardly shot back.

"N-no!" I yelled back, "Listen, let's just pretend that nothing happened, okay?"

Blade sighed.

"Okay," he continued, finally calmed down, "Let's get a move on then... I'm supposed to bring you back and turn you in today..."

Oh right! I was his prisoner...

I sighed, I had no choice but to follow him as I was all tied up to him anyway. I began to think to myself if all this stealing stuff was actually worth it in the end... I can already imagine tomorrow's headlines: "Mystery Thief Finally Caught".

"So... uh... Why were you crying?" he suddenly broke the silence as he walked, his voice kept at a stern level.

I contemplated on whether to to answer his question. Of course, he wouldn't care... I mean, why would he?

"I... don't know what you're talking about," I plainly lied.

He looked back at me sternly.

"Don't lie," he continued, "I was drenched in your tears last night. Now, why would a cold-hearted thief like you cry? I'm... intrigued by such a behavior..."

I fell silent. Would I dare tell this fool... Would I tell him that, secretly, this thief was born because of the feeling of loneliness? Did I dare tell him that under this mask of trickery was actually loneliness?

No, I won't...

"I... Was crying for I felt unaccepted," I softly replied.

_Yeah right, _my conscience scolded, _you wouldn't admit it..._

"Why would you care about that?" he asked, his tone turning somewhat lighter, "You're a thief, of course you'd be unaccepted."

"No," I geared up, "I **became** a thief because of that. I was abandoned! I was all alone! Everything... everything was unfair! I wanted to take vengeance on this kind of way fate worked, I wanted to take my revenge on those who saw life fairly and happily. That's why I steal stuff, they have no right to live in bliss when they cannot see the true cruelty of life!"

I fell silent after the outburst. I... I felt a deep feeling in my chest grow lighter. I had never spoken out how I truly felt before. It felt... good that it was finally out.

"Oh, I understand how you feel all right," he answered, as if he cared, "I understand how you feel, because I also feel that way. I was abandoned when I was young, so I also know how it feels... The unfairness and all, the cruelty, mostly... But that is also where we differ. I do feel the world being unfair, which is why I choose to help others so that I may make this world better. I'm sorry for saying this but, even if I feel sorry for you, I still have to turn you in for your crimes. I hope you understand."

"I understand," I answered, now calmed down.

Was what he said true? Was I... Was I really wrong from the start?

I had no such time to think about that though, as a Shadow Ball had been hurled towards Blade at the moment from an unknown attacker.

Blade was caught off-guard this time and so he wasn't able to counter the Ice Beam shot towards him from behind.

The ropes which were tied around me suddenly broke, as if someone invisible had just cut them off. My mouth was still hanging open when a Froslass suddenly made herself visible in front of me after the ropes were cut.

"Come," she softly said as she beckoned me further away into the woods.

Still shocked, I did the only thing that was left in my options. I followed her. When we were finally hidden in the thick foliage, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Um... thanks... You saved me... but why?" I uncomfortably asked.

"I've come to save you after learning from Jirachi that you had saved me," she said with a bow.

"What?" my eyes widened, "You're saying... you were... THAT Froslass?"

"Umm... Yes... Please call me Claire," she shyly introduced, bowing politely.

"Well, err... Thanks anyway... I should get going now," I slowly replied.

I began to walk away. Little did I know that before I could ever break free of my emotional prison, I would first have to learn what a friend is... Despite my rude refusal to accept Claire as one back then, I'm quite glad that she would indeed become a friend.

**Note: Didn't expect Claire, did you? Oh well, I've already started on the next chappie, so I guess it won't be long before I upload the next one. As always, all I ask for is reviews! Opinions are really my burning fuel for this... Without it, my product won't come out well, so if you have 'em right there, just spit it out! I'll be sure to lend an ear to them. All right, seeya guys then!~**


	10. Prying Open A Cold Heart

**Note: Here, I finally managed to get it done. I guess that I'll be able to upload once a week from now on... Either way, things'll be more interesting in this chapter... I hope I did well, because I only found time to transfer this from my notebook yesterday while I was at the bus due to a school activity. Here you go then...**

Rose's POV:

I continued to trod down the rocky path. I was already exhausted from walking through such rough terrain. Claire, however, wasn't tired at all, considering that she could float.

"How did things go down there?" Claire asked, still floating after me.

I grumbled, my legs were already sore from walking. Claire just kept following me as if she didn't notice the annoyed look plastered on my face.

"Why are you following me?" I spat back.

She fell silent at first, shyly playing with her fingers.

"Well, since you saved me, I-I've tried my best to search for you... I wanted to tag along with you," she stuttered.

I sighed and slapped my forehead.

"Listen, I DID NOT save you! I'm a thief, an outlaw! I **defeated** you because you were getting in the way of my goal!" I growled at her, hoping that she would just get out of my way.

"But... What about that word you said before you did the finishing blow," Claire returned back, nervously biting at her fingers.

A small scene hit my head.

_"Sorry," I mouthed as she fainted._

Crud! Of all the times I had to show concern, why that time?

I was about to open my mouth to deny it but I remembered the scene as plain as day. I remembered that the look I wore on my face... It was one of concern and pity... Now if at sort of face was imprinted in Claire's head... I honestly don't think she would have bought my denying of the concerned act.

"Fine," I replied, "you can come along. But don't you dare mention that incident ever again!"

"Hmm? It's not as if being nice is bad or anything," she perked up.

I sighed. She obviously had no idea of who I was...

"One more thing," I warned, "if you come with me, there is also a risk of you getting arrested. Are you sure you still want to tag along?"

"Yes, I accept the risks," Claire replied almost immediately.

I sighed again, I guess that there was really no way to change Claire's decision.

"Fine, we continue moving now! We can't stop to rest or anything," I panted, trudging forward to hide my exhaustion. I wanted to be strict with Claire... Sadly, that did not work out well.

Claire simply floated over to me.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty tired yourself," she doubted.

I scowled, "Of course! I know that you're tired and all, but we must keep mo-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I had tripped on a small stone. Unable to keep my balance due to sheer fatigue, I fell down face-first into the ground.

"On second thought," I mumbled, "Go ahead and rest as you please."

We both sat down to rest. I found that my bag was still strapped to where it was supposed to be. I guess Blade wouldn't have expected me to hide it under my gown.

I took out some food to eat. I noticed Claire staring down at my hands. I sighed.

"You want some?" I asked as I took out another Oran Berry.

"N-no," she stammered, "It's just that I can sense something... unusual about your bag."

I rolled my eyes. I guess she was too shy to even accept food.

"Are you sure it's not just hunger?" I snorted, putting back the berry.

As I put the berry back, the Icy Flute that I had stolen fell out of my bag. Claire looked as pale as a ghost when she saw that... Oh wait... she couldn't get any paler and she is part Ghost-type anyway.

"M-may I see this?" she asked.

"Sure, just don't wave it around like mad or you might get arrested as a thief... I stole that, y'know," I casually retorted.

She ignored my voice and held it with both of her hands, carefully examining the flute which I had no interest in.

"Odd..." she looked back at me and returned the flute to me, "I feel somewhat... connected to that flute... yet I've never seen it before..."

"Are you sure it's not just your empty stomach?" I teased, somehow still keeping my serious manner about.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I'm not hungry-" she replied before being cut off by the growling of her stomach.

"Looks like your stomach disagrees," I laughed, my air of seriousness gone.

I tossed the berry at her and she caught it. Soon, she began to laugh with me. The both of us just sat there and laughed, even me. I've never laughed that much before. We just sat there, laughing and eating together. We held a conversation while eating and all.

I smiled, maybe allowing her to tag along wasn't such a bad thing after all. After some time laughing and eating together, our conversation began to end. For once, I didn't want a conversation to end... Talking to her gave me a happy feeling... I wanted that.

"So, where're you from?" I began, hoping to start another conversation.

Claire immediately fell silent and looked down, holding back tears. I must have dredged something bad that had happened to her.

I felt devastated. I had just gotten a glimpse of a feeling... Maybe it was friendship. Never in all my life had I believed in friendship, as a thief, I only believed that there were only others that one must utilize and that there were others one must cooperate with to achieve a common goal. Never did I believe that there was such a thing as a "friend". Claire was beginning to pour some doubt in that belief I had though. I didn't want to lose her as quickly as I had found her...

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I said something wrong! Are you okay?" I quickly shot out.

She looked back at me and sighed.

"No, you did nothing wrong," her sorrowful mood soon changed to shock, "Wait! You're actually concerned? Are y-you okay?"

After her reply, I fell down laughing. She soon followed and soon enough, we were back to smiling. My serious side was fading in the process.

After we were done laughing, Claire cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

"The truth is... I'm from the Hoenn region," she explained.

"Huh? What's that?" I cluelessly asked.

"It's a place where humans exist, unlike this world, according to Jirachi. Jirachi said that I'm at an entirely different dimension from home," she added with a sorrowful tone.

"Then how did you end up here?" I curiously asked.

"I honestly don't know. What I know is that this group called "Cipher"... They had caught me as a Snorunt from Hoenn... They took me to Sinnoh while I was still caged... There, I evolved into a Froslass... But afterwards, they brought me to a place called Orre... They took me to their headquarters... That was where they did these experiments on me... and... and..." she grasped for air, choking on her own tears, "I became a s-shadow... W-when I woke up as my normal self, Jirachi explained everything!"

I fell silent. Cipher... Orre... I initially thought that being a shadow would fulfill my dreams... But Claire... What she had said... Could something as horrible as the Legend of Orre be actually true?

"I'm sorry for dredging up such horrible memories," I apologized softly, still disturbed about the truth behind that myth.

She looked back at me.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, wiping off her tears, "I'm just glad that I didn't hurt anyone while I was still in that state. W-wait... I didn't... hurt you... Did I?"

I closed my eyes. In a sense, Claire was similar to me. She was all alone in a worlds he was unfamiliar with. Not only was she alone, but she was lost. Would I dare to leave someone this helpless alone? I mean, I did say that I do show pity right? If I left her to cope up with her own problems, it would only be fair considering what the world had done to me... But if I do so, I would doom her to walk the same path I took. Did I really wish to make the world fair? Is it for the good of everyone or was it just my selfish dream? Did I really desire this?

"Claire," I softly spoke, "I know that you're lost, confused, but mostly alone. I now know why you chose to tag along with me... I also know how it feels to be... alone... But I promise that I'll help you... Nobody must be allowed to experience such a horrible thing."

Claire's crying face soon changed to a smile. Somehow, for once I could see the beauty in a smile. A warm feeling fell over me and for once, I felt that I had done the right thing.

"T-thank you, Rose," she gladly returned.

I merely sighed. I was torn between two beliefs... I knew I had to choose one soon...

"Well, let's get a move on then," I smiled.

**Note: Looks like our hardened little thief has learned to soften a bit, huh... Either way... My most probable upload dates are either on Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday. Depends on my assignments... I'll only be able to upload once a week though due to my now hectic schedule. Like always, there's only one thing I'll ever ask from you guys... All I ask is that you leave a little review. Remember, small opinions may change big things! Seeya then, 'till next chappie:)**


	11. Celsus and Sandra

**Note: Here guys... Made it! I have a test on Friday and I have special PE tomorrow which is why today would only be the logical time for me to update. Either way, this chapter is quite different from the others as I needed a way to introduce two knew characters. One of the new character names is actually a translation which is why I'm giving it up before the chapter so that none of you would say my naming sense stinks... Celsus is Latin for the word "proud". Oh well, I needed a little jump start to get to my climax... Go on then and read on!**

Rose's POV:

We continued hiking upward but the terrain proved to be challenging. Numerous blisters studded my white skinny legs. Claire was also sweating from the scorching hot weather.

"Are you thirsty?" I panted to her, taking out a container and drinking from it.

She answered something and nodded. Although I wasn't quite able to hear her due to a pounding sensation in my ears but I understood what she meant when she had nodded her head. I handed over the container to her so that she could drink from it.

"Thank you," she replied after the pounding in my ears had stopped, handing the container back.

The terrain began to get much more rockier. I honestly began to envy the fact that Claire could float, although I can't say that she wasn't having any problems... The wind had grown more violent and Claire was doing the best she could to avoid getting blown away.

"I think we should just find cover and rest for now," Claire shouted back, trying to make her voice audible through the wind.

I was about to open my mouth and agree when all of a sudden, the winds stopped. It just... stopped. Claire and I just remained silent at the sudden change.

"Look!" Claire pointed, breaking the silent.

I looked at what she was so excited about and noticed something odd... The path in front of us was no longer rocky and sandy. Instead, lush green grass was spread out, acting as a mystical soft carpet. It seemed so different from the path we had just come from.

"Now... This is... odd..." I managed to mutter out.

"Can we please rest here?" Claire immediately asked, her huge eyes looking up at me in such a pleading way.

I resting there wouldn't be that bad. I mean, the place looked like a miniature forest... oasis of some sort... It had everything needed to support life in abundance.

The mini-forest, oasis, whatever you would call it was surrounded by trees... The grass was green in coloration, indicating that they were all healthy. Upon closer inspection, a small lake sat in the center of it all.

I was about to say yes when a sudden gust of... sand hit my face? I struggled to open my eyes to see that the weather had changed to a vicious sandstorm. A sandstorm? In a place like that? I had no time to wonder about that though as the sandstorm immediately began to push Claire away with it.

"CLAIRE!" I yelled, grabbing hold of her hand, "HURRY! WE MUST FIND SHEL-"

I stopped talking. The weather had abruptly changed to... rain? The raindrops that dropped down on us washed away the sand that had accumulated on our body, leaving several hardened pools of sand on the uneven grassy ground. Claire only looked up to me in confusion.

"Okay, now... I guess there's a scientific explanation to this," I muttered under my breath, struggling to find a reasonable explanation to the strange occurrence. I had no time to think though, for a loud voice immediately shattered.

"Eat that, Sandra!" a voice proudly rang out, making me turn to its source. It was then that I noticed two combatants hovering above the lake: a Masquerain and a Flygon.

"I've put out your pesky Sandstorm with my Rain Dance again," the Masquerain proudly gloated.

"Can it, Celsus!" the Flygon, presumably Sandra, yelled back, "I could take you down anytime I wished."

Celsus hovered back and forth, as if taunting Sandra that he wasn't listening.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you?" Celsus retorted.

Sandra didn't say anything, she just began to flap her wings violently, causing a sandstorm to engulf the ensuing area.

Celsus didn't bother to reply either. Instead, he began to glow, causing the sandstorm to subside into a gentle rain.

I looked back at Claire, seeing that her confused look had changed to one of curiosity.

"I think they have some issues... You think we should... you know... help them?" Claire asked innocently.

While I had opened up to Claire, I still thought of others the same way I had always thought of them. I'm not gonna just bust through an argument between two strangers and start scolding them... Maybe I'd rather just do it my way and knock the, both out and grab whatever they own... Err... Either way, Claire's usual good-natured kindness amazed me. How can someone like her, who has gone through so much, still think about others before her.

_No, don't say 'yes'!_ my conscience warned.

"All right, let's see what we can do," I spat out, forcing the words out.

I was SO gonna regret that.

The ensuing sandstorm grew more violent at that moment... Knocking Claire away... I guess I became angry about their pointless argument hurting my friend... If Claire had really wanted me to end their issue that badly, I guess I would do so... _my way_.

"HEY!" I yelled on top of my lungs, "WILL YOU TWO DIMWITS STOP HURTING PASSERSBY?"

I threw a small pebble with the strongest force my arm could master. The small rock had hit Sandra's head dead on, which ricocheted off on to Celsus direction, hitting his head too. The two stopped fighting and looked down to the source of the voice that had just rudely yelled at them and the very one who had decided to break up their all-too-important argument by throwing a well-aimed pebble to the head.

Both of their eyes focused onto me, with annoyed expressions on their face. I knew that this was where I was adept at: battling. I immediately got into a battling stance, waiting for my two opponents to descend upon me.

They both landed, their faces both gashed into angry expressions. I was ready to attack when they both suddenly bowed in apology.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sandra answered shyly, opposed to her loud yelling a moment ago.

Celsus, however, hovered upwards proudly, raising his chin.

"It's not like we caused much damage," he scoffed.

I glanced at a nearby tree which had been uprooted due to the haywire weather effects. Celsus must have noticed as Sandra was smirking at him.

"Oh," he shyly continued, embarrassed, "Well, at least nobody was hurt, right?"

"Right..." I sarcastically retorted, pointing to Claire, who was slowly trying to wake up after being knocked out.

"Why are you two so viciously fighting anyway... Say, is there money involved in the fight?" I scolded, adding the last part with a grin, thinking that maybe I could just mug them both and be on my way... Oh wait... I wasn't gonna do any mugging in front of Claire... Bah, who cares about what's going on in my mind.

"Well, Celsus here, had to waltz into my territory and bring rain _again_, soaking me while I was sleeping," Sandra tried to explain, rolling her eyes in Celsus direction before Celsus rudely cut her off.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you mistook that small piece of land to be part of your territory. In fact, it's part of mine!" Celsus cut in.

"Hey!" Sandra glowered, "That piece of land isn't yours... It's mine! You just got used to repetitively visiting me."

"Wait... Why does Celsus visit you?" Claire asked, having woken up some time ago... I wasn't aware of this and she had caught me by surprise.

"Well, we were en-" Sandra began, before she was swiftly cut off by Celsus.

"Friends! Nothing more, nothing less!" he blushed nervously, "Or... we _were _friends... Until she began kicking me out of her territory."

I raised an eyebrow, why was I stuck like this..? These two freaks had no relevance to me, yet why am I playing counselor for them. Claire, however, began to talk it out with them, allowing me to smile and withdraw from the conversation.

I was about to walk away when I suddenly froze... I couldn't help but admit that a selfish thought had entered my mind. That place... the oasis... forest, whatever... it did seem perfectly fine... I mean, who wouldn't want to settle down there and just enjoy life there? I certainly would... Now, maybe if I did solve those bickering idiots' problem... There would be nothing to disturb a peaceful stay there! I could practically _live _in paradise!

"Hey, you over there!" Celsus's sharp voice snapped me out of my fantasy.

"What?" I groaned, my annoyed tone becoming more evident.

"Aren't you an outlaw being hunted down by the inhabitants back at some town?" Celsus pressed on.

Claire and I exchanged nervous glances. If Celsus knew about that... He might've turned me in and my journey would've all been for nothing.

"An outlaw? A-are you serious?" I defended myself.

"Aha! I remember now... Rose, aren't you... You've built up some kind of reputation... Don't worry... I won't turn you in," Celsus smugly stated.

"Oh, thank you-" Claire thanked for me, however she was cut off by Celsus again.

"HOWEVER, you must join _my _side of this argument I have with Sandra," he ended with a conceited grin on his face.

I began to frown... Celsus... He was... tricky... Great, I've been dragged into some sort of territorial war. This Celsus guy... He trapped me good.

"Alright," I sighed, "what's your pathetic problem?"

Sandra just stared back at the scene unfolding before her.

"Why, you fiendish idiot! I can't believe I used to be your friend! I can't believe I was en-... Grr! I don't want to EVER see your face again!" Sandra angrily spat before flying away.

I wondered what she was about to say...

"Wait, Sandra!" Claire called out, running after her.

I silently cursed. I guess I was now stuck with Celsus. I was busy trying to resist the urge of smacking him in the face... With that thought in mind, I found it hard to hide a devious grin. My expression somehow changed when I noticed something odd. Celsus drooped down on the ground, as if he was _genuinely _hurt by what Sandra had said before flying away. I was about to question his expression but he quickly shook off his facial expression and replaced it with his more prominent prideful expression.

"Celsus, are you really that intent on declaring war against Sandra?" I quizzically asked, seeing that we were already alone.

He hesitated before answering.

"Yes, because I know I'll win," he answered, "I have you on my side, and with your skills... I know that this will end the argument once and for all."

I paused, then an idea began to form in my mind. I began to think that Celsus was missing out on something.

"Celsus, awhile ago... When Sandra had said that she couldn't believe both of you used to be friends, why did you somehow seem hurt?" I pressed, knowing that there was something more to that.

"W-what? Are you sure you aren't losing it yet, Ms. Mysterious Thief?" Celsus nervously retorted.

I ignored his rude comment and pressed on.

"Earlier, Sandra stated that you frequently visited her when you were both friends... Now, how could such close friends be like this now?" I asked, I felt like there was something hidden in his intentions.

Celsus remained silent.

"Celsus, tell me what you're hiding. You should've ought about this before dragging me into your mess," I continued, showing more of my annoyance in my voice.

"All right, all right... I think I find Sandra a bit attractive..." Celsus rapidly shot out, his eyes closed.

I just stared at him in silence... What was that he just said?

"Wait... Y-you don't mean..." I asked nervously.

"Yeah," he sighed sadly, "I-I... I like her..."

O... K... So the hidden intention he had for this all-too-serious argument he had with this Sandra was that he actually likes her? That was the most childish yet embarrassing reason I have ever heard for such an argument... Yet why would he be kicked out of Sandra's territory? Could it be that she doesn't like him back? I didn't bother to ask him though... Fearing that this could become part of my problems.

Oh wait a second... He only asked me to join his cause for the argument... I guess helping him out of this was never part of my contract anyway...

"Hey, uh... Rose? You think you can help me... uh... patch up things with Sandra?" Celsus shyly asked, all his pride extinguished.

Drat! Now he's dragging me into an even bigger mess.

"Listen, little guy... I can help you fight your battles bur I CAN'T help you in your love life. You should've thought things out clearly before you insulted her right in front of her," I spat out.

"I did say I wouldn't turn you in, did I?" he begged.

I sighed.

_Just say no!_ my conscience rang out.

_Would Claire say no?_ the other side of my conscience asked...

_Saying no is just easy! Say it! Say NO! N-O!_ my conscience began to haunt me.

I was never one who found romance exciting... I harbored grudges against it... I could choose not to be part of this mess... I could do it! I could just... say...

"Fine, this is what you do," I started, silently cursing myself.

_Pathetic fool! You'll regret this!_ my conscience gasped.

Celsus and I spent the rest of the night discussing about his problems... The rest of the night was a blur as my eyelids soon came crashing down.

_"What do you think, Cresselia?" the familiar masculine voice echoed._

_"Well, our hero is certainly growing as much as the other hero... Her heart has certainly opened up more than the last time..." the feminine voice replied._

_"Really? Does that mean it's time for the test?" her companion asked._

_"No, not yet... She still has to learn one last thing... One last thing that I'm sure she'll learn tomorrow," the feminine voice answered._

_"Oh... uh... Cresselia? Do you think... that after this mess..." the masculine voice stopped speaking._

_"After this mess... what?" the feminine voice responded._

_"Err... Never mind," her companion replied._

_"Fine then, I'll leave now... I still have other things to attend to... Bye now!" her voice echoed, before finally fading._

_The companion sighed._

_"Why can't I just tell her..?" he uttered, before fading away._

I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. Whoever was intruding into my dreams... They're starting to annoy me.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I noticed that Celsus was gone. My throat felt dry, where could that annoying bug be?

"Found you!" a voice yelled behind ,e.

"Celsus?" I turned around, bumping into Claire.

"Ow," she yellowed, however, she quickly shrugged it off, "R-rose! T-the lake! Celsus and Sandra are fighting more ferociously than ever!"

I opened my eyes widely. The little lover boy's actually fighting? What does he want to do? Ruin his chances? Make his situation worse?

"We have to hurry then!" I rushed, dragging Claire along.

We arrived at the lake, and I saw what was going on. Celsus had been trying to dodge most of Sandra's attacks, he seemed scared scared to attack back. Sandra, on the other hand, wore a fearsome expression about her face... She must be really mad at Celsus.

"S-sandra, stop!" Celsus screamed, dodging another one of Sandra's Draco Meteors.

"You're going to pay for everything, Celsus! You were the worst friend I ever had!" Sandra flared, whipping up a ferocious Sandstorm.

"Please... This was all a misunderstanding!" Celsus screamed after being blown away by the sandstorm.

"A misunderstanding? I think not!" Sandra growled as she slashed Celsus viciously with Dragon Claw.

"You got the wrong idea!" Celsus retorted, fighting back with Ice Beam.

"First, you come and declare war against me! The next day you come back and insult me by asking a bystander to go against me! Then now, you rub salt on my biggest wound by telling me that you like some girl, when you promised me back when you were still a Surskit that you would one day be bonded with me! Oh right! You forgot that we were engaged despite how many times you visited! I still remember the day I began to kick you out of my territory began when you said that you had no idea of our engagement!" she screamed in fury as she countered the Ice Beam with Draco Meteor.

My jaw dropped down. Celsus, that idiot, STILL didn't tell me everything. What was he thinking? That idiot's gonna get himself killed!

"Sandra! Wait, Celsus is right!" I shouted, but Sandra didn't hear me over her raging battle.

I decided that I had to intervene. I tried to catch Sandra's attention with Psychic, but that turned out to be a bad idea.

Sandra locked her eyes onto me.

"You've come to help Celsus, have you! Fine, I'll deal with you too!" she growled as she charged forward with Dragon Claw.

I closed my eyes... I could tell Sandra was REALLY angry.

"Please stop!" I heard Claire scream.

Then, I heard something else... A small whoosh of wind or something.

I opened my eyes to see Sandra on the ground, defeated. I looked back at Claire, who I speculated launched a Blizzard attack at Sandra.

I sighed in relief.

Celsus floated down and gasped when he saw Sandra in such a condition.

"Sandra! Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

Sandra coughed but looked away from him in disgust.

"Sandra," I explained, "please at least wait for Celsus to finish explaining!"

Sandra just sat down, not saying anything.

"Uhh... Sandra... First of all, I'm sorry," Celsus began.

"Too late for that!" Sandra growled.

"Well... What I really wanted to say awhile ago was... Err... I was trying to imply something..." Celsus continued, "It was something I really wanted to tell you... But I had to try to... uhh... imply it because I was really scared to tell it to you in a-"

"Just spit it out so that I can leave!" Sandra angrily yelled.

"I wanted to tell you that I like you!" he cried out, covering his embarrassed face.

"W-wait, what?" Sandra shifted her weight uncomfortably, her angered expression changing to shock "Then... who was this girl you liked?"

"Umm... S-sandra... You didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence," Celsus clarified nervously.

"Shoot!" Sandra replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... It was supposed to go like this..." he started, "There's this girl I... really... like... But I think she hates me..."

Sandra raised her eyebrow and began to smile, seeing where he was going with his "implications"...

"Why would she hate you?" she began to play along.

"Because I was such a jerk to her..." Celsus shyly responded, losing all hints of his usual proud personality.

"And who is this girl?" Sandra smiled, blushing albeit taunting at the same time.

"... You!" he shyly replied to her, his usual blue skin changing to red.

"Guess what?" Sandra continued, "You were wrong..."

"Huh." Celsus looked up.

"I don't hate you..l in fact, I've been waiting for you to finally say that! I love you too!" Sandra cheerfully cried out, pinning Celsus down and hugging him.

"Sorry for saying I forgot about the engagement back then, Sandra... I was really nervous about telling you how I really felt so I told you that I forgot about it..." Celsus whispered as he planted a kiss to her cheek.

"Apology accepted," Sandra giggled.

I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at the mushy scene unfolding before me.

"Well, all's well that ends well, right Rose?" Claire chimed in.

"Uh... Yeah," I responded, trying to make my voice a little bit louder for Celsus to hear, "I mean, it could also end well for us... With all my help with Celsus... I'm expecting him to be giving me a reward.. You know, like maybe allowing us to stay here!"

"Oh yeah," Celsus responded, sitting on top of Sandra's head, "I doubt you should stay here rose... Considering your status as an outlaw... Many exploration teams come by here to rest... You would get arrested if you stayed here for more than a week."

"Don't worry, we'll keep silent about you, " Sandra replied back, grinning.

I felt stiff... I just stood there as if I had been turned to stone... My conscience was right! The moment I became nice, nothing good rewards me in turn! Why, why, why?

I collapsed in a fit of tears.

"Fine, Claire..." I replied with a sigh, "Let's continue moving then..."

We bid Celsus and Sandra goodbye and continued on our journey. The landscape had dissolved back to the harsh desert that we were in once we had left the lake... My paradise... The paradise I wanted to keep for myself...

We continued hiking and we soon began to fall prey to heat again.

"Uh... Rose... Are you feeling thirsty?" Claire gently nudged me.

"Y-yes," I answered.

I looked up at the sky. The sun shone brightly, and unforgivingly. I wished for rain... Odd... Drops of water began falling down... Could these be mirages...?

I stopped daydreaming when I realized I was wet. That was really water! I opened my mouth and caught some raindrops, ignoring my mind's usual logic.

"Hey!" a voice echoed from a distance.

I turned around to see Celsus, atop Sandra's head, both flying towards us.

"We'd like to join you, you see..." Celsus started.

"I mean, we don't like to live back there in isolation, so... We want to go and see many more places! I mean... If it's okay with you..." Sandra shyly continued.

"We'd be more than happy to travel with you!" Claire responded before I could open my mouth.

I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Now, I've got two MORE problems chained to me. I certainly didn't know what the two voices had wanted me to learn today was, but I certainly learned a lesson alright. Follow your conscience... Especially if it tells you to smack down two lovers. Smack them down both, before you regret it.

**Note: Originally, I wanted to make Celsus and Sandra seem like minor characters (even if they still have important roles later)... However, I drafted that idea and made them travel with Rose instead, they still keep their important roles later on though. Oh well, how did you find this chappie? Like it? Hate it? If you really want me to improve, a little review wouldn't hurt, would it? Oh well, bye guys... Gotta get back to studying...**


	12. The Sword Reforged

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry if I'm late, I was just REALLY busy if you'll excuse me. Either way, I don't wanna spoil what'll happen in this chapter but everything will be made clear to you if you take one good look at the title of this chappie. Either way, enjoy! **

Rose's POV:

"So... That's her while story?" Sandra asked as she spoke with Claire. Celsus actively listening as he floated behind them.

I pretended not to hear their conversation as they followed me from behind.

"Yeah..." Claire responded.

"Wow," Celsus muttered, "that's tough..."

"If you guys are done talking, remember that we're supposed to be moving!" I growled, bursting their conversation.

They all continued to follow me in our hike, we had just left the sandy terrain of the desert and we were back to the more familiar terrain of lush grass from the forest. Seeing that it was getting dark, I permitted everyone to stop for a rest.

"Yeah..." I started my speech, "I guess this clearing is safe enough for us to settle down on for now..."

"Really?" Claire gently asked, "Great, I'm really tired now..."

"Who cares about safe, Rose... If anyone just dares to barge in here and attack Sandra, I'll send them running!" Celsus proudly scoffed, giving a flirtatious wink towards Sandra.

Sandra just blushed.

"Oh... you..." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"I suggest you all stop wasting time now and go to sleep, we're going to leave early tomorrow, and I'm tempted to leave anyone sleeping behind!" I commanded, adding an annoyed tone in my voice.

I looked down and saw that no one was listening to me. Claire was busy giggling at Celsus and Sandra as they constantly flirted with each other.

"Er-hem!" I coughed up, rather loudly.

Only Claire seemed to have heard so... And I don't think she even received the message I had intended to send.

"Oh, Rose," she kindly spoke, "Do you need water? That cough didn't sound very healthy."

I slapped my palm towards my face. As my group of clowns grew, so do my problems.

"ATTENTION!" I yelled with the loudest voice I could muster, no longer bothering about the fact that we could be heard from afar, therefore throwing away the stealth we were practically trying so hard to keep up.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Claire just stood there, Sandra stopped nudging playfully at Celsus, while Celsus was frozen atop Sandra.

"If you would all please go to sleep now because tomorrow we are leaving early again!" I angrily breathed out.

There was murmuring among them before they all bowed in apology.

"Good night then, Rose," Claire rang out as she dropped down to a pile of leaves to sleep.

In a few minutes, everything else was silent. Claire had fallen asleep on a pile of leaves while Celsus gently snored on top of Sandra. Sandra blanketed him with her wings as she slept. I found myself silently grinning at the cute sight of them sleeping silently together. I quickly brushed it off though.

_Blech! _I scolded myself, _What am I thinking? I'm supposed to be the brains behind this group. I'm supposed to be serious to the bone!_

Seeing that everyone else was asleep, I couldn't help but show a small smile.

"Good night," I whispered to them as I fell asleep.

_"Huh... I guess I did find the incident yesterday entertaining," the masculine voice echoed._

_"Really? I thought you were more of the serious type rather than the romantic type," the feminine voice teased._

_"Err... N-not really," her companion stuttered._

_"Whatever, anyway... Back to our topic... I never really foresaw or noticed this before, but the addition of the Masquerain and Flygon was by no mere coincidence," the feminine voice seriously declared._

_"Really? More heroes?" her companion asked._

_"No, I highly doubt it. The energy they give off are more fainter than the energy Rose and... he give off..." the feminine voice declaratively stated._

_"Hmm... They do seem to be a nice addition to our little hero's team, considering that they're a cute couple and all... Particularly that Flygon... She seems to remind me of you," her companion mused._

_"W-what did you say?" the feminine voice seemed to nervously say so._

_"Err... nothing... I don't mean it in a romantic... sort of way," her companion stuttered, embarrassed._

_"If you say so then," the feminine voice, still shaken up, replied before fading away._

_There was a short silence. I thought that they had finally both left._

_"Why are you making it so hard for me to tell you," the masculine voice sighed before fading._

I opened my eyes after having my sleep invaded by those dreams again. I was beginning to get ticked off already. Must be a freaking Psychic-type out there to get me.

"Rose? You're awake?" a voice called out.

I turned around. It was still dark and everyone was sleeping. Once my eyesight had adjusted to the darkness, I was able to see Sandra's lone figure standing in the midst of the darkness.

"Oh, Sandra... Yeah... Some dreams were disturbing me," I casually replied.

"Oh, I see... At least they're just dreams... Right?" Sandra softly returned in her meek and shy voice.

"I doubt it. It has been hunting me for days now. It also seems to have some sort of mystical feel to it, yet I also feel disturbed by it at the same time..." I explained.

"Care to tell me about it?" she shyly asked, bowing her head.

"Hmm... Sorry, I can't... It's kinda personal," I replied after realizing that one would think that I'm crazy if they knew about my dream.

"Okay then," she answered, before suddenly giggling, "Or... is it about Blade?"

"Why would I think about him?" I casually asked back, not really aware of what she was implying.

"Oh, you know... I thought that after hearing about your previous battle with him, you ended up kissing him and all... Teehee, maybe you could have some feelings for him," Sandra smiled femininely.

My face reddened at the thought. Like him? Bah! He _played _with my feelings! That was _my _job! I am so gonna pay him back through vengeance! I felt nothing for that creep... maybe...

"Heck no!" I corrected, aware of my involuntary blushing, "I may have kissed him, but... I don't feel anything for him. In fact, I h-hate him!"

"Well, they say the more you hate the more you love!" Sandra giggled in glee.

"How so?" I spat.

"Well, I do remember hating Celsus," she blushed as she began, "I mean, c'mon... He's a jerk! But well, I guess that's kinda what makes him Celsus... He's probably acting like a jerk because he likes me, which I happen to find sweet of him. So I guess he's _my _jerk now..."

I pondered about what Sandra had said. Blade did seem to do some favors for me, despite me being his common enemy. Maybe part of him actually... No! I refuse to believe such nonsense!

"Well, I'm just not someone who would be the apple of anyone's eyes, see," I explained, "That's probably why I'm not a romantically interested kind of girl..."

Sandra just smiled, "Don't worry, love will find its way to you soon, as I can see you really need it in your life, I'm gonna go back to sleep then."

I looked around and noticed that it was still dawn, no wonder Sandra was the only one awake when I had awoken from my dream. I guess I could still sneak in a few extra z's, too.

"Okay then, I also feel like sleeping too," I softly replied, catching her wink before she went back to sleeping, cuddling Celsus beside her as she lay down.

Hmm... They both looked so happy... Why can't I ever get happy... Was love what I needed? Hmm... Maybe I'll think about it... After this short nap.

I yawned, and pretty much drifted back to a comfortable sleep.

The rest of my sleep remained free from the two voices. Everything was just peaceful. Slowly, I allowed my private fantasy of the silhouette to re-enter my mind.

I remembered what Jirachi had said, the silhouette was my hidden desire. It made me feel less alone. I remembered when it had hugged me back when I was dreaming during I was in Blade's captivity, I felt warmth there. I wasn't alone!

He appeared in my dreams again, and I can't help but smile. I allowed him to hug me once more. I embraced him, crying again for some reason. He had such an appeasing aura around him that told me to let go of all my emotions. Tears dropped down, draining away the pent up negative emotions in my heart. It felt good to be in his arms.

I looked up to his face and gasped. Part of the shadowy figure had brightened. The silhouette... was a Gallade?

I opened my eyes in shock and began to breathe heavily. What was that?

"You okay, Rose?" Claire gently soothed me, "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"Err... Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" I lied.

Everyone else was up and about already. Sandra looked in my direction and winked as she continued giggling at Celsus, who was probably flirting with her. Claire was busy packing her stuff.

"All right, let's move!" I ordered, making them all nod in agreement.

We all readily marched down the forest path, not aware of the fate that I would face there. Everyone else allowed me to lead as I was the group leader. Of course, with great power comes a more perishable downfall.

I was about to tell them to stop gossiping about me when I felt something coil around my right leg and lift me up, holding me upside down from a tree. It turned out to be a trap constructed purely from ropes.

"Agh!" I screamed, everyone else began to stare at me hanging from the tree.

"Don't just stare at me! Get me down!" I angrily yelled as they continued to stare.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but closed it before saying a word. She began to look down blushing and continued to shyly play with her fingers.

"Err... Rose?" Celsus spoke up, albeit blushing while he did so, "Your gown is... well, err-"

"Oh shut up!" I angrily snapped at him, blushing red after being aware of what he was talking about.

"Halt!" a familiar voice rang out from the bushes, "Do not try to aid the outlaw!"

Claire froze in her attempt to get me down... No, not the ice kind of freeze, I mean, she IS an Ice-type... I meant that she stopped moving upon hearing the voice,

"So, we meet again, eh?" he smiled, but frowned upon seeing what kind of a position I was in from hanging upside down from a tree, "Hmm... I guess that you lost some of your gracefulness compared to the last time we met."

I ignored his comment about the fact that my gown was hanging upwards due to me being upside down. Instead, I put away my embarrassment and allowed anger to come out to full extent.

"Blade," I cursed.

Everyone else was now looking at the both of us. They didn't say anything but they just stared at Blade.

Blade suddenly turned towards them.

"For aiding an outlaw, you are all going to be arrested!" Blade strictly said.

"What? No way!" Celsus shot back.

Blade cut the rope down with his arm, causing me to fall to the ground face first. I glared at Blade, I finally met him again. I didn't know why, but as much as I wanted to avoid him, I wanted to meet him that day. Must be my craving for vengeance!

"Please, you gotta make an exception! I mean, Sandra didn't do anything, at least free her," Celsus reasoned out.

Blade didn't say anything, instead, he got into a battle stance, ready to take us all on.

"Blade," I called.

"Yes?" he replied, still holding his arms up as if they were swords.

"Leave my companions alone, they have done nothing wrong! I'll give myself up to you," I answered firmly.

"WHAT?" Claire suddenly busted upon hearing me say so, "Rose! No, please don't! You're my only friend and I-"

"Blade, I promise I'll come quietly... My only request is that you leave my friends alone and... I want a rematch! You and me, one on one. I promise I'll come quietly regardless of victory or defeat!" I defiantly stood up, putting on my game face.

Blade's face changed to a smile, not a taunting one but rather one that seemed to congratulate me.

"You've changed, Rose..." Blade smiled, "But I must do my job. I'll win this one last fight with you! Hit me with everything you've learned! I want to see just how much you've changed!"

He immediately charged forward with a Night Slash, however, I dodged it, expecting him to attack immediately after speaking.

I struck back with Thunderbolt after sidestepping from his attack. My friends began to cheer! I just couldn't lose.

"Hmm," he smiled, "you've really gotten better now! But that is not enough."

He then proceeded to Psycho Cut the ground, causing rocks and soil to erupt forward, pelting at me. I closed my eyes to shield from the rock and dust. When I opened them, Blade was gone.

I suddenly felt a Night Slash hit me from my back!

"Agh!" I screamed in pain.

"As you have improved, so have I! I have reforged the blade that was dulled in our previous fight," he mouthed as he landed in front of me after dashing upwards to attack me.

I gritted my teeth... All or nothing, I'm risking it all!

"Eat this!" I growled as I launched Attract.

"Ahh... You disappoint me... I thought you've learned," Blade proudly replied as he used Protect to break through Attract.

I glared back at him. No way am I gonna let him gloat.

I immediately prepared Attract again, moving forward to press him backwards.

"Try as you might, it won't work!" he replied as he used Protect once more.

I smiled, I knew it wouldn't work, but that was what I was after.

I began to use Attract a third time. Blade simply tried to use Protect but the move had failed. The protective orb around him just flickered and died.

"Protect loses its rate of succession if you excessively use it!" I grinned as I did a last minute switch from Attract to Thunderbolt.

He fell to the ground. I smiled. I knew I had won! I walked forward to his fainted body.

"Looks like I win!" I gloated.

He didn't move. His arm just shot up at me with a Night Slash attack.

"Wrong. I win, never underestimate your opponent," Blade mumbled as he was still face down.

Things all began to fade to black.

_I had lost..._

_Again..._

**Note: Poor Rose, held captive again... Oh well, thanks for reading guys. I have two announcements to make though. First, is that I am planning my next fic... Although I'm not sure which one I should do so as I have two choices. If any of you are interested, please do head over to my profile page to vote on a poll there. Second, is that Darkrai and Cresselia will be _very _important for the next chappie, homage for two certain cards I have finally attained. Now, that is all. I hope to update earlier next time! As always, leave a review! It helps so much! Seeya guys then~**


	13. In Your Dreams!

**Note: Phew! Finally done! I put a lot of heart into this chappie so I hope you guys enjoy it! I literally typed this up while I was in the school fair.. I transferred it from my notebook while performing my duty to make use of my excessive time. Go on then and read... This chappie sees to be my second personal fave... I really had fun writing this!**

Rose's POV:

_Ugh... My head hurts!_

_Why did I still lose? Why can't I ever win? I did my best now, yet I still lost!_

"Woah, there... You might want to stop moving a bit!" a familiar voice seared through my thoughts.

I slowly opened one eye, and then another. We were still in the forest as usual... But I was being carried by... Blade?

I looked down and noticed that he was carrying me, _bridal style. _I began to glow red.

In a fit of embarrassment, I let out a scream and scrambled out of his hands, falling to the soft soil below. A chain that was wrapped around my right foot was also tethered to his right foot, causing him to fall down too.

"Oomf!" he spat as his face hit the ground, "Why the sudden reaction?"

"Err..." I began, thoughts of embarrassment filling my mind, "Y-you were carrying me..."

"So? I needed to... You were knocked out cold..." he continued, scratching the back of his head while hiding a blush.

"You know you could've waited for me to get up," I flatly told him.

"And let you escape? No way!" Blade continued.

I began to remember that I was his prisoner. A prisoner that is on her way to be sent to prison. Remembering all these, I let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, whatever," I replied, looking away from his face, "If you're going to turn me in, do so quickly."

"But before I can do that, we have to get back to town..." he promptly replied.

We both trudged through the forest some more. I wondered where could Claire, Celsus, or Sandra be as soon as I remembered about them.

"Blade, where are my companions?" I gently asked him.

"They all went off already. The Froslass said that she would find after she got the other two to safety," he replied casually.

There was another silence after he replied. This one lasted until it began to get dark.

As dusk began to come, we both trudged through the path in silence. None of us dared to speak, we just continued walking in the silence. Blade suddenly stopped, making me stop too.

"We should rest here, it's getting dark," Blade finally spoke up. I merely nodded in response.

He took out the sleeping bags and laid them down, apart from each other to my relief. He then unchained my foot.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, I think you'd be uncomfortable sleeping beside... me... So I'm unchain ing you so you can sleep over there," he explained, his face burning up a bit.

"Uh..." I blushed, "I see what you... erm... mean... But aren't you afraid of me escaping?"

"I trust in you..." he smiled, but quickly changed it into a more serious frown.

I remained silent, feeling all tingly when he had said that. I felt weird and all.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you..." I shyly whispered, silently scolding myself. Why would I say such a thing.

"Uh... Okay," he blushed as he began to lay down.

I lay down next to him, feeling all nervous.

"So," he broke the silence, "I see you've grown... Despite being alone in this world, you've learned to open up."

"Well... Yeah, but that doesn't change anything, right?" I replied.

He chuckled.

"Well... Because of that... While the world sees you as an outlaw, I used to see you as such, but now that you've changed... I see you as a friend even if the world sees you as an outlaw," he sweetly remarked.

I began to blush. I somehow managed to keep up the conversation that night. We talked for some time and I began to see Blade as someone else. Sooner or later though, I began to drift into sleep.

_"Well, I think this is another step for our plan," the masculine voice mused._

_"Yeah, I still can't help but think of these two as a couple, I mean, look... She may be asleep but she's hugging his arm," the feminine voice sighed._

_"Er... Yeah," her companion nervously replied with a smaller voice, "Kind of what I wish for..."_

_"Wish for what?" the feminine voice giggled._

_"Umm... Well, you know... To find someone to-" he cut himself short by coughing._

_His companion merely giggled, and I could hear her nuzzling up close to him._

_"Um," he nervously shot out immediately, "Cressie! I... um... have to go!"_

_His voice faded away._

_"Cressie?" the feminine voice sighed, "Why, that's a cute pet name..."_

I opened my eyes. True enough, I was hugging Blade's arm. He was still asleep though. I let go of his arm despite not wanting to. I opened my bag and left a berry for him to have for breakfast. Afterwards, I sat beside him.

I began to wonder.l. We may be different now, but we both started out similarly. Maybe he sees me as one of him now. I held my hands against the floor, supporting my body, so that I was above him allowing me to look at him from above.

His face looked so serene as he slept. A small smiled crept up to his face, he was also blushing. He must be dreaming about something nice. I longed to know what he was dreaming of.

"A little more to the west," he chuckled in his sleep, "No! Not that,.. Fine, my move... I choose A1, B1, C1. I destroyed something in your side, did I?"

A grin crept up to my lips. How childish of him... I never knew a big serious guy like him would dream about such a simple game like that. I stopped when he suddenly opened his eyes. In shock, he kicked away my leg, causing me to fall above him. In the process, my mouth accidentally met his. For a moment, nobody dared to move.

I broke the awkwardness by rolling sideways though...

"Sorry! It was an accident," I blushed.

"W-what _were _you doing?" Blade blushed.

"I... uh... got you breakfast and was about to wake you up..." I shyly told him.

He saw the berry and smiled. He took it and broke it in half, sharing it with me.

We began to walk as we ate.

"So, you've really changed, Rose," he started, taking a bite.

"Well, yeah... I've learned some stuff..." I replied, taking a bite from my half.

"Then I guess it's safe to say that I can finally relate to you," he returned.

"Really? You know how I feel?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he looked away, "but I still have to turn you in. Don't get me wrong, Rose... I don't want to have you locked up, but rules are rules. If I could change them, I would change them."

"That's okay, I have to be man enough to accept my mistakes, right?" I smiled, no longer caring about my fate.

He looked back at me and smiled back.

"I'm... proud of you, Rose," he grinned at me, "Sadly, we are here now and I believe we must part ways."

I looked up and saw that we had arrived back at Treasure Town. My heart sank. I had wanted to talk to Blade more... I was scared... I was scared that I had found a friend that I would never meet again... Life sure was cruel to me...

"Fine then," I sadly and bitterly spat.

He seemed to have sensed my feelings but he didn't let his emotion betray his duty. He brought me to the one in charge of outlaws, Magnezone.

"ROSE... SPECIES GARDEVOIR... PLEASE STEP IN THE CELL AND RETURN THE ICY FLUTE NOW. GET READY FOR QUESTIONING TOMORROW," Magnezone stated in a cold robotic voice.

I checked under my gown only to notice that my bag was... gone? Impossible!i had it this morning. I looked up and Blade gave me a wink from behind. That thieving rat! He only messed with my feelings to get my stuff... Oh, that pathetic hypocrite! I was about to open my mouth and yell at him but a Magnemite began to speak to the Magnezone after observing me fail at handing over the Icy Flute.

"MASTER," the Magnemite informed the Magnezone, who was busy waiting for me to hand over my stuff, "I CALCULATE THAT THERE IS A PROBABILITY OF 98% THAT THE ICY FLUTE IS NOT IN THE POSSESSION OF THE FEMALE LIFEFORM!"

"WHAT?" Magnezone angrily pressed, "THEN WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT?"

"MASTER, IT IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY THAT SHE WOULD HAVE TIME TO HIDE IT. I CALCULATE A 68% PROBABILITY THAT THE ARTIFACT IS LOST," Magnemite responded.

Magnezone sighed and had me locked in a cell. I sat down in a corner, crying. That freak! He was a hypocrite! Now I had lost my only possession that I held dear to me... My Explorer Kit. He had said that he was alone from the start, but he embraced justice! Why would he steal my stuff?

I began to kick at the wall, allowing tears to stream down my face openly. He was such a liar! He made me desire something so much that time... I desired his life! I wanted to steal it from him!

"Uh... Rose?" a voice whispered, making me turn around to see Blade outside the cell, holding some stuff.

"What?" I spat, turning away from him.

"I think you... uh... misunderstood my actions earlier," he said as he sheepishly handed back my Explorer Kit, "I had to steal it from you because I knew that it would be confiscated... I wanted you to at least have your stuff back so I took it."

I was shocked. Everything was complete as I checked it. I began to smile until a horrifying thought struck me.

"You do know that I hid this under my gown, right?" I spat while showing a face that expressed disgust,

"Err..." he blushed while sheepishly smiling, "I... um... kinda figured that out... Ehehe... Sorry!"

I reached out the bars and slapped him, but I still giggled at him in the end to show that I was just joking, he somehow began to smile as he took out a tray.

"Well, this was supposed to be my dinner, but I figured that you need more nutrition than I do," he smiled as he slipped the tray, a full meal on it, into my cell.

"W-wow, Blade... R-really? This is for me..? I-I think it's too much!" I smiled happily, Blade could really be sweet sometimes.

"Oops!" Blade suddenly shot back, "I'm sorry, I gotta go!"

I smiled until he left. I guess that we're both the same in terms of our past, but we see the world in such different views... Oh well, I began to eat the food Blade had brought me. After the satisfying meal, I smiled thinking that if Blade had given up his dinner for me, then that must mean... something... I soon began to feel dizzy though, causing me to fall down snoring.

_I opened my eyes. It took some time to digest where I was. I was in a foggy place. Fog covered the floor while numerous stars dotted the black sky above me. It was a beautiful sight._

_"Rose?" a familiar voice called out._

_"Blade!" I smiled, upon learning that he was also there. I began to walk towards him._

_A sudden thought struck me... I thought I was in a cell? Now why am I in some... place that looks like I'm in outer space or something? I stared as a comet passed by._

_"Beautiful, isn't it?" Blade smiled._

_"Yeah," I smiled, but I began to frown, "Hey Blade... There's something wro-"_

_Everything began to shake as the fog eroded away. The fog disappeared to reveal that the floor Blade and I were stepping on to be a huge gear suspended or floating in a night sky. The grooves on the ground appeared to be several images of the moons different phases._

_"O hero chosen by destiny," the feminine voice rang out._

_"O hero chosen by fate," the masculine voice echoed._

_Blade and I began to look around in caution._

_"Fear not, for you two are but in a dream..." the feminine voice echoed._

_"However, both of you are here for a common reason..." the masculine voice continued._

A flash of light blinded my eyes. Two figures now stood before me. One was a black beast with pristine blue eyes, while the other one wad a cream-colored swanlike creature with beautiful crescent-like wings.

"I am Cresselia," the cream one introduced herself.

"And I am Darkrai," the second one responded.

They both began to dance around each other as they continued to recite their prophecy or whatever-it's-called.

"We are here to test you," Cresselia started.

Darkrai continued, "To see if you two are truly the one destined to save us all."

"Now, if this is the will you choose," Cresselia gracefully cried.

"Use your combination, show us that you can best ours! Show us! Show is if you two truly walk the path of the hero! Now it begins!" Darkrai ended.

Blade looked at me and nodded.

"So these were the true meaning behind my dreams," Blade mused as he dodged an Ice Beam from Cresselia.

"You get these dreams too?" I asked as I jumped in time to avoid a Dark Pulse from Darkrai.

We both tried to keep dodging their moves, but Darkrai and Cresselia worked in such perfect coordination that their attacks seemed to push us into traps for the other one to execute an attack.

"I think I can't take any more!" I whispered to Blade, holding my waist which had been hit by Dark Pulse.

"Stay strong, Rose! I'll take care of Darkrai but please cover me from Cresselia!" he cheered me on!

I nodded, "I won't let you down!"

Cresselia began to use Psychic while Blade began to charge at Darkrai with Close Combat. I jumped to take the hit so that Blade's attack would go uninterrupted.

"Ack!" Darkrai gasped as he was hit, he countered it with Dark Void, sending Blade to sleep.

I dodged another Ice Beam from Cresselia, making it hit Darkrai in the process.

"Oops, sorry," Cresselia apologized, leaving her open to be struck by a Thunderbolt from me.

Blade was getting weakened though, thanks to Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability.

"Blade, wake up!" I called out as I hit Cresselia with Thunderbolt again.

Blade woke up in time and struck out at Darkrai, who was still frozen, with Close Combat, knocking him out.

"Nice work, Blade," I grinned, only to be hit by an Ice Beam from Cresselia.

"Never let your guard down!" Cresselia chimed in as she Slashed at me, dealing sufficient damage to me.

"Now, Darkrai! It's your turn!" Cresselia yelled as she did Lunar Dance, knocking herself out but reviving Darkrai in the process.

"Cressie! Don't harm yourself for my mistakes!" Darkrai scolded her in a concerned voice.

He began to lob a Dark Pulse towards Blade, blade merely dodged and struck at him with Close Combat.

Although that was a solid hit, Blade's defenses were pretty low now, probably why Darkrai isn't afraid to strike with Dark Pulse.

"Blade! Finish him!" I yelled as I took the super effective hit for him and got knocked out. Blade managed to win it for us with one last Close Combat though, so I guess that was worth it.

"We did it! Blade!" I joyously screamed.

He smiled, "Uh... Yeah!"

"It's too soon to celebrate," Darkrai, who had regained consciousness and was floating beside Cresselia, stated.

"Heroes! You have passed the first test! Now you must proceed to the second test!" Cresselia continued, "I wish you both the best of luck!"

We both began to get pushed off the gear. We then began to fall... Fall through the never ending darkness.

**Note: I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did when I was writing it. How did you find the batle? I've got more surprises waiting so stay tuned. Meanwhile, you can help by reviewing! Please people! Send me your opinions, good or bad, let me hear it! Every opinion counts, remember that. Seeya then~**


	14. Seven Deadly Trials

**Note: First of all, I'm terribly sorry about not being able to update last week. I had several tests to warry about and this chappie ain't exactly short. Now, I need to tell you guys that this chappie is mainly a battle-after-battle chapter. If you guys enjoy battle scenes then I'm sure you'll enjoy this, if you guys don't... Well... Please bear with it for I'm already working on the next chapter currently. I'd normally say more but I'm in a bad mood today so I guess that'll be all... **

Rose's POV:

_Black... Darkness filled the entire place... There was no light... But what about hope?_

I opened my eyes. Blade and I were at a dark place... It was empty for all we knew. Everywhere we looked, all we saw was darkness...

"B-blade?" I tried to speak as I stood.

"Ugh... Yeah?" he replied once he had finally stood. We had no time to worry then for our thoughts were interrupted by the echoing voices of Darkrai and Cresselia.

"Now, the second test," Darkrai started.

"Heroes, remove the darkness that surrounds you. Fill this place with seven colors! Good luck, your trial begins now!" Cresselia continued.

The voices soon faded and I began to hear something else. When my eyes had finally grown accustomed to the darkness, I saw that seven small pillars surrounded us.

"I guess that whatever this trial is, it must have something to do with those," blade informed.

"Let's take a good look then," I replied as we both looked at the northernmost one.

I noticed a gem stuck on top of it.

"Woah, what's this?" I said as I reached out to touch the sparkly gem.

"Rose! No! We don't know yet-" Blade started but stopped for I had already touched it.

"Oops!" I muttered.

The gem began to glow a light blue color. The light blue color filled the entire room, changing the empty place of darkness into a snowy mountain.

After the whole place was changed into the snowy mountain, all the pillars sank back into the ground.

"W-what... just... happened?" I muttered, my jaw hanging open.

"You have just started one of the seven trials for this test. Your goal is to finish all the trials. A tip to solving this... Listen closely to the sound that **stands out**," Cresselia's voice echoed.

It was only then that I noticed that music filled the entire place. The tune had a soft, quaint feel to it... I didn't get what would she meant by standing out.

"C'mon, Rose... Let's explore around," Blade nudged me gently as he trudged through the deep snow.

I nodded and followed him through the neverending maze... It all seemed like a repeat of the same labyrinthine pattern.

"Blade, I think we should-" I stopped speaking at that moment. I heard something off-tune with the divine melody being played. It was a flute being played.

"Blade?" I whispered.

"Umm... Yeah?" he turned back.

"I think I know what to do... Please trust me and follow me!" I told him as I began to follow the sound of the flute in hopes of trying to find its source.

I guess I was on the right track, as the more I followed the flute, the louder the sound became.

"R-rose... Do you feel uneasy?" Blade asked me as we walked.

"Well, yeah... I mean, in a situation like this, who wouldn't?" I replied.

_Yeah, in a situation where the guy who is sending you to prison is right beside you... Really uneasy, _my conscience teased.

"So, I guess that-" he cut himself short.

Everything became silent. The music stopped playing, the flute also stopped. I began to hear something break the silence. I began to hear something odd... Was that the flapping of wings? It soon began to snow.

It all happened so quickly. Blue symbols surrounded the huge field around Blade and I. It was then that I noticed something descending into the center of the trapped field... It was none other than the legendary Articuno.

It immediately started out with a Blizzard to plow through both of us. Blade had barely managed to grab me and jump out of the way of the attack.

"Well, I now see what the trial part is," Blade said as he set me down, "Ready? We have to win!"

"Right," I nodded, "Let's do this!"

Blade started out with a Psycho Cut, to which Articuno gracefully dodged, however, it left itself open to my Thunderbolt. The move was highly effective and, in a stroke of luck, managed to paralyze the legendary bird.

Blade charged forward for Close Combat, but failed in doing so as Articuno jerked its head sideways to fire an Ice Beam in his direction. I tried to use Thunderbolt, but Articuno dodged it and used Hail. It began to obscure my vision, I was afraid that we were too weak and we might get separated.

I was about to call out to Blade, but I heard him attempt to use Close Combat despite failing, as I heard him grunt from an Ice Beam. I immediately shot out a Thunderbolt towards the source of the Ice Beam. I soon heard a loud thud as the hail cleared away.

"W-we... did it?" Blade questioned himself.

I smiled as I began to run up to him. But as Iran up to him, all the snowy terrain... Everything vanished, reverting back to the dark space of emptiness. The seven pillars began to jut out from the ground again, the northernmost pillar, however, was already glowing with light blue.

Blade seemed to notice and he began to mutter to himself.

"Light the place with seven colors... THAT'S IT!" he suddenly burst out.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked back.

"We have to get all the gems to light up by passing each trial... My turn to pick," he chuckled as he beat me to a pillar which housed an unlit red gem. He touched it and every pillar soon sank again. The terrain soon changed to a heated volcano path.

"Well, here we go again," he sweated as the music began to play.

The tune sounded more powerful, making it harder to find the sound of an instrument within.

"B-blade? Aren't you finding it a bit too hot in here?" I sweated.

"W-well... Now that you mention it, I think my arm is burning up..." Blade replied, only to gasp upon realization that his arm was on fire. He wildly flailed his burning arm to output the flame.

"This doesn't look good... We have to clear the trial before the heat burns us to a crisp!" I breathed back.

I suddenly became silent for I began to hear something odd to be mixed into the divine melody that was about the place. It was... a percussion instrument... More accurately, a drum.

"Blade, I hear it! Follow me now!" I commanded as I ran, eager to escape the heat. Once I had arrived at a clearing, the temperature returned to normal. But before I could sigh in relief, red symbols immediately surrounded the area as a Heatran emerged from the center of the field.

"Looks like we have to fight again!" I signaled to Blade while jumping sideways and firing a Thunderbolt at Heatran.

The legendary barely seemed dazed by the attack. It pushed forward with a well-aimed Flamethrower knocking me back.

Blade began to close in for a Close Combat, but stopped when Heatran began to prepare Lava Plume.

"Blade, physical attacks do half-damage when you're burned! Be careful!" I warned.

"I know, but I have an idea! You know that Heatran are one of the few legendaries with a gender, right?" Blade called back, dodging a Magma Storm.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked back as I shot out a Thunderbolt.

"Erm..." he blushed while deflecting a Flamethrower with his arm, "Do you think you could... you know... use _that _move?"

Despite blushing, I hid it away.

I rolled my eyes, "You should've just spat it out straight. You know that's my trump card!"

I did as he requested and prayed that the huge deadly volcanic beast was actually a male. In a few seconds, the metallic hulk stopped moving and began to stare at me with a silly grin. Oh Arceus, I can't believe such a cheap trick worked. Such an opening allowed Blade to land a Close Combat at him.

The Heatran, for a moment, staggered backwards and fought off his infatuation long enough to launch a Flamethrower at me.

"Ack! His willpower is much more than I expected," I cursed as I tried to put out the flames on my gown-like appendages.

"So, we still win this round!" Blade's voice echoed from above as he landed a last Close Combat to the beast.

After defeating it, everything went black again, with all the pillars shooting up again, except that two gems were already lit.

"I think I pretty much know what to do now," I groaned as I touched an unlit green gem.

The black land transformed into a deep jungle. Then came the divine melody that enshrouded the entire place. It was a soft melody that gave a mystifying yet creepy feel.

"Hey, I guess a forest seems WAY better than a volcano, right?" Blade grinned as he sat down at the soft soil to tend to his burns.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I replied back while listening everywhere, trying to catch a distinct tune, "Hey... Blade..."

"Yeah, Rose?" he answered back, standing up when he was done resting.

"When we wake up... Will this friendship between you and me last?" I slowly asked.

He remained silent, but he broke it after a few minutes of silence.

"Did you hear that? I thought I heard a wind instrument being played in the distance," Blade called out suddenly, effectively changing the topic.

I sighed but listened closely and heard something. Now, if the legend was true, that instrument being played would most probably be the Grass Cornet.

Again, we followed the sound until we arrived at a clearing. Green symbols surrounded us again but we had already expected that. A Mew then slowly descended to the center of the field.

I grinned as I started off with Thunderbolt. It had directly hit the pink creature, even paralyzing it. I grinned as I saw that happen. My happiness was short-lived though, as my limbs became heavier and I found it hard to move. I then remembered Mew's ability, Synchronize, would pass a status ailment to the inflictor of the attack.

Blade was not held back though, he repeatedly slashed at our opponent with consecutive Night Slashes.

After taking sufficient damage, the Mew grinned mischievously as it began to glow white and... slowly change shape into a Gallade? One word dawned upon my mind then: Transform!

Both Blade and Mew began to quickly slash and parry each other, neither party getting the upper hand. I just stood there, confused on which Gallade I must attack.

"Rose! Help me!" one of them called out to me.

"Don't do it! He's the imposter!" the other one yelled back.

I began to get confused on who was who, as they both looked identical to each other. They continued to attack each other as I silently pondered on what to do. An idea then struck me, but I knew Blade wouldn't like it. I knew what to do. While Blade was a male, Mew was a genderless species. A sinister and mischievous grin found its way up to my face.

"All right, we'll soon find out who is who soon enough," I smiled as I fired off Attract.

The two were struck. At first, none of them made a reaction. But soon, one of them began to blush before losing his focus in the battle to stare at my direction.

"R-rose!" he scolded before falling down in confusion.

"Hah! I'm immune to that attack!" the other copy gloated.

"Exactly! Which is why I know who to attack now!" I grinned as I fired a final Thunderbolt, defeating Mew.

"Remember, I'm the only one here who's allowed to toy with Blade," I cackled as the whole place faded into darkness again. The seven pillars came up again.

"Ugh..." Blade groaned, standing up after waking up from his fantasy after being struck by Attract, "Please warn me when you're gonna do that next time..."

I giggled in response, "Sorry, couldn't help it!"

His face seemed to grow red after he realized that I had replied to his complaint.

"Whatever, we have to hurry now," he blushed as he touched an unlit translucent blue gem.

The black space immediately changed to a brightly lit undersea cavern. Oddly enough, we could breath and the water made everything seem so crystal clear. The melody soon engulfed the place with a soft and grand violin-like sound.

I sighed, "Wow, this sounds so... refreshing... I think my ears can finally take a break."

"Once I get out of here, I'm never listening to a single instrument ever again," Blade grumbled.

I continued to trudge through the area with Blade. I suddenly heard a splash and noticed too late that it had already sullied my gown.

"Oops," Blade chuckled.

I turned around to face the culprit. Blade took notice but he couldn't hide the mischievous smile he wore. I splashed some water at him and he splashed some at me. The lighthearted splashing soon became a playful quarrel.

"Who's wet now?" I playfully giggled as I stuck out my foot to make him trip.

"Well, you are... Whoops!" he yelped as he fell, directly on top of me.

His face seemed to be an inch away from mine as I held his body away from mine with my arms.

"Ack! You're heavy, y'know..." I yelped in irritation.

"Well, sorry... It wasn't me who stuck out his foot, y'know..." he mocked me, as he locked his eyes with mine for a tender moment.

I seemed to find the softening of his eyes captivating, and for a moment, I just stayed there looking up at his eyes.

All of a sudden, he seemed to have remembered something and his eyes hardened back into seriousness. This sort of broke me out of the somewhat romantic thoughts in my mind.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I rolled my body sideways, causing him to fall to the wet floor.

_There it is again, I'm letting him play with my emotions... As his prisoner, I should at least practice caution with him,_ my conscience warned.

"Ow! That hurt you kno-" he stopped talking for it had begun to rain... Hard.

I looked around and saw what was happening. Blue symbols had already enshrouded around us while we were busy quarreling and fantasizing with each other. A Kyogre had already gotten Surf ready and swept Blade and I backwards.

"Rose!" Blade coughed up, "Trust me in this! Please focus on Thunderbolt when I give you the signal!"

I nodded in response.

Blade began to fight his way up to the humongous water Titan. It was hard to see in such a flurry of slashing and rain.

Suddenly, the flurry of attacks subsided, Blade had struck Kyogre with Leaf Blade. Kyogre resisted it and countered such a heavy blow with a Body Slam, I intervened with Psychic, though, giving Blade a chance to avoid the attack.

The fight pretty much lasted that way until Blade told me to launch Thunderbolt as the rain had gotten pretty strong by then. After Kyogre was defeated, the room with the seven pillars reappeared again.

"Blade, I think I'm getting tired now..." I coughed.

He smiled albeit being tired, "Don't worry, three more and it's over!"

His words somehow encouraged me to keep going as I touched an unlit purple gem. The whole place soon underwent change again, this time into a graveyard. A slow and unearthly melody filled the place, somehow giving the place an ominous feel. I immediately picked up the distinct sound of a horn being blown. It was obvious enough for Blade to soon follow.

"Come on, Rose," he rushed, "Let's get this over with..."

We continued to walk through the graveyard silently, the silence soon began to unnerve me. I honestly found the way I thought distasteful, as I began to hold Blade's hand in fear.

A small smile crept up Blade's face, but I ignored it for I felt that I was being followed.

The moment we reached a clearing, symbols surrounded the field again and a Giratina emerged from the shadows.

"A Giratina? You've GOT to be kidding me!" I screamed in horror, "Ugh, I have a personal fear of Ghost-types..."

"Don't be scared to attack, Rose!" Blade smiled as he launched a Night Slash at Giratina, "As a Psychic-type, I'm also weak to Giratina, but that isn't stopping me from trying to win!"

I smiled, his willpower was strong... Maybe I did judge him wrongly from the start.

"Okay, then!" I yelped as I pushed forward with Psychic.

All of a sudden, Giratina vanished into thin air.

"What... just happened?" I pondered, but Blade rudely pushed me backwards.

"Get back! It's Giratina's strongest move, Shadow Force!" Blade cried out as he took the attack for me.

I took the opportunity to strike back with Psychic, while Blade stood up to strike with Night Slash.

The fight went on this way for some more time before Giratina disappeared again. I couldn't do anything to dodge it but Blade took the blow for me again, this time knocking him out.

I struck back with one last Psychic, having finally managed to beat the legendary after several minutes of combined effort. The graveyard faded away, leaving the usual empty land of darkness with the seven pillars again, five of which are already lit up.

"Blade, are you okay?" I asked him, trying to hide away any concerns I pulled him up.

"Umm... Yeah," he groaned in exhaustion but quickly smiled, "That's fine... Let's push through! Two more left..."

He lifted his arm to touch an unlit sky blue gem. The whole place soon changed into a clear sky with several wispy clouds to serve as our footing.

A deep and beautiful tune began to play, to serve the challenge of hiding away our instrumental guide again. We continued to walk through the clouds as soon as we were ready.

I looked back at Blade. I wondered how he could be able to be so persistent for someone who was been through such a rugged past. He never gave up. Despite the odds, the heroic Gallade always pushed on. I actually found that trait of him quite admirable... I silently smiled to myself.

"Rose!" his voice tore through my thoughts.

"What?" I asked back, but I soon found out what he was trying to convey as I heard a stringed instrument being played in contrast with the melody, "Ahh, I see... You beat me to it, fine... Let's get to it then!"

We walked through the maze until we found a huge circular cloud the size of an entire field. As we stepped on, several sky blue symbols predictably enshrouded us again.

"Ready, Rose?" Blade asked as a Rayquaza descended upon us.

"Ladies first!" I smiled as I began to charge forward into battle.

I started it off with a well-aimed Thunderbolt, hitting Rayquaza solidly. Rayquaza fought back with a Dragon Claw but failed after discovering that it had been afflicted with paralysis.

"Score!" I smiled as I saw Blade land a Psycho Cut at the now-paralyzed Rayquaza.

The huge serpent soon flew up and retaliated with a Hyper Beam at Blade. Blade managed to survive, but he seemed to be fatigued from the battle.

I covered him by fighting back with Psychic to hold Rayquaza off. Blade tried to go for another Psycho Cut but Rayquaza had flown upwards to dodge the move.

Rayquaza slammed down at me with Fly, making Blade suddenly run up to me in concern. He began to fight more aggressively until I had regained my senses to rejoin the fray.

After a tiring fight, Rayquaza went down, leaving the two of us back into the empty dark space. I sat down and sighed in exhaustion.

"Blade... One more to go..." I told him.

"Yeah," he panted in reply, too tired to answer in a full sentence.

"P-please assist me, Blade. I don't want to admit it, but I don't think I can do this alone," I bitterly admitted.

Blade smiled when he heard that.

"Me too... Now, let's pass this so-called test, shall we?" Blade stood up.

With confidence, the two of us walked over to the last unlit gem, which appeared to be golden in color. We then proceeded to strike it, lighting the place up and transforming the dark space of emptiness into a huge desert.

We were immediately greeted by a sandstorm that blasted straight at us.

"Heroes! You have entered the final trial!" Cresselia's voice suddenly intervened, "Although I know the result already for you two have managed to acquire the very goal of this test during the previous six trials... I wish you two the best of luck!"

And with that, the voice faded away to be replaced by a somewhat low tune filled with the spirit of adventure yet a touch of mysticism in it. I immediately dissected the tune in my mind to find the distinct part, the low clanging of cymbals.

"C'mon, Blade... This trial is as good as over," I scoffed as I led the way through the sandy desert.

We soon made it to a clearing in the desert. The sandstorm subsided and the sun began to burn more intensely. I gritted my teeth, ready for what was next to come. The symbols predictably surrounded the place as Groudon emerged from the center of the field.

"Blade, I'll distract Groudon while you find a way to strike with Leaf Blade!" I barked out as I started off with Psychic.

Groudon began to shoot off a Solarbeam in my direction, but I dodged it, leaving Groudon wide open to a Leaf Blade from Blade.

The huge titan began to move, locking eyes onto me before blasting out an overwhelming Fire Blast towards me. I dodged it but I got burned from being grazed by the attack. Despite being burned, I smiled. My ability Synchronize kicked in, ironically sharing my burned ailment to the huge ground titan itself.

Blade smiled and charged forward with Leaf Blade, but Groudon tried to counter it with Slash. Due to being weakened by burn, Slash was entirely pushed away by the super effective Leaf Blade, bringing Groudon down.

"Is it finally... over?" I asked.

"I guess so," Blade replied, seeing that the empty room was already lit with the seven colors being reflected by the glow of the gems that were situated on top of each pillar.

"Well done... Blade," Darkrai's voice echoed.

"Nicely done... Rose," Cresselia softly spoke.

I was sort of tired and not in a good mood so I rudely interrupted them.

"What now? What is the purpose for such a 'test' anyway?" I rudely spat.

They both fell silent.

"Well, the test did achieve the goal of getting both of you to trust each other," Darkrai muttered.

"Rose, I don't think you should-" Blade tried to warn me before I cut him off.

"Blade, they put us through all this for a reason. After going through all this, I believe we have a right to know," I spoke up.

"Well said, Rose," Darkrai stated.

"Fine, we'll explain everything as soon as you two wake up," Cresselia smiled.

And with a small snap, our small trial chamber disappeared into blinding light.

**Note: Well, did you guys find this chappie fine? It took a lot of effort so I hope you guys'll at least take time to eave a review. Another thing, have you ever wondered how the melodies for each trial sounded? Well, I'll list down the inspirational VGMs I had while righting this chappie. DISCLAIMER: This is a pure work of imagination, I don't mean any copyright harm...  
>Articuno's Trial: Mt. Freeze (from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series)<br>Heatran's Trial: Guardian of Flame (First ten floors) (Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon)  
>Mew's Trial: Forest Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)<br>Kyogre's Trial: S.S. Anne (played with a violin) (Pokémon Series)  
>Giratina's Trial: Skyview Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)<br>Rayquaza's Trial: Sky Tower (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: First series)  
>Groudon's Trial: Gritzy Desert (Mario &amp; Luigi: Partners in Time  Super Smash Bros. Brawl)  
>'Till next time then... Seeya!<strong>


	15. Thieving Thieves Thieve on Thieves

**Note: Huff... Late Happy Single-Awareness Day... Oops! I meant Valentines... Oh well, I managed to get it done... Not to mention I have some tests to worry about. I hope you guys find this chapter more interesting... I'd rather not tell what happens here, I'll leave it to you guys to find out then. Enjoy...**

Rose's POV:

The light faded away from a stunningly bright level to a normally lit shade.

I opened my eyes after realizing that day had taken over and that the spell of dusk no longer kept me in slumber,

"Ugh... How long was I asleep," I asked aloud to no-one in particular.

When I lifted my head, I found something under the place where I had laid down. I picked up the small object. It appeared to be a feather bent in the fashion of a Lunar Wing, except that it was embedded with three and a half small gems. I noticed that the gems were specifically colored like the ones in my trial. On my feather, there was a red, green, blue, and a half of the purple gem.

I stood up from the dirty prison floor, shaking off all the dirt that had sullied my gown.

A sudden headache came over me, preventing me from further doing anything else.

"Keep the Divine Crescent, you'll need it later!" Cresselia's voice commanded. After her voice faded, so did my headache.

"How's that possible when I'm stuck in a freaking cell," I silently cursed, sitting down again.

A Magnemite soon passed by my cell. I turned around and slipped a small envelope in my cell.

"LETTER FOR INMATE NUMBER SEVENTY," the Magnemite stated as it floated away without giving me another glance.

I hastily picked up the small envelope. Who would actually take time to send a letter to an infamous outlaw like me anyway? I ripped it open and began to read.

_Dear Rose,_

_Err... I'm really sorry that you've been... uh... arrested... Well, technically, you gave yourself up. I decided to write this letter to tell you that Sandra, Celsus, and I have managed t make it out of the woods safely and it was all thanks to you. I don't care how the world sees you, you'll still be a great friend. I hope to see you soon, for I, along with Celsus and Sandra, have decided to come over to reason for your release. So... uh... see you soon?_

_P.S. I met a really nice guy... I honestly don't know what he is, but others call him the Venom Bandit... I believe you two should get acquainted sometime..._

_Your friend, Claire_

At the bottom of the letter was a finely sketched portrait of a Froslass along with a Masquerain and a Flygon.

I sighed. I guess I wasn't rid of all my problems yet, considering the fact that I'd be seeing Celsus and Sandra soon.

I then remembered that Darkrai and Cresselia said that they would explain everything to me when I'm awake... Why, then, was my explanation still not present?

"Well, you told me you'd explain the situation to me once I'm awake," I yelled to the ceiling, hoping that the goddess-like legendary would hear me. I honestly doubt that she had ears though...

It was then that a hooded figure came over to my cell.

"Inmate number... ah... seventy-two, you are to come with me for questioning," he gruffly commanded as he opened my cell door.

I frowned... _Seventy-two?_

"Seventy-two? I thought I was seventy?" I suspiciously asked, finding the hooded guy to be a bit informal in his way of speech, contrary to the Magnemite's way of speaking.

"Erm... Yes... I knew that..." the hooded figure nervously muttered as he began to drag me away.

"Are you even authorized to bring me in for questioning. You don't sound quite similar to the other guards," I gravely questioned, smelling something fishy.

"Silence! You have no right so speak up to me like that!" the hooded figure shot back in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that he was being found out by a _prisoner_.

"If you say so then," I smiled, silently sticking out my foot to trip the mystery guy.

"Ack!" he grunted as he fell down headfirst.

"I don't think you work for Magnezone, and I know that you think I have some loot on my personage. I'm sorry, but I don't help fellow thieves like-" I stopped my sly remark after unhooding him. It was none other than Blade.

"Blade? What are you-" Blade covered my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

"Shh... I'm not supposed to be doing this! Just lie low and-" he didn't fish his sentence for he was hit by a Thundershock.

"UNAUTHORIZED ORESENCE DETECTED AT SECTOR 70B WITH INMATE NUMBER SEVENTY! HALT NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" a Magnemite swarm coldly echoed.

Blade stood still but I grabbed hold of his arm and began to drag him away as I started running.

"What were you doing, Blade? Gonna just hand your butt to them like that?" I scolded while running swiftly.

"Hey! I. Shouldn't even be doing this" as one who lives by the law, I should've just remained-" he explained before I cut him off.

"Yeah! Do that and live your entire life in a cell? Listen, that dream we had... We have a huge part to play, so I can't allow an idiotic choice like yours to be made," I arrogantly snapped.

He fell silent as we continued running. I thought he had finally gotten the message but he abruptly stopped, wrenching his hand away from me.

"This is my crime, you better run off!" he told me.

I just gritted my teeth. Great! Why did Blade just have to be a pathetic goodie two-shoes sometimes?

I heard a Magnemite's voice and immediately hid behind a wall near the corner.

"SCANNING," a cold voice said as I peeked, Blade had given himself up, "SPECIES IDENTIFIED. GALLADE, MALE... RECOGNIZABLE BADGE... BLADE?"

"Yes,.. I'm responsible for everything... But please! Please allow me to explain myself to Magnezone before locking me up," Blade pleaded.

The Magnemite seemed confused. But it reluctantly agreed as it began to escort Blade back to a room.

I silently followed them, noticing that Blade had been paralyzed as an extra precaution.

_Maybe I should use this opportunity to escape? _I silently thought, I had no connection to Blade anyway... Now that he had helped me, I should probably just go on my way now that he had thrown away the destiny that Darkrai and Cresselia had attempted to bestow unto us.

"MISUNDERSTOOD?" a booming voice echoed from the door, making me stop in my tracks.

Blade was actually going to tell the truth? For once, I pitied him. Nobody cares about the truth when you're a wanted outlaw who has stolen countless stuff.

"AND ABOUT ALL THE STUFF SHE STOLE?" Magnezone's voice boomed.

"I'll take responsibility for everything. Each loss will be made up coming from my own pockets," Blade calmly replied.

"WHAT ABOUT HER ESCAPE NOW, HUH? WHAT IF SHE STEALS MORE STUFF?" Magnezone angrily spat.

There was a short silence.

"I promise you that she won't steal anything anymore... I know that she... she can change," Blade reasoned out with some doubt still in is voice.

"AND IF SHE DOESN'T?" Magnezone retorted.

"I'll pay for every damage done," Blade immediately replied.

WHAT! He... H-he was willing to do that? He's... He's something... I guess I did think him to be weird that time. After all, he'd have to be either very innocent or very idiotic to trust a thief not to steal.

I found myself smiling though, despite my previous thoughts... Blade... He really began to catch my attention even more... I slowly walked out of the place and tried to find a nearby tree to hide and _wait_. All intentions of escaping were extinguished upon seeing Blade's kind act.

"Excuse me!" a passing Gardevoir quickly muttered as she bumped into me.

"Ack!" I grunted, seeing that the Gardevoir was already very far away, "I guess she's in a hurry..."

I climbed up the tree and sat down at a tree branch, waiting for Blade to come out. But I guess I lost track of time as I began to doze off.

_"Hey Rose! Long time no see!" Jirachi chimed._

_"Woah! How'd you get in here?" I spat back in surprise instead of rudeness._

_"Relax, Rose... This is just another telepathically message..." Jirachi giggled._

_"What is it this time that you had to really send a message?" I rolled my eyes._

_"Well, have Darkrai and Cresselia told you your part yet?" Jirachi smiled._

_"Not yet..." I replied._

_"Oh, gosh!" Jirachi suddenly put on a grave face, "Then I can't tell you the message yet."_

_Jirachi sighed heavily as I began to sit down beside him. A few moments of silence were not enough though, as Jorachi began to slyly grin at me._

_"I see that secret desire of yours has finally come true now, eh?" Jirachi giggled as he nudged me._

_"What? How should I know! You didn't even tell me what my desire was..." I answered irritably._

_Jirachi gasped in shock, "It would be pretty clear, you know... Unless... Oh my... Have Blade and you ever... uh... how do I say this-"_

_"Battled?" I replied, opening one eye, "Yeah... Twice. I lost both times."_

_"That wasn't what I meant," Jirachi replied uneasily, "Oh, but all this excitement is just unnerving me... Would you like me to just spill it so that you can finally achieve it?"_

_My eyes widened, so did Jirachi's mischievous grin._

_"Oh! Go on then!" I excitedly muttered._

_"Fine then," Jirachi winked, "Your true desire is to be-"_

"Rose, wake up!" a voice tore away my dream.

I opened my eyes. Blade had _yelled_ at me, causing me to wake up. It was already nighttime.

"Wha-" I screamed in shock as I fell off the tree branch and directly on too of him.

My fall made us both rolled sideways like a wheel until we hit a rock,

"Ugh..." Blade groaned as he began to sit up.

"Oww... Please get off me!" I groaned, feeling his heavy weight pound on my delicate bones.

"Oops, sorry," Blade quickly replied as he began to stand.

I stood up and brushed off all the soot on me and faced Boade.

"What took you so long?" I irritably scolded, annoyed that Jirachi wasn't able to tell me my true desire because of his interference.

"Well, excuse me. There were some complications and I had to sacrifice some stuff just to clear your name!" he teamed up. It was then that I noticed his badge..l it was a Normal Rank badge now.

"T-they... demoted you?" I bit my tongue, ashamed at my cold remark, "I... I'm sorry... Blade..."

He held back his tears, "Never mind that... We have to get to the beach... Darkrai and Cresselia want us to be there... They want us to bring our Divine Crescent pieces... May I see yours?"

"Sure... Just wai-" I stopped speaking. My feather... thing was gone from my bag, "No! No, it can't be!"

"What's the matter?" Blade calmly asked.

"My... my Divine... Crescent... It's... It's gone!" I choked.

Blade seemed to look nervous but he hid it well behind his calm demeanor.

"It's probably... lost somewhere here... I promise I'll help you find it tomorrow, after we get some sleep..." Blade replied in exhaustion.

"Fine," I replied as I started to gather some leaves for a pillow.

For once, my night was an uneventful one. I was having a "normal" dream where a Riolu was having a friendly conversation with me. We were just talking when all of a sudden... WHAP!

I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse if a mischievous Pelipper flying above me. He had dropped a stack of newspapers directly on top of me.

"Ugh..." I groaned as Blade, who was already awake, proceeded to read a copy of the newspaper.

His eyes grew wide upon the reading the headline so I knew that something was up. I took a glance at another copy and realized something fishy. The headline itself made me open my mouth in disbelief: "MYSTERIOUS THIEF ROSE AT LARGE AGAIN!"

The headline was followed up by a snapshot of a Gardevoir. My eyes widened upon seeing the picture... It can't be... Oh, Arceus! It was the Gardevoir yesterday!

"Rose," Blade calmly approached me.

"Blade! This may sound crazy, but I assure you that I'm innocent this time!" I frantically explained.

Blade sternly glared back at me.

"I guess you won't trust me, huh?" I sighed, I knew that Blade would not trust me after all we had been through... I kinda felt sad about the fact that even he refused to trust the friend he had made and changed.

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I trust you, Rose... After all, you were sleeping next to me the whole night. It was stated that the crime happened in the middle of the night, now... You were explaining?" he smiled,

I smiled back. I hope my first impression of Blade was wrong, for I began to get a different idea of who Blade really is.

I then explained to him everything that happened yesterday.

Once he understood, we began to set out to clear my name. Roses are red, and Blade's promise will soon be due, for we know an imposter is afoot, and I'll prove that only one claim about me is true!

**Note: Rose VS Rose... Now that's something I've ALWAYS wanted to just scream out. Anyway, there were some cameo appearances in this chappie... I couldn't help putting them up here... "Venom Bandit" is a reference to Lordrereland's "Antivenom", you guys should go check it out because it's quite awesome. The Riolu from Rose's dream was a small reference to wishbone23's "Love Starts in a Tree" and "Love Starts in a Dream", you guys should go check it out too. Anyway, I hope you guys had a happy Valentines, because I didn't... I spent it at home studying biology... Either way, as always... The best gift one can ever give a writer is a review. I'd sure enjoy a review, whether the opinion is good or bad. **

**P.S. On a sidenote, next week's chappie MIGHT be delayed because I need some time to make an extra Valentines special oneshot (a spinoff of What a Thief Can't Steal and a certain "other fic") that was SUPPOSEDLY for Valentines Day, but my schoolwork apparently wants my undivided attention. Oh well...**

**Seeya guys! 'Till next chappie!**


	16. An Icy Flute in a Warm Heart

**Note: Here you go guys... My assignment's have been stacking up. So I highly doubt the special oneshot is gonna come up soon. Please, my exams are coming soon s please excuse me because I a very busy. Enjoy the chapter, though.**

Rose's POV:

"Rose, watch out!" Blade called out to me as we ran past several Exploration Teams who were after our bounty.

Whoever that imposter was... She did shake my reputation up quite a bit.

We continued running, jumping, and just plain dodging to get through the town unscathed from the barrage of attacks from the angry villagers.

"We have to get rid of them or they'll catch up!" I groaned to express my fatigue to Blade.

"Rose! We can't harm the innocent!" Blade expressed with disgust.

I rolled my eyes, "But Blade! They won't be oh-so-harshly injured! Trust me!"

"Why is it that your reply just convinced me not to trust you?" he hastily answered back while still running alongside me.

I only stared at him in reply while running.

"All right, all right! What's your plan?" he asked.

"Easy," I snickered, "See those gates where the sentries used to be? Those gates don't really look pretty sturdy to me.. Now, as we run through it,I want you to launch a Psycho Cut at the foundation of both sides of the gate, allowing it to collapse on those pests chasing us!"

"But-" Blade tried.

"Good? Let's do it!" I quickly shot, not giving him a chance to speak.

We both ran towards the gate. As planned, Blade twirled and jumped sideways as he passed and when he was facing the gate, launched a Psycho Cut before gracefully landing while the gate collapsed.

"You owe me for this one!" Blade growled in disgust.

"Hey, hey... Don't be like that! Look! We can stop running now, see?" I chuckled.

He merely slapped his own palm against his forehead.

"So, how do you suggest we find our thief?" Blade asked.

"Well, I actually have a plan... But I don't want you to be involved... I don't want you to get into anymore trouble and this is a personal matter with a personal apology," I replied, hiding the small race of concern in my voice.

"You're... going to apologize? Are you okay?" Blade choked as if it was odd for me to say such things.

"Yeah... Now, I want you to wait here while I patch up things! I promise that by the time I get back, I'll have the information we need. Bye!" I quickly shot out and bolted away from our hiding spot before he could speak.

I entered Treasure Town once more, this time without Blade. It was apparently easier to stay hidden if you travelled individually.

After a few minutes, I had made it all the way to my destination without being spotted by anyone. I smiled when I saw Blaze's place sitting in front of me as I remembered my successful heist in the past.

I then remembered my purpose for being there. I was there to get information. Nothing more, nothing less.

I entered through the door to be greeted by Blaze.

"Good after-" Blaze suddenly stopped, "WHA- W-what do you want? I-I'm warning you, I can put ups fight."

"Blaze," I began, suddenly remembering Blade's view of life and the way he wishes to achieve equality, "I... I'm... sorry!"

_I'm sorry... _That was a phrase not programmed in me. Yet, I had said it. Blade's words... He wanted to achieve equality through good intentions... I wanted to bring the high down to achieve equality. Was... was Blade somehow affecting me when he told me he saw me as a friend?

...

No! I refuse to accept it! I'm only doing this for information!

"W-what did you say?" Blaze b. cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"I said I'm sorry! I came back to return your Icy Flute!" I explained defiantly.

"You've... come to return it? W-wait! Why would a thief like you do something like that?" Blaze growled, thinking that this was another one of the schemes that I usually plotted.

I put the flute down on his desk just to prove myself.

"Listen! I'm returning it already, it's up to you to be hostile to someone who's realized her mistakes until now," I snarled.

He took the flute and examined it. Upon realizing that the flute was the real thing, his eyes flashed apologetically.

"But what about all those crimes you committed last night?" Blaze suddenly snapped, cutting his apologetic look, "Returning the flute isn't gonna make up for all that."

He beat me to the chase, I guess this unexpected route of conversation could just prove to be beneficial in getting the information I need for that task.

"Well, that's also what I came here for," I began, putting on my most charming smile, "I need your help."

"If it's something like erasing all that evidence, you can forget about it. The most I can do for you is pretend that this visit never happened," he growled ferociously.

"Oh no... That's not what I wanted at all," I explained, lacing my voice with a little sweetness in it, "I came here to clear my name from all those crimes... For they weren't committed by me. I want that imposter to go down."

"Wait..." Blaze asked in confusion, "That thief last night... She wasn't you?"

"No! Why do you think I'm hunting her down?" I flared up, but caught myself to continue the "flattering" act.

"Why so?" he continued.

"Listen, I have something very important and I fell victim to her too. Will you help me or not?" I asked back.

"Oh!" he mused, "You, a thief, fell victim to another thief? I guess karma's bitten you in the butt now."

"Will you help me, then?" I asked irritably.

"Depends, I don't know how I can help you..." Blaze scratched his head.

"Well... You're an Exploration Team leader... Do you think you can go to a guild and check their Outlaw Notice Boards for my most recent sighting?" I clearly asked.

"Alright... So, I'll leave you here then?" Blaze returned.

"Yeah, whatever you say," I replied as I jumped on top of his bed.

He suddenly put on a more serious face.

"How do I know you're not making this up just to steal more of my stuff?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon, isn't my word enough?" I returned with a charming smile.

"I think not," Blaze slyly smiled.

And that was pretty much how I ended up being locked up in Blaze's washroom for three hours. He had put a heavy wooden bar to prevent the door from being opened from the inside.

"Augh!" I growled as I slammed a small wooden board at the ground. A small marble fell out of the hole on the wooden board, "Blaze must be kidding when he said that these are level assorted!"

Apparently, Blaze thought that I would get bored of waiting in that musty place so he had left a box full of wooden boards and marbles with me. He told me that I could play with any of those stuff when I got bored. Apparently, he explained that he uses his free time to crate wooden blocks and puzzles on the boards and that the goal of each level is to get the marble to roll from one side to another. He said that he categorized them according to level. He called this game a way to test your mind or something. Let's just say that after being stuck on the third wooden board, I think it was designed to _destroy _you mind.

I put the game down and sat on the box, what was taking Blaze so long?

I began to hear sounds outside the door. I immediately perked up. Could Blaze be back? I heard some movement on the other side of the door as the wooden bar was lifted.

The door opened and I immediately rushed to ... Blade? I sort of let out a surprised squeal, making Blade stagger backwards a bit.

"Oops! Err... Sorry... We're you using the facilities?" Blade misunderstood as he walked backwards and tripped in clumsiness.

"No! Stupid! What I'm wondering is... Why are you here?" I flared, my face red from both embarrassment and fury... The idiot just couldn't wait, could he?

"Well, a friend or co-worker asked me to come over to his place to guard a criminal... I was the only one he trusted that the news wouldn't get out to public. I figured that the criminal was you when he said that he had found the famous Mysterious Thief... He was quite surprised about the Icy Flute thing, mind you..." Blade explained.

My mouth dropped open.

"Blade... y-you... you know Blaze?" I exclaimed, feeling my face go white.

"Yeah, he was in the same rank as I used to be and we used to have long conversations back at Spinda's Café," Blade explained, "Rose... Did you really return the Icy Flute to Blaze?"

"W-what... Err... Yes! But I can explain!" I stammered, no way am I telling him that I returned it on my own accord, "I returned it for information! It wasn't because I felt guilty or something, Blade. Don't get any ideas because I'm never going to change!"

Blade merely smiled,

"I guess you have changed already, Rose... Maybe my opinions about you were wrong..." Blade grinned.

I sighed. I truly felt different, but a past remnant of my life told me not to trust emotions. I'm not going to change that kind of motto in my heart... or so I thought.

"C'mon... You don't need to stay in there... I trust you anyway..." Blade told me as he pulled my hand.

I kinda retreated my hand when it had hit me that we were holding hands. Blade seemed to get the message too.

"Oops... Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Blade replied, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Well, I'm fine with that... It's just that... Oh, never mind," I stammered, feeling the efficiency of my brain sinking.

Blade allowed me to use an extra bed that he knew Blaze had kept in a room. He allowed me to take a nap as he sat on a stool beside the bed to watch over me. I soon began to doze off.

_"Rose!" Cresselia's voice shrilly echoed._

_"What?" I answered back._

_"Where's your Divine Crescent? It's essential if you are to become our hero!" Cresselia returned._

_"I lost it... Which is why I'm trying to find it," I returned._

_Cresselia hesitated. The silence broke when I heard a disappointed sigh. Darkrai appeared from behind to comfort her though._

_"Cressie! Don't feel so down, I'm sure Blade and Rose are doing their best too," Darkrai chimed in._

_"Fine then," Cresselia... smiled?_

My dream was cut short by Blaze's booming voice, though...

"Whoah, there!" Blaze exclaimed as he entered the room, "What are you two doing?"

I opened my eyes to see Blade, who was still sitting down, still asleep. Bit the thing is, his head rested on my chest and he was hugging my arm in his sleep.

"Oh, Arceus! This isn't what you think!" I blushed, pulling my arm away in a sudden jerk, waking Blade up.

Blade woke up and, upon realizing what had happened, remained silent as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, did you get the information?" I asked Blaze to switch the topic.

Blaze still had a mischievous grin stuck on his face.

"Got it, Rose..." he chucked as he whispered something to Blade.

I don't know what he had said, but it ended up making him redder than he was before.

"Well, where is she?" I asked.

Blaze pulled out a sheet of paper where my imposter's picture was roughly sketched.

"Midnight Forest," he answered.

I looked at Blade and nodded,

"Well, sorry to be a disturbance, we'll be on our way to Midnight Forest then," I sheepish

Y spoke,

"Oh, then... You do know that I accepted the job request, right?" he began.

"In other words," he grinned, "I'm going with you two lovebirds."

**Note: Remember Blaze? He's back! Now, I'm really tired today because I still have assignments AND a script to memorize so this is all I'll say: Please leave a review! It lifts half the problems on my chest. Thanks guys and** **good night~**


	17. Thief VS Thief

**Note: Here! Managed to get it done just before the day ended! I'm really tired as I have lots of stuff to do so I hope you guys'll excuse me for being late... Oh well, this chappie's bound to be interesting... Please do enjoy it!**

Rose's POV:

"Well, lead the way Blaze! I'm not the one who has flames all over his mane!" I taunted as Blaze fumbled about with his map.

"Hey! It's not easy to read this thing in the dark, y'know..." he answered in an annoyed tone.

"Well, you're the guy here that has flames... Since flames can provide light... Do something!" I replied, delighting in his annoyed reaction.

"Fine then, I'll just lower my head a little, then... whoops!" he exclaimed in shock as the map touched the flames on his mane.

"Umm... I'm sorry?" he sheepishly replied.

He had just burned the map..._ Accidentally._

"W-what... just... happened?" I stammered, my personality finally switching back to serious.

"Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Blaze panicked, only forbade to step in and defend him.

"Still as clumsy as ever? Never mind him Rose... He's naturally like that so please excuse him," Blade stepped in.

For a moment, we travelled in silence. The flames in Blade's mane served as a torch to guide us through the dark recesses of Midnight Forest.

"So, Blade... Have you found someone yet?" Blaze broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Blade asked back.

"Well... You know... Someone that you like or something?" Blaze teased.

"W-what? Why being up that topic again?" Blade nervously defended. Even through the dim light, I could see his face burning up.

"Well, it certainly looks like you've found one... Eh heh, though I see you have poor taste, considering the fact that she's an outlaw," Blaze chuckled.

"Whoah there, hothead! I-I'm not i-in any way together with Blade!" I defended myself, despite somehow blushing. Blade just had that kind of effect on me.

"Ah, bickering lovebirds," Blaze chuckled.

I began to raise my hand in preparation for Psychic, but Blade grabbed hold of my hand.

"Rose, please don't start another quarrel," Blade whispered as he held my hand firmly.

Unfortunately, Blaze perceived the gesture to be something similar to "holding hands".

"Yeah, right... Not together, eh?" he chuckled, causing other us to burn even redder.

We continued walking through Midnight Forest. The forest seemed to hold a sinister feel to me as I slowly recalled my past. Images... Images of a Kirlia being dragged away by a Gengar were imprinted into the crooked arms of the trees that stretched skyward.

My head began to hurt.

I knew that those were just illusions of my past. I chose to live in the present instead of the past. Yet the more I tried to push that feeling away, I would always feel e cold hand of that Gengar in this forest.

"Rose... Are you okay?" Blade asked in concern, "You're turning really cold..."

I looked back at him. He had still not let go of my hand.

My heart rate began to slow down as opposed to the nervous jitter ing it did when I remembered my past memories of that forest. Somehow, I was happy that Blade still hadn't let go of my hand. There was a certain warmth that I felt around him, and I slowly allowed it to burn away the fear in my heart.

Sooner though, I began to realize my heart rate go up again. My heart began to thump faster, but this time... It was not from fear... Odd...

"Oh... um... sorry... I think you're probably getting uncomfortable," Blade blushed as he realized that he was still holding my hand and attempted to pull it back.

"No, I don't... I'm fine with it... I mean, I'm not feeling well..." I stammered, feeling my ace burning.

"As much as I don't want to interrupt your romantic moment," Blaze coughed up rather loudly, "I'd like to call your attention here!"

That revelation made me grab my hand back in shock. We both stared at each other, red coloring our faces. I closed my eyes and looked away, there was no way I'm gonna fall for the same weakness I had in the past.

"W-what! No!" I stammered, "That was a misunderstanding!"

"If that was a misunderstanding, then I am Arceus," Blaze sarcastically replied, "Never mind that. Guys! Look at the piece of ground in front of me... I think those vines actually conceal some stairs..."

Blade and I stopped our awkward exchange after Blaze had pointed that out. Now that he had mentioned it, there were some stairs there.

"Well, I have heard about "Secret Bazaars" and stuff of the sort," Blade calmly dismissed.

"Yeah, but listen... Did you know about the "Thieves' Hideout"? They are also found from under concealed staircases, and rumors say that there is one in Midnight Forest..." Blaze gravely returned.

The two then turned back to me.

"Hey Rose..l" they asked in unison, "Do you know anything about the "Thieves' Hideout"?"

I had heard nothing about a so-called "Thieves' Hideout"... How was that possible when I am a thief myself? I tried to find a way to tell them that I knew nothing about what they were talking about in a manner that would still make me look like a "professional" thief or something but none came up.

"I... Well... I'm sorry... I don't have anything," I answered in shame.

"And you call yourself a thief?" Blaze snorted.

"Hey! It's not her fault that she doesn't know about it!" Blade defended, "Um... Sorry... I meant that... You could've hurt her feelings or something... No! That wasn't what I meant!"

Blade struggled with his words... Somehow, I found myself smiling at his sweet attempt to defend me.

"Wow... What has happened to you, Blade? Or should I say Mr. Knight in Shining Armor? Specifically, _her _knight," Blaze snorted.

Blade was about to return with a snide comment but I pushed myself between both of them.

"Guys! Now's not the time for this. Listen, if this really is a Thieves' Hideout... We should check it out... After all, my imposter was seen in this area," I gave my voice of reason.

They both stopped and looked back at me.

"Fine... Let's go... You ready?" Blaze quipped.

"Ready!" Blade and I returned.

We then began to descend down into the stairs. As we finally entered the ground floor, we noticed two Sableye standing guard at the entrance to the hideout.

I immediately tried to hide but the two guards had already noticed us.

"Wheh?" the first one started, "M-miss Rose... I thought you just entered... I-I mean, we just saw you pass by a minute ago..."

"Well..." the second one tried to cover up for his partner, fearfully eyeing at Blade and Blaze, "Not that it matters... err... Miss Rose... Please don't tell your friends to beat us up again!"

Blade and Blaze just let out an awkward "eh?" However, I took the opportunity to drag them in with me before the Sableye could notice.

"What was that all about?" Blade whispered into my ear as we both saw how the hideout looked like.

The hideout seemed like a bar, with numerous tables filled with rugged looking Pokémon, presumably outlaws.

"Blade," Blaze whispered back, "Don't you get it... Since those guys mentioned something about Rose entering through here already despite the fact that she was with us the whole time, we know our target is here!"

"Stick close to me guys... Please... I don't like this place..." I nervously pleaded as I saw several Machoke and Blaziken eyeing me with interest from their tables.

Blade could feel my anxiety and came closer to hold my hand, relieving me of my nervousness. I kinda felt thankful to Blade for being there to calm me down.

The three of us walked in, ignoring the glares shot in our direction from various outlaws. Blade suddenly gave me a nudge as he tried to bring my attention to another table.

On the other table, a Gardevoir was seated at the center. A Gengar sat beside her, with several Haunter filling the rest of the seats. Upon seeing the Gengar, my head began to ache, but I quickly held it against my will so as not to blow our cover.

The Gardevoir said something to the Gengar as she brushed her arms away from him. She began to stand up and leave the table, despite the Gengar frowning and pulling her back, when she stood up, she caught sight of me and seemed alarmed, the Gardevoir quickly but silently moved to a room behind her and slammed the door. The three of us ran towards the door to hear her setting up a barricade on the other side. Unfortunately for her, I knew that the door opened the other way.

I rolled my eyes as I simply opened the door, stifling a laugh at a huge cupboard which proved to be an ineffective barricade.

"All right," I grinned, "Playtime's over!"

I began to try getting in but I realized too late that the Gardevoir _knew _that the door opened the other way. I only noticed that when the cupboard was given a heave from the other side, causing it to collapse straight into me.

Blaze stepped in and smashed the cupboard completely with a Psycho Cut to prevent further damage. Before anyone in the main chamber could notice, we quickly slipped in the room to face our target.

As soon as we entered the room, the doors slammed itself shut, locking us inside.

"What do you want?" the Gardevoir asked rashly as she teleported behind me, holding her arm against my neck.

"Leave her alone!" Blade growled as he tried to attack her with Night Slash, albeit she teleported away.

"Who are you! Why are you ruining my name?" I started.

"Why? How polite of you to ask," her voice reverberated from the room, "I am Rose! Or that's what everyone thinks... I'd actually prefer to be called Ruse... Fitting, I know... Eeheehee, considering how you're the one who gets all the attention... Still, I was able to utilize such and voila! I'm an instant famed outlaw!"

"So... Rose wasn't lying," Blaze gasped.

"Of course I'm not!" I justified, turning to Ruse afterwards, "Give _it _back!"

"What's _it_?" Ruse playfully taunted.

"You know what I'm talking about!" I hissed,

"My, my," Ruse cackled, "impatient, are you... Well... What if I say you can't have it... Without prevailing over me first!"

She immediately lobbed a Shadow Ball at me after speaking. I took the super effective hit in shock. She was quite fast, faster than I would have expected. But my morale was quite high as I was convinced of a sure victory as it was quite an unfair fight, a three-on-one which would soon end in victory for us!

I turned to Blade and Blaze, signaling for them to attack, but they didn't. They just stood there, immobile. I jumped back as another Shadow Ball was lobbed at where I was standing.

"Amazing, isn't it!" Ruse cackled, "Stumped by a strategy you used against _males..._ Yet you bring forth your own demise by relying on them... Nice going, though... Now I'm sure I can erase all evidence of who I really am!"

Own strategy? I stared back at Blaze and Blade. No! It can't be!

One word emerged to my mind: Attract!

I countered another one of Ruse's Shadow Balls with a Thunderbolt of my own.

"Urk! So, you really can fight, eh? Doesn't matter... We aren't standing on even grounds... now," she teleported beside Blade and Blaze and continued, asking Blade, "Aren't we?"

"No... Let me tip the scales for you, m'lady..." Blade muttered in his trance, bowing courteously before Ruse. He began to charge at my direction as he started to use Night Slash.

My eyes narrowed. That was the last straw! She can steal all the stuff I haven! She can steal all the coins I have. But if she steals _my _Blade... Somebody's _gonna _get hurt!

I ducked and dodged Blade's attack and went for the gold as I clasped my arms around Ruse.

"You want to steal him? Well I got shocking news for you, copycat!" I growled as I let loose a huge jolt of Thunderbolt directly at her, "He's MINE! I am the only one allowed to manipulate him, and I have no intention of sharing!"

Ruse staggered backwards, "Ugh! What are you waiting for, Mr. Knight! This filthy freak is attacking me! Eradicate her!"

Blade jumped between Ruse and me with such agility, bringing the fight back up to Ruse's hands.

Blade then pushed me backwards and began to charge forward with Night Slash. I tried to run the other way but Blaze was there preparing a Blast Burn. In a desperate attempt to survive, I ducked,

Blade accidentally struck Blaze with his Night Slash as Blaze fired off Blast Burn, grazing Blade,

I rolled away from the two of them and struck at Ruse once more with a Thunderbolt. She took the blow of the attack, since she had begun to leave herself wide open ever since she began to use my two companions against me.

"Come before me, my loving knight!" she hissed at Blade, who obediently followed her order as he was still under the trance of Attract.

"Yes, now... you!" she grinned seductively at Blade, "Eradicate her! Make sure she's completely annihilated this time!"

Blade stepped forward to attack me with a Night Slash. I tried to dodge his move but I stumbled onto the ground and fell. Blade, charging forward, tripped on me since I fell, causing me to bring him down with me,

Blade fell down directly on top of me, locking us into another accidental kiss as our lips met.

I began to blush as I relished the moment. However, when the impact of realizing what I had done kicked in, I let out an embarrassed gasp. Blade seemed fully aware of what happened, the kiss breaking him off from Attract.

"Ack! I'm... err... s-sorry, Rose!" Blade blushed,

"N-never mind that! Focus on the common enemy!" I nervously muttered, changing the topic.

Ruse did not seem pleased at what happened at all. In her fit of rage, she sent Blaze forward to Blast Burn us all the way to the Hall of Origin. But just before Blaze launched the attack, Blade jumped in front of me to try deflecting it and taking part of the attack for me. I began to wonder if he always took those blows because he cared for me... I shrugged myself out of the thought and remembered that I was still in a battle.

"Rose! I think Blaze has been infatuated..." Blade called out to me as he landed after deflecting the attack.

_You think?_ I sarcastically thought as I rolled my eyeballs.

"Rose... Do you think you can... um... win him over?" Blade blushed.

"With pleasure!" I giggled as I launched the attack, I was beginning to like the way Blade was thinking, "You do know that this is the second time I'll be doing this to Blaze, right?"

I grinned. I had stripped Ruse of all her pawns already.

"W-what? H-how dare you!" she screamed in rage as she launched a Focus Blast towards Blaze.

Blade jumped before the attack and deflected it back at her. I boosted the attack by combining my Psychic into the sphere of power that was the deflected Focus Blast. It soon collided and exploded at Ruse.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" she breathed heavily ad she held her abdominal region, all beaten up at the floor, "Y-you'll... pay for this!"

"I don't think so!" Blaze returned, having the effects of Attract gone, blasting her with a Flamethrower, knocking her unconscious.

I sighed in exhaustion. Blade and Blaze both seem quite content with our teamwork. They both shot proud grins at each other while Blade soon looked my way and nodded at me.

I nodded back as I grabbed Ruse's bag and opened it up. After rummaging through it, I managed to find it. My Divine Crescent! I held it up after taking it out to show Blade.

"Good going! Now, we must not delay! We have to get to Darkrai and Cresselia!" Blade excitedly stated.

Blaze began to hoist the unconscious Ruse and carry her.

"Don't forget," he reminded, "we still have to turn her in."

A sudden thought occurred to us.

"Wait!" Blade interrupted, "How do we get through unnoticed! I mean, we're carrying an unconscious Gardevoir!"

"Well," I replied with a face that expressed disgust, "I think I may have a plan guys..."

**Note: Ooh! Wonder what could Rose's plan be? Oh yeah, special thanks to Lordrereland for thinking up the name "Ruse"! Another thing guys, I'm sorry to say that my next update will take quite a while to come out. Next week will be the start of my fourth quarter final exams... I am not sure if I will be able to update next week, but know that I am trying. The only thing I ask in return as always is a review! Guys! Please leave a review! Opinions, opinions! Lemme hear 'em! After all, opinions are often the fuel to better works! Oh well, gotta sleep now, as it is EXACTLY 12:00 am in my country right now... Good night~**


	18. Party Crashers

**Note: YEAH! EXAMS ARE FINALLY DONE TODAY! No... My school year's over... Oh wait... There's still clearance? ACK! Either way, I'm sorry this took quite a while though, as my exams were pretty hard. Ah well, at least I managed to bring in some old faces here... I hope you enjoy this chapter then!**

Rose's POV:

"Okay... So you're telling us that your plan will either go without a hitch or get us noticed immediately?" Blade asked.

"Well, what do you suggest? Go out there and tell them that this Gardevoir we're carrying was not our doing after we had just chased her inside this room and spent some quality time _alone _here?" I sarcastically questioned.

"Uhh... Rose? I thought you were a master thief... I don't think what you suggested would be what a master thief would... uh... plan," Blaze scratched the back of his head,

A short silence fell over the three of us at Blaze's answer. I couldn't help but wonder how he had exceeded Master Rank with that kind of stupidity.

"Blaze... I was being sarcastic," I rolled my eyes.

"So, would you mind giving us a rundown of the plan again?" Blaze questioned.

"Okay, now... Here's the plan... I'll go and... uh... cause a _diversion_," I spat out the word diversion in disgust, "While you guys get out! Simple enough?"

"Yeah... What kind of distraction do you mean?" Blaze seemed to catch on, somehow finding the way I worded "distraction" odd...

"No questions asked!" I bitterly responded, keeping my thoughts to myself, "Once this is over, you guys are so gonna owe me for this one, just stand back and wait for my signal."

I then exited the room, leaving a small gap open for the two to see my hand signal later. The central chamber of the hideout was circular and we needed to get to the other side from that room to get out. I looked to my side and saw the Gengar that Ruse was talking to awhile ago. I gulped as I began to approach him.

The Gengar's eyes widened and his mouth curled upwards in a devious grin when he turned around to see me approaching him.

"Eheh! Rose! Changed your mind?" he rasped, his coarse voice reminding me of scraping metal.

"Changed my mind about what?" I gulped, trying to ignore the fact that those red eyes of his were examining me curiously as if I was some sort of specimen.

"You forgot? Hmm... That's not like you at all... You've been turning me down even before I get to complete my sentence and now you say you don't know what I'm talking about?" he coughed.

"Umm... No!" I retaliated back, feeling doomed that my guess of how he he would react to what I said was true.

"Hmm... That's odd... You don't seem like Rose... Come to think of it, you seem to be more fatter than her average size," he narrowed his eyes, inspecting me.

_Fat? Did you just say fat? No wonder Ruse turned you down, you slimy pathetic- _I cut my conscience off.

"Wait! What I'm here to say is... Err... I need your help," I gritted my teeth, trying to stop the urge of strangling him and causing a scene.

"Eh? What makes you think I'd help you?" the Gengar snorted.

"Well..." I began, gulping that I really had to use what I had planned in mind.

_Don't say it, Rose! He called you fat! Don't you dare-_ my conscience rang.

"What was it that you wanted from me?" I choked out.

The Gengar apparently seemed pleased.

"Ehehe! Here's my proposal..." the Gengar's eyes twinkled with mischief, "See, you seem to be just my type... So how 'bout we go on a _date _sometime tomorrow night? Say yes to that, and I will help you whichever way I can."

The way he chuckled and the way his eyes watched me made me feel like helpless prey to some hungry predator.

I began my request, "Um... I need to-"

A resounding explosion cut me in mid-sentence as the wall behind the Gengar suddenly blew up, blasting him away to the far side of the room. Everyone else in the room began to stare at me.

I just stared, speechless, at the hole in the wall as the dust from the explosion covered its other side from view.

"Heck, you couldn't find a better way to pull it off, could you?" a familiar voice coughed from inside the dust cloud.

"Hey, not like you could've done better, Celsus... Admit it!" another voice teased.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the guy protecting you... And I'm supposed to be the one doing all this physical stuff... Can't let anything hurt you, can I, _dear_?" the first voice flirtatiously returned.

"Oh, you..." the second one replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Uh... guys? I think that we were supposed to... um... be more... stealthy?" a third voice softly asked as the dust from the explosion subsided, revealing Claire, Celsus, and Sandra through the hole in the wall.

You could guess my facial reaction then. It was a mix of anger, annoyance, and the plain facial reaction one would make when someone had slapped a "kick me" sign at your back... but mostly, I was quite happy to see them... even if I was convinced that the three of them would be the cause of my death.

"Rose!" Claire cried out as she rushed to me, "I was worried about you! Cresselia appeared to me in a dream and told me you were in trouble! So I immediately went over to the hidden location she revealed to me in that dream! I'm so happy that you're-"

_Crash! _A Shadow Ball was hurled towards us as our reunion was interrupted.

I turned around to see the Gengar behind us, his face glowing with anger as Sandra and Celsus fought off the other outlaws behind him.

"Ngh... You... aren't Rose... Are you?" the Gengar growled.

"Nope... I am the TRUE Rose... Your Rose was a phony, her thorns just weren't sharp enough," I smirked, seeing that I might just have an upper hand that time.

I began to attack as I snapped my fingers and used Psychic at him.

"Well, too bad for you, that's not going to work, fool!" he crossly returned, snapping his fingers and calling two Sableye to jump before him to take the attack which, of course, had no effect on them.

"Now, I will get what I want! I don't care about your help anymore! Whether you like it or not, YOU'RE MINE!" the Gengar blared as he raised his right hand, allowing a whole group of Sableye to emerge from the corners of the room to surround my small group.

"Ugh, how could this be turned around so quickly? We haven't even started yet!" Sandra moaned.

"Don't worry... I promise I won't let anything happen to you Sandra! As long as I'm around," Celsus nervously replied, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Now, Rose... They say that before you get to catch a fish, you first have to throw out that darn spiked net! Here, Rose! Accept this brutal net as I catch you, _my dear fiend!_" the Gengar growled with a lustful twinkle in his eyes as he launched a Shadow Ball my direction.

"That's called illegal fishing, mind you!" Blade replied as he jumped out of nowhere to slash the attack in half.

"Ehehe, I hope you don't mind if we changed your plan a bit... Do you, Rose?" Blaze grinned.

I smiled, "No, not at all! Let's get them!"

"That was a rhetorical question, Rose..." he taunted.

Well, there was only one way out from there on... A fight to the finish!

"Claire," I smiled back at her, "Thanks for coming back for me! Now... Are you ready? Let's take them down and get out of here now!"

Claire responded with a shy nod, but she got into her fighting stance. The whole group, although surrounded, seemed determined enough to push through.

We began to try pushing our formation outward, forcing the Sableye to pull back.

"What are you fools doing? Press further at them and tear them down!" the Gengar scowled at the Sableye.

"Bot so fast, fattie!" Sandra smirked as she flapped her wings to cause a huge Sandstorm.

The rest of the group, aside from Sandra, began to take damage from the Sandstorm, but thanks to that, we knew that the Sableye were having much more of a hard time due to their gemstone eyes.

The sudden blast of the Sandstorm scrambled the Sableye's formation, allowing us to take advantage of their plight.

"Now!" Sandra called, "Surround them, hurry!"

We did as she told and reversed the positions.

"Urgh! Not on my watch!" the Gengar growled as her launched a Shadow Ball towards Sandra.

Sandra ignored the attack and just took her place in the formation, however, the threat that the Shadow Ball posed increased when all the other Sableye joined in and each launched a Shadow Ball at her direction.

"Samdra! Watch out!" Claire screamed through the Sandstorm.

But Sandra just smiled as her emerald figure dissolved into sand and reappear after the Shadow Balls had passed.

"Hey, let's not forget Sand Veil," Sandra teased, "However, as much as I'd enjoy keeping up this sandy mirage in this Sandstorm, my turn's up. Celsus! The tables have been switched, we no longer need this Sandstorm! It's your turn then!"

"With pleasure, my dear!" Celsus playfully added that last but ad he got rid of the Sandstorm by using Rain Dance.

With the Sandstorm gone, we could apparently see that we had managed to surround the Sableye, now huddled at the center with the Gengar.

"Hmm? That's how you want to play, you hard-to-get dame? Fine then, let's take it up a notch!" the Gengar scowled as he began to charge up a huge Shadow Ball.

"I'll take care of this!" Claire replied as she tried to fire a Shadow Ball to his direction, but the huddled Sableye around him all began to whirl around him and launch Shadow Balls spinning towards us.

"Urk!" Claire screamed in agony as she was knocked back.

The Sableye stopped their whirling formation and grinned as they saw Claire knocked back.

"Wheh-he! An opening," they joyously screamed as they rushed towards her open position.

"No!" Claire screamed as she tried to push forward to block them, "I... can't... let-"

The Sableye were blasted away by a Thunderbolt from me.

"Stand back! How rude of you to hurt a lady," I taunted as Blade saw the opening the Sableye gave to their Gengar boss. He immediately launched a Psycho Cut at the Gengar, making him lose concentration on charging up the huge Shadow Ball.

"Gurg..." he growled, then grinned, "Attacking me like that... You insects are pathetic, especially you, Prince Swordsman! No matter... See that "rose" over there? Well, she's about to be pruned by me!"

I realized that this was a taunt to get Blade to attack him.

"S-shut up!" Blade flared, launching a barrage of Psycho Cuts.

"T-thought so!" the Gengar grinned as he got hit by one of the Psycho Cuts, the rest began to disintegrate though, "How'd you like my Spite?"

Blade tried to slash up some more Psycho Cuts but nothing happened, much to his confusion. He was then knocked out by a Shadow Ball.

The Gengar then rounded up his Sableye and ordered them to focus their attacks on Blade.

Sandra and Celsus tried to interfere, but they were immediately knocked away by a strong Hyper Beam from the Gengar.

I decided to stand up for the group as I noticed that nearly everyone was about to be taken out, that was when I saw Blaze in the corner. Then, it struck me that he had never participated in the battle. His eyes were closed and he was glowing red as if he was charging up power. He then opened one eye and raised up his hand to point towards Blade.

Blade seemed to understand though. He made a final push of Leaf Blade that sent all the Sableye tumbling back towards the Gengar.

"NOW!" Blade yelled before fainting.

The whole room was soon bathed in an incredible bright light. When the light had faded, the Gengar and the Sableye were on the ground, fainted.

"Phew, that was spicy... Best Blast Burn I've cooked up in years!" Blaze grinned.

I just stood there all pale. My jaw hung down for some time until Blaze slapped my back.

"You better go tend to your "Prince" now," he chuckled.

"W-what... just happened?" I stumbled forward, tripping on Blade.

Blade soon got up.

"Eheh, much like our old days, eh... Blaze?" Blade chuckled.

"Yeah, but I think you've grown weaker..." the playful Typhlosion responded, with a small twinkle in his eyes, "Seriously, letting rage take control of you, _"Prince Swordsman... of the Garden"_ I might add..."

Blade turned red.

"S-shut it, we should leave now, we have what we need already," Blade changed the topic.

"Fine, just allow me to get Ruse and-" Blaze stopped speaking.

"Blaze?" Blade and I asked in unison.

He turned around, pale-faced.

The normally shy Typhlosion opened his mouth to deliver his message, "Guys... She's... gone!"

**Note: Phew! Looks like things are getting a bit more hotter between Blade and Rose eh? Oh well, I hope you guys found this chapter nice. I don't know when can I update again but I have to get my clearance done, which is due before March 31... So I hape I can meet you guys again in another chappie... As usual, please do leave a review! It really does lift my spirits! Oh well, thanks and good night guys! ~**


	19. Reunion Ruse Included

**Note: Here's another chappie... I hope you guys don't mind me being late... I still had clearance to do, go out with a friend for his birthday, prepare my competitive team for the PGL tournament that's ongoing right now, and battle in it from time to time. Another thing that I'm happy to say is that my clearance is almost done, meaning that I can update faster... Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... Because I'm pretty sure Rose did!**

Rose's POV:

I didn't want to move from my position. The soft grass was more than a cushion for me. In fact, it served as a lush, warm, comfy king-sized bed.

Apparently, with Blaze's recent disappointment of letting Ruse escape, we had to return empty-handed. But we still had some ways to go so we simply set up camp on the way back to town. We knew that we could get there in a ten minute walk in the morning so we decided to just rest for now.

Everything was silent, nothing could disturb my much needed sleep. Sooner or later, it would be morning and I would have to put up with the other five troublemakers that fate had forced upon me as partners.

Well... Maybe Blade wasn't so bad of a partner compared to everyone else, but... Oh... No! I did not just say that! He's just like Blaze! Nothing more but an insecure guy chasing his dreams of bringing equality to the world using his own means. In other words, I'm pretty sure that his sense of chasing that dream using such inferior methods will put him in his place in the future.

Still, I have to respect him... I mean, he does have tout up with his exact opposite, which is me... So I guess he does have points for effort. Or maybe he only puts up with me because he-"

"Hmm? Dreaming of a guy?" a feminine voice cooed behind me.

I opened my eyes and immediately turned around. I found myself in a blank space of white.

I turned around to see that the voice apparently belonged to Cresselia, appearing in-person for the second time in my dreams.

I immediately let out a gasp, "W-WHAT? H-HEY! Have some respect for my privacy!"

Cresselia seemed to stifle a giggle as she blushed.

"Well, I couldn't help but pay you a visit to check on your progress..." Cresselia calmly replied.

"P-progress? N-no! I'm not making any moves to Blade so please shut it!" I blushed as I crossed my arms.

Cresselia suddenly fell silent and stared at me with a sly yet surprised look.

"Umm... I meant progress on retrieving the Divine Crescent," Cresselia corrected.

A short silence came between us.

"Oh... I... uh... see," I replied sheepishly, "Hey, where's Darkrai..? Isn't he supposed to come along with you for important matters like these?"

Cresselia's smile faded and was replaced with a soft, light pink blush.

"Uh... Well... He had other business, see..." Cresselia answered anxiously.

"I see, is this the only reason you have to come and rudely spy on my privacy?" I returned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the legendary replied, but continued with a lower voice, "Well, err... I mean, no. I'm here for something a bit... informal..."

"Which happens to be?" I continued.

"I need... uh... advice," Cresselia blushed.

"Advice?" I quipped, "Advice on what?"

She hesitated before speaking and looked around the blank white space to check if anything or anyone else was around to listen.

"Erm... I need advice on Darkrai," Cresselia blushed, "See... He has been acting strangely recently."

"Really," I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's been acting really shy around me and he keeps calling me by some pet name like 'Cressie' now, which I know is not like him as he is someone very serious," Cresselia paused for a while before continuing, "I think he... uh... likes me."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Stop there! What kind of advice do you want?" I immediately interjected, trying to hide my feeling of surprise.

"Well... I want to know... if he really likes me... because of I do something stupid without knowing whether he likes me or not, I might get my friendship with him... um... severed," the legendary dream-giver lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Why are you asking me?" I began to blush.

"Well, you probably have some experience here as you certainly have a thing with Blade," Cresselia shyly returned.

"WHAT?" I flared, blushing harder, "NO! You've got it all wrong!"

"Fine, fine... Just... see if you can help me, please?i gotta go soon," Cresselia gave back a friendly smile.

"Sure then, so long as none of these get out," I returned.

"Kay then, bye now. You should be getting up soon... Oh, and, on a side note, look who's sleeping next to you when you wake up," Cresselia giggled as she faded.

The white space immediately turned to a faded version of the plains we chose to stay on for the night, I looked down and saw the six of us sleeping there as I could feel my soul being pulled back down to my body.

I looked down and saw that my body was sleeping next to Blade again... BLADE? How was that possible? I knew that Blade and I slept on opposite ends. This could only be the work of-

"Uh... Rose?" Claire shyly asked as she tried to wake me up.

I opened my eyes immediately to see Claire and Sandra staring at me.

"Y-yeah?" I stammered, letting go of Blade's seemingly lifeless arm,

He mumbled something about war tactics in his sleep as if replying. That didn't seem to make things better.

"Umm... Rose, I see you've finally found _him_!" Sandra giggled, trying to cover her blushing face.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped back, hoping that it sounded cold, "We need to get back to town now!"

My yelling probably woke the rest up, including Blade, who had no idea of anything for that matter.

"Ugh... Can't we get any more sleep?" Blaze yawned.

Blade merely stood p and greeted me "good morning" innocently, to which I felt that I should keep Sandra away from him... Or at least get her to shut up.

"Hey, Blade," Sandra grinned, "How was-"

"Ah, shut up! Pick up Celsus or whatever-his-name-was and start walking!" I interrupted, sweating a bit.

I then began to march into town ahead of the rest.

"Jumpy, mucho." I heard Celsus yawn behind me.

"Nah! She just woke up on the _wrong side of the bed, _eeheehee!" Sandra replied.

The whole group entered through the gated, though this time, there was no problem with sentries as Blade AND Blaze were with us.

"Eh... We don't have Ruse with us... So I can't really prove you _innocent_ for that crime just yet. I'll return to the guild while the two of you stay in my place for now," Blaze told Blade and I, making Sandra giggle a little.

"What about us?" Celsus quipped.

Claire just remained silent as she hovered about.

"Well, I could use some extra hands from the three of you... On second thought, I think that the Froslass-" Blaze spoke before being rudely interrupted.

"Claire," I interrupted.

"-uh... Claire, should stay with you two back in my place, I don't think your _Prince_ is enough to hold those two hands of yours from swiping anything," Blaze teased.

He then turned to Sandra and Celsus.

"Now, I need you guys to help me with something..." Blaze became serious again, "See... I need some extra hands as I gotta restock on supplies."

"Well-" Celsus began.

"Sure, I'll help... Wouldn't want to interrupt Rose's special moment!" Sandra giggled as she winked at Blade, who merely blushed in response.

"Oh, if Sandra's going, then I'm happy to help out!" Celsus quickly joined in.

I merely slapped my forehead wondering why my comrades were such idiots.

"Well, we'll be going then," Blaze returned. The three of them began to walk away, bursting into laughter when they thought they were out of earshot.

"I HEARD THAT," I yelled, but Blade merely took my hand.

"Come on, we're given time to rest. We better use up this opportunity before meeting Darkrai and Cresselia," Blade called in a gentle yet stern voice.

"Y-yeah," Claire winced and blushed as she saw Blade taking my hand.

The three of us went in and took a seat. Blade took out his Divine Crescent and vegan to fiddle with it.

"So, you're Claire?" Blade started.

"Well, y-yeah..." Claire shyly responded.

"You're a friend of Rose?" Blade curiously asked.

Claire nodded in reply.

"Well... It's odd that you seem quite like the opposite of Rose yet you managed to befriend her, considering her personality. How did you two meet?" Blade kept up the conversation.

I then interrupted, knowing that Claire was probably too shy to tell the story, so I told Blade the entire story up until he finally arrested me. Blade seemed impressed with the way his eyes looked.

"Jirachi? You've met himz. The Legendary Wish Maker?" Blade returned.

"Yes," I returned, "but why-"

The sound of a door opening and closing interrupted me.

"Hmm... Blaze must be back," Claire spoke up.

I stood up and walked over to the short corridor leading to the door while Blade began to keep his stuff.

"Yeah, we should probably..." I stopped in mid-sentence. There was no-one there.

"Is there anything the matter?" I heard Blaze call back.

"Oh, not really," I heard a feminine voice reply.

Alarmed, I looked back at the living room, which was where the other end of the corridor lead to. I saw a Gardevoir speaking to Claire and Blade.

Ruse...

I tried to run back in the living room, but there seemed to be a Psychic barrier preventing me from exiting the short corridor.

"May I take a look at that gemmed-feather thing?" Ruse mischievously grinned

"Uh... The Divine Crescent?" Blade returned.

I hammered my fists to the Psychic barrier but nobody noticed me.

"Well, I suppose so..." Blade returned, reaching into his bag.

I hammered my fists louder, and all of a sudden Claire just randomly shot an Ice Beam at Ruse. The Psychic barrier faded, allowing me to get through.

"Rose!" Claire called out to me as I hurried over to her side.

"T-that wasn't Rose?" Blade shuddered as he staggered backwards away from Ruse.

The two of them hurried back to my side, but Ruse immediately teleported between them and me.

"Where are you going, Blade?" she grinned seductively.

"He's going with me!" I hissed, "What are you up to this time?"

She inched forward to Blade and tickled his chin.

"Isn't it obvious," she said in a soothingly seductive voice to Blade. The sight of her doing that made me angrily launch a Thunderbolt at her, at which she simply teleported away and reappeared in front of us all.

"You did me some good yesterday... You and your pathetic group..." she continued, exposing her teeth in a maniacal grin, "Do you know how it made me feel? It's giving me a huge urge to... destroy... you all... You hear that? So... Let's get STARTED!"

Without warning, she lobbed out a _huge _Shadow Ball at us as she simply cackled.

I guess there was only one way out again...

**Note: Phew! Glad that's over. Aww, isn't that sweet... Our little Rose is actually falling for someone else now... Sadly, she's too stubborn to see it herself. Well, I'm done for the night, guys. As usual, I really wish to hear your opinions on this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review then. Good night then... I need to go to bed now to make up for my lack of sleep... **


	20. Destiny Calls

**Note: Well, we did have our fun in April 1 already, so here... I'm returning the original chappie! Hope you guys enjoy! Rose apparently enjoys this too, if you see what I mean...**

Rose's POV:

_Crash!_

The Shadow Ball collided with one of Claire's Shadow Balls before it managed to hit its target.

"Stay still you pathetic insects!" Ruse maniacally screamed as she snapped her fingers and launched a barrage of Psychic attacks.

Blade jumped before me and raised his arm as he used Protect to shield me from any attack.

"Uh... Rose... You didn't happen to cause much trouble with me gone, have you?" Claire asked.

"What do you think?" I sarcastically replied as I fired off a Thunderbolt to fend Ruse off.

"Situations such as these are inevitable, sometimes," Blade retorted as he charged forward with a Night Slash.

"And so is your downfall, when you blindly charge your way into battle," Ruse cackled as she gently held up a blue flickering flame with her hand.

As Blade charged forward to attack her, she lobbed the small flame at the ground, allowing her to soundly escape while Blade was being burned.

Will-o-wisp!

I rushed towards Blade, he was burned badly all right. Ruse finished the job with a Shadow Ball from above.

"Ehehe, now I can focus on you, Rose... That burn probably makes Blade a hollow threat as that nasty burn would reduce his physical attacks to rubble," Ruse laughed as she lobbed a Shadow Ball towards me.

The Shadow Ball merely froze over before it hit me. I looked back to see Claire present, trying to assist me.

"Don't worry, Rose! I've got your back covered!" Claire returned.

"Hmm... I forgot about little Miss Froslass over there," Ruse mused as she teleported behind her, "Let's see how you like this!"

"Aaugh!" Claire screamed as she was knocked down by Ruse, who had lobbed a Shadow Ball directly behind her.

Ruse turned towards me. She smiled, now content of having to face me after everyone else was down.

"What is it that you want anyway?" I frowned at her, "If you want money, I have it... So... Just take it and leave us alone!"

"No!" Ruse angrily yelled, "I crave for only one thing now... It is... my unexplainable desire to defeat you! I... am hungry... for VENGEANCE! You have shattered my pride... you shattered it into pieces! I'll regain it... by devouring your pride whole!"

Note to self, touchy psychotic maniacs can be detrimental to one's health.

I merely struck with a swift Thunderbolt in reply to her speech.

"You dare attack while I speak? Fine, allow me to make it clear to you that I am angry... Let us burn that pretty dress of yours, shall we?" she growled.

"Actually, it's not a dress," I sarcastically replied, allowing myself to get hit with Will-o-Wisp, "but you must be very dumb to let that happen."

I slyly grinned as I allowed my Synchronize ability to take over and share the burn I have with Ruse.

"W-what is this?" Ruse gasped.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know what Synchronize is, right? I mean, you are a Gardevoir... A very dumb one at that!" I snarled as I countered with Thunderbolt.

"Urgh... You... fool!" she groaned as she countered with a Shadow Ball.

"I think you're the fool here," a voice suddenly interrupted.

I looked back to see that Blaze had arrived, along with Celsus and Sandra.

"You're in big trouble here, see..." Sandra chimed in as she whipped up a Sandstorm.

"Remember me?" Blaze growled as he fired a scalding Blast Burn.

Ruse tried to dodge the move but was taken out by a Bug Buzz from Celsus who had snuck up behind her in the Sandstorm.

"A-again?" Ruse groaned as she was hit by the attack, "W0why?"

Ruse dropped down unconscious, having been defeated by the trio that just arrived.

Celsus and Sandra immediately tended to the three of us while Blaze took the responsibility of turning Ruse in.

"We came in when we heard a scuffle inside, looks like we made it in time as it looked like you guys were having trouble there..." Celsus stated with concern.

"I guess we're fine either way," I told him, "All Blade got was a minor burn too... He should be fine..."

We rested for some time until Blade came to. I explained to him what had happened after he was knocked out.

"I see," he nodded as he finished his meal, apparently, Sandra could actually cook, "Now that's out of the way, Blaze has got things under his control... We have to go meet Cresselia and Darkrai now..."

"Oh... Right," I muttered, glancing at my half of the Divine Crescent.

Blade began to pack is stuff, "We need to leave as soon as you're ready, Rose..."

"Can we come too?" Sandra suddenly shot out, expressing a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry... But... Rose and I have to go... _alone_," Blade stated.

"Oh, I see..." Celsus taunted, "You want some alone time with Rose, eh?"

"W-what? No! It's just that... this is important..." Blade muttered, blushing.

"Okay then... Good luck with that... Blade," Celsus grinned, much to my dismay.

The two of us left the small house as we set off to find Darkrai and Cresselia.

"They to\want to meet us in Beach Cave... We should probably head over there now..." Blade told me.

"Yeah..." I continued, walking by him. Blade seemed to have a calm air around him.

"Hey Rose," Blade suddenly started, "I was wondering..."

"Yeah? Go on?" I continued for him as we continued walking.

"Well... You said you met Jirachi... Didn't Jirachi grant you a wish? If it's okay with you... What was it that you wished for?" Blade continued.

I somehow blushed... I wished for knowledge of my true desire... Yet I didn't quite understand it.

"I... I wished to know what my true desire is," I replied, "I wanted to know... If what I was doing... Was really what I wanted to do..."

"Wow... I never thought you'd wish something like that..." Blade returned, "What was your true desire?"

"Oh... I don't know... Jirachi didn't show it to me directly... But I was given a vision in which there was someone... Someone who cared for me..." I shook it off, "But I'm pretty sure that desires are just desires... I know what I am... I am a lone thief."

"Rose..." Blade smiled, "You seem to have grown a lot... See... I've come to really respect you and all... Underneath your tough exterior, I can see that you also have fragilities there... Hmm... What I'm trying to say is... I care... Rose..."

Something very unexpected came after he had said those words. He _embraced _me.

I resisted his hug at first, but accepted it soon enough. His warmth was enough to melt the ice that was left in my heart.

When it was over, I looked away from him, blushing. I was a thief... A being that has gone far beyond any repair... I couldn't use someone like him, my exact opposite, as support...

"Sorry, Rose..." Blade returned, blushing, "I just wanted to let you know, that I care... Everyone has a worth in this world, Rose... Otherwise it won't be complete..."

"Yeah... Thanks a lot... I needed that..." I returned, smiling and blushing.

"Umm... We should get going!" Blade immediately changed the topic.

I smiled as I nodded. Underneath all that discipline... Blade was really a nice and sweet guy... Maybe I respect him a lot more then, not just for his ideals anymore.

We soon entered Beach Cave, but as soon as we entered, I began to feel my pulse race. Blade and I soon fell unconscious.

When we opened our eyes, we found ourselves back on the floating gear... The exact area where Darkrai and Cresselia had challenged us to a battle.

"Well, we couldn't have anyone eavesdropping, so we took both of you to a space created by our Psychic-energy," a familiar voice called from behind.

Blade and I turned to face Darkrai and Cresselia.

"Well, Rose..." Cresselia started.

"Blade," Darkrai stated.

"This is the explanation we promised..." they both called in unison.

"The world... is coming to an end..." Darkrai started.

"W-what? The world?" Blade gasped.

"Cipher... an organization in a world opposite of ours, has managed to create their ultimate weapon," Cresselia sang.

"This weapon... It once had a heart... But after things became bleak, it joined the shadows... It was none other than XD002! As it was a being of interdimensional travel, Cipher conducted harsh experiments on it. In a fit of anguish, it destroyed Cipher and fled to our world in the process..." Darkrai continued.

"Being unstable and all, XD002 might go into a rage... And we know it possesses the power to destroy the world. That much is known, we have to appease it!" Cresselia sang, "But that was when I saw something... A vision... We have two heroes... Destined to save this land from ruin. One a gentle flower hidden behind thorns, another a sharp edged blade wielded only for justice..."

Blade and I looked at each other.

"Well," Darkrai started.

Cresselia finished his sentence, "Heroes! Accept your destiny here!"

**Note: Wow, looks like our little Blade seems to be warming up a bit now... But, will this hero status actually allow them for that? Ah well, destiny controls all! Leave a review, pretty please! Now that the message has been delivered... I must get back to hunting for that annoyingly elusive Shiny Litwick... Ciao!**


	21. Denial

**Note: Sorry for late update... I haven't been feeling well lately... I forced myself out of bed today to get this done so I hope you guys check this out...**

Rose's POV:

"So... We're the ones... who have to stop this XD002?" Blade questioned, to which Darkrai and Cresselia simply nodded.

"W-wait... Us? No! Seriously?" I quickly shot, how could that nonsense be possible?

This has to be a joke, right?

...

... Nope, I guess not.

"Yeah, Rose... You're destined to be one of our two heroes..." Cresselia calmly answered.

"Wait... Look at me! I'm a thief! I can't be a hero! You're seriously kidding me!" I scowled, not wanting to take part in such a mess.

"Hmm... Does that mean you'll help us?" Darkrai mused.

"Nope, I'm not part of this mess, it's not supposed to be our responsibility," I coldly replied, not bothering to sugarcoat my words.

"But, Rose-" Cresselia started, only to be interrupted by me.

"No, I've been through a lot already! I say I want to rest now! You can't just throw down this responsibility to normal Pokémon like us. It's about time we spoke up, right Blade?" I scowled, turning my eyes to Blade.

All eyes shifted to Blade, who began to hesitate. He bit his lips as if our gaze was strong enough to drill a hole into him.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he softly replied,Mai's voice gradually becoming more stern, "But, as you already know, life is unfair. You may choose to achieve this equality by pulling down others, but you must remember that I choose to do the opposite. Since the whole world is at stake, I see no reason to reject Darkrai and Cresselia's ideals."

My eyes began to sting. That insolent Blade, he knew the way I thought yet he still decides to stubbornly go against it?

"So, Rose... What is your choice? Will you shrink back to your previous self?" Blade asked.

His words began to sink into me. Was I really changing? Was I really going to learn nothing from Blade? Was I really that selfish?

_"No, Rose... You are better than that! I've come to respect you after all these times," I remembered him telling me that._

My distressed face changed to a small smile. Blade was right. I remembered respecting him for all he had done. Respecting him without giving his suggestions any consideration, I would be a hypocrite if I did so.

"All right, Blade," I gently replied, "If it is you who wills it, then I accept this gift of destiny."

Blade's face began to redden, but Darkrai and Cresselia intervened by floating before us, nodding in agreement.

"Excellent, Blade," Darkrai bowed.

"Thank you, Rose," Cresselia smiled at me.

The two solemnly floated towards us. Darkrai stopping in front of Blade and Cresselia stopping in front of me. Our eyes met with theirs and from then k , we knew that there would be no turning back.

"I claim thee! Come under thy wing as the hero chosen by destiny!" Cresselia and Darkrai chanted to their respective heroes.

Blade slowly walked towards Darkrai while I walked towards Cresselia.

I saw Blade close his eyes under Darkrai's arm, so I did the same, albeit under Cresselia's wing.

The moment my eyes closed, I felt Cresselia's presence merging with mine. It was as if she was bestowing some sort of Psychic link between the two of us.

_"Rose," I heard her mind speak, "Do you accept me, Cresselia, as your mentor for achieving the goal of your destiny?"_

_"Yes, Cresselia," I replied back._

_"Then so be it! From this day on, allow me to guide you through your training!" Cresselia's mind echoed rather loudly._

I opened my eyes to see that my Divine Crescent had floated out of my bag. The half-crescent feather floated up to my face until it was just floating between Cresselia and me. I quickly looked aside to see that the same thing was happening with Blade.

Cresselia proceeded to chant something, allowing my half of the Divine Crescent to start glowing pink.

The same thing was happening with Blade, except that his half was glowing black.

When Cresselia stopped chanting, she opened her eyes, making my half of the Divine Crescent fly over to Blade's half, joining the two together, forming a gemmed medallion. At the center was an engraving of some ancient text. There were also two silhouettes drawn there, I could recognize the black one as a crudely shaped Gallade and the pink one as a crudely shaped Gardevoir.

"This is proof!" Darkrai stated.

"Proof," Cresselia continued, "that you are our chosen heroes."

Blade looked at me, his eyes filled with determination. Knowing that he was burning with determination, I nodded knowing that I should probably do the same.

"Now, Rose..." Cresselia gently called, "I have to start training you... For your future trial."

"Yes..." I responded.

"Good luck on your student, Dakrai!" Cresselia called out to Darkrai as she began to lead me away.

"Sure will, Cressie!" Darkrai winked as he gestured Blade to follow him.

"W-wait... I'll be training without Blade?" I groaned in disappointment.

"Oh... my bad... I forgot that you were _interested _in him..." Cresselia smiled as she floated beside me.

My face immediately burned red.

"N-no! I meant that... We operate as a pair!" I corrected her.

"Isn't that sweet... You don't need to hide it, Rose," Cresselia giggled, "Besides, I'm also not able to see Darkrai during our training so I guess we're even."

"Hey!" I snapped, "My relationship with Blade is not in the least bit similar with your adoration for Darkrai!"

Cresselia merely chuckled as she led me to the other side of the gear. We both stepped on a tile in that corner, making a white light engulf us both.

When the light had faded, I now saw myself at an odd place. It was similar to the floating gear we had just come from, but it seemed to be a structure this time. It seemed to be a floating structure made of gears, metal, and glass.

I looked down and saw through the glass floor that we were still suspended in the space-like area.

"Where are we now?" I asked Cresselia.

"Well," she smiled, "welcome to my maze... I crafted this Mystery Dungeon to suit your training purposes."

A Mystery Dungeon? I clenched my leather Explorer Kit.

"Am I supposed to clear this?" I asked, putting my game face on.

"Please do so... This dungeon will prove to me if you truly are capable of becoming the hero destined to save the world," she politely bowed, "See you then, Rose... I'll be waiting for you at the deepest floor. I wish you good luck as you enter _The Test_."

Cresselia vanished, allowing me to proceed through _The Test_'s first floor. As I threaded through the mechanical labyrinth, I noticed that most of my opponent's were Gastly and Haunter.

I worked my way through and entered the second floor. The second floor appeared to be an enclosed rectangular room.

"Did you miss me?" a voice that I knew too well called looked forward and saw the Gengar that I recalled from the time I was a Kirlia.

I smiled, my suspicions were confirmed. Cresselia was merely using my memories to create an escalating challenge throughout the whole dungeon.

I charged headlong into battle, knowing that I was stronger compared to my past self.

The Gengar launched a Shadow Ball, which I gracefully dodged. I countered with a strong Psychic, knowing that my present experience would knock out the past memory.

When the Gengar disappeared, the stairs appeared behind him as I descended to the third floor.

I fought my way through the floors, noticing that each floor adapted to suit different stages of my past. I also noticed that the deeper I went, the more difficult my enemies became.

I relived moments in one-room battles. I remembered my past battles, such as the one with the Vespiquen and the one against Claire, back when she was a shadow.

They weren't as hard as they were though... For my present self was more experienced to deal with these recorded memories from the past.

I found the dungeon easy... until... I stopped at Floor 11...

My panting decreased when I saw the opponent before me. I had always wished to relive my past blunders... But that battle, I knew that this opponent was the one that I had always found difficult.

I made it this far, my memories won't stop me.

I charged it I battle against the one opponent that I had mixed feelings for.

Before I could attack, Blade turned around to launch a Psycho Cut.

"Rose..." Blade calmly began, "It'd time that I stopped your undisciplinary law-breaking!"

**Note: Thanks for taking the time to check this out... I haven't been able to write much lately, due to my condition... But I promise I'll try to get the next chappie out soon enough... Thanks for understanding, don't forget to leave a review... Bye~**


	22. Memories are Made of Bliss

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back and I'm certainly well** **now that I'm feeling better. I managed to type up this chappie with the remaining pages of my notebook (TT~TT I can't believe I finished another notebook) so I hope that you guys find this slightly better than my previous chappie. Well, i guess this is all I have to say for now...**

Rose's POV:

I dodged another Psycho Cut. Even from my memories, Blade was quite the fighter. He looks... almost charming the way he gallantly swings his strong arms skillfully. I couldn't help but admire the way how pure his eyes were.

"What's the matter?" he taunted as he landed a Psycho Cut at me.

I snapped back to reality after taking a hit. I retaliated with a Psychic, though Blade quickly shrugged it off as if it was nothing. If I remembered correctly, Blade was holding a Destiny Knot during that battle. With that knowledge, I decided to try a different tactic.

Using my attacks, I led him through the battle room, keeping a considerable distance between us. I then remembered that he had told me in that battle that he had learned a lot about the way I fought. Being limited to four attacks which he probably knew, I decided to shake things up a bit.

I stopped attacking, allowing Blade to get closer as I began to close my eyes. I began to muster all my concentration to my mind... I decided that it was high time I learned a new attack.

I opened my eyes just as Blade charged. I smiled as I sidestepped and tripped him. As he fell down, I slammed myself into him with Thief.

Blade stumbled to the ground after being knocked down further. He innocently looked up as he was struck by a pink ray of Attract. I smirked as I landed the hit on him.

Blade began to look dizzy... As if he was having some internal conflict. In other words, I got him where I wanted.

I slowly walked up to him, knowing that Attract would kick in sooner or later.

"I-it can't be," he squirmed as if he was a prey injected with venom, "I-I brought a counter to this!"

"You mean... _this_?" I grinned as I held up his Destiny Knot.

He gasped as a light blush slowly crept up to his face. He looked so helpless, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that, for the first time, he was finally going to go down. He was the prey this time.

I struck at him with Psychic, which he seemed much to pre-occupied to even counter or dodge, thanks to Attract.

He stumbled to the ground once more. I brutally cackled as I brought him down to the ground in a full body tackle, embracing him to finally take down my prey with a full-forced Thunderbolt.

I was ready to fire it off, but he did something unexpected... He kissed me.

I honestly knew that he was simply confused under the spell of Attract, but I couldn't help feeling giddy about it. I would honestly never admit to the real Blade about this, but I did enjoy the kiss... No-one would find out, after all... Blade was just a simulation of my memory. I allowed his kiss to last longer as I closed my eyes, feeling safe in his embrace. The embrace of the knight I knew so well... He was quite pathetic, even in my memories... But I guess that was okay, because I knew that I was pathetic too to fall for my own trick.

My eyes opened wide when I remembered when he had turned many of our battles upside down... I was truly pathetic as the moment we broke out of the kiss, he applied some force, making us roll over sideways, reversing our positions so that he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"You... you're quite the thief," he groaned, "Stealing others' hearts... But this ends here!"

He raised his arm, which began glowing a shade of black. I squirmed underneath him as I tried to break free, but his other arm and his weight kept me pinned under him, allowing no means of escape. I realized how I felt like then... I felt like prey.

Blade struck his Night Slash down at me, razing me with his supereffective attack, knocking me out for good.

A shame... I felt disappointed... again. It was so close... so close... I wanted victory that badly... yet why did I lose?

A bright light flashed as I opened my eyes. I discovered that I was still in the dungeon, albeit in the deepest floor.

"Rose... You have much to learn," Cresselia scolded, "You held victory in your hands yet you blew it... Didn't anybody teach you not to play with your food?"

"It's not my fault! He's just too strong!" I explained.

"Oh, really?" Cresselia slyly smiled, "Then... why did you hesitate to attack him when he kissed you? In fact, it seemed like you were _enjoying _it!"

My face began to glow red.

"Y-you... were watching the battle?" I blushed, feeling very ashamed as if I had just done something immoral.

Cresselia giggled as she nodded, "Yup! Every single second..."

"Y-you..." I growled, feeling my heart throb faster.

"Hey! It's part of my job to see how well you were faring against your past opponents... By the way, your dungeon completion time was quite fast, although you took longer than usual when confronting Blade," Cresselia seriously informed, "I suppose that's enough for today... You should probably come back tomorrow and see if you can overcome this ordeal."

A bright light flashed and I found myself sitting at the beach with Blade by my side. Dusk had already fallen so I presumed that we had been gone the whole day.

"Rose!" Blade turned towards me, sweat trickling down his face, "Today... How did your training go?"

"Err... It went... well..." I stammered, remembering the battle earlier.

"Are you okay? Your face is quite red..." Blade asked in concern.

"Oh... It's nothing," I quickly replied.

Of all the things he had to ask about, why did it have to be my training?

We both sat in silence as we stared at the stars and the moon. They all seemed to beam down on us. I smiled as I saw the beautiful and... romantic... view.

I stole a glance at Blade, who was staring up at the sky. He seemed to be at peace just staring at the stars.

"Hey... Blade?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah, Rose?" he returned.

I pointed to some stars, "Aren't those stars beautiful? I find myself amazed that they pour down their bright smiles on those who have wronged others as much as those who have done right... That feels like true equality, knowing that no one would ever smile at a criminal..."

"Sell, they happen to be just in judging others for they know that everything and everyone has the capacity to do good inside their hearts," Blade returned, "Which is why a criminal like you makes me smile."

I began to blush as he said that, to which he scratched his head and quickly replied.

"Err... I didn't mean that in a romantic way, okay?" he blushed.

"Ah..." I smiled, "But, now that I think about it... You smile on me... Because you are a star... Or, specifically, you're _my_ star."

There was a short silence as we watched the stars in their eternal brightness.

"Like those stars, I will continue to smile down upon you until my life ends, if that's how you wish," he teased.

"Oh, you..." I giggled as I lightly slapped his hand.

"But seriously, Rose..." Blade returned, with a concerned smile on his face, "I'm really glad I got to meet you... You're very... well... I know you don't want to admit this, but I think that you're actually very concerned for others..."

"Wow... I mean... What you said just now... It... uh... really means a lot to me," I blushed, unconsciously holding his hand, "I'm really thankful... No, I'm _very _thankful that I managed to meet someone like you too... You didn't judge me at first glance... You took the chance to know me..."

Blade seemed to grip my hand tightly in response... To which I silently smiled. I knew there was something wrong with me, the way I behaved around him... My actions earlier today... Why had I behaved like that earlier? Was it because Blade was... _different_?

I decided to risk it... I decided to ask Blade, while we were still alone.

"Hey... Blade?" I blushed, "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now..."

"Yeah?" he sighed dreamily as a cool breeze blew by.

I bit my tongue as I proceeded, "Well, I've been having this weird feel-"

"E-excuse me?" a meek voice interrupted me.

Blade and I turned around to see Claire and Sandra behind us.

"Um... You two... took a while..." Claire blushed, "So we were getting worried. I hope we weren't intruding on... uh... something..."

Sandra merely broke into a fit of giggling.

"Wow, I never thought you two would spend the whole day on a date here..." she giggled as she held her claws together.

"What? No! We were just done with training, err... I meant, the task Darkrai and Cresselia had give us," I defended myself.

"Then how would you explain _those_?" she grinned as she pointed at our hands. I realized that I was still holding Blade's hand and quickly pulled my hand away.

Blade and I began to blush heavily.

"I think you've got it wrong, Sandra..." Blade weakly replied.

"My, this is the first time I've heard you deny something like tis, Blade," she chuckled.

I was about to reply, but Sandra continued speaking.

"It's time for dinner, so I suggest that you two lovebirds hurry up before Blaze suspects something," Sandra retorted as she flew away.

"I'll be going then, Rose," Claire bowed as she floated away.

Blade simply stood up and took my hand as he helped me up.

"Come on... We better get going too..." Blade encouraged, "We've got a whole day of training ahead of us..."

"Um..." I shyly replied, "I guess you're right..."

**Note: It's high time we finally get to see a little romance between our two main characters... Ehehe, although I'm not quite sure if Rose is aware of this... Or Blade for that matter... Well, how did you guys find it? Leave your opinions in the reviews, please... Remember, every opinion counts... Ah well... Seeya!**


	23. She Loves Me Not!

**Note: Phew! Got another one done today. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys have a lot of fun reading this. Well, Rose is gonna behaving more fun today than Blade is, though...**

Rose's POV:

"Rise and shine!" a voice called out to me.

I slowly opened my eyes. For once, it was paradise to have a sleep without any dreams. It was good to know that Cresselia was giving me some privacy.

"Huh?" I sleepily replied, "Why? Is anything the matter?"

"Ain't it obvious? There's some kind of news!" Sandra gravely returned.

I slowly walked over to the table, everyone was already gathered there, except for Blade and Blaze, who I presume are busy talking to each other somewhere else considering that they're best friends and such.

"News?" I returned, my eyes opening when I saw the headlines of the paper Sandra clutched.

"I assumed that was what you're reaction would be..." Celsus returned, his usual annoying personality not present.

"Here, Rose... Check this out..." Sandra worriedly whispered as she shoved the paper into my face.

I began to read the paper.

_Mysterious Thief Ruse escaped from prison!_

_An outlaw by the name of "Ruse", as she calls herself, has managed to break free. For informative purposes, she is of the Gardevoir species, and has been a skilled thief as much as the other Gardevoir thief which we believe has gone into hiding. Further notice is that she is currently accompanied by a Mismagius and a Staraptor. Records show that a Mismagius and a Staraptor were the ones who broke her free in the first place. See more at page 7..._

"WHAT? She's out... _again_?" I scowled, "She was annoying enough in the first place and that pathetic hag had to come back?"

Claire slowly approached me and took the paper.

"Umm... Rose... That isn't the worst part," Claire gravely told me as she flipped open to another page.

I looked at the page she had flipped open to.

_Up in Spinda's Café, we have a limited offer of free cupholders for every three shakes made. Cupholders may vary in size, depending on the type of berries used._

"What's so bad about that?" I coughed.

Sandra slapped her forehead as she pointed to the article below it.

"I was suspecting you didn't check the bottom article, Ms. Mysterious Thief who is very experienced?" Celsus scornfully replied, sounding annoying again.

"All right, all right! I'm checking it! Don't break your tail in impatience..." I snarled as I grabbed the paper and checked the bottom article.

_Odd Distortions Appearing Over Horizons_

_Exploration Teams have been claiming that as they travel afar, they claim to be seeing that over the horizons of the seas that surround this land some sort of distortion operating up and crumpling the world. While many have been believed to be hoaxes, a recent study made by a group of Psychic types prove that there is indeed something wrong with such._

_To the naked eye, they may seem like stars, less visible in daytime. But further studies prove that there is something slowly tearing away at this land of ours. It appears to be faint at first, but theoretically, it has been proven that if such distortions continue, it would close in directly on our land, trapping it all into one ball of highly concentrated mass. This mass would explode soon and cause an intense field of gravitation, swallowing and engulfing other lands around ours until there is nothing left to engulf. _

_While this may seem unlikely, we are advised caution as the results of the studies seem highly accurate._

_On a side-note, there are reports of huge rising sales of cupholders in the Secret Bazaar._

I snapped the paper shut. The only thing such an article reminds me of was the news of XD002 that Cresselia had told us. If she was afraid of the world ending, maybe that was how it was gonna end... Maybe this XD002 thing is already taking its steps.

"What do you think about it, Rose? Claire has been restless ever since she read that article," Sandra replied as she slowly took Celsus off her head.

"Yeah, I've never seen her that agitated before... We tried asking her but she wouldn't tell us... Maybe you'd know, Rose..." Celsus shot out.

I turned over to Claire.

"Claire, I have to speak with you... in private," I told her as I gestured her over to Blaze's bathroom.

Once inside, I closed the door and opened my mouth to speak. But before I could, she started first.

"Rose... Remember how I located you back when you were struggling with that Gengar back at Midnight Forest?" Claire slowly asked, her eyes looking down at the floor, as if she had suddenly taken an interest to every single dot of dust on the ground.

"Huh? Yeah..? Why?" I answered her.

"Didn't I tell you that I found you all thanks to this Cresselia appearing in my dreams?" she confessed, "Well... Rose... At first, I didn't believe her... She told me... you were in trouble... That I had to go over and help you. I told her that you would never get into any kind of trouble, but she advised me to head over to Midnight Forest and help you as soon as possible anyway. She warned me, that if you weren't found... THAT thing in the news... She told me that would happen..."

My throat felt dry. Claire knew all along what was going to happen. She kept silent, yet she had to take the blunt of knowing such a harsh fate.

I felt guilty for not telling her what Cresselia and Darkrai wanted of Blade and me.

"Listen... Claire," I sat down, knowing it was my turn to confess, "I know it may seem funny... But that is actually true... Darkrai and Cresselia also appeared to Blade and I... And the end of the world is inevitable."

"But, why?" Claire teared up.

"I didn't finish... It was all set in motion by Cipher," I told her, "They created some sort of weapon, according to Cresselia, and it got released into this world. Cresselia told us that this thing is unstable and if it continues on to be unstable, it would slowly but surely drag the world into its doom."

Claire remained silent.

"But, there's something else... Blade and I, Darkrai and Cresselia said that we are the destined ones to stop this from happening," I explained, hoping to cheer her up.

"Cipher..." Claire muttered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Cipher... Cipher did this? Those... those brutes?" she screamed in anguish, tears dropping from her eyes, "They... They destroyed my life! Now, they want to destroy this world?"

"Claire? Are you... okay?" I patted her back, hoping to get her to calm down.

I was quite surprised... I never saw Claire in such anguish... She looked almost... angry.

"No, Rose..." she suddenly looked up, "Rose... I-I've never been much of a use to you before... Please... Let me join this fight... I-I want to go after Cipher! I want to... make... them... PAY!"

I froze. I suddenly felt something bad was happening. The way Claire's eyes looked, it seemed as if she was overcome with rage. It was even more scary considering that I've never seen her angry before.

"Claire... Calm... Calm down!" I tried.

She suddenly burst not tears and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Claire!" I screamed, checking her pulse. She was alright, but she was unconscious.

I slowly hoisted her up and exited the room.

"Take her to her bed, she's going to need some rest," I commanded Celsus and Sandra.

As the couple helped Claire to her bed, I took a seat on a stool. I began to think deeply... Was the world really going to end? Didn't I wish that? Why would I join _them_ to stop it? I was always selfish before... Why stop now?

The door burst open as Blade and Blaze burst in, laughing and chatting with each other.

I slyly smiled to myself.

_No! _I thought, _I'm just as selfish as ever. I'm probably doing it only for him! That pathetic excuse for a Gallade, he just got lucky._

"Blade!" I called, "We have some serious news..."

"We have some news too!" Blaze grinned, elbowing his Gallade friend, "Spinda's Café now gives away _free_ cupholders!"

The two appeared to be holding cups with some sort of liquid in them, they seemed to have four or five of those things. On Blade's other hand was some plastic cupholders.

I simply slapped my forehead as I thought to myself, _Oh Arceus, please don't tell me Darkrai chose the wrong Gallade to be a 'so-called hero'..._

"While you two were out fooling around, I actually found news that was way worth being informed of!" I scolded as I stuffed the newspaper into Blade's face, who responded with a weak cough as if he was choking on some drink.

Blade took the newspaper and read the article, when he was done, I could see his eyes grow in size.

"R-rose!" he coughed, some of his drink still evident on his lips, "T-this news... It could be what Darkrai's asking about!"

"I know!" I repeated myself, "Now please go and wipe that disgusting thing off your mouth! Blade, shouldn't you be the one worried about this?"

Blaze lifted his eyebrows.

"Wow, Blade... Since when did you become the type to be bossed around by a girl?" Blaze chuckled as Blade tried to hide his reddening face by holding up the newspaper.

"She's right, Blaze... I'm sorry... We gotta go... We have to warn Darkrai and Cresselia," Blade replied as soon as he cleared his throat.

"Sure thing, go on... Good luck on another date you two... It's always nice to know there's love in the air even as the world is ending," Blaze laughed, eventually choking on his own drink.

I resisted to urge to send the idiotic Typhlosion flying. Blade simply gestured for me to follow him and leave.

I followed him off and we began to head over to the area we met Darkrai and Cresselia yesterday.

"So... uh... would you like to have a drink?" Blade shyly offered as he took out one of those disposable cups.

"Huh?" I groaned, "Umm... If you insist."

I took a sip as we walked, the problems still filling up most of my mind.

"This isn't really bad... Thanks," I shyly replied to Blade, "Sorry if I finished it..."

"Er... Don't mind it... It was for you in the first place..." he sheepishly smiled.

I caught his smile and I smiled back, but I quickly hid it when I decided to switch topics.

"Uh... so... You should tell Darkrai what has happened," I urgently replied, snapping Blade out of his not-so-serious state.

"Huh! Yeah... Oh... right!" Blade continued, "Well, we're here then... Darkrai and Cresselia said that they would meet us over in Beach Cave again..."

We stood in awkward silence, side by side... I swear, if Blaze saw us like this, I'd kill him.

I began to open my mouth to say that Darkai and Cresselia were late but that was when a flash of light engulfed us again, before I could speak.

When the light had faded, we found ourselves back on top of the floating gear. Darkrai and Cresselia floated side-by-side, waiting for us.

"Darkrai! We have news-" Blade started, only to be interrupted by the Pitch Black Pokémon himself.

"Yeah, I know... XD002 has started to go out of control," Darkrai sadly whispered, "The end of the world is imminent... And yes, you need not say it, I know about the free cupholders too."

"Well, Rose..." Cresselia smiled, a light blush appearing on her face, "Darkrai and I... We... err... worked up in something else for your training today due to the unfortunate incidents happening... This is the final test... We want to see if the resolves of the two of you are firm enough... I want to pit you... against Darkrai's student, Blade!"

I staggered backwards. I was gonna have to fight Blade again! What's worse... I know that this was the real thing.

"What's the matter, Rose? Scared of him?" Cresselia giggled.

A light blush formed on my face.

"N-no! I-I am NOT scared, not of him!" I hissed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry... Clearing this will also clear all doubts I have on your skills, Rose," Cresselia smiled, "And then I can move on to entrust to you the last thing needed to save this world."

"Hmm... Cressie... Are you sure about this?" Darkrai scratched his chin.

"Trust me," Cresselia winked at him.

"Fine then," Darkrai calmly returned, facing to Blade, "Now, Blade... Are you ready to put what you have learned to use?"

"Yes, sir," Blade closed his eyes as he bowed to Darkrai.

"Good... I suppose both of you are ready now, am I correct?" Darkrai stated, "If so... Then... Begin! Now!"

Blade simply stood at where he was. He stood still, not making any intention to attack. He merely stood straight up, hands behind his back as he stared at me with cold and calm eyes.

"Blade? Are you underestimating me by choosing not to attack?" I taunted as I charged forward, starting off with Thief.

Blade didn't move, he allowed the move to hit him. I was disturbed by that. Why wouldn't he get out of the way?

I snatched up his item, which had turned out to be another of his items that were supposedly made by the mythical humans. It appeared to be some purple orb... All of a sudden, I began to feel dizzy. I felt... poisoned!

Blaze turned around immediately as soon as I had fallen to the effects of his Toxic Orb.

"One must not be too quick to judge one's opponent!" Blade scolded as he charged with a Night Slash.

He charged forward and swung his arms at me.

"But one shouldn't also strike when his opponent has _seemingly _fallen!" I quipped back a I jumped, one foot landing on his arm, throwing him off his attack as I jumped over him and let loose a Thunderbolt.

"I always found your battling style... interesting," Blade grinned as he staggered backwards, readying a Stone Edge.

"Odd... I thought that you were only interested in me the same way I was interested in you," I taunted back as I launched an Attract.

Blade let loose his Stone Edge, countering my Attract.

"Really, now... The way you attack, it's as if you wanted to tell me something," he scowled, charging forwards in a Night Slash.

"I do want to tell you something!" I smiled as I charged, my hands glowing black with Thief.

"What is it? Tell it to me with the way you fight!" Blade seriously replied, I could feel his determination burning as if he wanted to beat me.

"I want to beat you! I will let my attacks do the talking!" I burned as I charged, I wanted to beat Blade for once, just so desperately.

"Then, tell me... Tell me NOW!" Blade nobly called as our attacks collided.

My hand clashed against his arm, we were pushing our attacks through each other.

"I wanted to tell you this..." I snarled, "I... love you!"

Blade seemed shocked. The effect that I had anticipated.

"W-what..?" Blade spat.

His attack began to weaken.

"Wait, really?" he blushed, his attack losing it's effect.

I smiled.

All of a sudden, I overpowered his weakened Night Slash with the Thief that clashed with him. Overpowering his attack, I lashed out the punishment I had been waiting so long to deal.

"Nope! Not really," I giggled as I jumped above him and launched a surging Thunderbolt from above him.

"Ungh, you..." he muttered, getting up sluggishly, as if he was paralyzed.

"Yeah... In fact, it's the other way around!" I grinned as I launched Attract, "It's about to be, anyway..."

Blade, in his paralysis, was unable to dodge it quickly, so he mustered a quick Night Slash to destroy the pink ray of hearts before they could take effect on him. While he was destroying my attack, however, I took the opportunity to sneak up behind him.

"You're so stubborn... That's what I respect of you!" I growled as I unleashed a full-force Psychic on him.

"Ugh!" Blade groaned. He stood firm. His eyes piercing through my soul.

But he collapsed.

He **collapsed**. I had won. I had finally won.

"C-cressie?" Darkrai stared, "How did that..."

"Nice work, Rose," Cresselia broke the silence, smiling at me, "It's good to see that you've finally got your act together... Unlike yesterday where you-"

"Shush!" I blushed, glaring back at Cresselia.

"Oh... All right, all right," she smiled.

I held my hand out for Blade to take. Blade merely looked up as I pulled him up.

"Amazing... Rose... I..." Blade left his sentence unfinished as he stood up.

"Well, as I promised... Rose, Blade... We need to talk to you... Tomorrow..." Cresselia smiled, "We have to speed things up a bit with the news already found out."

I nodded in reply.

"Now, if you'll excuse me... Rose... I suppose you two should be resting now... " Cresselia grinned, "Leaving Darkrai and me alone... Seeya, come back tomorrow!"

In a flash, before I could complain, we were sent back to the beach.

Blade sat down beside me, gesturing me to do the same.

"Some day it has been, huh?" Blade asked.

I smiled, "You have no idea."

**Note: Rose... You dirty liar... There you go, you finally beat Blade! Happy now? A well, what did you guys think of it? I hope it wasn't too shabby. Did you guys enjoy it? Did you think it was lacking? Again, every opinion counts! Please do leave a review! 'Till next chappie then... Seeya~**


	24. Confusion

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back! I managed to get up another chappie because I was feeling like it. I think I did try a certain Shonen Jump style in this piece, although I think I did so poorly... Maybe I can make up for it with the next chappie... Oh... Never mind! Just read for yourself then.**

Rose's POV:

"Well, Rose... I have been waiting for this... I mean, to tell you this," Blade blushed as he knelt before me.

We were at a more rockier area of the beach. I had decided to stride over there with Blade just before the day was over. Blade agreed, of course, considering his gentle personality.

"Yeah, go on..." I smiled, possibly enjoying that I was making him more nervous as I grinned.

I walked past him as I enjoyed the calm waves and breeze.

Blade stood up and walked after me. I couldn't help but throw a small smile at him as I seemingly tried to walk away from him.

"I was... uh," he muttered as I turned yet another direction.

"You were..." I continued, suddenly turning around as I walked, causing him to collide into my arms in an accidental hug.

His touch sent shivers down my spine. It just felt all so warm, protective, and... it was merely unexplainable.

"You were..?" I looked down at him with my most charming smile ever.

"Uhh... How do I say this," Blade muttered, shivering as I hugged him tighter.

I released him from my embrace and continued to walk down the rocky beach. It was all like a silent and perfect world. I let out a small laugh as I saw Blade stumbling as he tried to follow me.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he managed to walk beside me.

"Oh nothing," I grinned back at him, "It's just that... the fact of you being really shy with me right now... I think it's kinda... funny..."

"O-oh, uh..." he uncomfortably stuttered.

"Just spit it out, Blade..." I smiled, "You know you wanna say it..."

Blade looked at the ground as if it became the most interesting thing to him. I could see his face turn an unusual shade of red. I rolled my eyes... Interesting... A sharp and disciplined Blade like him... Now at his knees...

I give him a gentle pat on the back, immediately catching his attention. I noticed his face growing redder as I did so. I pushed up his chin a bit with my finger, so that we were now seeing eye to eye.

"C'mon... say it! A woman like me isn't gonna always be here, y'know..." I teased, knowing greatly what Blade was trying to tell me... And I did intend to make this is hard and embarrassing for him as possible.

"Er... Um... Here goes..." Blade gulped, but when he spoke, his voice seemed distant, "_Wake up, Rose!_"

My eyes widened.

"Huh?" I lamely responded, that line putting me off.

"_Wake up now, Rose... The others will be worried... And... uh... can I have my arm back?" _Bkade responded again, his voice becoming louder and clearer.

My eyes quickly opened. The first sight I saw was Blade's face, straight in front of my face.

"B-Blade?" I stammered.

"U-uh.. Yeah? Can you let go of my arm now?" Blade shyly tugged, and I noticed that my arms were wrapped around his left arm.

"Oh... uh... Sorry..." I blushed as I took away my arms from his.

"You were having an odd dream, we're you?" Blade asked.

"Huh?" I retorted, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters," he blushed, "You kept on calling out to someone in your sleep, demanding that he speaks or something... Another thing, was that you suddenly turned and embraced my arm... Up until morning..."

I began to blush. My memory seemed to come back now. I remembered that yesterday, after training, Blade and I were quite tired, that we fell asleep on the spot at the beach.

"Oh... Nobody came to pick us up and drag us back home?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Nope," he replied, a small blush still showing on his face...

"Okay," I shyly responded, "Let's get home then... And can you please keep quiet about last night..? I _was_ having an odd dream..."

"Err... Okay," he reluctantly nodded.

We slowly walked through Treasure Town as we headed back to Blaze's place. It was awfully quiet as it was still early up in the morning. Blade seemed to be silent as we walked, so I decided to break the silence.

"So... How are you today?" I quipped, trying to make small talk.

"Err... I'm... fine? Why are you suddenly asking?" Blade responded.

"Well," I uncomfortably replied, "Uh... I was concerned... about you... Considering the beating I gave you yesterday..."

"Oh, I see..." he suddenly smiled, "By the way, Rose... You were awesome yesterday... I'm... impressed."

"Ahaha!" I nervously laughed, "Er... right..."

"However," he continued, "You sorta cheated... when you caught me off-guard..."

"Well, that is my forte, ain't it?" I smiled back at him, "And I didn't even need to worry about any Destiny Knot if I did that..."

We stopped talking when we saw that the door of Blaze's place was left open. Considering how Blaze is, he wouldn't ever carelessly leave doors open.

We immediately scurried in the doorway, investigating if anything had happened.

"Blaze?" Blade yelled, trying to find his friend.

However, no sound replied. Blaze, Sandra, or anyone else... They seemed to be absent. Soon, my eyes spotted a small sheet of paper pinned to the back of the door. I immediately ripped of the sheet from the door and read it aloud.

_Dear Mysterious Thief Rose,_

_We have your allies with us. Do not worry, for they aren't harmed in any sort of way... Except maybe unconscious... Still, we promise that they are still in good condition._

_If you want to see them again. Bring that idiotic Gallade with you and meet us in the Sharpedo Bluff at noon. Make sure you are not being followed by anyone else, be it cops or normal explorers. Failure to comply may result in consequences for your... "friends"._

_Signed, Your Competitor_

"What was that just now, Rose?" Blade turned around.

"Blade, this is serious," I showed him the note, "I found this tacked behind the door..."

"This... This is a blackmail letter?" Blade's eyes widened, "Hmm... It doesn't specifically say who it's from... It only says it's from your competitor... Do you have a lot of enemies?"

"No... Not necessarily," I scratched my chin, "I honestly don't know anyone who would hate me to this degree."

"Hmm... So what do we do then?" Blade put an arm on my shoulder.

"We have no other choice... We go... to Sharpedo Bluff," I answered.

"But," Blade pulled me so that we could see eye-to-eye, "It might be dangerous! We don't know who you're up against..."

"Relax, Mr. Knight..." I calmly replied, "The letter does say that you should come too... So I think I'll be fine with you around... Unless your confidence has slipped after being beaten by me..."

"You..." he glowered, "Fine... Let's go then."

The temperature seemed to rise as we sat behind some bushes in Sharpedo Bluff. Although empty now, the Sharpedo Bluff was said to house two legendary explorers who supposedly saved the world from ruin before. Many had simply said that they went out on a new challenge, never returning since they had left.

"Oww, I think you're sitting on my foot," Bkade whispered.

"No, I'm not!" I whispered back, hoping that he would get the message that I wanted to keep us silent, it was almost noon.

"Fine then... At least let me move a little," he whispered back as I felt his leg move a bit, accidentally kicking me.

"I think I hit something..." he muttered.

"That was my hip, you pathetic-" I stopped talking, I began to hear something else. Blade seemed to have sensed so too and remained silent.

I peeked out the bush and saw three silhouettes. They surveyed the area as they walked around.

"Hmm... Are you sure that Gardevoir would come? I mean, she's much more smarter than that, y'know..." a feminine voice asked.

"Of course she will... She _has _to!" a familiar voice desperately said in reply.

"Well, I don't see no Gardevoir... And I don't see her boyfriend too..." a second voice, a more masculine one, pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious!" the familiar voice sarcastically replied.

I squirmed in the bush as I tried to see who my mysterious blackmailers were. It was hard to get a good view as the bush was obstructing my view.

I turned around to try and get a better view, as I saw greenish tints of my blackmailer... All I needed to do was push myself at a more favorable angle at the right side.

I pushed my body sideways by kicking my foot to some tough stem in the middle of the thick and suffocating bush... Or at least what I thought was the stem.

As I did so, I heard a small yelp coming from Blade. I froze, hoping that my blackmailers didn't hear that. I took a small peek out the bushes. The three began to approach the bushes we were hiding in.

"I thought I heard something..." the familiar voice mused.

I looked up and gasped. The three of them... My blackmailers were no other than... Ruse, accompanied by a Mismagius and Staraptor.

In surprise, I tried to silently squirm back to Blade.

Blade seemed pale as he silently complained,"Ow, I think you kicked my-"

"It's Ruse, Blade..." I silently whispered, "She's back... She brought company too..."

"Ruse?" Blade whispered back, "You mean the Ruse we fought back then? The other Gardevoir? That Ruse?"

"What about me?" a third voice chimed in.

Blade and I froze. We turned around to see Ruse glaring at us from behind the bushes.

"Crud!" I cursed, "She found us!"

I immediately struck with a hard Thunderbolt.

Ruse seemed to be caught off-guard, as she seemed stunned. But a Staraptor flew before her and took the blow for her.

I pulled Blade away as I dashed out into the clearing. Before we could make our escape, a Mismagius blocked our only path of escape.

"Where're you going?" she asked as she fired off a Shadow Ball.

Blade and I ran off in opposite directions to dodge the attack. When the explosion of the attack cleared, I remained where I stood, fooling the Mismagius into attacking once more.

"Foolish!" she cackled as she readied a Shadow Ball.

"Yeah, you're foolish indeed!" Blade muttered as he Night Slashed her from behind, knocking her out.

"We have to get out of here!" I warned Blade as we ran as fast as our legs could carry us.

"Stop!" Ruse hissed as she teleported before us, blocking our path a third time.

"What do you want this time?" I growled, stepping before Blade.

"An explanation," she glared back at me, her eyes having a look of anger in them.

My glare softened, "An explanation? What?"

"Rose!" she growled as she charged into battle with me.

"Why," she began charging up a Shadow Ball, "have your criminal actions decreased?"

She fired the Shadow Ball.

"It's none of your business!" I snarled, sidestepping the attack while launching a Thunderbolt directly at her.

"Yes it is!" she hissed as she teleported behind me.

I smacked her away with Thief.

"How so?" I retorted as I wiped off some sweat from my face.

"Well," she shot out a Shadow Ball, "I am also a thief! Therefore it concerns me!"

I took the Shadow Ball, being heavily damaged with that attack. I was nicked away onto the ground,

Ruse slowly walked up to me, looking down on me as she stepped before me. She raised one of her hands as she was prepared to strike with another Shadow Ball.

"I just didn't find anything to gain with this thievery stuff anymore!" I growled at her, closing my eyes.

"What?" her eyes opened wider as she dissipated the Shadow Ball she was preparing, "You just... _quit_?"

"When you put it that way-" I tried to explain, but she grabbed my throat and lifted me up.

"You fool! I... I wanted to beat you! At your own game!" she manically screamed, "Yet you quit? How could this be? Could all the time I've spent on trying to overthrow the Queen of Thieves be a waste?"

She angrily tightened her grip as she readied a Shadow Ball.

"Drop her!" Blade growled as he sliced her with Night Slash.

She winced and dropped me...

"Y-you..." she snarled, "I've always... looked up to you, Rose... And you do this now?"

"Looked up? How come you've been slandering my name?" I spat in disgust.

"I wanted to surpass you!" Ruse growled, a deep loathing present in her eyes.

"What was it that made you quit? Was it... him?" she growled angrily as she hurled a Shadow Ball towards Blade.

Blade dodged the attack, he jumped sideways and landed at the bushes.

I struck her hard with Thunderbolt again, bringing her down.

Looking down at her, I glared at her in disgust.

"Finish me off!" she spat, "My only purpose is ruined..."

"No," I returned, "Where are my friends?"

She looked back at me in confusion.

"It doesn't matter now! My life... I always wanted to achieve something! Now the world is ending, and you've ruined my purpose! I'd rather ruin your life if it's the last thing I do..." she stopped speaking, only to allow her face to be replaced with a maniacal grin, "Unless... I take this new... _obsession _you have for myself!"

I stared back at her.

"You know about the incident?" I barked.

"Yes!" she scowled, "I didn't believe that stupid bunch of beeswax first, but some dream... That dream scarred me! I know... this is my last chance to achieve something!"

I grew interested in what she said.

"A dream? Tell me more!" I edged closer.

"Some pink thing showed me the whole story... It was... The dream... It was so real... It was... devastating!" she screamed, her eyes seeming disturbed.

"She appeared before you too?" I spat in disgust, looking at Ruse's fallen figure.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I reluctantly explained to her the whole story. I kept a stern and neutral voice to warn her that I wasn't going to stand for anything if she tried anything funny while I was talking.

After I had stopped speaking, there was a short silence.

Ruse fell to her knees.

"Rose! If that's the case... I'm sorry for being a hindrance," she retorted, although keeping her voice at a stern tone, "Just this once, I'll lower my pride... I want to live... I want to continue thriving... For that reason, I will lower my pride and walk under you!"

I hesitated... She still seemed suspicious. I could sense that she was hiding something.

"Fine then," I finally replied, "Return my friends first, then we talk."

I could tell that Blade seemed disturbed with my answer, yet he did not say anything.

"So be it," she returned with a grin, "Follow us then."

With nothing else to do, I decided to take a gamble and follow her, thinking to myself... Would I fall for the same trick? Or would this be a step forward in learning to trust?

**Note: Well? How was it? I did try to put more tension between Blade and Rose, but I hope Ruse trying to join them isn't so bad... Oh well, please tell me what you think in the reviews... It's bound to help a lot... Ah well, 'till next time then! Bye~**


	25. I Want to Steal Your Blade

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back with another chappie! After hunting for shiny Cryogonal (which ended in a success yesterday morning) I finally got myself to write... Not much to say, other than the fact that I have a surprise waiting at the bottom note.**

Rose's POV:

"Wow, you sure are bold to walk in the open streets of Treasure Town, don't you have a bounty on your head?" I sneered.

"Oh, not that I'd care... Violet and Ace could finish any commoner who stands in my way," she sneered back.

"Violet and Ace?" Blade interrupted.

"Oh," Ruse continued, her eyes not meeting mine or Blade's, "I'm talking about my comrades... This is Violet... As you can see... She's a Mismagius..."

Violet merely bowed her head in respect, albeit letting out a small mischievous snicker.

"And this is our main form of escape... Ace!" Ruse bragged, gesturing to the Staraptor.

The Staraptor merely let out a small grunt before continuing to soar above us, as if he was scouting us or something.

"So... You had these two comrades with you all along?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, duh! We work as a team..." she snapped back.

"Well, how come we never saw them back when we battled you?" Blade returned.

"Simple..." Ruse continued, "I am the main fighter... They are simply there to help me escape or to assist me if I am in trouble... Ever noticed how I managed to escape so quickly back at the hideout?"

"Oh, can it Ruse!" Violet retorted, "You contribute as much as any of us do... And it was because of your so-called pride and lust for revenge that landed you in prison..."

"Quite right," Ace muttered, "Should you fail again... We will not hesitate to abandon you next time..."

Ruse rolled her eyes.

"Thanks again for the show of mutual friendship," Ruse sarcastically spat, "Now... Either way... Follow me into this alley now... Will you?"

"Don't try anything funny... If you do... I'll be more than happy to demonstrate to you the new stuff I've learned," I warned.

"Aww... Look here, little Rose is getting suspicious... Well, look here, my hands are empty, and my teammates are quite tired from the battle... That enough to assure you?" she sneered.

"What if you attempt to steal our stuff again?" Blade coldly replied.

"Well, I don't think I have anything to steal from you two as of now... Considering the world's in peril for now..." she winked at Blade, causing Blade to stagger back.

She led us through the dark alley. Carefully, she began to inspect the walls in the alley... She stopped when she saw a small groove in the wall. She carefully pushed it in to reveal a small hole. She stuck her hand in until something clicked and opened up a hole in the ground.

"I welcome you... to my humble hideout... in Treasure Town," she bowed.

"After you... Blade," she winked at him as she said his name.

Blade seemed to look away from her when she did that and simply jump into the pit.

I soon followed the rest of them as they jumped in.

I could say... Her hideout wasn't very bad at all. There was a fireplace in the central chamber, where she had some couches huddled around it. She had a dining room, which seemed to be fit for three only. And just below her living room was a library.

"Well? How did you find it?" Ruse grinned, "Any of you are welcome to stay here as you wish... Especially you... Blade..."

"Err... uh... T-thanks... B-but we're here to get our friends back," Blade continued, his face burning up to a light pink shade.

"Sure... They're in the library... Here's the key... I locked them in," Ruse seductively grinned at Blade as she walked up to him and slowly dropped the key into his palm.

I gave her a sharp glare, but she responded with a taunting wink back at me.

Blade walked up to the library. He carefully slid the key into the keyhole, unlocking the musty door.

"Blade?" a voice called out.

I entered the room to see everyone inside. Claire was asleep, Blaze seemed to be bored as he was jumping up and down as he saw Blade. I guess everyone must be bored to be trapped in a library... Except Celsus who appeared to be absorbed into a small book he was holding, perched on top of a sleeping Sandra.

"Are any of you hurt?" I quickly asked.

"Nope," Blade replied, a grin still plastered on his face, "We just woke up and found ourselves in this musty place... There was no way out, and so we had no choice but to wait here. And then you guys came."

"You gotta check this out..." Celsus muttered, "Apparently, this book states that Masquerain were descendants created by Kyogre himself! No wonder Samdra fell for me!"

His light body was blown away when Sandra began to flap her wings as she stirred from her nap.

"Ugh... Are we still stuck in this bookstore?" Sandra yawned, "And I thought I heard someone say something about Celsus being related to... Oh! Rose! Blade!"

"How did we end up here in the first place?" Claire called out, finally having woken up.

"Well... That was probably my doing," Ruse declared as she stood behind me.

Blaze immediately narrowed his eyes. He suddenly shot out a Flamethrower towards Ruse. Sandra shot out a Draco Meteor straight towards her as Celsus did the same with Ice Beam.

"Wait, guys!" Blade tried to explain.

"Blade! Behind you!" Blaze gasped as he fired the attack.

Ruse merely snickered as she snapped her fingers, signaling Ace to use Protect beside her an Violet to use Psychic in stopping the attacks. The attacks hurled at her merely dissipated in the air.

"Rose! Blade!" Blaze called out, "Ruse is behind you, attack her while she's open."

"Guys! Quit it! She isn't here to fight... She only led us here to pick you guys up," I explained.

"Hold it!" Ruse continued, "I never specifically said that... I may not be able to take back what I have lost, due to the unfortunate events of this apocalypse... But... I still have something... Something to request..."

"Which is?" I replied, trying to prevent myself from bursting into anger.

"I want a rematch... I lost to you twice... And it was a disgrace... But it was unfair! You had your boyfriend by your side!" she pointed out.

"Shush! He's not my boyfriend," I glare back at her.

"If that's the case..." Ruse beckoned me to come to the other room, "Let's have a little game, shall we?"

"Err... What about us?" Blade shyly asked.

"You shut up and wait here!" Ruse and I yelled back in unison.

Now that we were the only ones in the room, she turned around to face me, her face filled with smugness.

"How about we add a better... twist to this rematch? Sure your friends can go... But let's take a bet on something else... The one who wins," she grinned, "Gets the right to own Blade!"

"What? That's unreasonable! I already told you that I had no intention of sharing him with anyone," I shot back.

"Ah... But you told me that he isn't your boyfriend," Ruse smirked, "So technically, that gives me the right to shoot for him... Am I right?"

"I..." I closed my mouth.

"I got you now," Ruse smirked, "I may not be able to surpass you in stealing your stuff now... So I guess I have no choice but to steal the next most important thing you have!"

"Hmm... I have no feelings for him... But if you want him that badly... I can't let you have him either!" I retorted, my frown turning into a mischievous smirk.

Ruse was really that stubborn... I guess I was just gonna teach her one thing... Being a Master Thief and impersonating one is different! It doesn't matter if she isn't stealing the artifact needed to save the world now... The game rules... do not change!

"Let me begin, then!" I started.

I charged towards her with Thief, only for her to Teleport away before the attack landed.

"Tsk, tsk... You sure are rash, nowadays," Ruse smirked as she appeared behind me and launched a Shadow Ball.

"Oh," I twirled and hopped sideways, allowing the Shadow Ball to just graze the hem of my gown, "But so are you!"

As I landed, I struck her with a Thunderbolt.

"Hmm... This pain... You've improved from before..." Ruse smiled, "But... So have I!"

She immediately launched a Shadow Ball at me, which I had chosen to dodge. But the attack still hit me... from behind?

I looked behind me to see her standing right behind me. The Shadow Ball was shot at a point blank radius.

"How did you like my new strategy? The first Shadow Ball was just a diversion!" she smirked as she sidestepped my Thief, "While you were dodging it, I. Took the liberty of Teleporting behind you and striking you with Shadow Ball."

"I didn't like that at all!" I snarled as I tried to strike her with Thief. However, she immediately Teleported away.

"Eeheehee! North, south, east, west! Can you guess where I am?" Ruse taunted.

"No, but I don't need to!" I retorted as I let loose a few volts with Thunderbolt.

A small volt of electricity actually managed to hit her, revealing that she was just behind me.

"You must quit that, y'know... Stalking is annoying!" I groaned as I struck forward with Thief.

She swung her head sideways and grabbed my arm.

"Well guess again! It's not stalking if you know that I'm somewhere close," she retorted as she gripped my hand and launched a Shadow Ball with her free hand at me.

I couldn't break free from her grip, but I swung my body sideways so that I twirled around Ruse and I was now back to back with her to avoid the Shadow Ball.

With my free hand, I clawed at her with Thief.

"Ugh! You dirty, old, fattie!" she groaned.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I struck with consecutive Thunderbolts.

"Lay off the weight!" I snarled.

"Why? Afraid of diets?" she snickered as she launched a Shadow Ball at me from behind.

I noticed that she was simply taunting me just before the attack hit and so I bent my body just a little, enough so that the Shadow Ball passed and only tickled my spike at my chest.

I immediately followed that up with a jump upwards, in case she was planning to strike again. I used Psychic to propel myself through the air a little more before silently landing behind her.

"Well, hello!" I struck with Thief, and immediately slid sideways to avoid her next attack, "and goodbye..."

She glared back at me...

"You... I swear..." she panted.

"Huff..." I panted back.

She smiled, "This battle... this was actually fun! Too bad it's gonna end now!"

She launched a Shadow Ball that she had been charging up as she hid her hands in her gown.

I glared back at her, "Yeah... It's fun... But sadly... _I_ have to end it!"

I immediately used Psychic at her, hoping to beat her before the Shadow Ball strikes ,e down.

I used Psychic, however, to pull at her instead of using it as an attack. Surprised, she couldn't do anything as I quickly pulled her to slam into me. However, just before she slammed into me, I allowed my free hand to glow black as I swiped at her with my strongest Thief ever.

The resulting attack knocked her flying back into her own Shadow Ball. When the smoke faded, I looked down on her fainted form on the ground.

I stuck out a hand to help her up.

"Looks like I win," I sneered, pulling her up.

"Hmm... Just you wait, Rose..." Ruse glared back at me, "When your done with this save the world nonsense... I'll go back to stealing from you! I swear... I'll beat you one day!"

The door to the room burst open as Blade, staring at both of us, entered.

We both glared back at him, to which he sheepishly began to speak.

"Err... If you won't mind, Rose... It's getting kinda late... And I really need to use your facilities... What were you two doing anyway?" Blade shyly spoke.

I stared back at him.

"We were just having this bet... So it's none of your business," I spat.

"You should probably just go use the facilities now and leave us alone..." Ruse spat.

"This isn't my place?" he scornfully returned.

"Oh, right... It's the second door to the living room! Now, get out!" Ruse returned.

Blade unwillingly walked away, and I merely closed the door behind him.

I stared back at Ruse.

"Well, once Blade is done... I presume you'll allow us to get going?" I continued.

"Hmm... Normally, I'd allow you to," she continued, "But the legendary you seem to be so familiar with appeared to me in my dreams telling me to show you some information that you might need..."

Ruse was now looking back at me with a more serious face.

"Well, would you like to see it?" she asked.

**Note: Well, how was it? Either way... As I promised, I did something else while hunting for shiny Cryogonal... Yup! I finally got an illustration done for this fic! I finally have a concept art of Rose... If you'll check my profile, there is now a link at where the "work in progress" once was... Okay then, don't forget to review! Seeya again next time! Gotta go and scald GTS for drought Vulpix now...**


	26. Crossroads

**Note: Guys! I'm back from my vacation at the beach! And I brought home something... Aside from the two shiny Magneton... I brought home a chappie too! Things are getting more complicated, so fasten your seatbelts for this chappie!**

Rose's POV:

"W-what... is this?" I mused.

"Fascinating, eh? I found this while I was excavating my hideout for Treasure Town," Ruse muttered, her eyes transfixed to the huge tablet in front of us.

True to her word, Ruse led me down to some more stairs. Once we had reached the bottom, she had opened the lights to show me a huge tablet erected on the dusty ground.

"So, how is this gonna help me?" I asked her, still amazed at the intricate carvings on the tablet.

"How should I know," Ruse rolled her eyes, "All I did was follow that pink legendary's orders..."

"Cresselia?" I retorted, putting my hand on the huge tablet.

"Yeah, whatever she is," Ruse replied, "So, what does it say?"

I felt my way through the tablet, flakes of dust began to fall of. I felt smooth grooves beneath the dusty exterior. My eyes lit up as I began uncovering parts of a huge image.

The center of the tablet portrayed some image.

It seemed like six different things... All with some instrument all in a circular position.

Inside the circle was a triangle. The triangle's edges seemed to have some sort of carving onto them. The lower left had a blue spiky draconian creature, standing still. The lower right had some pink bipedal dragon like creature engraved on it. And the top of the triangle... There was some black creature, a huge six legged dragon with hazy wings.

At the center of it all was a circle. A circle that looked like some doorway to a hazy dimension. I squinted to get a closer look.

"What is that?" Ruse suddenly spat out, pointing to some words engraved under the circle.

I squinted my eyes to read them.

_"This is thy destiny, O chosen ones... Gather the seven keys, and prove thyself to the guardians of time and space... This sha... llow thee to enter Ar... domain! Put an end to the crisis that the cre... is going through... fore the... destruction," _I slowly read, noticing some parts were missing.

"You can READ it?" Ruse gasped, her eyes as wide as Oran Berries.

"Yeah? Why? It's just normal text here..." I replied.

"U-unbelievable!" Ruse continued, "I... I can't read it... It seems like gibberish symbols to me..."

"Hmm... I have to show this to the rest..." I called out.

Rise nodded.

"Fine, I'll get them..." Ruse said as she left me alone.

I continued to shake some dust of the stone tablet, until I came across an image that intrigued me.

There was a huge circle... And in its center, were four hooves... The rest of the being's body seemed to be gauged out from the tablet... But what was more intriguing was that the entity seemed to be in battle with two other figures...

I shook the dust off again to reveal more. There, I saw crudely carved figures... One was a bipedal creature with long blade like arms... And the other one was a more slender figure with a flowing gown from its waistline...

Could it... be?

I knew it... It was a Gardevoir and a Gallade. No doubt about it. That shape... I'd know my own kind so well... Enough to determine that the carving was indeed a Gardevoir and a Gallade.

I began to slide my hand again... Shaking of more of the flakey dust covering the tablet... I had wanted to reveal more... I needed to know more about what we were up against.

"Rose?" Blade called.

I spun around to see that the rest were already here, courtesy of Ruse and Violet.

"Where's Ace?" I warily asked.

"Cooking dinner," Ruse shot back, "Now, I've brought them down here... What do you want to show them?"

"Guys... Check this out..." I quickly shot, "This was what Cresselia had been warning us about!"

The rest simply gawked at it.

"So... the end of the world is coming from a stone?" Celsus snidely snorted.

"Can it, Celsus," Sandra snapped, at which he timidly became silent.

"No! Didn't Cresselia appear to you guys in your dreams? Shouldn't it be clear now?" I stamped.

"No..." Blaze retorted, "Don't forget... None of that happened to us... We just happened to take your word for it because Claire was the only one who claimed of having such a dream."

"Hmm... There seems to be some ancient text there..." Sandra mused, "But I can't read it... No matter how hard I squint my eyes..."

"Umm... Rose? What is that picture up there?" Claire pointed at the huge triangular carving.

"I honestly don't know yet, but the text underneath it seems to give some clue about it..." I gently explained to Claire.

_"This is thy destiny, O chosen ones... Gather the seven keys, and prove thyself to the guardians of time and space... This sha... llow thee to enter Ar... domain! Put an end to the crisis that the cre... is going through... fore the... destruction,"_ Blade slowly read.

"B-blade?" Blaze seemed puzzled, "What did you just say?"

"I was just reading the text underneath the image..." Blade replied.

"Interesting..." Ruse mused, "So you can read it too..."

"Huh?" Blade returned, "Can't you read it?"

"Nope," Ruse shook her head, "It seems that only the chosen ones can read the text... Rose could read it too..."

"Interesting..." Claire mused, suddenly looking serious, "So... These guardians you speak of... They don't happen to be Dialga or Palkia, do they?"

"Claire?" I called back to her, "Where did you get that information?"

"Cipher..." she closed her eyes, "They muttered something about capturing both Dialga and Palkia... They wanted to open the road to what they called... The Original One..."

There was a short silence after that. Everyone seemed to be use thinking.

"So..." Blade broke the silence, "How do we prove ourselves to these guardians if we do not know their locations?"

"I might have an idea..." Violet broke the silence.

The Mismagius gently floated towards Blade.

"Well, you happen to be the leader of an Exploration Team yourself, are you?" Violet calmly asked Blade.

"Yes..." Blade retorted.

"Then I presume that you've heard about the legendary explorers who managed to beat both Dialga and Palkia to prevent this world from ending in the past? You remember? The Legend of the Time Gears?" she floated around him.

Blade's eyes widened.

"Yes! That Shinx... The one who claimed to be human... And his Mudkip friend... They were all well-known at Wigglytuff's Guild!" Blade quickly stated.

"Yeah... Maybe they know the location to where Dialga and Palkia is? I mean, I was once an outlaw that got captured by them..." Violet returned, "Their strength isn't just for show... They could have possibly beaten those dragons..."

"There is a problem..." Blade continued, "The last time I checked, they've been out on an exploration since last year and they haven't returned until now..."

"Oh... But I hear they have some of their members take charge of their team for the time being... Maybe they know something?" Violet quipped back, leaning on Blade.

"Hmm... I guess so... But it's pretty late right now..." Blade mused, "Is it okay with Ruse if we spend the night here?"

"I happen to be fine with that..." Ruse returned, "Though my spare rooms aren't exactly... _spacious_..."

"We don't mind," Celsus stated, "Sandra and I probably don't take up much space anyway..."

"But I happen to be worried about Rose?" Ruse sneered, "I mean, with her stoutness... I hope things won't be so cramped."

"Why you!" I started to strike her with Thief, but Blade held my hand firmly before I could attack.

"Now, now... Rose... She was just joking... No need to be childish about it," Blade calmly comforted me, "Besides, Ruse is about the same weight and size as you..."

I smirked as Ruse stifled a small grimace.

Everyone cracked a laugh. It was times like these that I felt that the end of the world wasn't so imminent yet.

After we headed up, we ate dinner, and promptly went to bed... Much to my luck, I happened to be sharing a room with Blade... well... and Celsus and Sandra too...

"Celsus? I think you forgot to close the door..." Sandra called out to the small blue Masquerain nestled behind her back.

Celsus responded with a snore.

Sandra gently smiled.

"Wow... He hasn't changed a bit..." Sandra silently chuckled.

"I'll get the door for you..." I returned, closing the door.

Blade was already asleep. He slept like a log, his lifeless form walled inside a sleeping bag.

"So, when are you going to just spill the beans on him?" Sandra softly interrupted my thoughts as I stared at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Well... We all know that something's going on between you and him..." Sandra continued.

"No... There is absolutely nothing going on between Blade and I..." I calmly returned as I get into my sleeping bag next to him.

"Oh c'mon... Just admit it already... Some guys like Celsus can be quite hard to read... But Blade... He's an open book! He clearly adores you!" Sandra coaxed, gently staring at Celsus's sleeping form.

"What if I tell you that I do not know myself?" I started.

"Huh?" Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know myself... if I have feelings for him," I gently replied.

"Well," Sandra slowly smiled, "Just leave it all up to life then... Don't fight it... Invite the possibilities..."

"Alright," I yawned, "I'm gonna go and get some sleep then."

_The night sky was beautifully dotted by stars. The moon wasn't present, probably because of the new moon phase or whatever they called it._

_I blinked my eyes. I was on some garden. A garden filled with vines and other sort of stuff... The light of the stars shone down like light from the heavens._

_"Oh c'mon, Cressie! I told you there's nothing wrong!" Dakrai's voice echoed._

_"Aww... No fair!" Cresselia's voice echoed, "You promised me that you'd tell me what was on your mind when my student beat yours... sure enough... She did!"_

_"But she cheated!" Darkrai stammered._

_"No! Blade was just distracted! That accounts for a fatal mistake too, y'know..." Cresselia smirked._

_"Cressie..." Darkrai gently called._

_"Just tell me... I won't bite," she smiled gently at him, causing Darkrai to blush._

_"Fine... Fine..." he continued, "Just give me some time..."_

_"I'll wait as long as it takes then..." she grinned back at him, wrapping her wings around his arm._

_I frowned._

_"What is it with you two this time?" I called out, emerging from my spot._

_"Oh... uh... R-rose..." Darkrai stammered, suddenly glowing cherry red when he noticed my presence._

_"This isn't what it looks like!" Cresselia stuttered as she let go of Darkrai's hand._

_"Yeah," I snorted, "And what was this bet I heard of... involving my victory over Blade..."_

_"Err... Nothing..." Cresselia shyly answered._

_"Either way... Rose... Where's Blade?" Darkrai asked._

_"How should I know?" I snorted, "You brought me here the moment I fell asleep... Can't you do the same thing with him?"_

_"Hmm... Then that means he's already here..." Darkrai mused._

_"Where am I anyway?" I batted an eye._

_"Well, you are in the same world that we recreated for entering your dreams," Cresselia answered, "Which is why you two are hard wired to enter it as soon as you fall asleep... Either way, can you look around? Blade's sure to be somewhere here..."_

_I looked around until I noticed some bushes... I remembered that when I had entered the dream, I appeared somewhere near there... It occurred to me that maybe those bushes could be some spawning point..._

_I walked through those bushes, searching for Blade. I continued shoveling past those bushes until I felt my foot step on something warm._

_"OWW!" Blade's voice rang out._

_I looked down to see that I had actually stepped on Blade. He sleepily stood up, rubbing his heavy eyelids. So that was why we couldn't find him... He was asleep... even in his dream._

_"I think I may have found him," I called out to Cresselia._

_"Ouch... What was that for, Rose? My stomach hurts... I can't believe you're quite heavy," he sleepily remarked, rubbing his eyelids._

_I bit at my tongue, ignoring his comment on my weight._

_He soon realized what he said though, and immediately tried to add, "Err... I meant heavy, as in... Spiky feet... Yeah..."_

_"Oh... Excellent... You found him," Darkrai continued, "Now... The reason why we have brought you two here is to tell you about your next task... Well, you two are probably ready to face XD002... I guess... But that is not yet possible..."_

_"Why?" Blade interjected._

_"XD002 resides in another dimension... One that is in a higher plane than ours... Entering it will not be easy from our world... But it is possible..." Cresselia explained, "Rose... Blade... You two have seen the tablet, right?"_

_"Yes..." we replied in unison._

_"Hmm..." Cresselia continued, "Then you do understand what you must do, right?"_

_"If it's seeking out Dialga and Palkia... Then yes," I continued._

_"Correct," Cresselia continued, "However, they are not the only ones we need... We also need the guardians of the Seven Treasures... However... Darkrai and I have already contacted them... You must seek Dialga and Palkia out for yourselves... This will prove to be your final test as they are found in yet another plane."_

_"So... In other words... We just have to go find these two dragons so that we get sent to our doom to XD002," I rolled my eyes._

_"Err... Yeah... Sort of... When you put it that way..." Cresselia sheepishly smiled, "But here's one last thing. You must seek Dialga and Palkia independently... Rose! You must form a group with your current allies now... Then go straight to Temporal Tower!"_

_"And you! Blade!" Darkrai started, "Must do the same and head over to Spacial Rift to seek out Palkia."_

_"Wait..." Blade started._

_"We have to go separately?" I continued._

_"Yes..." Cresselia continued, "This is your final trial. Dialga seeks only the stubborn and persistent, for time can be stubborn and persistent as well."_

_"As for you, Blade," Darkrai stated, "Palkia seeks only those who can see the endless possibilities, the good in the bad, and the bad in the good; for space is eternal, and leads to many endless possibilities."_

_I began to sulk. I had seemingly grown attached to Blade... I honestly felt stronger when I was with him... But if he is willing to go through this trial, I can do so too!_

_"Understood!" we both nodded in unison._

_"Well, there is nothing else I can do for you... So I wish you both the best of luck," Cresselia bowed._

_"Wait just a second!" I started._

_"Yes?" Darkrai responded._

_"If we've been this far... Can you at least tell us who this XD002 is?" I began to ask._

_The two looked at each other with nervous looks and turned back to me._

_"Rose," Darkrai began._

_"All will be clear in due time..." Cresselia continued._

_"What?" I yelled, feeling myself fading from the dream world, "You guys are escaping my question! Answer me!"_

_With a flash of white... I felt my body taking its shape back on the sleeping bag._

_"It's best..." a masculine voice whispered._

_His female companion continued, "if she never found out..."_

My eyes shot open. It was already dawn. Everyone seemed to be asleep, save for Blade. He was wide awake, probably due to the dream.

"Well... uh.. Good morning, Rose?" Blade greeted as he held out his hand.

I took it and allowed him to pull up my body so that I could stand.

"Well, you seem wide awake," I teased.

"Who wouldn't be, after that kind of night..." Blade smiled.

I slowly walked out of the room, allowing Blade to follow me... I climbed out the hatchet and exited Ruse's hideout to see that the sun was just rising.

"Wanna go to the beach? The sunrise seems quite beautiful today..." I smiled.

Blade smiled in return, "Indeed, it does seem quite beautiful... However, I know something else that's more beautiful..."

We both began to sit down at the beach. The sun began to show up on the horizon, its golden color shooting out over the edge of the sea.

"What is it..?" I continued, unconsciously leaning towards his shoulder.

"Why, it's y-" Blade suddenly coughed in the middle of his sentence.

"Pardon?" I nudged him, somehow wondering what was he saying.

"Um... I do enjoy the... sunrise, but I was saying that..." he began to sweat, "uh... Yanma are more beautiful than the sunrise... Their clear wings... uh... reflect light... into... uh... seven colors."

"Oh," I returned, disappointed.

For a moment, we sat in silence, watching the sun rise. With such a beautiful sight, I wondered how it was possible that the world was ending.

I smiled to myself. I actually saw this world beautiful. This was coming from someone... who would give anything to destroy it all in the past. I wonder if I am still that selfish person in the past.

I stared back at Blade. I guess he changed me... He changed me a lot.

"We should be heading back now... We have to round up the others now..." Blade held out his hand and pulled me up.

We walked back to the alley, where Ruse seemed to be waiting.

"Where did you two go?" she snapped in an annoyed tone, "You two didn't do anything funny, did you?"

"No! We didn't!" Blade blushed.

"If I see any of those dang bounty hunters following you... I swear..." Ruse mumbled to herself.

After we rounded up the whole group, Ruse flew off on Ace. She said that she would go and check ahead if the route was clear.

Violet offered to guide us over to the base of this Shinx they were talking about.

"So..." Violet floated beside Blade as she guided us, "What rank are you?"

"..." Blade grumbled, "Normal..."

"My..." Violet exclaimed, "I honestly thought you would be Master by now..."

"I got demoted... When I helped Rose escape..." Blade silently cursed under his breath.

"Oh dear," Violet struck a concerned face at him as she patted his back, "That must have been harsh... But, that was quite sweet of you..."

I inserted myself between the two of them.

"Err... Yeah... Listen, Blade's shy around strangers so can you please... uh... concentrate on guiding us?" I spat.

Violet hid a grimace and continued to float ahead of us. Blade seemed to begin blushing, but I ignored him for I was blushing too.

A few more minutes of walking, and we arrived at the end of the road... It was a cliff in the shape of a Sharpedo. I recognized it as Sharpedo Bluff.

"Alrighty!" Ruse called from below us. She had already descended down the cliff with the help of Ace.

"Yeah... This used to be Team Trio's base, but they moved it further down as they claimed that they would be away for some time... Right now, the base is being managed by the co-leaders..." Violet explained.

Ace landed on the edge of Sharpedo Bluff.

"Who's next?" he called, "Hurry! We don't have all day, and my back isn't feeling well today."

Soon, everyone else had already been carried down safely to the bottom of the cliff. Everyone but me, as the last passenger, I gingerly tried to sit on Ace's back.

"Are you sure about this?" I nervously quipped, trying to find some way onto his back.

"What? Is that fear I detect in the Great Rose? Scared of flying?" Ace taunted.

"No!" I retorted, digging my skinny legs into his feathers as I tried to clamber up.

"Yeow! Watch it!" Ace yelped in pain.

Sooner or later, I finally made it on his back. His feathers seemed to be tickling my bottom, but I ignored that and hugged his neck tightly.

"You seem like you're scared out of your wits... " Ace gasped for air.

"No! Now get going!" I scowled.

"Well, if you're not scared, why are you suffocating me?" Ace choked.

I let go of arms.

"I was just... checking to see if your neck was in good shape," I replied, holding on to his feathers instead.

"Suit yourself," he smirked, "Here we go!"

He took off and I immediately continued hugging Ace's neck. I closed my eyes as we soared downwards. I could feel the contents of my stomach going upward as we descended down the windy cliff.

"Whoah! Stop that, I don't want you ruining my finely arranged feathers!" Ace scolded.

By the time I had gotten off him, I was sweating heavily. I got off his back, my legs gingerly shaking as I squatted in a frozen position.

"You okay, Rose?" Blade pulled me up and offered me an Oran Berry.

I accepted the berry and swallowed it, feeling my nausea fade.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Ugh... You were yanking on my neck that badly back there..." Ace cursed, "I swear, if I die, it will be of suffocation... You drenched my neatly arranged feathers too... That _had better_ be sweat..."

The nine of us soon began to enter the base.

It was located in a spacious cave. Decorations dangled from the cave ceiling though, giving it a more civilized feel. A table and some chairs were present for guests and a huge table was located in the center. As we entered, we were greeted by an Umbreon and an Espeon.

"Our boss isn't here... But if you intend to bring a mission, just leave it to us and we'll handle it for you," the Umbreon greeted.

"Oh, don't mind him... He's always eager, make yourselves at home and feel free to discuss problems and all... We're not all missions, mind you," the Espeon batted an eye at her companion.

"Aww... C'mon, Shine! You know that you wanna get out there! We've been stuck here for days with nothing to do!" the Umbreon purred as he playfully bit the Espeon's, presumably Shine's, ear.

"Luno... We also have other duties other than just exploring," Shine flatly stated, "Anyway, what brings you here today?"

"We just came here for we need to know the location to Temporal Tower and Spacial Rift," I bluntly stated.

Shine's face grew pale.

"No! I do not know anything about those dungeons! They're awfully dangerous! I discourage you guys from searching for them!" Shine stated.

"Really? Last time I checked, Spacial Rift was a comfy home for me," Luno purred.

Shine gave him a piercing glare.

"Please... We're not ordinary travelers..." I started, "This is important... The whole world is at stake."

Shine shook her head.

"No, I cannot allow such a thing... It's too dangerous," Shine muttered.

I put my hands in my hips... The Espeon was really getting on my nerves... I didn't notice that as I put my hand on my hip, my bag tilted sideways, revealing the Divine Crescent.

Shine turned pale. She seemed like she had seen a ghost... Well... Not Violet... Or Claire, for that matter...

"That... feather..." she mumbled, "Then you must be..."

I decided to give one more try.

"Do you know the location of Dialga and Palkia?" I asked.

"Yes... Wait here... I'll get Miles..." Shine muttered as she scampered off.

"Well, Miles does know the locations... He's been a longer member than us... So just wait here while Shine gets him..." Luno cocked his head sideways.

After a few minutes, Shine came back with some serpentine creature behind her. The serpentine being was clad in cream colored skin with a glittery red and blue tail. Two antennae rose from her... or his red hair that drooped from his head.

"Here... Miles... These are the ones..." Shine told the huge Milotic.

Miles lowered his head as he surveyed us with his beautifully black pupils.

"Ah... You have come for the location of the guardians of time and space?" he questioned with a silky and mellow yet masculine voice, which took me by surprise.

"Uh... Y-yes?" I retorted, pulling up my composure.

"Hmm... I see... But be warned... The path to destiny is dangerous," he paused for dramatic effects, "Do you still choose to follow it?"

"Yes..." Blade and I responded.

"Very well then... Temporal Tower and Spacial Rift have changed... There are obviously newer and more dangerous traps than before..." he continued, "But if you still choose to claim your destiny, then allow me to mark your map then."

I took out my map and handed it over to him, at which he pulled out a small brush with his tail and began marking some places...

"Lastly, to enter Temporal Tower, you must first proceed through the Sea of Time," Miles continued, "Lapras would be happy to guide you there so long as you tell her that I gave you permission to do so. Now... Both Temporal Tower and Spacial Rift are sealed off now... To enter them, you will need these..."

Miles dropped two small keys in the shape of an Unown-G...

"Use the Unown Key should you come across runes which prevent you from entering," Miles continued, "Now... I wish you luck on your travels..."

"Thank you," Blade gratefully bowed as he took the keys.

Once outside, Blade called everyone's attention.

"Cresselia told us, last night... That we must split paths for now... Rose must go and prove herself to Dialga, while I must head over to Spacial Rift..." Blade continued, "However, we cannot make it through alone... Therefore we request that some of you join us in our journey..."

"I'll go with you!" Violet immediately grinned.

"Meh! No way! I will!" Ruse smirked.

Soon enough Ruse had dragged Violet and Ace into joining Blade. I scowled as I eyed Ruse enviously. Ruse looked back and gave a mischievous smirk back at me.

"Any room for me, buddy?" Blaze smiled as he walked over to Blade.

"Hey!" I yelled, "That's not fair! Isn't anybody gonna come with me? Don't just send me off to my death alone!"

"Um... I'd like to come with you... Rose... If that's okay with you," Claire shyly approached me, at which my voice softened.

"Well, I go wherever Sandra does," Celsus proudly scoffed.

"Hmm... I can't exactly leave you alone... Not after all that," Sandra smiled, "What do you say, Rose?"

I sighed... I felt as if I had been chained to the same freak show that I had escaped from before... But inwardly, I smiled... At least I knew that these were friends that I could count on.

"It's decided then, Rose..." Blade calmly muttered to me, "I'll meet you when it's all over... Have a safe trip!"

"Oh... We'll finish our trip before you finish yours!" I smirked.

"I just hope that you finish your trip back to the top of the cliff quickly... Because I'm getting tired of flying others back up," Ace grumbled.

I remembered about the cliff and I grimaced when I was forced back onto Ace. Sooner or later, I was being flown up the cliff. I just hope that Lapras don't fly... I wouldn't want the same thing to happen with Lapras.

_And so... May our paths split! But may we achieve, the same happy ending._

**Note: Looks like things are gonna go two way now... Which chapter will be next? Rose's Path or Blade's Path? That's up to me! Ahahaha! Either way, plkease leave a review... Remember, every opinion counts... I'll get working on the next chappie sometime soon, so I'll be right back soon!**_  
><em>


	27. Hidden Love

**Note: Hey guys... I'm sorry, but I will be leaving for Taiwan on some trip forced unto me. To compensate for that... Here's a chapter before I leave... Sadly, I leave tomorrow at 3 am... I will be gone until May 11... Unless my frickin' hotel has internet. **

Rose's POV:

"Ugh..." I moaned, "Why is your back quite spiky?"

After my small group had made it to the beach, a Lapras stood waiting for us. Apparently, she said that Miles had contacted her and that she was waiting for us. Right then, we were currently on our way to Temporal Tower.

"Oh quit complaining," she snapped, "Your weight probably hurts more on me than my spikes to your bottom."

I decided to keep silent.

Apparently, not all four of us can fit onto Lapras, so only Claire and I decided to ride on Lapras's back... Sandra, having wings, decided to just follow us on the wind, allowing Celsus to ride on her back. However, I never accounted for Lapras's spiky back... For the first time, I felt envious to see Celsus carelessly lying down on top of Sandra.

"Rose?" Claire spoke up, "Cipher's the cause of this whole mess... Right?"

"Probably," I returned, "They created the weapon, so I guess that probably makes them the culprit behind everything..."

Claire remained silent.

"Claire?" I called out to her, "Are you okay? You seem... different ever since you discovered Cipher being the cause for this..."

"It's just that..." Claire sighed, "Those... freaks... They were... horrible! I cannot fathom how much pain they put me through! Now they created this! I cannot imagine this weapon to be none other than a Pokémon with a pure heart... before it was touched by those black hands of theirs... Because of this... The innocent will die!"

I fell silent. Claire's motives seemed much more like a hero's motives... But mine... I was in it only for Blade. I honestly began to wonder if I had changed enough to be worthy enough for Blade...

What am I saying! I have already decided! I will fight, because it is right! As long as nobody knows, I guess I'll be fine... I just gotta lie low...

"Don't worry, Claire..." I soothed her, "We'll put an end to this..."

Claire just silently nodded, closing her eyes as darkness began to creep.

"It's almost dusk," Lapras warned, "Maybe you should tell your friends that they should find somewhere to sleep..."

I looked sideways to see Sandra panting as she flew, of course she would be tired.

"Lapras... Is there somewhere we can rest and spend the night?" I asked her.

"Well, I do know of an island... It's near the entrance to the sea of time... Are you sure your friend can keep herself airborne for a few more minutes?" Lapras returned.

"I'm fine... Don't worry..." Sandra nodded.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a small rocky island. It was devoid of anything... No plants grew, no grass grew. It was just an empty piece of land isolated by the sea around it.

"Ahh... I'm bushed," Sandra panted as she lay down on the rocky ground.

"I just wanna sit on something less spiky," I muttered, dumping my body onto the rocky ground.

Lapras came onto the rocky island too. She carefully slid down a sleeping Claire to the piece of ground beside me.

"So..." Celsus muttered, "How far is this Sea of Time you speak of?"

"It's merely a few more minutes of swimming from here," Lapras replied, "By the way, Rose... I have a question for you..."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Lapras.

"After you put an end to this crisis... What do you intend to do?" Lapras asked, "Will you continue your old ways... or is there something else?"

"I... I..." I carefully cocked my head sideways, "I still don't know..."

"I see... Thank you for answering," Lapras returned, lowering her head as she slept.

Seeing that everyone else was already asleep, I carefully lowered my body to the rocky cold ground and closed my eyes.

_"Boo! Missed me, did you?" a familiar voice greeted me._

_I opened my eyes._

_"What now?" I cursed, "I just want to get a good night's rest, Cresselia! Can't you give me even one night?"_

_"I hate to break your bubble, but I'm not exactly Cresselia, am I?" the voice chuckled._

_Soon enough, a flash of light appeared and began to take shape. When the flashing was over, I saw Jirachi, still smiling that annoying grin of his._

_"Yo! Long time no see, Rose!" he greeted, "I surmise that you are doing well?"_

_"Oh..." I snarled, "Doing well? Seriously? I'm stuck into fighting of some weapon of destruction! You knew about this from the start, did you?"_

_Jirachi nervously scratched his head._

_"Err... Yeah... Sort of..." he sheepishly replied._

_I snorted. _

_"Well, I just came to warn you... About Claire," Jirachi continued, "I've been sensing some disturbance within her.. She seems... agitated..."_

_"Well, she has been acting oddly lately..." I continued._

_"Either way, I just hope that she doesn't go unstable..." Jirachi warned, "If I were you, I'd take extra care of her... She might not be able to take the pressure of the influence of being a shadow again..."_

_"Fine..." I nodded, fully aware of the pain she felt, "By the way, you still haven't explained my wish..."_

_"Er... You STILL haven't found out?" Jirachi scratched his head, but this time he seemed disappointed._

_"No... The last time you tried to tell me, you were interrupted," I pressed._

_"Right, so what do you want now?" he bluntly said._

_"Obvious? Just explain to me my wish..." I continued._

_"Are you really that oblivious?" Jirachi scowled, "I cannot tell you that! You are so close to taking it, if I continue any further, I might mess things up for you!"_

_"Well, you promised.. I specifically wished that I wanted to KNOW what I really wanted... You only gave me a small glimpse," I snarled._

_"Fine... I owe you one more wish, so long as you pry no longer into this matter..." Jirachi stated._

_"If so, then grant this right now. I wish the crisis was over! Get rid of the XD002 thing and all," I sneered._

_Jirachi turned pale._

_"Uh... Rose..." he returned, with an embarrassed tone, "Uh... I'm not saying that I can't grant this... But... uh... This... matter... of XD002 is... well, it's power is legendary... I uh... I can't just grant this in one day... Maybe... Maybe if you wait a thousand years... or more..."_

_"You can't grant that wish, can you..." I sighed._

_"N-no..." Jirachi hung down his head, "Sorry, Rose... This is embarrassing..."_

_"Ah well... If that's the case... Allow me to save this wish for later..." I smirked._

_"What's with the malicious smirk..?" Jirachi shuddered, "Fine then... I'll be waiting here then... Now... If I were you... I'd concentrate on the matter at hand... Seeya!"_

_And with a flash, he was gone._

I opened my eyes. The orange sun was beginning to break the boundaries between sky and sea. I slowly shuffled over to the edge of the island and sat on the shore, allowing my legs to brush with small waves of warm water.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a soft voice whispered behind me.

I knew it was Sandra... I motionlessly sat, still staring at the sun as it emerges from the depths of the horizon.

"Yeah..." I gently replied to her question.

She slowly sat beside me, staring at the sun.

"Wow... I can't believe it..." she mutters, "I was just an ordinary Flygon... I never knew that I was going to have to take part in this... Rose... You're really nervous with all this, are you?"

"... Yeah... Sort of," I silently replied, "I just can't believe that Blade isn't with us this time..."

"Blade? Rose... Before you even met Blade... You led us... You didn't need him... Until I heard he broke you out... Are you sure you aren't just feeling... affection?" she continued.

"Maybe... Maybe not," I calmly replied, "I'm just worried about him... I mean... Ruse and her thugs... They might try to pull something under his nose..."

"Or..." Sandra continued, "you could just be jealous..."

"Me? Jealous?" I scoffed, "Why would I possibly be jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Sandra smiled, "Maybe... Because she's stealing away the perfect guy for you?"

"I-impossible..." I smirked, "Blade wouldn't fall for a sick idiot like her... And he isn't the perfect guy for me... I work alone."

"Oh, really..." Sandra continued, "Then why is it that you seem to be more defensive about Blade when he was speaking to Ruse or Violet?"

"Listen, I don't want them doing anything funny with him, that's all... Blade is a bit too righteous... But he's innocent when it comes to stuff like these... And there is nothing more weak than innocence," I explained.

"Hmm..." Sandra giggled, "Or it could just be competitiveness... It's obvious that you feel someone else going for _your _Blade... So I think it's really jealousy... if it is... it's kinda cute on you..."

I narrowed my eyes on her...

"You have no idea..." I muttered, "Besides, why would a do-gooder like him want a thief like me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Rose?" Sandra smiled, "You've changed... Let's face it... You were inconsiderate before... but ever since I've seen you with Blade... You seem to have toned down a but... Rose... Believe it or not, he's the right one for you..."

"R-really?" I dryly asked, feeling my throat burn.

She nodded at me.

"Well, that is... If you act fast... I mean, Ruse seems to be getting there too, y'know..." she winked, "And you know how gullible men can be sometimes..."

"Oh shut up! I shouldn't be thinking about this yet!" I changed the topic, "We still have a duty to do."

"If you say so..." Sandra merely shrugs.

Once everyone was awake, we took off for the Sea of Time.

"Woah..." Celsus muttered, "It looks like... Lapras is flying..."

"I hope not," I cursed, hugging Lapras tightly.

Soon enough, we arrived at a floating island which housed a tower of some sort at the far end.

"Here you go, guys... This is the Hidden Land... You must traverse through it in order to reach Temporal Tower..." Lapras explained.

I got off her, heavily drenched with sweat.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes," I muttered.

"Wait," Celsus muttered, "So you're saying that we have to go through this Hidden Land before we can get to Temporal Tower?"

Lapras nods in reply.

"Wait... Can't you just bring us around the whole place and drop us off in front of Temporal Tower?" Celsus innocently asked.

"I could," Lapras smirked, "But the time frequencies are crazy around the tower... If we were to approach it using the Sea of Time, we could come across some violent turbulences... I'm sure Rose can take it any-"

"We go by foot!" I gasped.

Lapras merely broke into laughter.

"Scared of flying?" she teased, "Either way, I expect that it would be easier to get there through the Hidden Land... Things have changed since before though... Less Pokémon live here so I guess breezing past it is possible... But the landscape is now a bit icy so I'd watch your step if I were you... Watch out for traps, they are the top-priority threats now... I wish you luck then."

I nodded to everyone else and we began to go through the forest. True to what Lapras said, the forest was icy. Holes stuck out leading to an endless sky below. I shuddered to find out what would happen if any of us fell in.

"This cold... it's quite... familiar," Claire muttered.

"Want me to Rain Dance it away?" Celsus responded, to which Claire shook her head.

"I don't like this cold," Sandra shyly mutters, "I feel kinda weak..."

"You have nothing to worry about, dear," Celsus grinned at her as he began to use Rain Dance.

"DON'T-" Claire tried to warn, but Celsus had already used Rain Dance. Much to our disdain, the cold temparature brought us Hail instead of Rain.

"S-sorry... Sandra!" Celsus began to flutter around his partner in fear, "I-I'll fix this... somehow..."

"D-don't worry... Celsus, let's just make it to the other side..." Sandra cracked a smile, ignoring Celsus's mistake.

I began to wonder to myself. Sandra seems to care a lot about Celsus... She would ignore his mistakes even if it pained her. If she was like that... Maybe... Maybe Blade has been ignoring my mistakes too... Maybe he cared for me...

The hailstorm began to grow rough. Soon enough, we weren't walking through a forest anymore... We were walking on frozen sheets of ice. Sandra began sneezing uncontrollably, much to Celsus's worried self.

"Are you okay, dear?" he asked, concerned of her condition.

She sneezed in reply, causing Celsus to frantically worry about her. I ignored the consequences and led everyone to push forward. A little more and I knew that we would make it.

_Crack!_

I shuddered. That sounded a lot like cracking ice.

_Crash!_

I began to wonder where the sounds were coming from. Then, it hit me. Yes... I was pelted by some huge hailstone. I noticed that the storm was growing wilder and saw that the wind was causing the hailstones to shear through the frozen sheets of ice we were standing on. My eyes grew wide when I saw that they were growing brittle with each crack.

I tried to warn everyone, "Everybody, hurry-"

_Kerrraghhh!_

The sheet of ice began to crash down, joining the hailstones that we're crashing down to the endless sky.

I screamed as I fell down, thinking that it couldn't end like that. The sky looked endless... I would be falling into nothingness...

I closed my eyes until something smooth hit me. I opened my eyes to see Claire riding on top of Sandra. Sandra had swooped down in time to carry me.

Sandra didn't look too well though... Celsus was frantically fluttering around us as we tried to fly to safety. The hailstones continued to hinder our attempts to get to safety, but Sandra still continued, despite all the hailstones pushing her back.

After much persistence, Sandra dropped me into dry land. I honestly felt like throwing up, but I ignored my condition to check on Sandra, who was lying down on the ground, panting heavily.

"Sandra! Hey! Speak to me!" Celsus nervously screamed as he was perched beside her, "Here... Have this Oran Berry! I... Get up!"

Sandra coughed a bit, the hail having gone away. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I'm... fine... Don't worry," she comforted Celsus, "It's all over now..."

Celsus burst into tears.

"It's all my fault! I'm sorry Sandra!" Celsus sobbed.

"Hey... Everyone makes mistakes," Sandra comforted him, "Now pull yourself up... Don't embarrass yourself like this, I mean... Celsus, c'mon! Rose is right here y'know... And she can see you... _crying_."

Celsus immediately straightened himself out.

"Oh..." he blushed, "I was just... weary from... the hail... Pick yourself up, Sandra... We've got a long way to go..."

With that, he hesitantly fluttered away.

Sandra smiled at me as she stood up.

"He may seem cold and snobbish," she muttered, "But he has a heart of gold... Kinda like you... Rose... Am I right?"

I merely turned my head in surprise at her.

"Er... Maybe..." I stuttered, "We have to hurry to Temporal Tower then..."

"Well, I guess you're in luck then..." Sandra grinned as she pointed forward, "Look up."

I turned around to see a huge metallic tower erected on the island that we had landed on. There it was... The Temporal Tower... Just standing in front of us. Sheets of ice held it together as the entrance ominously welcomed us.

Turning around, I saw the rest of my friends staring eagerly back at me. Seeing them all here in one piece, I smiled.

With a smile, I called out to them, "Well, shall we proceed?"

**Note: Hmm... Rose? Are you okay? I guess she's slowly falling for the oblivious Blade... Oh well, good for Blade... Either way, I hope I get to upload chappies even while I'm out... Please leave a review... It really helps... Every opinion counts... Oh well, till next time...**


	28. Frozen Time

**Note: Hey guys! I got good news, bad news, amd worse news. The bad news, is that my room has no access to Internet. The worse news, is thto I'EV been hunting for shiny Larvesta since the plane ride. But the good news, is that the lobby has Internet... Here you guys go, thanks for waiting... Here's another chappie!**

Rose's POV:

"T-this place is... huge!" I frantically panted, running along from a group of Bronzong.

"I wouldn't say it's hospitable though..." Celsus screamed as he fluttered along.

"It feels... kinda cold..." Claire muttered.

We had finally arrived at our main destination for this expedition... Temporal Tower... Unlike the Temporal Tower that was portrayed in illustrations on books about legends, this one seemed drastically different. However, it may be because of what Lapras had told us about Temporal Tower having changed a lot.

The tower gleaned a sky blue color. Fragmented now into different floating segments held together by webs of ice, the tower creaked ominously as hailstones entered and exited through its almost visible skeleton.

Inside the tower, however, was an entirely different environment compared to its exterior. Once inside, we saw that there was little to no sight of the sky despite the fact that the tower seemed half-wrecked from the outside. Inside the tower, there was a dark atmosphere present. The floor was coated with thick ice, as of it lay frozen in the many years it was unvisited. The floors of the tower all seemed like a frozen piece of ground suspended in mid-air, looking down from the non-floor areas, there was no evidence that previous floors ever existed as we saw only murky darkness for as deep it could get.

"Hey!" I groaned as I skidded across the icy floor, "S-stop, I think I- Umph!"

I looked up and much to my horror, I had accidentally collided into yet _another_ sleeping Bronzong. The angered bell awoke from its slumber and began to float, chasing us down.

Before it could get to us, though... A huge comet slammed down towards it, knocking it out.

"Everybody okay?" Sandra panted, exhausted from the recoil of her Draco Meteor.

We all nodded in silence, just glad that the Bronzong was defeated. Our short-lived peace was interrupted when we heard the metallic scraping of the Bronzong that were still after us.

I tried launching Psychic, but it didn't do much, considering that the bronze bells had the type advantage. Angered by my attempt, one began to spin as it charged at me with Gyro Ball.

"Ugh..." I coughed as I rolled through the sheet of ice.

My body slid through the sheet of ice until I felt it fall. My mind snapped open, being aware that I was about to fall into eternal darkness. Desperate, I climbed on to the edge of the ice sheet.

"Go and help Rose! I'll take care of this... Please..." I heard Claire call.

"Huh? Claire?" Sandra weakly muttered, "Are you sure you can manage? You might get hurt! These Bronzong aren't exactly weak..."

"Just do it!" Claire commanded, "I'll take care of this... I hope..."

I began to hear the whipping of Sandra's wings and the faint buzzing of Celsus's as I could feel them approach me.

"Okay... Trust me on this one... Just let go," I heard Sandra say.

"What? Did you just tell me to let go?" I returned with a nervous laugh.

"Yes," Celsus returned, charging his body against my hand, "Don't waste any time!"

With a terrified yelp, I fell through the darkness... At least, until I felt my bottom land on something smooth and warm.

"Yeowch... I think my back's gonna break with this kind of weight..." I heard Sandra silently yelp.

I would have said something if I wasn't hugging onto Sandra's neck and sweating like mad.

Soon enough, I felt Sandra's body become motionless, indicating that we were back on land. I still refused to let go of her neck though, as my hands were mashed together like glue.

"Rose... Can you please... let go?" I heard her gasp, "I can't breathe..."

Despite hearing her, my arms refused to move... At least until Celsus knocked me off his partner.

"Sandra? You okay? I hope Rose's weight didn't do anything to your back," he frantically questioned in concern, ignoring my presence.

I would certainly have smacked him if I was not breathing heavily while trying to remember the feeling of being on solid land once more.

"Oh no!" Sandra suddenly shot up, her wings jutting out, "We forgot about Claire!"

Sandra immediately whipped her wings and propelled herself away. Celsus and I frantically followed after her. When we saw Claire again, she was calmly floating at the center of several knocked out Bronzong.

"Are you guys okay?" Claire asked in concern.

"C-Claire?" Sandra gasped in surprise, "Y-you did this?"

"Yes... I hope I didn't do badly..." Claire shyly bowed.

It took a couple of minutes for her answer to sink into me. When it did, there was only one word echoing in my mind. Unbelievable...

"Y-you did pretty well... Are you sure y-you aren't hurt?" Sandra weakly looked back at her.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," she replied, "It's you that looks hurt, Sandra... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... We should probably get a move on..." Sandra coughed.

"Okay then... Just don't push yourself," I advised, concerned on how sickly Sandra was looking at the moment.

Before we continued to head up the stairs, Sandra suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Sandra!" Celsus screamed as he fluttered to her side immediately.

I immediately began to wildly search my bag for anything that might help the fallen Flygon. When I found a Reviver Seed, I immediately handed one to Celsus.

"Here, give this to Sandra," I frantically warned.

Celsus didn't wait for me to repeat it as he immediately stuffed the seed into Sandra's open mouth. She opened her eyes soon, her eyes now filled with energy compared to the fatigue awhile ago.

"I hope you can still continue?" I silently told her.

"Hey! I can do better than this!" she smiled back, dismissing Celsus's worried questions as he fluttered about her.

I smiled. These were my friends. I began to feel thankful that they would continue to stay by my side, even if this was not their fight.

All if a sudden, I began to feel something heavy weigh down on my chest. It was not their fight... I dragged them into this... Sandra got hurt, not because of Celsus, but me...

I turned back at them to see that they were evidently tired, but they still continued on for my sake.

I stopped walking.

"Are you sure you all wish to continue?" I warned, not looking at any one of them for fear of guilt, "After Sandra going through all that pain, I do not wish any more pain to befall any of you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I heard Celsus ask.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this mess," I continued, "I just realized that you're all in this, all because of me... If you were to get hurt even more, it would be my fault... If you think that this is too much for you to risk, it's not too late to turn back..."

"We didn't ask for an apology," Sandra warmly said, "But for you to show this kind of concern... It's actually doing the opposite of what you intend to show."

"Huh?" I turned back to face them.

They all smiled back at me.

"Rose, do we look like we want to go back?" Sandra smiled, "We're still here, Rose... Your pains... Well, we'd be glad to help you through it... Just the same as you helped us..."

"Although, I'd have to say," Celsus gave a sly laugh, "For an uncaring thief like you to suddenly show concern like this... It's... kinda fun to see."

My guilt slowly evaporated into a smile... Then that smile slowly curved into irritation.

"Oh really? Says the little Masquerain who childishly enlisted me just to win the heart if his love interest..." I retorted.

"H-hey," Celsus blushed, "I wasn't thinking clearly that time!"

Everyone burst into laughter, save for Celsus, who was busy hiding his face from Sandra.

We continued to scale the tower, skidding through brittle icy floors. Soon enough, we had made it to the midpoint of the tower. As we entered the mid-point, I began to note that the floors weren't made of ice anymore but steel.

"Something tells me we're getting close," Claire murmured.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her, while looking at Celsus trying to impress a fatigued yet amused Sandra.

"I... just keep feeling these vibes..." Claire shyly muttered, "Oh... You probably think I'm stupid now..."

"Na..." I continued, "I just hope that you take it easy, Claire... Don't be too serious, I wouldn't want your fragile state of stability to break back into the shadows..."

She stared back at me seriously...

"R-rose... About that... I've been feeling these... odd sensations..." Claire began to sulk, "They're just really huge... feelings of negativity... It just makes me go... angry and all..."

"Then just relax, Claire," I comforted her, "You're with us now, don't take things too harshly..."

"Are you two done chatting?" Celsus barked out, "Sandra's done with... whatever business she has and if she's done... So am I... Are we going, or not?"

Claire immediately took my hand and led me to them.

"Yeah, let's get a move on," she shyly nods.

The rest of the tower was pretty easy, compared to the lower floors. It wasn't inhabited much, but we noticed holes from the wall wherein the cold winds blew in.

The floor was slightly more metallic now, although some spots were still covered by ice. We managed to make it through, not disturbing anything.

When we reached the top, we breathed a sigh of relief.

"The view looks much better from up here," Sandra cheerfully stated.

I walked over to the edge and looked down. We were above the clouds which carried the hail and on the golden roof of the tower itself. From up here, I could see the segments of Temporal Tower that weren't damaged. It seemed a little more like the old Temporal Tower drawn in the books depicting the legends.

"Uh... Now that we're up here... What do we do?" Celsus suddenly called out.

I turned back to him and noticed one thing. The pinnacle of the tower was completely desolate. Save for some rocky structures jutting out from the ground and a half broken altar with several gears frozen in place, there was nothing else there. No Dialga, no nothing.

"Hmm... Rose would probably know what to do," Sandra looks up at me.

I stepped on the center, expecting something to show up.

...

...

Nothing happened. Only the hollow wind greeted us.

"Please don't tell me we scaled this entire tower for nothing," Celsus cursed.

"No! I'm sure there's something I'm missing," I began to frantically search through my bag, "Lapras said that this was where Dialga resided..."

All of a sudden, something fell out of my bag. It was a rock shaped in the fashion of an Unown-G. Then, I began to remember what Miles had said.

"Should you come across runes that prevent you from going any further, use this Unown Key."

... Or something along those lines.

I took the small rock and set it on the center of the altar. Then, I sat down and waited.

...

It was probably going to work... Probably.

After a few minutes, Celsus began to squirm and he was about to open his mouth and complain when all of a sudden, a huge flash of light suddenly struck down at the altar.

When the light had faded, the Temporal Pinnacle had changed. It seemed... less desolate... Much more... younger... The gears on the altar seemed to be glowing now.

"Hey..." a small voice called.

I looked around for the source of the voice, only to find no-one.

"Look down..." it commanded.

When I did, I found the source of the voice to be the key itself. It had become a live Unown-G.

"Woah!" I gasped as I edged away, "It's alive!"

The Unown seemed to giggle a little at my surprise.

"Oh, sorry if I had scared you," the small floating symbol continued, "But I have a message for you... This is the Temporal Pinnacle in the past... Dialga no longer resides here in the present... However, this recreation of the past is merely an illusion... The gate to Dialga's home now lies in the middle of the illusion of the last and reality..."

I began to wrinkle my chin. Everything seemed different... until I saw that the altar was slightly faded, that some part of it still looked broken or something like that.

I carefully walked towards it and touched it, only for it to suddenly ripple as if I was touching water.

"Hmm... I suppose you have managed to find the entrance," the Unown continued, "I guess there is nothing left to do now other than prove yourself to Dialga... I am sorry that I can be of little use to you, but allow me to wish you all the best of luck."

I looked back and saw all my friends staring eagerly at me.

"Well, I guess this is it," Sandra smiled.

"Hmm... I hope you can fare well against Dialga alone..." Celsus smiled, "Are you sure payout aren't taking us with you?"

"Thank you all for helping me make it this far..." I smiled, "For that, I won't let you all down."

"Don't be stupid!" Celsus suddenly shot out as they all charged towards me, "We're not letting you take Dialga on alone..."

"Let's do it! Together!" Claire nodded, and with one final push, we dived into the ripples.

_Time... is being agitated... Threats have been detected entering the mainframe... Prepare... Prepare for elimination!_

**Note: Well, I guess they're up against Dialga now... Will they make it? Or not... That'll all be revealed in the next chappie, of course... Don't forget to leave a review... I haven't been able to sleep much since my plane ride... So I guess I'm going now... Seeya guys then... Till the next chappie... (or when I get a shiny Larvesta...) Bye~**


	29. Temporal Trouble

**Note: Hey guys... I'm back... Ugh... I'm having a cold right now, but I managed to get a chapter done. Day 3 abroad and Day 3 for the Larvesta hunt and still nothing... Oh well, I did put a lot of effort into the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Rose's POV:

My head was spinning.

I lay motionless on the smooth ground. My body felt... odd... I felt it torn to bits and reconstruct itself rapidly as soon as I had touched the ripple...

I slowly slid a hand to my abdominal area, checking if everything was intact. I don't know how everyone else felt then, but I remembered feeling nothing but nausea.

"Rose?" I heard a soft voice call to me, probably Claire...

"Ungh..." I replied, still unable to open my eyes.

I suddenly felt a sharp jab to my belly.

"Get up, Rose!" Celsus's annoying voice rang throughout my ear.

I got up with a start and angrily slapped Celsus away. He got knocked away with the impact of the slap as I carefully stood up and arranged myself.

"W-what was that for?" Celsus tried to speak, slightly twitching on the ground.

"For violating me, now get up," I snarled, at which Sandra stifled a giggle.

I looked around me. It was an odd place. I stood on some smooth yet hard floating surface, probably made of obsidian... We were all standing on some piece of ground just floating listlessly on a dimension which brightly glowed blue. The sound of ticking could generally be heard everywhere.

"Where... are we?" Claire mused.

"The very stream of time, itself," a loud yet calm voice replied.

We all looked up towards the source of the voice. There was an elevated golden platform with an altar behind it. Up on the platform stood the blue dragon-like creature. On his chest, a diamond was crested there. Before his tail, several metallic spikes jutted out. That creature could only be...

The dragon smiled.

"I... am Dialga, the guardian... of time!" Dialga began, "You have sought me, for you wanted to challenge me... Have you not?"

I glared back at Dialga.

"Yes! Dialga! I have come for I need your help... But, if I must prove myself to you first, then I wish to challenge you!" I yelled.

Small golden gears began to suddenly pop out, serving as stairs to the golden platform.

"So be it... If it is a challenge that you wish, it is a challenge that I shall grant," he continued, closing his eyes, "However, I will not go easy on you! Prove to me, Rose... Prove to me that you are truly the hero that I see in the future!"

My friends and I carefully began to walk up the gears. When we were already standing on the same platform with Dialga, the gears slowly began to disappear.

Dialga stood majestically, facing all four of us.

"Hmm... It seems you were not bluffing... You really have the courage to stand up to me, eh? I already know the answer... So bring it! Answer me with your attacks! Begin!" Dialga called. The platform began to glow, lightning striking the corners, but all four of us didn't back down, we stood still, ready for the challenge we must face.

"Are you ready, guys?" I called.

"Yes!" everyone else responded with the same determined voice.

"Then..." Dialga opened his mouth, "Begin... I shall allow you... To land the first blow."

"You're going to regret that... Dialga," I smiled as I started off with a Psychic.

The attack harmlessly bounced off Dialga, at which he smiled.

"I think not," he responded as he quickly pounced down at me with Dragon Claw.

The sting of having his claws digging deep into me seared my mind. I felt no such pain before.

"Get off her!" Claire yelled as she fired an Ice Beam.

Dialga quickly got off me, dodging the Ice Beam in the process.

"Eat this!" Sandra ferociously yelled as she slammed her tail down to use Earth Power.

Dialga jumped over the attack, quickly landing directly in front of Sandra. Sandra's eyes widened when he opened his mouth in preparation for Roar of Time.

He then shot the legendary attack at full force onto Sandra, her eyes still wide with fear.

"No!" Celsus screamed as he quickly inserted himself in between, taking the blow of the attack.

"Aaaagh!" he screamed as he was knocked away from Sandra, her eyes still petrified with fear.

Dialga stood still, immobile due to the aftermath of Roar of Time. Claire immediately used the opportunity to launch an Ominous Wind, which seemed to harmlessly chip away at Dialga.

Sandra woke up from her daze and used the opportunity to dish out some damage with Earth Power, at which Dialga cringed, the attack seemingly super effective to him.

"Ugh... It seems you have strong friends," he smiled, suddenly jumping into the air, "but you, their leader, still hasn't made a significant move... Don't be scared, come at me!"

I then struck him with a light Psychic, bringing him back to the ground.

"Clever, but ineffective," Dialga growled, hurling a huge Draco Meteor down at Celsus, who was still recovering from the Roar of Time.

Celsus lay motionless on the ground, knocked out from the intense move.

"Celsus!" Sandra screamed, suddenly flying up in the air.

I used the opportunity to strike a Thunderbolt at Dialga, at which he cringed as he whirled towards me.

He then charged at me with such speed as he suddenly gripped me with his claws. Claire tried to help me as she fired an Ica Beam, but Dialga hurled me up in the air and quickly dodged the attack, when I fell down, he immediately sped back to grip me again and slam me down at the cold golden ground.

"C-Claire!" I screamed, feeling my soft body being crushed under the intense force and weight of Dialga, "H-help me!"

Claire struck an Ominous Wind to Dialga, who allowed me to break free when he was being struck by the attack.

"Ghost-type moves aren't that much of a hassle to me... Claire... You should've stuck with Ice-type moves," Dialga smiled as he launched a Flash Cannon at her.

Claire dodged the attack with astonishing speed.

"I know," she returned, her face seeming darker, "but the purpose of why I used it isn't to inflict damage."

Dialga's eyes widened as he suddenly sidestepped Sandra as she suddenly dove down from the sky. He lifted out a foot to catch her as she slammed down. She looked up at Dialga's smiling face as he crushed her delicate body with a Dragon Claw.

"Oww!" Sandra writhed in pain, "Stop, please! S-stop!"

I desperately tried to strike Dialga with Thief, but he simply threw Sandra straight towards me, causing my attack to hit her instead.

She screamed as she flew the direction opposite of me, only to be caught by Claire.

"I hate to say this," Dialga solemnly said, his eyes turning serious, "but are you really the hero we need? You don't seem to be taking this seriously!"

"I AM!" I snarled as I charged a Thief straight into him.

The huge dragon merely sidestepped and allowed me to slam into his tail, which he caught me with... He then used his tail to toss me up in the air and catch me with his claws.

"Such a delicate body... Are you sure you can actually be the hero of legend?" he whispered as he slammed his foot, with me still gripped beneath his metallic claws, to the cold ground.

I felt my body being crushed, as if it was a really delicate flower being gashed up by a mower.

"Stand back!" Claire ferociously yelled as she struck hard with Blizzard, this time hitting Dialga.

The huge legendary seemed to be hurt quite badly with that attack.

"Ugh... I see... Ominous Wind was for you to raise your strength and speed... Clever girl," he gritted his teeth as he cringed, letting me go from the cold prison under him.

"Right... Now take this!" Claire growled as she hurled another Ice Beam at him, seemingly hurting Dialga badly. The attack exploded upon hitting him, causing a white mist to surround the area.

However, a huge roar was heard within the mist and, all of a sudden, a blue beam shot out from inside, striking at Claire.

"Ack!" she screamed, Roar of Time pushing her backwards.

She collapsed to the ground after being knocked out by the legendary attack.

"I-I'm sorry, Rose... The rest is up to you now," Claire weakly called as she closed her eyes.

Dialga stood immobile again, recharging from Roar of Time. I used the opportunity to strike at him with Thunderbolt, and Sandra took the opportunity to land an Earth Power at him.

Dialga began to pant, which was a good sign, as we were also feeling weak at the moment.

"I see... Let's get main course started, then," he grunted, all of a sudden springing up and landing on all fours directly above Sandra.

He pinned her down with his whole body, trapping her underneath the heavy and metallic body of his. He locked his gaze on her as he opened his mouth in preparation of blasting a point blank Roar of Time at her.

Sandra helplessly squirmed, trying to escape Dialga as he imprisoned her down. I knew that Sandra wouldn't be able to survive an attack of such intensity. Hoping that I could do something, I fired off a Thunderbolt at Dialga.

Dialga cringed and stopped his attack, growling in agony as sparks flew throughout his body.

I grinned. Lucky enough, my attack managed to paralyze him.

"I may be Paralyzed, but you're not escaping," he growled at Sandra, slamming down his entire weight down on her.

Sandra squealed in pain, squirming and whirling her tail widely as she tried to escape. I tried to use Psychic, but it seemed to do little to no damage to the metallic beast.

"R-rose... Please... T-throw something! Just get him off me!" Sandra begged, tears streaming out of her eyes.

I desperately fished out a Blast Seed and hurled it at Dialga. The seed exploded, knocking him back and freeing Sandra.

"U-ugh... My spine is gonna need to go through some treatment after this," she coughed.

I struck hard with another Thunderbolt at Dialga, punishing the huge legendary.

He suddenly glared at me as he pounced and swiped at me with a Dragon Claw, knocking me back.

Shakily, I pulled myself up as I saw him slam his huge foot down at Sandra, knocking into a deep crater.

"It's you and me now, Rose..." he panted, "You've made it this far... I wish to see... the victor of all this!" he growled as he began charging up a Roar of Time.

I began to close my eyes, carefully charging up my inner strength... I couldn't let down my friends... They brought me this far... I will end this with the next move... Once and for all!

I opened my eyes and launched out my newly-learned Focus Blast, which struck Dialga before he could launch his Roar of Time. He howled in pain as he collapsed on one foot. I smiled, seeing him kneel. He looked like he could no longer get up.

"I win," I smiled.

Dialga's eyes narrowed as he broke into a smile. He lifted his head and began to howl wildly at the sky, turning it dark as a huge comet came in sight from the sky.

My eyes widened... He was giving it his all... His strongest Draco Meteor.

I began to scramble wildly, hoping to dodge it, but I knew it was inevitable. I closed my eyes as the huge meteor slammed into... Dialga?

I opened my eyes, puzzled as to why he would attack himself.

"E-eat that!" a feminine voice weakly groaned, "D-Dialga!"

I looked back at Dialga, who was kneeling on all fours now, seemingly out of breath. Then I looked at the crater where Sandra had been mashed. I looked down to see that she was the one who had launched the Draco Meteor.

Dialga gave me a warm smile, as if he was content with the battle. Slowly, he stood up and gave one gentle roar, which summoned light from above to enshroud the whole platform. When the light was gone, everyone was standing again. Dialga looked in good condition and so did all my friends. They stood alongside Sandra and I as we faced Dialga.

"I am impressed at your feat," Dialga smiled approvingly at us, "You have beaten me, when I was at full-force... For that, you have stood against the test of time... Rose... You have proven yourself worthy to the guardian of time... I shall assist you in opening the gate..."

I nodded, everyone else was happily rejoicing behind me. I firmly walked forward as I smiled at Dialga.

"Well, Sandra is quite strong," Celsus proudly scoffed.

"Oh stop it," Sandra blushed.

"Hey, if it weren't for Rose's Thunderbolt, you would have been crushed by Dialga," Claire chimed in.

Dialga and I merely smiled as we watched the three of them speaking.

"You've got some great friends there," Dialga smiled, "I hope that you keep them, for they are more precious than all the riches should you ever possess..."

"I know..." I smiled, seeing how happy they were at the victory.

"All right," Dialga cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him, "Hurry back to Cresselia, Rose... Here, I shall open a portal back to Temporal Pinnacle... Good luck... I shall be behind you all the way."

A small rift opened up behind us, at which we all nodded and thanked Dialga. Knowing that my job here was done, we all stepped out of the portal. We dissolved into the portal, feeling the transfer of our molecules as we entered our own world.

When I opened my eyes, I could not help but smile at my friends.

"All right, guys... Let's go home!" I smiled.

They were about to reply should the sky not have glowed red.

The sky began to glow red as a thunderous voice boomed down in my head.

_"Threat detected..." a loud yet monotonous voice boomed, "Celestial beings detected... Warning... Warning... Activating failsafe protective system... Prototype M6-AR! Searching port for interdimensional entrance..."_

"W-what... was that?" I shuddered.

"I-I... don't know," Sandra replied.

_"Port found... Now initiating connection... Connection stabilized..." it continued, "Activate elimination... NOW!"_

At that exact moment, a huge rip appeared in front of us. It seemed to be expelling wildly into our dimension.

Claire's eyes widened when she saw the rip.

"It's... It's a hole! I know it... It's from Cipher's lab!" she screamed in agony.

The rip expelled a Tyranitar into our world. After it has done so, it dissipated as if nothing had happened.

The Tyranitar began to stir. When it had opened its eyes, it suddenly locked its eyes on us.

"Elimination... INITIATED!" it monotonously stated.

**Note: Phew! I hope you guys enjoyed the battle... I spent a lot of time just visualizing it while I was outside today... Ugh... Larvesta still refuses to shine and my head hurts from this cold... So I'm not gonna say much, other than please leave a review! I do enjoy opinions... Oh well, I wanna dump myself in bed now... So... Seeya...**


	30. Shadows

**Note: Day 4 of my trip and still no shiny Larvesta... Another thing that bugs me is I found a copy of Inazuma Eleven GO yet I can't afford it... Aargh, it's like finding a shiny yet not being able to catch it... Here's a short chappie that I thought up last night.**

Rose's POV:

"N-no... I-it can't be!" Claire let out a horrified squeal.

I stood my ground. There was certainly something not normal with this Tyranitar. He seemed... normal enough to me, yet there was a heavy air about him.

"What can't be?" Sandra raised an eyebrow as she turned to Claire.

Celsus seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and kept silent for once.

"That... That Tyranitar..." Claire choked, "He... He's a shadow... now..."

"A... Shadow?" Sandra cocked her head sideways, "You don't mean... A Shadow Pokémon?"

"What do you mean... He's a shadow... now?" I carefully asked Claire, to which she cringed.

"He... He wasn't always like this!" Claire screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes, " He was... a friend!"

I looked back at Claire, she was practically breaking down now. I slowly walked to her, hoping to calm her down.

"He... He helped me escape back at the lab," she cried, "He was still a Larvitar then... He was... so innocent! We had escaped together, only to be recaptured after three days... Then, those thugs said that we were quite strong to have escaped... So they said they wanted to run some stuff on us... I just can't believe that he had to meet this fate!"

I slowly walked to Claire, but all of a sudden, a Sandstorm began to brew. I looked back to see the Tyranitar activating his Sand Stream ability. Without warning, he launched an attack similar to Stone Edge straight at me. He shot several shadowy pointed rocks straight at me. Upon impact, I felt a shearing pain impale my entire body.

"Claire! Get back!" I warned, shoving her away from the attack.

When the smoke cleared, the Tyranitar walked towards us, his face expressionless.

"Opponent detected... Survival rate 30 percent," he began to state, "Analyzing life forms... Species, Gardevoir, Gender, Female. Current attacks learned: Attract, Focus Blast, Psychic, and Thunderbolt. Warning, Focus Blast threat level at high... Priority elimination activate!"

The Tyranitar began to quickly charge at me, thinking I must be taken out first. I dodged him in time to remember what he had said about my moveset. Of course, I hadn't used my old tactic in a while... However, this shadow happens to be a male... I'm not particularly sure if this would work, but I launched an Attract at him.

The ray of hearts encircled him as he turned around. For a Shadow, he began to look confused.

"... Error... Error... Synchronize data crashing..." he began to state, albeit in a more panicked tone. The Tyranitar held up his hands as if he was having a headache.

I smiled as I began to launch a Focus Blast at him. I knew that he would not survive the attack. Being a Rock and Dark-type meant having to carry a huge burden against Fighting-type attacks.

I was so sure I had it all in the bag until Claire intervened and deflected my Focus Blast.

"Don't hurt him!" she cried, "He's just dreaming... I'm sure!"

"Claire! Get out! You don't understand!" Sandra began, grabbing Claire away.

"I'll get rid of this weather then!" Celsus joined in, bringing Rain with his Rain Dance.

"Rebooting complete, infatuation problem sent to vault," the Tyranitar continued, "Shadow Edge!"

The Tyranitar began to shoot the Stone Edge-like attack again. My yes widened, I remembered that shadow moves were actually normal attacks that were modified. If Stone Edge was devastating enough normally, it would ow hurt harder as a shadow. I've as shadow moves were super effective on all types.

"No! I'm sure he won't hurt me-AAAGGHH!" Claire screamed, being knocked away by the monstrous attack.

"Claire!" I screamed, angrily launching another Attract at him.

"Move detection... Attract... Accuracy: 100... Damage induced would be zero, side effects would include rising hormone activity," the Tyranitar stated as it twirled around and dodged the attack.

I began to snarl. That thing didn't even seem like a Pokémon anymore... It was like one of those human-made machines... They have reduced that being of life into a machine... A weapon.

I snarled, I would never forgive the humans that did this.

I began to hurl a Focus Blast at him, however, he dodged it and allowed Sandra to take the hit.

"Owww!" she squealed, knocked away by my powerful attack.

"Sorry!" I grunted, "This guy's... faster than I thought."

I began to use the same trick of launching Attract at him, but he gracefully spun around the attack, allowing it to instead strike Celsus.

"Erp!" Celsus yelped as the ray hit him.

"Oops!" I retorted, now beginning to sweat upon realizing that the Tyranitar had such good reflexes.

"Shadow Rush!" he growled as he charged forward towards me.

I immediately charged at him too, but at the last minute, I jumped and stepped on his shoulder, landing behind him.

"Hey, Rose..." Celsus flirted, "Forget about this battle... Let's just go over to the Café... I'm free tonight!"

"Buzz off!" I snarled at Celsus, who was now useless once struck by my Attract.

Sandra didn't look too happy after seeing Celsus in that condition, but she shrugged it off and tried to strike the Tyranitar with an Earth Power.

It managed to hit him, bringing him down to his knees.

I tried to finish the job with a Focus Blast, but just as I was about to fire it, Celsus had managed to tackle me and pin me on the ground.

"Aww... Ain't you just so cute!" Celsus began gushing.

"Ain't you annoying?" I snarled as I swatted him away, "Make yourself useful and just attack the Tyranitar!"

"Rose... Just... continue the fight!" Sandra snarled, inserting herself between Celsus and me.

"With pleasure," I smiled as I launched the Focus Blast.

Jut before the attack collided with him, he suddenly jumped up in the air. When the attack had passed, he landed down to the ground with such force.

"Earthquake!" he snarled.

I yelped as the pain inflicted on me stung, however, everyone else was unaffected.

The Tyranitar shuffled closer, "Shadow-"

"Wake up!" Claire suddenly cried, hugging the Tyranitar, "Please! Don't hurt us! You HAVE to remember me!"

He snarled and immediately Crunched Claire, disposing of her immediately.

"You've crossed the line now!" Sandra scowled as she let lose another Earth Power at the Tyranitar.

"You've crossed my heart now," Celsus blushed as he flew around me.

"You've crossed me now," I angrily swatted Celsus away... He was beginning to bug me... And it was not because he was a Bug-type.

The Tyranitar screamed in agony.

"Health at 20%... Must attack..." he snarled as he edged forward to Crunch me.

I dodged the attack and jumped over him. Seeing that he was out of balance, I took the opportunity to launch another Attract at him.

"Attract affliction... Warning... System failure... Combat mechanics shutting down... Emotion filter shutting down... AI Conscience shutting down... Rebooting," the Tyranitar stated in confusion.

I smiled.

"It's over now!" I snarled as I slammed a Focus Blast down at the Tyranitar.

The Shadow Pokémon was knocked back by the super effective attack, defeating him.

Sandra smiled as she sat down.

"Phew! We're safe now, right?" Sandra smiled, slowly picking Celsus up.

"Yeah, Miss Gardevoir... I hope it's safe to ask you now if I can take you out," Celsus flirted, only to be interrupted by Sandra, who gave him a small smack.

"Oww... What was that for, dear?" Celsus groaned, rubbing the spot with his antenna.

"For hitting on Rose... Now quit it," Samdra impatiently snapped.

I lowly walked over to the Tyranitar to check if he was alright. However, when I looked at him, he still had the same expressionless face.

I then remembered the Legend of Orre... Shadow Pokémon still had to be purified in other for them to return to their normal state. However, purifying them would take a great deal of effort...

I looked up to the sky.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" I yelled to the sky, "Jirachi! I plan on claiming my wish now! Purify this Tyranitar!"

Nothing happened.

"Uh... Rose? You had a wish remaining?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, he communicated through telepathy and owed me one more wish, I doubt he can grant it from this far though..." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, a flash of light coated the Tyranitar... After the light had faded, I heard a small mischievous voice ring at the back of my head.

_"Wish granted, eeheehee!" it teased._

The Tyranitar began to slowly stand up.

"U-ugh... My head hurts," he groaned, he opened his eyes to see Claire fainted on the ground.

"C-Claire? Is that you?" he hurried to her, "My, you've grown... beautiful! I mean, CLAIRE! Are you awake?"

She opened one eye and began to cough.

"Y-you're back!" she smiled.

"W-what happened? We escaped, didn't we? Where are we now?" the Tyranitar scratched his head in confusion.

"It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do," I stated.

"Come to think of it," Sandra suddenly interjected, "We ought to hurry home for now... Blade might be already done with his quest... We have to get back to let the others know..."

I nodded.

"Right," I mused, "I wonder just how did Blade's journey turn out..."

"Oh... I dunno," Sandra giggled, "Just know that Ruse and Violet are accompanying him."

"Oh, those serpents! They had better back off my Blade!" I snarled.

"Oho! Did you just say that out loud?" Celsus smiled.

"No! I meant," I began to swear, "Blade is mine to torment, she better not take my place..."

"Oh well, only one way to find out..." Sandra smirked, "Let's go home..."

I merely nodded, thoughts of what that dastardly Ruse could have done to Blade...

_Wait for me, Blade... I know that somewhere, right now, you are also in the same situation... with that other thief..._

_This time... it's my turn to apprehend the thief! Until then, please don't let her steal your heart! _

**Note: Oh well, Blade's turn is coming soon... So is the end of my trip... I hope I can come home with either a shiny or a good game... Leave a review if you please, guys, I do love your opinions. Seeya then, till next time.**


	31. Territorial Blaze

**Note: Sorry for the late upload... After arriving home, I was busy as I had to do some stuff... Not to mention I had to sort the gaming stuff I bought... Stupid region-locked games... Either way, I got shiny Larvesta... Yay? Anyway, here is the first ever chapter that centers on Blade's Point of View! Enjoy!**

Blade's POV:

_... Loading..._

_... System error..._

_"He's waking..." a man's voice echoed, "Was the experiment a success?"_

_Ugh... I've been... touched... I've been dirtied... by these humans! It's only a matter of time before my conscience fades away... Hurry! I hope that the prophecy isn't false..._

_I will remain firm! I won't give in to this human contraption! I am A... _

_System shut down... activated._

_Rebooting..._

_Rebooting..._

_XD002 Model successfully downloaded. Ultimate capabilities over... _

_I WON'T BE RESTRAINED!_

_I opened my eyes to see several humans. Wires were injected all throughout my body._

_"He's awakened!" a man frantically said, "Hurry... Do something!"_

_I snarled and let loose a Hyper Beam, to which most of the contraptions were destroyed. The humans frantically ran, but I didn't let them. I struck again with Earth Power, not allowing them to escape._

_"This thing... It's too powerful!" the man screamed, "Activate the failsafe system!"_

_"But sir! It might cause an unstable reaction! The XD002 program was recently installed! If we use that program, it might corrupt the entire state of mind this-" the assistant was cut short._

_"Just do it!" the man screamed._

_And then, everything went black._

_Green letters began to appear in the darkness._

_"SY...STEM... ERROR... SYSTEM... ERROR... *#€?*\... SHUTTING DOOOOOOOOO-"_

_I am... XD002!_

I opened my eyes.

"W-what was that?" I gasped for air.

I looked around. We were still at the camping site Blaze had picked. Cold sweat matted my forehead.

Everyone was still asleep, to which I silently let off a sigh. I should really get more sleep... It must be getting to me, the pressure?

"What was what?" a faint voice whispered to my ear.

I spun around to see Ruse lying down beside me. I yelped as I kicked myself away.

"W-what are you doing here?" I sleepily snapped, startled.

"Sleeping, of course," she smirked, her gaze seeming to pierce through me.

"B-but why are you so close?" I nervously muttered, "C-can't I have some... privacy?"

"Oh..." she slowly continued, her calm yet creepy smile widening, "Then why don't you complain about your privacy to Rose, eh?"

"H-hey... I... uhh..." I trailed off... I did realize that I did not mind Rose being with me closely... But Ruse was just...

"Hmm... I hope that there's nothing going on between you and her... It would be shameful that someone as innocent as you be corrupt by her ways," she smirked, edging closer.

"H-hey, she's not going to corrupt me!" I snapped back, "She's not going to corrupt me much more than you, a much worse thief, is!"

"The little witch has you under her spell, eh?" she suddenly grabbed ahold of me, her smile widening as if she had found something helpless, "Listen, Blade... What do you think of Rose?"

"Of... Rose?" I returned, sluggishly. I wanted to get back to sleep, but Ruse was in the way of my much wanted sleep.

"Yes... I noticed that you've been having... A little soft spot for her," she smiled, cornering me, "Is this... affection?"

"W-what?" I nervously stammered, "No! It's just that... I can relate with her..."

"Or... She has you under Attract," Ruse twisted a small blade of grass, "Listen, she's a Rose... I know what kind of a woman she is, trust me, I know the tricks of the trade... A rose is beautiful, but it has thorns.. Don't you think... that she's _using _you?"

"Using me?" I returned, squirming away from her, "I doubt it... She has a heart under that cold exterior of hers."

She scowled as she stood up.

"Believe in what you will, Blade," she glanced back at me, "I swear, I will be there to see the day when you find out that you are merely just an object of lust to that pathetic witch."

Ruse stormed away. I merely looked at where she stood awhile ago. What was she going on about? She's been acting oddly ever since we started that journey. Giving a small shrug, I slowly went back to sleep.

The rest of my sleep was silent and uneventful, much to my desire. I hoped that I would be able to get enough sleep to compensate for what I've been-

_"Rise and shine... BLADE!" Blaze chuckled as his voice echoed into my ear._

I sighed, maybe I wasn't gonna enjoy this trip... With a grunt, I opened my heavy eyelids to greet the harsh sunlight that blinded my eyes.

"We aren't gonna get to Spacial Rift if you goof off too much, are we?" Blaze rolled his eyes, "Besides, Ace doesn't look like he wants to help us in flight... He even won't obey Ruse..."

I slowly stood up. Everyone was already ready. Ruse's group was whispering among themselves as usual, but Ruse seemed to take a small glance at me and wink.

"Ugh... How far must we still travel?" I sleepily asked Blaze.

"Very far," he said as he pulled me up and splashed some water, "Besides, we didn't do much on the first day aside from buying all those drinks back at Spinda's Café... Come to think of it, how many cupholders are we gonna get from that."

I merely smiled, Blaze still showed his positive side even in the midst of despair... Despair?

I wrinkled my nose as I remembered that we were still supposed to seek out Palkia. I wonder how Rose was doing... I hope she's having things as easy as we are.

"Are you slowpokes ready yet?" Ace snorted, "Please hurry up, it's bad enough that we're much slower than those two girls."

Ruse and Violet have already packed up their stuff. They impatiently stood by Ace, Ruse tapping her foot on the ground.

I sighed, why couldn't Rose have come instead of her... She was so... _different._ I mean, it's funny that she's even after Rose's reputation... How could she surpass Rose when she _isn't _Rose in the first place. Well, she does seem as attractive as Rose though...

I mentally punished myself as Blaze impatiently yelled into my ear.

"Oi! Blade!" he yelled, "You listening?"

"Hunh?" I bit my tongue, "Uh... Right... We should go now... Best to avoid anything before nightfall..."

Blaze sighed, "Yeah... Keep daydreaming about picking daisies... Or Roses..."

We continued our trek through the mountainous area. It was annoyingly hot... For me, that is... Blade seemed fine though. He seemed more energetic than usual. Ruse and I were sweating pools though... not being Fire-types of any sort.

The sun mercilessly cooked through my sweating skin. Ruse's group didn't seem to be coping well either. Ruse slowly shuffled towards me.

"How much longer... is it till the next rest stop?" she panted, her sweat trickling down her delicate face.

"I... I don't know..." I coughed, feeling a huge need for water.

"Hurry up! We aren't gonna get to Spacial Rift with you guys acting like Slugma," Blaze taunted, energetically bouncing around.

I was about to collapse when I looked up and saw the figure of a Gardevoir I knew so well... My eyes shot open... _Rose?_

"Rose!" I joyously screamed as I ran towards her.

Rose merely smiled as I lunged out at her, disappearing in the last second with the smile still painted across her fading face.

I coughed out sand. The heat was really getting to me... I honestly wanted to find shelter, but I knew that I has been better than this before, even while I travelled with Blaze. I didn't want to let my partner down so I tried to push myself up.

"Rose?" Ruse scoffed, even as she was evidently trying to hide her panting, "Looks like the heat has fried your brain too..."

"Hey!" I spat back at her, "I saw her here awhile ago!"

"Then I presume that this Rose of yours is your most precious belonging?" a smooth and silky voice snickered.

Ruse immediately put on a serious face as she got into a battle stance.

"What was that?" Blaze suddenly stopped walking.

"I-I feel an unearthly presence here," Violet gravely returned as she closed her eyes.

"I don't care what it is, I just want water," Ace coughed.

"Hehehe, really? Am I something you should generally be afraid of?" the voice giggled, sounding much more feminine, "Really? A group of veteran warriors are afraid of me? Then I must be something..."

"Show yourself!" Blaze sternly commanded.

"If you say so!" the voice mischievously taunted.

All of a sudden, I heard a soft thud as something landed on the sandy ground. Blaze immediately yelped as he quickly skipped forward in astonishment. I turned around to see that our mysterious guest had landed right behind him.

"Did I startle you? Hehehe," a golden foxlike creature with nine golden colored tails, each with an orange tip, smirked, "If so, then I sincerely apologize... Typhlosion..."

"What in..." Blaze fell silent when he had seen the Ninetales, he seemed to go silent at first, his mouth wide open as he carefully inspected her, "Umm... Ehehehe... Y-you can call me Blaze?"

"My, my... Eager to introduce yourself, are you? Even to a stranger like me... Heehee, maybe I should be a bit more cautious around you," the Ninetales giggled.

"Who are you, and what are you doing suddenly butting into our business?" I nervously started.

She turned to face me, suddenly glaring straight at me.

"Why so serious? It was my territory that you violated in the first place, rose-lover," she haughtily spat, turning me red as she finished her sentence.

"W-what? How do you know anything about Blade?" Ruse continued.

"He said it himself... Blade, the Gallade?" she began to curl her fur, "He said it as he saw my mirages... My heat is strong enough to produce mirages of one's most prized possession... I assume this Gallade guy is soft enough to like flowers?"

"Oh," Ruse smirked, "Rose is actually the name of a girl... A girl that seems to be using him all the time..."

The Ninetales began to smile.

"Oh, so you two... You two aren't mates? Hmm... You look quite like a matching pair..." the Ninetales teased.

"Naw," Ruse coolly responded, "He seems to be interested in his... _Master_..."

I began to glow red.

"N-no! She's just a friend..." I shyly responded, "And she ISN'T using me!"

"Pshh... If so, then why can't you explain the reason why you broke her out in the first place?" Ruse put her hands on her hips.

"Uhh... Ruse?" Violet tried to interrupt, even if she was ignored by Ruse.

"Uhh..." I began, ignoring the Ninetales behind me.

"Because you've fallen for the lust of her Attract, you stupid fool..." Ruse spat, annoyed with what she called "my stupidity", "Observe."

She launched an Attract immediately at Ace, who had collapsed from the heat already. Ace quickly shot up to face his leader.

"Milady, is there something you need?" Ace began to bow down to her.

"See what I mean? Just with a flick of her finger, she could probably do the same to you!" she smirked, before turning over to Ace, "Yeah... Yeah... I'm tired... Care to fly me so that I can rest my oh-so-tired feet."

"Anything for you, Milady," Ace bowed, eagerly waiting to serve his leader.

"Ugh... Ruse... You didn't have to abuse Ace like that again..." Violet sighed as she wiped off some sweat.

"Well, he is quite stubborn, and I'm sick of this heat..." Ruse carelessly snorted, "Besides, that's what males are for... I hope the heat doesn't take too much out of you, Violet..."

"The heat? I can actually control it..." the Ninetales smirked, "It's because of my ability... Only a few of my species have it... Well, since I have Drought, I can will the sun to shine should I wish it..."

"Oh, that's great..." Violet panted, "Could you please just turn it down now?"

"Maybe... Maybe not..." the Ninetales began to lick her paw, "See... This is _my _territory... And since I'm not strong enough without this sunlight, I won't be able to protect myself from intruders. State your reasons for why you would cross my abode first, and I shall decide whether I should let my guard down or not."

Blaze immediately told her the whole story without hesitation. I couldn't help but notice that he was practically flushing as he told the story to the Ninetales.

"I see... Blaze, was it?" the Ninetales continued, "But if you're headed to Spacial Rift, then why are you here? Spacial Rift is directly opposite from this direction..."

"Wait... What?" I snapped, my eyes wide open. All this effort in the heat... It was... useless?

I glared at Blaze, who was seemingly fantasizing about as he stared at the Ninetales.

"Yeah? Are you guys really heroes? I mean, seriously?" she laughed, "If the fate of the world was in your hands, then I should be scared... Very scared..."

"Say, you got a name, beautiful?" Blaze gushed, still immobilized from where he stood since he saw the Ninetales.

"My, my... Aren't you a bold one... I think I'd have to be cautious with your friend around..." she giggled, "The name's Medea..."

"So... Can you at least remove this sickening sunlight?" Violet pleaded.

"Hmm..." Medea smiled, "No... Besides, I'm not about to let some ragtag group of bullies like you fool a harmless lady like me... Eat this!"

Medea moved quickly as she hopped above me and fired a Fire Blast directly at Ruse and Ace, knocking them both out.

"Fools... Spacial Rift isn't this way, I'll bet you came here to try to kick me out of my territory again, eh?" she snarled as she fired a Solarbeam at Violet, "Well too bad! I've had enough of being taken lightly! Where is the freak who ordered you to eradicate me, huh?"

She growled as she hopped and pinned me to the ground. Her body scorched as hot as the sun, it hurt just to touch her golden fur. I could tell she was serious.

"Where is that freak?" she snarled, "Answer me... now..."

I struggle to break out of her grasp, but she was quite strong... Her red eyes looked intimidating from my position. Her glaring down on to me made her two red eyes seem like two fiery comets plunging into the world.

"I'm serious!" I yelled, "We did not come here to cause any harm! We need to get to Spacial Rift."

"Lies!" she snarled as she exhaled a hot breath down to me.

"Woah, Medea, dearie," Blaze chuckled as he butted in between us, "No need for that kind of violence... Besides, why is Blade getting all the attention..? I'd like to get to know you better..."

"Don't touch me you fool!" she snarled at him as she whipped him away with her tails, "Back off, or I swear... You'll never find anything hotter than me or my wrath..."

Blaze merely blushed as he stared back at her, her words seemingly not entering that thick skull of his.

"I swear... I'll burn every single bone in your body," she snarled as she breathed down at my throat, "I'll char them black-"

"Hmm? Found a new playmate, Meddy?" a stifled chuckle came.

Medea looked up, startled when she saw an Arcanine standing behind us.

"You've got nerves to show up here," Medea flared, "Aren't these your lackeys?"

"Nope? I don't have anything to do with these fools..." he smirked, "Besides, I don't wanna share this piece of land once I wrestle it from you... And more importantly, I don't wanna share its owner with others either, Meddy..."

"T-then you guys..." she looked down at me, "Y-you guys must be telling the truth... Erm... S-sorry?"

"Meh? It's nice that you took out the trash... At least there's no-one to interfere between the fact that your land... and _you_ yourself... belong to me!" the Arcanine began to advance.

"Stay put, Sirus!" she snarled, although I could tell it sounded a bit nervous, "I'm _not_ yours... And neither is this land... I was born and raised here, and I intend to keep it."

"Ahh... Denial," Sirus smiled, suddenly pinning her down with Extremespeed.

"You look so helpless, I actually feel guilty of doing this to you," he smirked as he sank his teeth into her beautiful fur with a Fire Fang.

Medea screamed and flailed Sirus off. She desperately launched a Fire Blast towards him, but he merely chuckled as he allowed the flames to engulf him.

"You know... Your Drought doesn't really protect you from someone like me," he smiled, his eyes locking down to Medea's helpless figure, "You should know that, as I have Flash Fire... Since you have Drought, you don't have Flash Fire... Therefore, I must say that i feel quite comfortable around your presence... However, I don't think the same can be said for you."

He grinned as he began to walk down to Medea. Carefully, he bit her neck to lift her and he began to walk towards the center of her territory.

"Let her go!" a sudden voice flared. I stood p to see Blaze angrily smashing his fist in Strength against the Arcanine.

"How dare you!" Sirus snarled, "Don't touch this fur of mine... Someone of your class must be put in his place... Eat this!"

Sirus launched a Fire Blast at Blaze, but Blaze managed to dodge it.

"Phew, that was close," he chuckled, "It felt quite hot... But I guess I'll have to douse that flame of yours."

Blaze smashed his fist against his head again, using Strength. Sirus was knocked back, but he immediately clawed at one of Medea's tails, pulling her to him.

"Looks like I'll have to mark this territory _and _her before an idiot like you stops, must I?" Sirus snarled his eyes glowing red.

I stood up and I began to launch Stone Edge at Sirus.

"Too slow," he smirked as he brushed past me with Extremespeed.

"Wha?" I gasped, struck down before I could finish my sentence.

Sirus leaped over me as he tried to charge back to attack Blaze.

"Hands off Medea, she's private property!" he chuckled, at least, until he tripped.

I launched a kick exactly when his hind legs passed above me. Using the momentum to kick him, he got knocked upside down. Still lying down, I spun myself on the ground, catching his tail as I slid by. I tossed him up in the air as I stood up. As he landed, I let loose a Night Slash that sent him flying to Blaze's direction.

"Medea isn't a thing to be owned, you jerk!" Blaze snarled as he punched him away with Strength as he was sent flying to him.

Sirus landed above Medea, much to his luck.

He bit into Medea's neck and lifted her. Threatening us as he glared.

"Make one more move, and the girl gets it," he snarled, "I'm not bluffing... Id rather destroy something rather than let someone else own it."

"You... You _idiot!_" Medea suddenly opened her mouth as she let loose a kick to Sirus, who was still holding her with his mouth.

Sirus yelped as if he was struck with a Critical Hit... But he angrily flared as he stood up and glared at Medea. He began to charge to Medea with a speedy Flame Charge.

"I don't care what you think of me, you annoying Ninetales..." he snarled as he charged, "You're MINE! Submit yourself and this land, whether you like it or not!"

Medea merely smiled. She allowed the proud Arcanine to charge straight into her. He realized why she had done so, he had charged into a mirage. Thrown out of his momentum, his eyes widened as he saw me behind the mirage, readying a Stone Edge.

"Enough of this," I angrily yelled as I launched Stone Edge, "Or I will not hesitate to arrest you!"

The Stone Edge struck hard. The Arcanine whimpered as he was knocked back. I walked towards him and kneeled down.

"Attempt this one more time, and I'll make sure that you would be hearing from Magnezone..." I gravely announced.

Sirus's eyes struck wide open as he whimpered and dashed away, only to be stopped by Blaze, who gripped his mane firmly.

"You... You have the guts to actually disgrace someone like Medea?" he snarled, smashing his fist on his abdominal region, sending Sirus flying, "Don't you _dare_ come back here! If you do, I swear, you won't be leaving!"

I just stared at my friend. I had never seen him this serious before. Blaze must have a thing for Medea. I made a silent note to myself to watch out for Blaze if Medea's around.

"Calm down, Blaze," I chuckled, "It's over now... Besides, I'm pretty sure Sirus won't ever be coming back again..."

"He better not," Blaze panted, "Or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll stop wasting time and get us to Spacial Rift," Ruse groaned, lifting her weakened state from the ground.

I helped her up, checking to see if Violet or Ace was injured.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ruse.

"Hmph, why would you care?" Ruse snapped, I merely smiled... This was probably her way of saying thanks.

"Erm... You there... Blade guy," a voice suddenly called.

I turned around to see Medea. She seemed to be embarrassed as she hung down her head while chewing at her tail.

"Uh.. I'm... sorry... I'm... VERY sorry," she blushed, "I didn't know that you weren't... lackeys sent by that freak..."

I smiled, I opened my mouth to tell her it was fine, but I guess Blaze beat me to it.

"Oh! I don't mind... Besides, I would probably do the same if a jerk like him continuously annoyed me like that," Blaze blushed as he scratched his head, "Er... Umm... You're not hurt, right?"

Medea seemed to smile.

"Hmm... Maybe... A little... I don't think I'd be able to stay in this injured state here... _alone_," she giggled.

"Oh..." Blaze stopped scratching his head, "Hmm... Fine then... You should probably head a bit south from here. Treasure Town would welcome you, plus, there are a lot of places that would offer you luxury."

Medea began to sweat as she stifled a nervous laugh.

"You idiot!" she snapped, "I was hinting that maybe I could travel with you!"

"Sure, Treasure Town is- Wai-" Blaze began to grow red, "Whuzzaaaat? Did you just say..."

"Yeah... I did, besides... I need to make it up to you guys for what happened earlier," she smirked as she gave Blaze a small wink, which only served to make him more red, "And... I do know a shortcut to Spacial Rift..."

"YES! I mean," Blaze bit his tongue, "Uh... I'm looking forward to traveling with you, beauti- I mean, Medea..."

"Great, now pack your stuff... We're going off to march to our doom," Ruse snarled, "Ace... Let's go, we don't want these idiots to get there first, do we?"

"Yes, Milady," Ace bowed, zooming away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Violet panted as she flew after her leader.

"You've got an interesting bunch of friends," Medea smirked.

"Maybe," I returned, still looking forward, "But I guess that doesn't change the fact that this is what makes life worth living... Right, Blaze?"

I gave small chuckle as I gave him a small nudge.

"Huh? Oh... Uh... Right... Yeah," he absentmindedly answered.

Medea merely smiled at his response.

"Your friends sure are interesting, but I say they're priceless..." Medea nods.

_"Well, we should get going now... Even the sun is smiling down on us..."_

__**Note: Yes, Ninetales' secret ability is Drought, to those who don't know... Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, because I did exert more effort here... Please leave your opinions on how it went for a Blade chapter... Every opinion counts! Seeya then.**


	32. Her Love was a Ruse?

**Note: Huff... This chappie was inexplicably tough to write... But I still got it done... So... I don't have much to say other than the fact that I'm planning to work on a Medea drawing... I hope this chappie was worth my efforts...**

Blade's POV:

"Why the heck am I even doing this for you?" Ace snorted, complaining to Ruse.

"Because I'm tired of walking, now buckle up!" Ruse carelessly replied.

"I say I don't wanna," Ace grumbled as he sat down, forcing Ruse to slide down his feathery back, "Besides, our weight is pushing down on my back... I swear, have you heard of taking a diet?"

"Why... you..." Ruse suddenly snapped, her face shaded a bright red, "I swear I'll make you eat those words!"

"I guess some things just never change," Violet sighed as she floated beside me.

"Don't you find that kind of life irritating?" I cracked a smile at her.

"Yeah, but..." Violet smiled as she edged closer, "I vowed to serve Ruse... She may not look like it, but she's a really good and caring friend."

"Caring, huh?" I smiled, "So... She does have a soft side?"

"Hmm... I guess so, but I doubt that she acknowledges it... All her life she was called a nobody, so I guess that must've stung," Violet explained, "By the way, do you think Rose reciprocates those feelings of yours?"

"What the... Feelings?" I glowed red, scratching the back of my head, "O-of course, she thinks that I'm a good friend just like the way I think she is..."

"Oh... But aren't you aiming for something other than friendship?" Violet smiled, "I mean, are you contented at just getting friendship? Don't you want... something _more_?"

"S-something more?" I stammered, uncomfortably fidgeting.

"Oh c'mon! You know it yourself, you seek something to complete you... Your heart yearns for her, doesn't it?" Violet asked in a concerned manner.

"Urck..." I coughed, "Maybe... Maybe not... I'm just... scared... Because... well, she's pretty hard to read... What if she... doesn't think the same?"

"Then, look on the bright side! Don't focus on those who seem out of your reach... Focus on those who'd gladly allow themselves to be grabbed by you," Violet winked, "I do know somebody here who adores you..."

"Huh?" I perked up, "S-someone... adores me?"

"Well, yeah..." Violet slowly blushed, "I hear she's actually honored to have the privilege of meeting you..."

I began to scratch my chin. Someone adores me? Someone here? Who could it be? Ruse wouldn't be honored of meeting me, yes... Medea... well... Let's just say I'm not her type... Violet... Nah, she wouldn't be stupid to make it sound so obvious...

"Hmm... Who could it be?" I returned.

"Err... You don't know?" Violet returned with a somewhat disappointed and frustrated look, "Well, you should find out for yourself."

With a shrug, I continued the hike as Ace and Ruse continued to battle each other with each step we took.

"All right! This... is the supposed site of Spacial Rift!" Medea humbly bowed, one of her legs bent to make it seem more courteous, "Allow me to explain the geography of this area. This is a barren mountainous region home to few... Spacial Rift is said to exist somewhere in the middle between here and a higher plane... It is, according to legends, a special place holding together both worlds in a state of equilibrium... Unfortunately, I do not know anything about entering Spacial Rift as we are in a really low plane... Unless you know the answer, I don't think your journey will continue."

"Did you get that, Blaze?" I started as I nudged at our supposed travel guide... Blaze, however, seemed to be busy staring at Medea in a paralyzed state.

I nudged his stomach.

"Yeow," he yelped, "What was that for... Oh... uh... right... What was Medea saying?"

I couldn't help but let out a faint chuckle as Blaze scratched his forehead in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah? Something about entering Spacial Rift?" Blaze continued, seemingly in a more aloof state.

We waited for him to suggest something, but no answer came... Until he broke the awkwardness by shuffling towards me.

"Uh... Blade?" he whispered, "I don't know anything about how to enter this Rift thing... But... Say, Medea's cute, don't you think? Do you think I can score?"

I slapped my palm to my forehead. Note to self, Blaze doesn't know where we're going... but I'll bet his brain is full of Medea now. I let out a sigh and told the others to scout the area for a sign or anything that might help us get in Spacial Rift.

"Wow... Your friend... He's just so persistent, is he?" Medea sighed, giving off a tired expression as she walked by me.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I gave her a small wink as I searched under a nearby rock, "I'll bet you clouded his mind or something..."

"Still," Medea continued as she began digging into the sand, "I actually find him better compared to Sirus..."

"He isn't really smart or anything... But I'm pretty sure his intentions are good..." I continued.

"I actually find that childishness of his quite cute," she giggled, "But has he always been like this?"

"Yeah... Hey," I stopped moving, "Guys... I think I found something... Blaze! Get Ruse and her two teammates..."

"Got it, Medea... Oh... Err... Blade," he returned, still in a dazed state.

I slowly uncovered what the rock was hiding... It seemed to be a half-buried platform with a sigil on it... Medea helped uncover it as she du through the sides.

"What did you..." Ruse snapped as she arrived, "Oh..."

I immediately walked up to the center of the sigil and knelt down. Brushing away the sand, a small groove was revealed. I began to explore the contents of my bag to see if I still had the Unown Key. Solemnly, I fished it out and placed it on the groove. All of a sudden, the whole sigil began to light up in a flashing green and pink light.

The air around us began to feel heavy, as if something was being torn around us. I opened my eyes to see the very area around me being torn until a small rotating portal was left in front of us, suspended in air.

"Could this be... Spacial Rift?" Medea shuddered, her voice shaking.

"I guess we must proceed then..." I raised my arm, "You're coming, aren't you... Medea?"

"Um... Well, I'll do whatever I can to help you then," Medea nodded, somehow bringing a silly grin to Blaze's face.

Nodding to each other, we all jumped inside the portal. Oddly, I began to feel lighter once I was inside. Spacial Rift was dark and cold. We appeared to be standing on several floating platforms. We were floating in the middle of nowhere though... It seemed like a long and endless drop when we looked down though.

"Well, let's get going then," I announced as I walked into one of the few sets of stairs leading down.

I soon found out, though... That these weren't ordinary stairs... As soon as I had stepped onto them, they disappeared, making me fall into the endless pit. Desperate, I grabbed hold of the edge of the platform. I looked up and saw one thing, though... The land was slowly eroding away... It was slowly fading into pink dust. It would only be a matter of seconds until-

"Quit moping and get back up!" Ruse snarled Ashe grabbed my hand and lifted me up.

I accidentally flew above her due to the somewhat distorted gravity and landed on top of her. Our lips accidentally met as I slammed down into her.

"Oops... Sorry," I muttered as I got back.

"Meh!" Ruse gave a smirk, "I don't mind... Besides, would Rose actually risk herself to save you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, "I-"

"Quit talking," Ruse snapped back, "Besides, we have to clear this floor before it erodes away... And by clearing it, I mean getting to the stairs before it disappears completely!"

The whole group quickly scrambled towards the stairs just before the whole platform was no more. Carefully, we descended down the limestone-like stairs and set foot on the hard floor of the next floor.

"Hmm... This one's pretty solid," Ace started, "The edges don't seem to be eroding."

"Keep your eyes open," I warned, "This place isn't exactly the safest, you know..."

"Well, I wouldn't mind..." Medea panted, "Besides, I don't sense anything living here... Maybe Violet can confirm this as she is a true Ghost-type?"

"Nope, I can't... Everything in this place is just odd... From sudden gravitational shifts to just... I dunno... this place is different," Violet shook her head.

We continued walking through the maze. I took the role of the leader and began to walk ahead of them all to lead them in my direction.

"So... Blade..." Ruse began, catching up to me and leaving behind the others, "Just a small question... Don't you think Rose... is too much for you?"

"What do you mean?" I returned, feeling the gravitational pull get stronger.

"Well, it's evident enough that you find her... someone special... But that also concerns me..." Ruse continued, "Don't you think that she's... well... out of your grasp?"

"What do you mean?" I continued.

"Well, think about it... Has there been a moment when she toyed with your emotions?" Ruse suggested.

I froze.

_"I love you!" she told me._

_"Wai- What?" I stopped my attack, dumbfounded, "R-really?"_

_"Nope," she smirked, throwing my Night Slash down with her Thief._

_Secretly... I had wished that she could've said the truth... Just a bit, maybe... just a small bit... I wish she would tell me that... For real._

"... Yes..." I confirmed, "This is what I believed... She told me that she like me..."

"Really?" Ruse gasped, "But then... Why aren't you two together?"

"We were locked into battle... She told me that to throw me off... In the end, she dismissed it as a lie and proceeded to attack me," I explained, walking down into another set of stairs.

"Hmm... I knew it," Ruse put her hand on her chin, "She's toying with you... She's fully aware of your feelings, which is why she's using it to her full advantage..."

I opened my mouth,"Rose would never-"

"Would she?" Ruse returned, her eyes staring back into mine. For once, I could tell there was not a single ounce of malice in them, I was finding something else... could it be... concern?

"Would she? Are you a hundred percent sure?" Ruse continued, "Are you sure... that you aren't under the spell of Attract? Even those who are afflicted by Attract may have no knowledge of their own feelings..."

I remained silent. Rose... she was my friend, right?

_"Rose... You've changed haven't you? You've changed!"_

_"Ehehe... Nope, you pathetic fool..."_

The voices flashed through my mind. I knew she was better than that... But really, why would she join me in the first place to save the world? Wouldn't she be better off in a dying world? I know I persuaded her... but what if I haven't?

If I haven't... She would have left everything to die? Was she really this heartless? The possibilities are too much for me!

"Enough... I know what you're going through..." Ruse returned, looking around, "Take some time to think, I'm pretty sure that the true answer would show itself to you soon enough... I'm not even sure of myself... If trying to surpass someone like Rose is correct..."

"I don't think you need to surpass her," I smiled, "You are you! Don't be like her! Besides, she's not a thief anymore... Shouldn't you go choose your own path?"

"She's not a thief? I wish," Ruse continued, "Have you ever thought of what Rose would do once she's done with this save the world business?"

"Umm... No?" I honestly replied.

"I see..." Ruse then returned, "Besides... I've been talking with Rose... And that is what I want to talk to you about... Rose... Well, she plans... to get back to before... Slowly, subtly, she plans to use you... She plans to convert you to join her... She would start it off subtly, until you join her..."

"Wait... She _said _that?" I spun around to face Ruse.

"Yes... I didn't want you to know, for I thought it would be better that way," she slowly held my arm, "I thought that it would crush your heart..."

Rose... Do I really think you've changed?

Ruse slowly smiled as she held my arm firmly. I could faintly see a small pink ray enveloping me, and I immediately became suspicious... I turned to see Ruse, but I found her face... innocent? My mind began to feel sleepy... as if I had been hit with a tranquilizer or something.

"No!" I returned to her, planting a smile back on my face, "I don't have any feelings for Rose anyway... Besides, this is just a duty... Once I'm done, I'm done with her!"

Ruse smiled...

"Excellent," she snarled.

Somehow, I began to feel doubt in Ruse.

"What did you say?" I returned, feeling my sleepy mind waking.

"Erm... I meant," Ruse continued, her soft voice filling my ears with pleasure, "I just hope that you aren't hurt about finding out about Rose."

Somehow, everything began to make sense in my mind. Rose and I... we were never meant to be... It was silly of me to even think that... Me? With a thief? She simply stole my heart... Nothing has been affected, I'll have to rightfully take it back.

"Don't worry," I returned to Ruse,my mind somehow being dragged down, could it be that pink ray? Na...

"Don't worry," I smiled back at her, "She wasn't of any real importance to me anyway. Besides, you're actually a really nice Gardevoir... I mean, for all that concern."

"_Score,_" she silently muttered, before cutting back to her usual seductive words, "Aww... How sweet of you..."

The rest of the trek through Spacial Rift was a blur to me, but I did remember one thing... Ruse talked with me all the way... I figured out from the talk that she was a pretty likable Gardevoir too... I mean, yeah... She was actually quite concerned for someone like me, who knew? I would normally be suspicious, but the sleepy state of my mind prevented me from thinking anything other than the fact that she looked... pretty... _Attractive_.

"Oi! Blade!" Blaze called out.

I shrugged back an annoyed glare, disturbed from my talk with Ruse.

"What?" I irritably spat.

"Whoah! Since when have you been like that... You've been leading us in circles..." he gravely explained, he suddenly turned to Ruse, who was embracing my arm, "You... You didn't do anything, did you?"

Ruse... Do anything? It's not possible... I've just never seen this side of her! I couldn't have Blaze accusing her of such stuff... Besides, she might revert back to her old ways if she was treated this harshly...

"No! She didn't do anything... Let's move on... It's my mistake..." I coughed.

"Blade? Are you alright?" Blaze asked me.

"I'm fine... Let's move!" I impatiently coughed back.

We continued to walk through Spacial Rift. There was something odd about Ruse, about how her words seemed to be filling me with bliss. Maybe... maybe she was an angel sent to cleanse me of Rose?

"That was very... kind of you, Blade..." she suddenly smiled, her eyes seemingly wet, "Nobody... has ever defended me like this... I-I"

"Aww... C'mon... I've never seen you like this..." the words randomly came out of me, "I never knew you could be so nice... and _attractive..._"

"Oh..." she smiled a seemingly innocent smile, "Blade... I know this is stupid... But... I needed to tell you this... I've lied to Rose and exposed her to you... for one reason... I... I care about you!I don't want to see someone like you... who would get destroyed by someone like her! Don't take your chances on her if you don't trust her, because... There's somebody close that you can make smile if you returned her feelings."

"Huh? Who?" I dazedly asked, my mind still in its sleepy state.

Ruse suddenly did something unexpected, she grabbed me and slipped both of us into a crevice in the maze that would render us unseen. Then, she quickly planted a soft kiss on me.

"Does that answer your question?" she smiled.

My mind was clearly melting, giving in to instinct... What could go wrong? She isn't really what she seems... She's actually _better _than Rose.

My will slowly being swept away, I smiled.

"I wish... That you would choose me over Rose... Because... This is how I feel about you," Ruse whispered into my ear, words full of bliss...

It felt hard for me to say no... Because she was standing in front of me... For some reason, I was simply stunned by her sudden change in attitude... I would normally be suspicious, but my mind seemed to be slower than usual... It made me feel that it's okay to trust her... It made me feel... comfortable...

"Don't worry, I never even considered Rose in the first place... Ruse..." I smiled, feeling my mind whispering positive comments, "I suppose if it's okay with you... I would return your feelings..."

For a split second, I swore that her smile turned into a malicious grin, but my mind seemed to be whispering stuff to me that made it hard to think anything wrong about her.

I was about to close my eyes, feeling my energy sapped away, until I heard a roar.

"Blade! I think I've found our destination!" Blaze urgently called.

I scampered hurriedly to Blaze. We were standing before a long set of stairs that floated to a higher platform.

"Could this be... Palkia?" Medea muttered.

Palkia? The thought snapped my mind open... Of course! That was my main purpose of coming here in the first place!

"I guess this is it," Blaze seriously stated as he faced towards the stairs.

Violet and Ace stared back at Ruse, who gave them a wink.

"Go then, Blade!" Ruse seductively whispered, "Go for it! Fight for your destiny."

Lifting my heavy mind, I carefully began to climb the steps.

_Little did I know, that my battle with Palkia would prove to be harder, with Palkia not being my true opponent in battle._

_Only too late did I discover, that my true opponent was someone else._

__**Note: Ruse is back in the game... Except that she plans to win against Rose by... playing foul? Blade's in deep trouble... Either way, how was the chappie? I hope I did well, for it was hard to think things through and envision what Blade would normally think in a logical way after being affected by Attract... Well, opinions people! Please leave a review! Every opinion counts... Seeya then~**


	33. Spacial Treatment

**Note: Phew! Made it! Done with the Medea artwork! Yay? Either way, I managed to finish this chappie just now, I hope that you guys enjoy this as I did put in some surprises here... Nope, I'm not spoiling. **

Blade's POV:

I slowly climbed the steps.

Why was I doing this? What was my reason for getting up here?

My feet were as heavy as stone... They didn't seem to want to climb up the steps too... What was I thinking? Was it about Ruse?

I stole a glance back at her... I felt a rush of warmth to my face. I couldn't help but imagine how... _perfect_ she was...

Her green hair curved smoothly just above her face. None of her hair covered any of the beauty that existed because of her face... Yeah, beauty probably existed because of her... Her smooth face was completed with her clear and scarlet eyes. And then there was that face of hers... Didn't I just describe her face..? Either way, her smile was the most innocent smile I've ever seen! She's just... an angel! An angel sent from above! I knew it! She was perfect for me! I mean, check out that slim figure and-

"OWW!" I suddenly yelped after feeling something steaming hot suddenly jolt my back.

I whirled around to see Blaze staring back at me.

"Blade! Focus!" he growled, "What are you doing? You seemed as if you were all dizzy and spinning... Please stop goofing off! I'm sorry that I goofed off awhile ago, but that's no excuse for you to start doing so!"

I frowned... Why was Blaze so serious? If he was allowed to goof around, why can't I? He needs to learn that selfishness would get him nowhere.

"Shut up!" I snarled, "Quit being so serious! No wonder you can't win over Medea! You're REALLY annoying!"

I sighed... He really needed to learn to be less selfish... I continued to lift my heavy legs, hearing nothing but silence from behind.

All of a sudden, I felt a fist just smash into my back.

I whirled around to see Blaze angrily staring at me.

"What is wrong with you!" he growled, Medea trying to hold him back, "We were both friends for a long time yet I never saw you act that way before! You know what? I don't KNOW you anymore! You've never been this disrespectful before! Maybe it's not your fault... Maybe it's Ruse! She-"

I quickly executed a Night Slash at him. Nobody was going to soil that beautiful image of her. She's an angel, I know! She wouldn't do anything evil...

"B-blade!" Medea gasped, "W-what is the meaning of this?"

"Stand back, Medea," Blaze snarled, "He's NOT Blade..."

"B-blade..." Ruse suddenly called, I gladly offered up my attention to her, "Maybe you should climb up the steps and... uh... save your strength for Palkia... D-don't waste it on Blaze..."

I slowly smiled. Her voice was just too pleasant... She must be a goddess, not an angel... I immediately picked up the pace and climbed up, ignoring Blaze's shocked expression as he saw me obey... I heard him whisper something to Medea... Something about Ruse doing something but I didn't bother to do anything... Ruse gave me a command... I HAVE to follow it.

When we reached to the platform above, I could see a huge bipedal draconian creature just standing at the center. It was mainly pink in coloration, with a pearl on each of its shoulder. It had a long tail, and two small winglike appendages from its arms.

"Welcome," it said, it's voice seeming rather smooth and feminine, "You stand before me, Palkia, Guardian of Space, to prove yourself so that you can seek my aid in helping you reach XD002's domain, am I correct?"

I yawned back at her, to which she seemed to be a little offended. My mind was rather sleepy, what was all this that Palkia said? Something about... cupholders?

"HEY!" she yelled, "Did you come over to challenge me?"

"Huh?" I returned, suddenly feeling a huge urge to just go and speak to Ruse.

"Y-you!" Palkia snarled, "You are _the _hero Darkrai and Cresselia spoke of? Those... Those _hypocrites_!"

"Shut up!" I snarled, "You're being too noisy! Heck, what are you even talking about?"

Palkia froze. Medea froze in place. Blaze seemed to have his mouth hung wide open as he stared at me. Violet and Ace were whispering to each other about something of "reality being distorted in Spacial Rift". Only Ruse seemed to be aware of what was going on, she seemed to be sending some hand signals to me. She held up a finger and waved it across her neck, as if she was trying to behead herself. She looked like she was trying to warn me of something. A small chuckle escaped me as I thought about how cute she was while she was in distress. All of a sudden, I felt a painful taking sensation behind me. I whirled around to face my attacker.

"You... You disgrace me!" Palkia angrily scowled, "You CAN'T be the hero! Are you really taking this seriously? The world is at stake here and here you are acting like a fool before me? I cannot let this go unpunished! Face me this instant!"

She angrily let loose an Aura Sphere at me, which knocked me back.

I got up, how could this little pink dragon make me look like a fool in front of Ruse? She'll have to pay!

I immediately charged forward and stabbed her with Night Slash. The attack seemed to harmlessly bounce of her as she stared down at me. She immediately turned around and faced her huge tail at me, which began to whirl around with a cyclone.

"EAT THIS, YOU FOOL! AQUA TAIL PLUS!" she growled as she slammed down her tail at me, her sluggish movements made me laugh and easily sidestep the huge attack.

However, as soon as the attack hit the ground, huge volumes of water shot out from the ground in a wave, crashing down on to me, making escape futile.

"Eat my modified move, you fool!" she snarled, "If you do not take this seriously, then I have no choice but to show no mercy!"

The attack bashed at me with full force, leaving me panting and coughing. I slowly stood up, my knees shaking. I could still fight.

All of a sudden, the sunlight suddenly grew harsh.

"I guess I have no choice then... Blade... Wake up!" Medea called, "We will participate in this battle, but you have to go back to being yourself too! Please! If what you actually said was true!"

Palkia looked back at them, then back at me.

"Well, I can't believe anyone would standup for a sorry idiot like you, but this changes nothing... If you truly are the hero, I want you to change my opinion of you!" she snarled.

I charged forward, ignoring my comrades behind me. They would just get in my way. I hurriedly launched a Psycho Cut, though it didn't seem to do much damage. My mind felt so full that I couldn't seem to concentrate in this battle.

"Really? A second chance to prove yourself? You blew that too?" she sighed in disappointment as the pearls on her shoulder began to glow, "Then I have no choice... SPACIAL REND REMASTERED!"

She suddenly spun around, releasing the light that had built up in the pearls. The impact of the move was so strong it geared the space around her and hit each of us.

I fell back, coughing along with everyone else.

"H-how can this be?" Blaze coughed, "Spacial Rend was designed to hit only one target... Why is it this strong?"

"Because I'm using modified moves," Palkia bowed, "I'm sorry, but your friend pushed me to this limit... Is he really like this? Is he really the hero?"

I slowly stood up...

H-hero?

I opened my mouth to speak.

"It doesn't matter," Palkia replied, turning away, "I'll end everything with the next move... When this battle is over, I will not allow any more visits from fools like you."

Palkia immediately jumped up and suspended herself in mid-air as she seemed to charge up a Spacial Rend attack.

"Blade! Quickly! Interrupt her with a Psycho Cut!" Ruse suddenly called, snapping me out.

I did what she commanded me to, and... oddly enough, I was able to concentrate and actually managed to land a blow against Palkia.

"We're just getting started, see," Ruse cackled.

Palkia locked her gaze to Ruse in confusion.

"Hmm? There seems to be a different air about you..." Palkia mused.

"Don't stand there waiting! Use Stone Edge!" Ruse commanded, flinging herself up with Psychic.

I struck Palkia with Stone Edge, which she managed to easily dodge. However, as Palkia dodged, Ruse was still floating in mid-air. As Ruse began to fall down to the ground below, she smirked as she rotated in mid-air, launching a Shadow Ball at Palkia. The blow from the attack was massive as she managed to get up close to the legendary dragon before attacking.

"Why is he able to do something like that?" Blaze muttered, "When Ruse commanded him... Ruse... Ruse?"

"No doubt about it," Ace snorted, "Mistress must've already made a move to claim him."

"What?" Violet gasped, "H-how come I didn't know?"

"Well, she didn't want you in the way," Ace continued, "She was going on and on about how she would need Blade to be her trophy to prove her superiority against Rose."

"Then... The reason why Blade was acting out of character... was because of Ruse?" Blaze gasped.

"She does pack Attract," Medea replied, "I should've figured sooner..."

Ruse landed exactly beside me. With a confident smirk, she told me to hoist her up and throw her up in the air. I did so, in which she used the opportunity to land exactly on the other side of Palkia as she crashed down to the ground.

"Hurry! Close in to him from that side with Psycho Cut! I'll take care of this side!" she smirked as she charged up a Shadow Ball.

I closed in on to Palkia as she was about to stand up, slamming into her with Psucho Cut. On her other side, a barrage of Shadow Balls crashed onto her too. The reaction between the two attacks caused a hazy smoke to cover Palkia.

In the haze, I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see Ruse, but I knew Palkia was somewhere in here. All of a sudden, I could feel a gigantic hand grip my waist and lift me up in the air.

"Hmm... What is up with you?" Palkia mused, "Awhile ago, you seemed like one of those incompetent fools, yet now you fight seriously... What are you?"

She crushed my body with Dragon Claw as she smashed me down to the ground, forcing all her might in a downward push.

My insides felt like screaming, but a humongous Shadow Ball made her drop me at the last minute.

"Ehehe, he's mine! Back off!" Ruse smirked, her figure enveloped in a glowing black light.

"You've done something, I can sense a foul play at hand..." Palkia suddenly turned to her as she launched a Dragon Pulse.

To her surprise, Ruse batted away the attack like it was nothing.

"Hmm... I'm surprised you didn't recognize the fact that I used Calm Mind several times while you were distracted, I mean, it's only the oldest trick in the book..." she paused as she snapped her fingers, "Now, eat this! PSYCHIC!"

The force sent Palkia and me flying off away from her direction.

"Blade!" Blaze called out to me, snarling at Ruse, "Why did you hit him?"

"Oops, accident," she cackled as she hovered up in air.

Blaze began to move. He started off by quickly firing off a Flamethrower at Palkia. Palkia simply dodged it, and hovered up to the sky.

"You... you're definitely the one that's interfering with destiny," Palkia snarled at Rose as they both levitated.

Medea took the opportunity to launch a Fire Blast at Palkia, which she dodged without even batting an eye.

"What do you mean?" Ruse cackled as she began to make four Shadow Balls rotate around her.

"You... You're finding some sort of way to manipulate that Gallade, am I correct?" Palkia snarled as she began to prepare a Spacial Rend.

"And what if I am?" Ruse giggled as she summoned another four Shadow Balls to rotate around her, vertically this time.

"What if you are? The consequences are grave, I tell you!" Palkia growled, her Spacial Rend nearing its charged up state.

"Hmph, a little satisfaction for my lust won't change a thing... Silly legend..." she snarled as she launched all her Shadow Balls everywhere, "You're not the only one with improvised moves, see... Shadow Ball plus Psychic! Fear my combination! MINEFIELD OF SOULS!"

The Shadow Balls flew around at such power and velocity, bouncing off each other, making prediction of their course impossible. All of a sudden, they stopped in mid-air, suspended by Psychic.

"Teehee, careful now... Each of these Shadow Balls are controlled by me! They lack quite a punch with all the Calm Minds I put into them... One wrong move and you'll go boom!" Ruse sinisterly snarled.

"W-what kind of attack is that?" Blaze shuddered.

"It's... that incomplete tactic she tried to learn back then," Ace gasped, his eyes finally growing wide, "Back when she wanted to get back at Rose and Blade... Yet... She failed to master it that time."

Even I began to feel doubts on Ruse... She didn't look like an angel now, she was a lot like a serpent now...

Despite everyone's fearful expressions, Palkia merely smiled.

"Fool... Do you think that I would be fazed by such a simple trick?" Palkia quickly launched herself towards Ruse. She quickly dodged all the Shadow Balls, all of them beginning to follow her as she drove closer.

"Unfortunately, you took my bait..." Ruse smiled as she snapped her fingers, "Shadow Ball plus Teleport... CLAYMORE!"

Quickly, she teleported four Shadow Balls under Palkia, suddenly striking and blowing up upon contact. A black haze covered her, rendering Palkia unseeable.

"Pssh... Legend? This was too easy," Ruse cackled, "I didn't even need that pathetic pawn of a Gallade to finish you off!"

"What?" I suddenly snapped, her sentence tearing my mind in pieces, "I-I was... a pawn?"

"Yes! Blade!" Blaze suddenly smiled, "That witch, Ruse, used Attract on you! You were then captivated into doing her will."

_"Blade! Please choose me over Rose," _the voice suddenly shattered in my mind.

I was used.

I was being used.

"What happened?" I returned, a more commanding tone finally showing itself.

"Meh, you disgraced Palkia and doomed us all," Blaze explained.

"But Ruse," Medea continued.

"Suddenly went into that sort of rage and defeated Palkia," Violet continued.

"Defeated?" a voice suddenly returned, "I am far from defeated... _Ruse_."

With a swift blast of a Spacial Rend from the hazy smoke, Ruse got knocked down to the ground.

"You said that Spacial Rend was supposed to hit one target, there you have it... Focused all the energy that would've been used in a blow that affected the entire field on _you_," Palkia snapped.

Ruse fell down to the ground, fainted from the blow.

"M-milady?" Ace rushed to her side.

Violet didn't waste any time though. She immediately used Spite on Palkia, knowing that the battle was far from over.

"Smart move... however, should you be really afraid of Spacial Rend... instead of a physical attack like this?" Palkia sneered from inside the haze.

She emerged sideways and slashed at Violet with Dragon Claw, knocking her out.

"I see that you've emerged from your shell, Blade!" Palkia smiled, "Prove to me now, prove to me that you are truly the hero Darkrai speaks of!"

"Ace!" I commanded, "Lift me up there, will you?"

Ace grunted and lifted me off my feet.

Palkia smiled as she began to prepare a Dragon Pulse, "Charging so recklessly?"

I then told Ace to use Close Combat while I jumped over Palkia, latching onto her wings. I immediately looked down at Blaze and commanded him to make use of Medea's Drought and fire off Flamethrower.

Blaze and Medea worked in conjunction and launched their fire attacks at Palkia, significantly damaging her despite the Water and Dragon-type coverage she had.

She looked up to see Ace charge into her in Close Combat.

"A wise tactic, employing yourself as the bait... But, sadly... Ace is your hole here!" Palkia smiled as she unleashed Dragon Pulse up into the sky, "DRAGON PULSE..."

I scratched my chin, wondering why would that help her. All of a sudden, the attack re-emerged from the other side, hitting Blaze, Medea, and Ace all in a straight line.

"This is my dimension! I have the home field advantage... You are all floating in this dimension, which happens to be a loop... Having lived here for a long time, I know where these attacks exit and enter," Palkia smiled, Ace having fainted from the blow.

Close Combat lowered one's defenses, so I suspect that Ace couldn't take it... However, Medea and Blaze hung on.

Palkia shook me off and began her move to strike down on Medea and Blaze.

"You can't escape from this!" Palkia bellowed, "AQUA TAIL PLUS!"

She slammed down her tail in between the two. Blaze took the last opportunity to launch a Blast Burn and Medea launched a Will-o-Wisp. They knew that the attacks would hit, but render them open to Aqua Tail, which would still hit if they had dodged due to Palkia's variant of Aqua Tail.

Her tail smashed between them. Missing both of them, however, waves erupted from where she smashed it down, engulfing both !edea and Blaze.

"I've done my part, Blade! The rest is up to you!" Blaze called before fainting.

I opted back to my feet and charged at Palkia.

"Really? The tactics you showed me awhile ago impressed me, now you're back to charging at me," she taunted.

I smirked and slid under her, between the huge gap under her legs. As I did so, I used Night Slash on both her legs to bring her down.

"Think again," I returned, "Now... I'll prove to you who I really am with this last attack!"

One of my arms glowed white in Psycho Cut and one of them glowed black with Night Slash.

I charged straight to her and first slashed her with Psycho Cut, then with Night Slash. After hitting her with both, I jumped up and rolled in the air and slashed downwards with both arms glowing with Leaf Blade.

"TRIPLE BLADE," I chuckled, "Well, I had to improvise too...Seeing that you were doing so too..."

Palkia slowly stood up. Looking down at me. We looked at each other seriously, our gazes not parting from each others'... Then, she began to smile.

"I am truly impressed, Blade..." she bowed her head, "I apologize for judging your behavior earlier... It appears that... you weren't yourself... But right now, I truly believe... that you are the hero."

A bright light enveloped the entire battlefield. When it had faded, everyone was back in good condition.

"Yes!" Blaze raucously interrupted, "You're finally back! Way to end it just like old times!"

I smiled back at my friend, happy that whatever mistake I had made was out behind...

Speaking of mistakes...

"RUSE! Get back here!" Blaze suddenly roared.

I whirled around to see Blaze grabbing Ruse by her neck.

Bkaze angrily yelled at her,"I swear! Play funny once more and I promise, you will be-"

"Put her down, Blaze," I calmly told him.

"But," Blaze tried.

"Violence is not the key to solving things," I smiled at him, when I turned to Ruse, however, I kept a stern glare at her, "And neither is theft!"

Ruse shamefully hung her head down.

"Ruse," Violet rushed towards her, "You shouldn't have done something like that... It was so... selfish of you!"

"Heck! I wanted to prove myself to that witch, Rose!" Ruse snarled back at her, "I didn't mean any harm! Besides, I'm a nobody... I wouldn't give up this pride of having beaten her!"

"Nobody?" Palkia suddenly interrupted.

Everyone fell silent.

Palkia slowly walked towards Ruse. Her face was stern as she stared down at Ruse, but it soon softened.

"Ruse, do not be concerned with this pride of yours!" she scolded, "For... Ou are not a nobody! You shall also play a part in saving this world!"

"M-me?" Ruse choked.

"Yes, all the friends you have here..." Palkia knowingly revealed, "All of your destinies are intertwined... Fear not, Ruse, for even the nameless have worth."

Ruse fell silent. She hung her head down.

"I messed up badly, did I?" she shamefully asked.

"That is all in the past," I replied, much to her surprise.

"Oh, Blade..." she turned her head away from me, "Then, please accept this apology... I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you!"

"That's fine," I replied.

"What?" Blaze muttered, "She literally used you as a puppet and you're okay with-"

"Blaze," Medea warmly nuzzled her snout against him, "You know that there are times when forgiveness is necessary? Besides, I like people who have hearts that can forgive."

Blaze fell silent after hearing Medea speak.

"Well, I wish you a safe trip back home," Palkia smiled.

She opened up a small hole back to the mountainous area outside, gesturing for us to go.

"Return back and meet up with the rest... Darkrai and Cresselia will take care of the rest," Palkia smiled.

We bid her farewell as we stepped out. The sunlight shone brightly down to us, much to my relief. We were back to our world.

"Well, can't keep Rose waiting, can you?" Ruse smirked, "Let's go home then!"

I smiled.

"Yeah... Let's go guys," I grinned, breaking off into a run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Medea giggled chasing after us.

All of a sudden, we all stopped moving. A sudden headache stopped all of us in our tracks.

_"Threats detected..." a cold voice monotonously stated, "... Warning... Abnormal reaction within sample lifeforms... Activating failsafe... zzzzZzzzzzZ."_

"Agh!" I screamed, "What is this pain!"

"I-I don't know!" Blaze screamed, "I feel it too!"

_"Error! No port found for interdimensional travel... Threats may override system! Error must be eliminated! Activating failsafe conversion! Error 606! Installation cannot occur... Target selection complete. Target: Ninetales... Level: 85, Gender: Female, Ability: Drought... Blood type: O... Conversion activated!" the loud voice continued, our headaches growing at the volume of its voice._

Suddenly, Blaze opened his eyes despite the headache tearing at us. He whirled around in time to see a huge lightning suddenly strike down on Medea, suspending her inside.

Inside the huge lightning, she screamed and writhed in pain.

_"Overwriting previous personality value... Personality value: A64B_MEDEA_(Hex)," the voice continued, "Installing Shadow Personality value: [shdw/A64B_NINETA_(F)_(Hex)/shdw]... 89 percent... completed..." the voice lifelessly stated._

"What is happening?" I screamed as I struggled to move towards Medea.

"I-IT H-HUUUURTS!" she writhed, tears slowly pouring out of her petrified figure, "P-PLEASE! BLAZE! D-DO SOMETHING! I'M... MELTING... AWAY!"

"No!" Blaze yelled, "Meddy! STAY FIRM! I'll stop this from-"

Another black lightning struck at Blaze, hitting him away.

_"Installation complete," the voice stated, "Previous personality value successfully overwritten... PROTO-64, activate elimination now!"_

The headache disappeared. Everyone immediately stood up, Blaze rushed to Medea's side, kneeling beside her unconscious figure.

"M-medea!" Blaze called as he stroked her hair, "A-are you okay?"

All of a sudden, she began to move. The tips of her hair and tail suddenly shifted to black. Her eyes immediately opened into lifeless red orbs burning with a lust for destruction.

She immediately struck Blaze away.

"Threats, detected," she stated, her face turning into a malicious sneer, "Elimination imminent!"

**Note: I couldn't help it! I just wanted to see Medea go evil! That must mean one thing now... Boss fight time! Either way, the artwork for Shadow Medea can be found in a link at my profile... Head there should you wish to see my not-so-great sketch. Well, how was this chappie? Like it? Hate it? Or you just don't care? Leave a review! Every opinion counts! Seeya! Gotta go and collapse into bed now! **


	34. Fiery Fury

**Note: Sorry for the delay... Apparently, I got sidetracked by several video games that I recently got... Either way, here is finally the chappie for Medea's battle! Yay? Oh well, please enjoy...**

Blade's POV:

The sunlight turned harsh.

"Things are looking bad... I think," Violet muttered.

"You _think_?" Ruse sneered.

Medea didn't wait for us to take in the situation, she quickly shot up to the sky, leaving us dazed in her astounding speed. She spewed several shots of flames around, forming a barrier that prevented any escape.

"We've got not other choice," I started, dodging her as she began to ram towards us, "If this keeps up, we'll be tired out."

"But we can't just harm her... Can we?" Blaze gulped, dodging her charge.

"Harm her? We need to do more than that or she's gonna burn us to _cinders_," Ruse snarled, dodging the flames that enveloped the area.

"M-milady," Ace nervously flapped his wings, "Are you implying that we have to f-fight?"

"What of you think?" Ruse snarled as she immediately lobbed a Shadow Ball at Medea.

Medea merely grinned and allowed her body to have a short pulse of flames, neutralizing Ruse's attack. She then narrowed her eyes on Ruse and charged straight for her.

"Stand back!" Violet suddenly intervened, preventing Ruse from taking the blow. She immediately used Protect before the attack could hit her.

"Crud!" she groaned, still being knocked off despite being successfully protected from the attack.

I raised my arm up.

"We have no choice, Blaze... We have to defeat her," I solemnly told him, "She isn't herself... She's been turned into what Rose calls a _Shadow_..."

"I-I won't allow this!" Blaze suddenly started.

"We _have _to!" I jumped, dodging her random charges, "Look at what she's doing! If we don't do something, we'll be the ones to be harmed!"

"B-but," Blaze guiltily mumbled, "She can still break out of this state!"

"Skill level, below forty percent... Eradication success rate, 98 percent!" Medea coldly snarled.

She charged forward towards Blaze.

"Blaze! Move!" I called, quickly trying to get back to him to counter her attack.

"Medea! It's me! Blaze!" he yelled, showing that he was not gonna do anything about her attack, "P-please! You can snap out of this! Me-"

Their two forms became enveloped in swirling flames as they crashed, knocking Blaze aside.

"Ack!" he groaned, crashing to the rock hard ground.

I immediately put a determined face on. Right now, Medea wasn't herself... She wasn't Medea! I knew that we had no other choice but to defeat her! It was defeat her or be... _eradicated_.

"Blade," Ruse began, "I know what you're thinking... Blaze wouldn't want you to harm her... But in a situation like this-"

"I know... We have to battle her, now..." I immediately charged.

Medea easily dodged my charge as she jumped sideways, spiraling in the air as she launched small streams of fire around her.

"Shadow Wisp!" she snarled as she landed. Immediately, her body was covered by four wisps of blue flames that circled around her. Calmly, she slowly began to walk towards the four of us.

"Be careful," Violet warned, "I'm guessing that Shadow Wisp, from the way it looks, is a shadow version of Will-o-wisp... If you get burned, physical attacks will do less damage."

"I got it," I continued.

Carefully, I sidestepped Medea and launched a Stone Edge. Medea managed to dodge the inaccurate attack, but the attack managed to at least get rid of a wisp of the blue flames.

Calmly, she began to walk towards me. Ruse took this as a signal to go offensive, her back being open to them. Ruse and Violet both launched a Shadow Ball, hoping to hit Medea. However, Medea seemed to know it was coming. She simply jumped and flipped herself, facing the opposite direction as she landed.

The two Shadow Balls, however, still continued to soar through the air. They exploded upon contact with me, knocking me backwards.

Medea, unfazed by the explosion, continued her advance towards Ruse and her comrades. Ruse and Violet immediately anticipated her, fear evident in their eyes. Ace quickly took to the skies and tried to charge down at Medea with Brave Bird. Medea didn't move and allowed the move to hit her.

However, one of her Shadow Wisps knocked him away, exploding upon touching him and burning him. He flew off to my fallen body.

"We have to make a move... somehow," Violet nervously stated through gritted teeth.

"How can we?" Ruse nervously muttered, taking several steps backwards as Medea advanced, cornering them like helpless prey.

Ruse suddenly fought back with a Shadow Ball. Which Medea countered with one of the two remaining wisps of flames circling around her.

"R-ruse!" Violet called as she launched a Shadow Ball, "There's a small opening that I realized! Once my attack gets rid of that final wisp of flame, she'll be open to an attack from you!"

The Shadow Ball collided into the last wisp of flame circling around her, getting rid of her last shield. Before she could get her shield back up, Ruse took the opportunity to land a blow with her Shadow Ball. Medea snarled as she realized that she finally took damage.

She immediately let out a sharp snarl as she crouched on all fours, her eyes narrowed onto Ruse.

"Recalculating threat level," she monotonously stated.

Medea began to raise her head skyward, conjuring a huge ball of black flames above her.

"Shadow..." she grunted, beginning to send it crashing down, "FLARE!"

The attack crashed down, intensified by the sun's rays.

"H-hot!" Ruse screamed as she began to skip away.

Violet remained silent, knocked out by the intense attack. I quickly shuffled up, landing a Psycho Cut at Medea while she was recuperating from her last attack.

Her glare shifted towards me as she spun around and jumped high in the air. She landed on all fours, glaring straight at us.

Ruse saw that I was back up. She immediately took the opportunity to strike with Shadow Ball.

Medea ignored the attack and jumped up, swirling flames dancing beautifully around her. The flames enveloped the air, making it difficult to breathe. The flames erupted to prevent the Shadow Ball from reaching her. She glared down, a sinister smile forming in her lips as she launched several Flamethrowers below, causing massive destruction at us.

Ruse and I flew backwards, the intense barrage of attacks too much for us. Medea swiftly began to charge, her nine tails all spewing flames in random directions. She was aiming for us... When she reached us, it would end...

"STOP!" Blaze swiftly intervened, smashing into her with Strength.

Medea was knocked backwards. Dust covered her injured form as Blaze panted heavily.

"Blade," he panted, shuffling back to me, "Are you okay?"

I didn't reply, instead, I swiftly tackled him to the ground in time to avoid a Flamethrower coming our way.

"She's still up!" Ruse warned, preparing her Calm Mind.

The dust clouds parted to reveal Medea, her eyes now glowing red. She lifted her snout skywards as she howled, causing her entire body to be enveloped in flames. Her tails, now enveloped with an odd solid red flamelike energy. The flamelike energy soon grew longer, as if they were acting as extensions for her tails.

"Must... eliminate!" she screamed as she drilled her nine tails through the ground.

Blaze quickly got off to his feet and began to run, feeling the ground beginning to shake ominously. I followed his example, along with Ruse, who could not complete another Calm Mind. The three of us ran like mad as several red tails snaked through the cracked ground, one by one. I could feel the heat of the tail scorching my back as I ran.

"Hurry! Attack now while she's attacking from the ground!" Ruse called.

Medea quickly shot up to the sky, blasting down at us with several barrages of Flamethrower.

"I don't think she's in the ground anymore," Blaze quickly yelped as he quickly ducked from an attack.

"Then how are we going to attack something that attacks that quickly?" I coughed as I got struck by flames.

"I got an idea!" Ruse hastily spat, "But I need you two to cover me!"

Blaze and I quickly exchanged anxious looks before we both jumped to Ruse's sides. She gently closed her eyes as she began charging up a Shadow Ball.

Medea crashed down, her tails not hesitating to immediately drill through the ground. The tails immediately began to emerge through the ground under us. Blaze and I quickly smashed and attacked any before they could scratch Ruse. It was easier said than done of course. Each time the tails emerged, they seemed to be getting quicker. We were quickly being drained of all energy as we relentlessly kept countering all the attacks Medea was launching at us by just flicking her tails at us.

"Here!" Ruse quickly jumped above us, "Shadow Ball plus Psychic! Something that moves so quickly should be ensnared by this minefield-like strategy!"

All her Shadow Balls flew through the air, bouncing of each other in an unpredictable course. Once they had spread of around the battlefield, Ruse quickly flicked her fingers to use Psychic. All the Shadow Balls levitated, waiting for both sides to make a move.

Medea stood still, seeming to comprehend the situation. She withdrew all her tails, quickly shuffling around, swiftly dodging between the Shadow Balls. Her nimble movement made it look like a graceful dance, I would have been amazed should the situation not be against us.

"This technique isn't only for defense, mind you!" Ruse quickly snapped again, teleporting a Shadow Ball under Medea, "Whoopsie! Claymore!"

We immediately got back to our feet when we saw Medea stunned by the blow of the attack. Blaze quickly began to charge up for a Blast Burn as Ruse saw an opening in Medea's movements.

"Eat this all, furball!" Ruse cackled as she snapped her fingers, allowing all the Shadow Balls to immediately collide into Medea.

"Forgive me, Medea," Blaze silently muttered as he prepared to launch his attack.

Using the opening that Ruse had blown wider for us, Blaze quickly shot off his Blast Burn. The flames grew larger as they burned through Medea's flames, the sun empowering his huge Fire-type attack.

"Error... Error... Entering... Safe mode!" she muttered, holding down her head as if she was in a headache.

In her state of confusion, I began to dash towards her, my arms glowing with two different attacks again. My left hand began to glow black as I readied Night Slash, and my right glowing white for Psycho Cut. Medea saw me rushing towards her and immediately dispatched her tails underground.

Her tails began to shoot upwards as I ran, the ground now shaking as they erupted with red. However, I was determined to put her out of all this pain. As fast as my legs allowed, I quickly dodged all the oncoming tails from the ground. When I had reached her, I immediately released the attack that I had prepared for her.

I quickly swiped her in a horizontal slash with Night Slash, then Psycho Cut. I quickly jumped up in the air, rotating forward in preparation to deal the final blow. Both of my arms began to glow green as I readied Leaf Blade. Medea opened her weakened eyes to see me land two downward Leaf Blades.

"Triple Blade," I solemnly muttered, kneeling down as I ended the attack.

I turned around to see Medea collapse to the ground. The flames that surrounded the battlefield immediately began to dissipate.

"M-Medea!" Blaze quickly ran towards her, gently caressing her head.

I slowly sat beside him, feeling Medea's soft breath with my hand.

"She'll be fine," I reassured him, as I turned to ask him a question, "Blaze... Why did you suddenly attack Medea? I thought you didn't want to harm her?"

"You guys were in trouble... I figured that I couldn't let more of my friends get harmed when one of them was already in deep trouble," he explained as he checked for Medea's pulse.

Medea began to move, coughing as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Blaze... I," she coughed a bit, her expression suddenly becoming a pained one, "I- DUMPING FILES TO CRASH DUMP! PROGRAM BLOCKED OFF BY IMMUNE SYSTEM... SHUTTING O-"

Medea suddenly screamed in agony before she closed her eyes again.

"M-Medea!" Blaze quickly cradled her, "I-is that shadow thing still within you?"

"Stand back! Maybe she'll-" Ruse suddenly snapped before Blaze signaled her to stop talking.

Medea began to stir, looking up at Blaze.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Medea coughed, looking away from Blaze guiltily, "It felt horrible... I saw everything... I-I was in there, and I c-couldn't move my muscles... I felt... possessed."

"It's nothing to be sorry about, Medea," Blaze warmly smiled as he looked down at her, "Besides, you were in a huge deal of pain too."

"Still, I can't believe I caused this much damage..." Medea shyly stared at the floor.

I slowly placed my hand on Blaze's shoulder "Don't worry about it... We'll be fine about it... Besides, it wasn't your doing that caused all this."

She suddenly fell silent.

"But I know who did," she silently whispered.

"What?" Blaze and I quickly asked in unison.

"I think I know the real identity of this XD002... Because... For a moment, I saw its true form..." Medea whimpered.

"XD002?" my eyes grew wide, it would be good to finally find out who was behind all this.

"I don't think you should know... It was terrifying!" she shut her eyes tightly.

"No, this is important," I continued, "We have to know!"

Medea sighed in defeat as she opened her mouth to speak, "XD002 is-"

**Note: Is... for me to know and for you to find out! Mwahaha! All that aside, can any of you guess XD002 already? It's getting pretty obvious... Anyway, how was the chappie? I hope it wasn't bland or short... Anyway, don't forget to review! Opinions, please! Either way, if you must excuse me, I need to get back to the Wii...**


	35. Memories are Made of Sorrow

**Note: Here guys... Another chappie here... I think I'm getting slower at updating... Either way, enjoy... I feel so darn sleepy...**

Rose's POV:

"We better hurry!" I spat, running as fast as my legs could carry me, "I wanna get back home!"

"Why the rush?" Sandra teased, "Could it be because of... Blade?"

"Say what you will," I rolled my eyes, "I just wanna get home."

The five of us, including Claire's little friend, continued to trudge through the forest. Apparently, her friend seemed to have no recollection of what he had done during the time he was under the dominion of being a shadow.

"So," the Tyranitar scratched his head, "Let me get this straight... We're in another... world right now... And we travelled here via a portal that some unknown entity opened?"

"Yep!" Claire nodded her head as if everything sounded normal.

The Tyranitar seemed to find it hard to believe, but he still nodded his head.

"So... You've got a name?" Sandra flew by his side.

"Um... My name's Virilis... But Claire here... She simply calls me..." Virilis got cut off by Claire, who affectionately hopped over him.

"Riles!" she cheerfully muttered.

I couldn't help but hide a smile as I looked back at them. Riles must be something then, if he's able to get rid of Claire's timidity or seriousness. I merely continued walking as I undeniably thought about finally seeing Blade again. Despite him and I being total opposites, I found that I couldn't stand it without him... Assuming that filthy rat, Ruse, didn't pull any strings that is.

"Oi!" I called out to my companions, "We don't have all day do we? Let's hurry home!"

As we travelled, we continued to share stories with each other. We had never felt ever so lighthearted since then. It was as if we had already saved the world, but I knew better that it was merely my usual subconscious celebrating the fact that the previous trial was simply done. There was still more left to triumph over.

"So... Rose!" Celsus teased, "What are you gonna do once this is all over? Settle down with a certain Gallade?"

"Hey!" I swiped him from atop Sandra's head, nevertheless, everyone else was simply laughing.

I began to think though... What was I really gonna do after all of this was over? I can't go back to being the same, can I? I can see that this world is truly one which has many colors. I guess it ain't so black and white after all! Blade showed me that.

Celsus' suggestion seemed quite inviting. Blade was really such a nice guy and all... I suddenly shrugged my thoughts away, hiding a faint red stain on my face. That was so not gonna happen.

"Still," Sandra whispered, "That choice doesn't seem pretty bad, y'know... He seems to be the kind of guy to understand others and all... I certainly wouldn't pass up on that kind of guy... Once you lose him, you might never get him back..."

"Who's to say I owned him in the first place?" I snapped back.

"Oh," she smirked, "But wasn't it you going around saying that _Blade is for me to torment... ME and ONLY ME_?"

I simply fell silent. Instead, I shifted my gaze to Claire. After Rile's arrival, she seemed to be much more talkative. She simply floated around him and told him about all our travels. She seemed to be really good friends with him as I could see him randomly crack jokes with her.

"So... Sandra," I continued the conversation, "Do you think Blade made it..? The trial, I mean?"

"I think if he ever got in trouble, it would mostly be because of cupholders," Sandra giggled as she rolled her eyes.

That sent a smile up my face as we both cracked into laughter.

"By the way," I suddenly got an interesting idea, "Regarding those questions you asked me... What are you going to do once this is all over? Start a family with Celsus?"

"H-huh?" she raised an eyebrow, "I... haven't thought that through..."

She carefully stared at the little Masquerain sleeping on top of her head. Gently, she uttered a small sigh.

"I see," I smiled back at her, "Don't worry... I guess he could really suit you, y'know... Underneath his jerky attitude, he does seem to have a heart of gold."

"But," Sandra giggled, "I think his ego is too big for his size!"

We both broke into laughter. Now that was true... Celsus does seem to have some attitude around Sandra. Still, I found him part of the freaks that I'm practically stuck with. However, I seem to have grown quite fond of them.

I slowly looked up to the sky... I wonder how Blade's doing out there... If Ruse did anything to him, I swear, I would never forgive her. I shuddered at the thought of Ruse and Blade up to something. I knew just how masterful and skilled she can be with manipulating others.

Slowly, the sun slowly crept down. It's been some day... A lot has happened... And a lot was still going to happen. My smile dissolved as my thoughts drifted away to XD002... What could that being be? If it was a weapon to be used by Cipher, then what poor soul was used to create such a thing.

I brushed the thought away. It's not like thinking about it would help. I stared back at my friends. They seemed so carefree despite the fact that they all knew that the fate of the world was in our hands. If we weren't strong enough to save the world, then it would all be over...

As we continued to walk, my thoughts still drifted back to XD002. What was so deadly about it? Isn't it from another plane? A plane higher than ours? Could its form be one so divine that it transcends from our world to another? Could that world be better than ours? Would it have the thing I craved for? Equality? Was that even possible? Maybe it was worse than this... Maybe Cresselia wanted me to be contented with this world.

I shrugged them away again. Thinking about it only made my head hurt.

"Hey, Rose?" Sandra nudged my shoulder.

"Huh, what?" I quickly spun around, my thoughts pulled back to reality.

"Rose... The sun has set... And... I think we're all quite bushed... Mind if we set up camp here?" Sandra yawned, stroking an already sleeping Celsus in her arms.

"Oh, right..." I nodded, setting down the sleeping bags.

"Was there something bothering you?" Sandra raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much... It's just... I dunno... I feel... scared for this XD002," I shyly admitted.

"Ah," Sandra nodded, "Then don't worry... It's only normal... I mean, you've got a lot of pressure on you, gal... But I guess you should think if Blade would back down from this, shouldn't you?"

I smiled, "I see... Thanks... If he won't back down, then I definitely won't!"

"That's the spirit! Besides, if you don't restore this world, won't you lose your one and only chance to settle down with him?" she teased.

"Are you trying to comfort me or disturb me?" I giggled, pretending to hit her.

"Maybe both?" Sandra laughed.

I smiled. This world was all too forgiving. I guess I was being selfish all along. Hpw could I have despised such.

With a yawn, I took to the bed. I closed my eyes in pure relaxation, for the first time. Soon enough, I was in a peaceful slumber. It would soon be disturbed though, by-

_"Aww... Is that true? Darkrai?" I heard a feminine voice giggle._

_"Err... When you put it that way... Uh... Y-yeah?" Darkrai shyly returned._

_When I opened my eyes, I found myself to be hidden behind some bushes. Slowly, I poked my head out to see Darkrai glowing red as Cressie's playfully circled around him. I presumed that Cresselia had finally pulled some strings to get Mr. Serious to spit out the whole truth... Or not._

_"C'mon! Just spit it out! How many times to I have to beat those words out of you!" she giggled, putting on a teasingly intimidating glare._

_"B-but... I'm serious... You'll see me differently should I tell you..." Darkrai continued, his face now as red as Tamato Berries._

_"C'mon! Please please please pretty please! Just for me!" Cresselia childishly pleaded, her huge eyes staring up at Darkrai innocently._

_Darkrai seemed to hesitate, but he replied after a short silence, "Err... I don't think Arceus would approve..."_

_"Aww... C'mon! Arceus seems to be out of the factor for now... Why don't we keep this our little secret?" she continued, almost closing the distance between them._

_Darkrai let out a sigh and a smile._

_"I see you're as persistent as ever, eh?" he blushed, "That's what I like so much about you..."_

_"Did you just say like?" Cresselia grinned as wide as possible._

_Darkrai stiffly tried to hug her as she merely giggled._

_"Wow, took you long enough!" she smiled, "I've always adored you too, Darkrai! I was just annoyed that you didn't have the courage to just spit it out."_

_Darkrai began to grow redder by the minute._

_"Aww... C'mon... Whatever happened to the serious guy I've always found attractive? Don't tell my that you're actually too shy to even acknowledge the fact that I'm in front of you now," she giggled, pouncing up on him._

_The dark phantom merely gave a shy smile as he stood up. I had to resist the urge to drop my jaw to the ground, seeing Darkrai this informal and shy._

_"Well? Arcy wouldn't know, so I'm all yours now... Darkrai!" she teased, "So just get over it!"_

_"Oh fine..." he shyly held her wing as he led her off._

_"Oh, hold it!" I quickly spat as I approached them from behind the bushes._

_The two of them froze at the sight of me._

_"What was this about Arceus being out of the factory?" I pressed as I put my arms against my hips._

_"Uh... How long we're you here..?" Cresselia blushed heavily._

_"Enough to see your whole 'mushy' act," I rolled my eyes._

_The two fell silent in an awkward silence. Their face burned brighter than anything I could ever find red._

_"Please don't ever tell Arcy!" Cresselia pleaded._

_"I won't... How the heck am I ever even gonna meet that mythical freak?" I snorted._

_The two stared at each other in silence and back at me._

_"Uh... Rose..." Darkrai hung his head low, "I think it's about time you knew about XD002.."_

_I fell silent. I knew I needed to know who was behind all this._

_"XD002," Cresselia solemnly began, "Is none other than-"_

_The whole dream somewhat broke away in static. I found myself floating in blank space._

_"Hey! No fair!" I spat in disbelief._

_All of a sudden, a group of green translucent blocks began to form under me as if it served as a floor. Soon enough, I saw a huge string of numbers beginning to unfold in front of me._

_"Rose! Ro... Oh... no! Some...ing is inter...ering..." Darkrai's worried voice began to be drowned out._

_Soon enough, a glowing red orb descended from the center of the string of numbers._

_The numbers froze in place as it faced me. I began to shudder as if ipthat thing could see what I was._

_"Good evening," it spoke._

_"W-what are you?" I returned, shock at the loudness and coldness in the voice._

_"Ah... A pleasure to be introduced, I see..." the sphere continued, "I am the program... XD002, made sentient."_

_I got into a battle stance._

_"Then why are you here?" I snarled, sweating nervously._

_"Ah... Do not fear... I am merely a program... In fact, I only get my strength from my current host right now... Someone which you will be meeting very soon, I suppose..." the sphere continued._

_"Don't toy with me!" I snarled as I launched a Thunderbolt._

_The sphere merely took the hit and caused several numbers to surround me. Soon enough, I felt the blow of my own attack._

_"This is an artificial memory bank I have created... Now... Everything in here is of my dominion... I suggest you do not mess with it," it continued coldly._

_"What is it then, that you want from me?" I spat, holding my abdominal area in pain._

_"Nothing, really..." it continued, "In fact, I have come to bear good news for you, one who is worthy of eradicating me in this world..."_

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"I bring you news of what has happened to your accomplices on the other side... It was quite pleasing to find that out for me..." it cackled maniacally._

_"Oh no! Don't tell me you... You destroyed them?" I began to sweat._

_"Oh... Allow me to show you then... They weren't destroyed... In fact... A fate even worse happened," the sphere began to glow, dissolving the entire place into an illustration of reality._

_"The following memory bank is taken from Gallade (M)... Recording happened during 3:23pm-4:38pm. Starting memory now..." it he voice said as everything began to build up around me in an augmented reality._

_I then saw something that I could never believe would happen._

__**Note: Well... I decided to be generous and add in a Lunareclipseshipping... But I guess that's as far as things will go for them... Oh noes! What was it that Rose saw? Could it be Blade in trouble? Could it be Ruse making a horrible face? Could it be cupholders? Only time can tell. Anyway, drop a review... It helps, y'know... Aight... Seeya gu- Zzzzzz**


	36. Spiked by a Rose's Thorns

**Note: Hey guys! I'm back. Well, my summer is almost over so I'm sorry if I'm trying to have a little more fun before school starts. Either way, I feel so sorry for Blade here.**

Blade's POV:

"XD002 is-" Medea stopped speaking, only to hold her head up in agony, "ARRGHH!"

"Medea is?" I edged closer, curious to who was behind it.

Blaze quickly pushed me away as he reached out to her.

"Are you okay?" he frantically caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Yes... But... But," she silently cursed, "There's... some gap in my memory now... I knew XD002's memory... It's just that, when I try to rememb- ACK!"

She bounced off Blaze's arms and held her head with both paws.

"I... feel... something ripping my mind!" she completed, tears slowly pouring out of her eyes.

"But can you grasp some details on XD002?" I pressed, wanting to know that information.

"Stop! Blade!" Blaze stepped in between us, "Can't you see she's in pain? Medea! Stop it now! Please just rest... I wouldn't enjoy seeing you in pain..."

I silently sighed. Blaze was right. There was no use in pressing information which would just hurt Medea in the process. Slowly, I fished out an Oran Berry from my bag and told Medea to eat it. She obediently snapped it up, probably healing her.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you guys," Ace snorted, "But... isn't there something you're forgetting? World? Destruction? Aren't you supposed to zip back to Treasure Town and contact that Crescent Duck or whatever?"

"Cresselia? You mean?" Violet chimed in.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Ace returned.

"All right... We better start moving then," I commanded, bringing everybody up.

"Well, at least this world isn't over yet... I haven't done my part," Ruse snorted.

We continued our journey on foot to Treasure Town. It wasn't that far since we last left off. Blaze had offered to courteously carry Medea, to which she shyly declined. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him persistently insist.

"Oof!" he whispered as he walked by me, "I never expected her to be this heavy..."

"Did I hear anything?" Medea suddenly interrupted.

"Uh... Nothing, Meddy!" Blaze bit his tongue.

"He seriously needs to watch his tongue," Ruse whispered as she winked back at me, "Otherwise he might end up like some Gengar I met in the past..."

I stifled a laugh as we continued to journey on foot.

Blaze seemed to be narrating our battle with her shadow personality. She seemed to greatly enjoy Blaze's... somewhat odd narration... She kept laughing as Blaze narrated the whole thing... probably in his version.

I couldn't help but look back at Ruse and Violet at the corner of my eye to see that they also held some sort of an odd yet comedic expression on their face to Blaze's narration. Ace didn't seem to care. He simply flew ahead of us while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! And you were, like, bam! And Blade was busy running of like some Combusken... Of course, even under the control of shadows, you seemed abnormally beautiful and all... I guess that must be why I was knocked out quickly..." Blaze continued narrating, Medea laughing as he gestured the whole thing with his hand, "But Blade managed to land this finishing blow at you with his Triple Knife thingy at you... But even in defeat, your fur gracefully danced as the wind caressed it, shining in the Drought of the sun."

"And I'm supposed to believe all this?" Medea giggled.

"Of course! I mean, you weren't conscious the whole time, were you?" Blaze chuckled.

"Maybe... Maybe not," she winked.

"Umm... Then let's leave it at that," he scratched his head.

"Your friend is a great story teller, isn't he?" Ruse whispered, her face with a somewhat comedic expression.

"I guess so," I sighed, "Must be Medea that's making him act like this."

"Hmm? First time he met a girl like that?" Ruse stifled a cackle.

"Yeah..." I stated, "First time... Still, I kinda feel sorry for him..."

"No wonder... He seems too inexperienced with Medea... I could tell Medea senses his anxiety though..." Ruse simply laughed.

"I dunno... It's not really my problem..." I continued.

"Oh... It will be... soon... I mean, you've got a Rose problem, don't you? You'll need to be on your toes to nab her, y'know..." she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh..." I shyly returned, "So... You're all over this nab me from Rose thing now, are you?"

"Sure, but once this save the world thing is over..." she slyly smirked, "Don't expect me to just disappear quietly... I'll need to go back to stealing... from you two!"

"Well, I'd be happy to arrest you then," I joked, despite hoping she was joking.

"Good luck then..." she spat, "Cause by being with your group, I've been able to learn some stuff about you and some weaknesses... But we gotta concentrate on this XD002 business first..."

I gave a nervous chuckle and continued walking. By the time the sight of Treasure Town got to my eyes, I broke into a run. Everyone else joined on the run, seeing that everyone was practically eager to get some rest. In Blaze's case, he would probably be dying to take a swing by Spinda's Café. Seeing that he's in a mad attempt to impress Medea now, maybe he would have more than cupholders now in his mind.

"Hey Meddy! Do you know that Spinda's Café has an offer of free cupholders now?" I heard him tell her in a somewhat excited manner.

Or not... He might be more clumsy and goofy now, but I knew that he was still the same Blaze... I sighed as the sight of Treasure Town began to engulf me. I honestly couldn't wait to see Rose. She made me feel... complete... Ever since I've met her, I've had this odd feeling to stay by her side.

Oddly, I never knew I would begin to feel like this without her. I knew she felt just the same. Maybe we needed each other. Or maybe it was just because I've never seen an outlaw that had gone through this much development as her. Or maybe it could be because she was quite attractive.

I quickly shook the last thought off my head. I shivered at wondering what was happening to me.

"All right, we're home!" I announced to everyone as we arrived at Blaze's place.

"Nice place you got," Medea nuzzled Blaze.

"Erm... I-I... Thank you!" he glowed red. I could've mistook him for some shiny Typhlosion.

As soon as he entered his home, he took out some coins from his vault and passed by me.

"Erm," he whispered, nudging me, "I think I'm gonna... Go separate ways with this group for a while... You know... Please cover up for me while Medea and I go to Spinda's Café, will you?"

"Huh? We're supposed to contact Darkrai? What are you even gonna do back at the Café you've collected every cupholders already," I scratched my head.

He stole a glance at Medea behind him and a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Erm... You know," he gestured to Medea, "Please don't mess this up for me!"

The two of them left for the cafe. I simply stifled a laugh. Lucky for the two of them. My smile faded when I remembered about Rose. I quickly scrambled up to the second floor guest room at Blaze's place. If Rose had arrived here first, then I'm pretty sure she would be there.

I opened the door to see her staring silently at the wall. Nobody else was in the room aside for her.

"Rose!" I joyfully called out to her.

"Oh," she stared back at me with distaste, "It's _you_..."

"Rose?" I continued, "Are you okay?"

She walked away from me, ignoring my question.

"Rose!" I struggled to keep up with her.

"She's been like this ever since she had some nightmare," Sandra suddenly spoke as she e,edged from another room, "Maybe you should... Leave her alone for some time, y'know?"

Ignoring Sandra, I chased after Rose.

"Hey!" I continued, "Why so down?"

She shot a murderous look at me, before turning away her face in disgust.

"Rose?" I carefully put my hand on her shoulder in concern.

To my surprise, she viciously slapped my hand off.

"What?" she hissed, her eyes burning with some sort of anger and tears.

"Rose... D-do you have a problem?" I slowly approached her.

"Yes! YOU are my problem!" she hissed.

She angrily pushed me back, whirling her face away from me.

"Rose!" I nervously approached her, "Calm down! I don't know what's going on..."

"Don't act like you don't know anything about it," she spat shakily, holding back tears, "You are just the same with everyone before!"

"Rose! How can we sort things out if you don't explain it clearly," I tried to calmly approach her.

"Why don't you just leave me _alone_!" she spat.

"Rose, please... Just stop... You need to rest," Sandra weakly called.

"Shut it!" she spat as she suddenly held me up with Psychic.

"Woah! Rose! Please stop!" Celsus suddenly bounced, aware of where this was going.

"Forgive me, Rose," I broke out of her attack and landed a not so strong Night Slash at her.

"Hmph!" she cursed as she snapped her fingers, hurling me back with Psychic again.

I jumped back up and began to fire Stone Edge, to which she gracefully dodged. She retaliated with a Thunderbolt, which I had barely managed to dodge. However, I could feel the intensity of her attack. I knew it... She was dead serious.

"Rose! At least tell me what's going on!" I pleaded as I launched a Psycho Cut.

"You know very clearly what's going on! You of all my friends... you're a filthy hypocrite!" she screamed as she launched a Thunderbolt straight at the ground before my foot.

I yelped as sparks flew to me. I hastily sidestepped the attack and tried another Night Slash, however, she simply used Psychic to lift me up in the air and effortlessly toss me back to the ground.

With a grunt, I jumped up and spun around her, knowing I had to end this with one move.

I quickly hit her with a light Night Slash, hoping not to harm her. The move locked her down, to which she bitterly cursed. Tears began to stream out of her eyes, however, she kept that stern look on me.

"Rose..." I offered my hand as I helped her up, "Please... At least tell me everything..."

She slapped my hand away.

"You hypocrite! Stop that act, it made me believe in a fool like you!" she spat.

"Rose?" Sandra quivered behind a wooden table, "At least tell _me_ what's going on! You've been different ever since you woke up this morning!"

"Fine then, Sandra..." she quieted down, "I'll tell you what I learned about this dirty fool!"

"Rose," I began, "I-"

Sandra began to give me a gesture, _If a woman's angry, you might as well just shut up before thing's get worse._

With a confused look on my face, I bit my tongue as Rose began to raise her eyebrow.

It was odd... Rose seemed to be quite worried or angry about something. I was even more odder out by the fact that she was quite hostile to me. Why would she, of all my friends, be hostile to me. I've grown to care for her and so has she. I knew that we both felt closer to each other than the relationship of our destiny to XD002...

With a sigh, I gave up and decided to just listen to Rose. If there was me way of solving things, it would most definitely come from my only lead at the moment... Rose's side of the argument.

"Now," Rose began, "Blade, I just want to tell you... _You_ are a _hypocrite_!"

**Note: Rose... Things are more messed up than you think they are... Blade... Congratulations, you just lost her. Either way, how was it? Any of you expecting this? Please leave a review... Opinions always count. Seeya then.**


	37. I've Stolen Your Heart

**Note: I'm back! Sorry for late update, I was away at Hongkong... Anyway, I managed to bring home Kid Icarus: Uprising and Pokemon Rumble Blast in jap and I have been hooked ever since... But, I managed to finish this chapter in time. Well, here, I hope you enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

_"Don't worry, I never even considered Rose in the first place... Ruse..." I smiled, feeling my mind whispering positive comments, "I suppose if it's okay with you... I would return your feelings..."_

Never even considered me, huh? Really? This recording of his memory... It was different from the Blade I know. It was different from the Blade that picked me up. This was different from the Blade that actually made me change, made me show concern for him. This _wasn't _Blade.

Anger clouded my mind. Had I really been just a toy? A toy that he had used to achieve his cause? An extra hand? An extra _pawn_ to achieve his goals?

No...

I knew better...

Blade _never _existed. I was deceived by a snake. A snake far more cunning than me. I never felt that the way he had manipulated my emotions... Toying with them as he teamed my shield apart. And here he is, standing before me, acting all concerned and soothing me with kind words.

I knew, that inside his mind... He had thrown me and replaced me with a better pawn. He had probably _promoted _that pawn... that black pawn... into a queen.

"Rose," he started, "I-"

He suddenly stopped.

I began to speak.

"Blade," I began, my eyes filled with the desire to just crush him for what he had done, "You are a hypocrite!"

There he was, pretending to act all confused and jittery. Why would he care? He could just tell me everything and be over with it! I can't believe I actually fell for his lies. How he had proven to me that this world wasn't the world I had envisioned. He showed me that the world was a place with room for concern. It was a place that I was allowed to survive in. It was a place that I was glad I never wished for its destruction.

Now that I knew he was a hypocrite... Was all of this a lie? Was my weakness showing because of him? Was his main purpose to change me... _or_ to make me expose my weak spot?

"Why?" he suddenly replied, "Why do you say I am a hypocrite?"

Those words stung. He was planning on keeping this up. He was going to break me. Tears slowly poured out of my eyes. His words had stung more than anything I had ever faced so far. Why does he insist on doing this? Must he keep his pawn _and _queen alive to win this game? Must he?

"You," I heavily breathed out, "you know everything... You're lying... You dare feign ignorance!"

I suddenly gripped his neck in a fit of anger. How dare he do this... to me! Sandra let out a small squeal of anxiety before she began to close her eyes.

"R-rose!" he coughed, struggling to get out of my grasp, "Rose! At least explain everything to me! You said that you would awhile ago!"

I sighed. I couldn't let my emotions take over. Besides, the world needs him... I couldn't believe destiny chose such a hero... I released my grip and stared solemnly at him. Sandra seemed to have had enough, she nervously fluttered back in her room, leaving the two of us alone.

"Blade!" I flared, "I know everything! You... You told Ruse... That I was _nothing_ to you! Nothing? _Nothing?_ Really? You were prepared to just... throw me away?"

I slammed my fist to the wall, I could feel the wooden wall crack a bit. I didn't care. I wanted to _destroy_ something. The only thing that I wanted to destroy was in front of me... Yet I can't because of destiny.

"You... You changed me, Blade," I said his name with distaste, "You taught me... You brought me up... You brought color to this black and white world... And now... You contradict everything by doing that? You... fool! You make it so hard for me to believe you now!"

"But Rose," he pleaded.

"Oh, shut it!" I flared, "Do you deny your actions? What you told Ruse? Really? Do you?"

"I..." he hung his head low, "No, but-"

"No," I turned away in disgust, "Then I guess that is it! Discussion over!"

He rushed towards me but I snapped my fingers to release a blow of Psychic at him. I stamped as I opened the door to the room behind me. Sandra seemed to be silently sitting on the floor, her eyes transfixed on me.

"Uhh... Rose?" she nervously stared, playing with her fingers, "Umm... I heard your... argument with Blade..."

"What about it?" I rudely spat, throwing my entire body onto the bed.

"Well, are you sure you should be so mean to him?" she twisted her fingers, "Well, are you certain of what you are even accusing him off?"

"Yes, he didn't deny it," I quickly dismissed.

"Then why are you so distraught? Blade didn't even seem to finish talking," she nervously twisted her hair.

"He doesn't need to, he probably has Ruse to help him anyway," I spat, punching a hole through the wooden wall.

"You... you must really like him if you are displaying such a fit..." Sandra slowly told me in a soothing voice.

Like him...

My grip on the wall slowly grew weaker. I had denied that fact all along and never took my chance... Not that I had one in the first place...

"Rose?" Sanda broke the short silence, "You there?"

Slowly, tears started to drop down from my eyes. I knew it all along. He had changed me alright. I knew what I felt, it was love. I felt so guilty for denying it all along.. I knew it. I loved him.

"Rose?" Sandra slowly flew over to my side, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes..." I began to cry, "It's true... Sandra... I loved him! I-I can't believe how... how this happened!"

Sandra fell silent but she edged closer to me.

"I thought he was... I knew he was... I felt that he was really the one... The one who changed me," I began to cough, "I can't believe... it was all a lie!"

"There, there," Sandra soothed me as she began to take my hand, "Give him a chance, listen to him at least... Blade doesn't seem like the kind to be a hypocrite, y'know..."

"That's what you think!" I snarled, wiping my tears away and flicking them away in anger, "I know it happened... I just know! Besides, if he changed me, and he's a hypocrite... Then that must mean, he has shown me an illusion of this world... I've changed... for nothing! Who am I, really?"

"You are Rose..." Sandra continued, "You are my rogue-like friend, Rose... You are someone who is pure of heart, despite not wanting to show it..."

I fell silent, was Sandra right? Could she be like Blade? Could she be pointing me in the right direction only to use me? I looked back at Sandra... Her gentle and caring eyes told me the answer.

"Thanks, Sandra..." I smiled, "I won't slip back to my old self, I promise..."

"Great... Why don't you try talking to Blade, at least? At least hear him out once, pretty please?" she pleaded.

"All right," I seriously replied.

With a heavy sigh, I began to walk out of the room. I just had to find Blade, talk to him, walk away, easy as that.

As I walked down, someone suddenly tackled me, bringing me down to the ground.

"Rose," Blade breathed, seemingly trying to hide tears, "Please let me explain this..."

"All right," I rolled my eyes, prepared to get rid of the pathetic fool.

"Rose, I wanted to tell you for a long time now... That I loved you!" he began to blush, much to my surprise, "From that time you teased me in our battle, I had been hoping it was real and that you could return my emotions... But Rose! I need you to know that the Ruse thing was all a misunderstanding!"

I stood up, frozen in place. H-he... loves me? I stared back at him. He has such a pure and innocent face... Maybe I thought wrongly of him.. Or... he's using that to distract me from my real question.

I pushed away for, his embrace.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled, "I don't believe a word you say, so stop pretending to do this to me... I'm not dumb!"

"Rose!" Blade continued,"Ruse had me under the spell of-"

"Your lust," I turned away, suddenly feeling angry at seeing Blade try to cover up for his mistake, "Now shut it! I'm gone for a day and you suddenly go for some other girl?"

"Rose! Let me finish!" Blade pleaded.

"No!" I snarled, "You started your explanation the wrong way too, you fool! I expected better."

"But Rose..." Blade silently began to sit down, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Stop the drama act," I snarled, "You aren't gonna get to me by using my weaknesses again... You knew my emotions were my weakness... Yet you played with them!"

"He didn't play with them... I did," a voice suddenly interjected.

Ruse had entered the hallway through the stairs. Her eyes held a serious tone to them, as if she had just been to a funeral...

"Oh, it's you..." I growled, feeling my blood suddenly start to boil, "Had enough fun yet, you freak? I swear, if you did anything with Blade... I promise... Once this save the world business is over, I will make your lives an eternal hell!"

"Rose," she started, "I understand your anger towards me, but don't be angry at Blade... He was under my Attract... I just wanted to have a little fun... I never expected it would ruin both of your lives..."

"Ruse, you..." I snarled, jumping out at her.

"Attack me if you wish, but for now, I tell you that I have let go of my selfish desires... This pride I have, it is all for naught if I have some part to play in this XD002 business..." Ruse disclosed as she took my beating.

"You... what?" I stopped.

"Palkia told me I had a part in this XD002 business..." she calmly stated.

I breathed deeply... If there's one thing I want to destroy now, it's fate... How can this idiotic goddess of lust be some sort of hero?

_Then how is it, that you, a goddess of greed, must take upon the duty of being a hero?_

I sighed... As much of a freak she was, I guess she still has a part to play and that she, too, has a purpose. If Blade had thought me that even someone as low as me has a purpose, Ruse is probably the same.

"Rose, I know you feel angry for everything... And you have a right to be..." she sincerely started, "But just this once, I ask for your forgiveness... I do not care if you do not accept my apology, at least just give it some thought."

"Apology accepted," I muttered, remembering that I, too, was forgiven of my crimes by Blade, "Now... Can you please leave me alone to talk to Blade for awhile?"

"I understand, Rose... Good luck then," she gave a naughty wink.

I sighed, she sure has changed, but not too much... I'll bet Blade must've changed her... I can see that he does seem to be a symbol of hope for my kind. I hid a smile... He could change people and give them meaning... And I'm not the only one... Just what is he?

"Blade?" I slowly shuffled towards him, thinking about what Ruse had told me.

"Y-yes?" he sniffed, tears still streaming down...

"Is it true that Ruse actually had you under Attract..?" I quizzically asked.

"Oh Rose! Yes! I-I'm so sorry!" he broke out into tears, "I swear, she had me under her spell... Please! F-forgive me!"

I raised an eyebrow... If he was making such a fuss about it... Could that he mean that he really cared that much about me? I rubbed my chin... What would I normally think.

_Ignore him, he's a rat! Don't be fooled by him and keep up your cold and steely approach,_ my old self would have said.

_Forgive him already! He hasn't even done anything wrong, he was toyed with by Ruse... Yet he bravely chose to tell you the truth! He cares this much for the very Gardevoir he has grown close to, Rose!_ my much newer way of thinking told me.

I began to decide. Was my old self correct? While my new self could simply be an allusion of Blade's influences... I'm pretty sure that my old self wasn't correct either.

I then smiled when I found the answer.

I held out my hand and helped Blade up.

"We wouldn't want to see our gallant hero crying, would we?" I snickered, pretending that nothing had happened.

"W-what?" Blade sniffed.

"C'mon! You're a grown explorer leading us and here I see you cry in front of me?" I teased, "Where's the shame, Blade?"

He seemed to see that I was teasing and his face immediately adapted into a faint smile.

"Oh, but if I am such a grown explorer, then I'd have no choice but to arrest you now," he tried to smile, wiping off his tears.

"Why?" I suddenly asked, my face turning serious...

"You seem to have broken and entered my heart, much less steal it," he smiled.

"Oh, I think it's the other way around," I blushed, "Shame on you, you explorer... You truly are a Master Thief..."

"In that case, I guess that we both are guilty of the same thing..." he blushed harder as I began to embrace him.

"Which happens to be?" I giggled as I delicately locked him into an embrace.

"Is it a crime to love you?" he smiled.

"No, because I had always loved you!" I openly confessed, just letting my tears flow out as I constricted him.

"So, err... You two do seem to have patched things up, better than how I imagined..." a voice suddenly intervened.

I released Blade from my embrace and whirled around to the speaker. I saw Sandra behind us, seemingly bushing as she hovered above the ground.

"I hope I wasn't barging into something important?" Sandra giggled.

"S-Sandra!" I blushed, "Don't you think I should've had some privacy?"

"Well excuse me for confessing out loud in the hallway! Shouldn't you two have gone somewhere like a room where you two could be alone?" she crossed her arms.

"Umm..." I blushed, "Right..."

"Don't worry," Sandra winked, "I promise not to tell anybody what happened... Besides, looks like Blade is also a victim here..."

Blade blushed in response but remained silent.

"Fine then," I quickly responded, still feeling embarrassed about Sandra being there the whole time during our rather awkward conversation.

I beckoned Blade to a room and closed it behind us.

"So," I started, "Blade... I have one last question... Do you really love me?"

"I do," he replied, "Rose, I sincerely love you for who you are..."

I immediately locked him into another embrace.

"Thank... you..." I smiled, "Thanks for everything!"

Soon enough, the big news got me tired, I began to drift to sleep, still clutching Blade's strong and protective arm.

_"So... Rose!" a small cheery voice called out._

_"What!" I snarled._

_Jirachi appeared out of nowhere before me..._

_"I apparently have something to tell you... Since the wish I had granted you wasn't complete, I could give you the choice of choosing whether or not you would wish to end this world," Jirachi smirked._

_I sensed something fishy._

_"Jirachi?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want this world to end, when it has meaning and purpose?"_

_"What? But I thought that you thought that Blade guy was a hypocrite! Won't that mean hat everything he had shown you was a lie?" Jirachi suddenly snarled._

_I didn't respond, instead... I quickly responded with a Thunderbolt._

_Jirachi didn't seem to take any damage... Instead, he rose above lifelessly._

_"Hmm... Too bad, Rose... You hatred would've supported my power to end this world," he suddenly smirked with a deeper voice._

_Slowly, his figure began to dissolve into a round sphere with a red core at the center, surrounded by strings of numbers. The entire place began to change into a more digitalized plane._

_"XD002!" I snarled, "You tricked me!"_

_"Too bad you didn't fall for it... I guess I have no choice now..." the program monotonously chimed, "I will adapt to Plan Beta... I shall destroy this world by using your body as my host! But first, I must eradicate your consciousness!"_

_At that exact moment, a huge ring of symbols and numbers covered the two of us._

_"Come and try me!" I snarled as I charged forward._

_XD002 merely floated above._

_"Attack Command 01!" it monotonously stated, causing a huge arrow of flame to pierce down on me._

_"Just come and see how long you can survive," the thing began to glow, "Rose..."_

_And then it exploded, covering everything in white._

__**Note: Good for Rose! She has finally achieved her dream AND is trapped in a dream now... Good for her! Meh, whaddya think about this chapter anyway? I put a lotta effort... Leave a review, will ya? Anyway, gotta get back to Kid Icarus: Uprising!**


	38. Acceptance of the World

**Note: Meh, two weeks before school starts... This ain't gonna be fun... Either way, here is another chapter that I've recently written... I wonder if I could get a cover for this fic done, since I've been busy practicing the sheet music for Spear Pillar... Ah well, look at me ramble, just check out the chappie here and enjoy!**

Rose's POV:

_A white light enveloped me... I saw nothing... Everything was blank... white... I thought I was finally at peace... But I thought wrong._

_All of a sudden, I began to feel unbearable pain, I felt my entire body being pierced by spines, I felt sharp tearing._

_"Make... it... stop!" I tried to beg._

_"Sorry, I can't hear you for I am in the middle of deleting an unwanted virus in your body," XD002 nonchalantly stated._

_I began to scream as I began to feel my entire body being squeezed. I opened my eyes to see that my arms and legs were slowly dissolving to small pixels. I screamed, it can't go like this... No, I won't go..._

_I ignored all the pain and tried a punch. It seemed to break through the white around me, causing everything to shatter. I saw XD002 hovering above me, numbers circling around him and me. Beside him, there seemed to be some floating rectangular thing with words imprinted on it. I squinted to read it._

_Moving virus to vault... _

_I groaned in anguish as I began to feel more sharp pain. I felt my guts being pressurized, as if I was supposed to be stored away into some nonexistent space._

_"Just submit, and I shall make this as painless as possible..." XD002 offered._

_I stared back with distaste, panting and sweating. I glared as I shot out a Thunderbolt in disagreement._

_"Hmm... I shall take that as a no... Prepare to be converted into electrons," XD002 stated monotonously, the orb showing no remorse._

_I refused to give up, I broke out of its grasp and geared all the numbers around me. The rectangular thing suddenly got turned into some triangle with a "!" in it..._

_"Get out of my mind!" I snarled, "This is my body, I have full dominion over it! I am not going to let some computer program convert it into something else!"_

_With anger, I blasted a huge Thunderbolt to XD002, the ring of numbers around it began to dissolve._

_"Safety is at critical condition," it stated._

_All of a sudden, I began to see a rip emerge in between me and XD002. A black clawed hand suddenly grabbed out of it and launched a Dark Pulse at XD002._

_"Error code 5025," XD002 stated as he tried to resist the attack._

_The rip became larger, and I saw Darkrai on the other side._

_"Hurry, Rose!" Cresselia chimed behind him as he concentrated a huge mass of attacks to the computer program._

_I didn't waste any second jumping through the rip. As I entered it, the area behind me began to close up._

_I landed on top of Darkrai, panting and sweating. Darkrai gently helped me stand... We were back at the garden-like place where I usually met Darkrai and Cresselia in dreams._

_"Rose," Darkrai asked in concern, "Are you okay? When we were cut off from you, we tried to desperately find a way to connect to you again... When we finally found you, we saw that monstrosity destroying you..."_

_"I-I'm... fine," I coughed, feeling myself being restored._

_"My, Rose..." Cresselia flew beside me, "We were worried... We didn't know what would've happened to you if we hadn't come sooner..."_

_"Don't bother with it," I calmly stated, "I was able to stand my own against it..."_

_"Hmm, guess I should've expected more from Cressie's student," Darkrai smirked," Cressie certainly did a good job on teaching her student..."_

_"Ehehe," Cresselia began to blush, "Of course!"_

_"So, how about it if I become your next student?" Darkrai playfully teased._

_"What? No way I'm accepting you..." she smirked, "How about my partner?"_

_Darkrai fell silent as Cresselia began to childishly laugh._

_"Um, hello?" I irritably broke their conversation, "I've just been through a life-threatening ordeal and you two are still idiotic lovebirds? Don't you have "duties" or something? Besides, are you two together yet?"_

_"Umm..." Darkrai began to grow red._

_"Shhh!" Cresselia quickly flew over to my side, "Arcy can't find out about this... Yet at least..."_

_"Arcy?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"She means Arceus," Darkrai calmly stated, "The Alpha Pokémon, the one who shaped the world with its thousand arms... or so it's said..."_

_"Yep!" Cresselia giggled, "And Arcy has been absent for some time so I guess she wouldn't exactly find out about Darkrai's and my... 'relationship'... Yet..."_

_"Hmm... Why is Arceus absent? Being the most powerful legend, shouldn't he, have... um... bigger duties?" I yawned._

_"Um... About that... Uh..." Darkrai began to mutter before Cresselia seemingly gave him a slap with her tail._

_"Shh!" she muttered, "She isn't ready for that knowledge yet!"_

_I raised an eyebrow._

_"Please answer my question now..." I pressed, "Where is Arceus? Shouldn't he be out there trying to solve this XD002 problem?"_

_"..." Darkrai hesitated, "Uhh... See... well... Uhh..."_

_"Arceus is somewhere in a vacation... I dunno, he... uhh... seems to be out investigating some odd theory that this... is all planned by some... uh... writer of some sort? That... uh... everything here could just be something scripted as this evil mastermind writes down stuff for pure entertainment?"_

_"Cresselia?" I resisted the urge to give her a smack, "You are horrible at lying... Seriously, you'd resort to spinning some odd tale like that to avoid the truth? It's like saying someone as timid and naive like Blaze could get a girl... I swear, if that happens, then I'll take your word... But for now, I want to know... Why are you two trying so hard to hide the truth behind Arceus?"_

_"Cressie?" Darkrai nervously stroked her face._

_Cresselia remained silent. She seemed to be very nervous..._

_"If it's because of your relationship, I should understand, but I honestly don't think Arceus would be absent at such an important moment like now," I suspiciously stared at them, "Unless you two did something..."_

_"Fine!" Cresselia burst out, "Arceus was captured by Cipher! H-he's been reborn... As XD002..."_

_There was a short silence after her outburst._

_"Arceus escaped, but he's undergoing some stability issues... He escaped to this world but has lost all reasoning..." Darkrai continued, hugging Cresselia as she began to cry, "H-he's gone unstable and threatens to destroy the world... All because it perceives everything as a threat due to the Shadow Pokémon's program being something that would turn Pokémon to tools of destruction..."_

_"I-I.. have to face... Arceus?" I heavily breathed, "Y-you mean... The very Arceus spoken of in legends?"_

_"This... w-was why we didn't want to tell you!" Cresselia cried, "You'd obviously be afraid to take on such a task... We're sorry for pushing this all to you! Please, save the world! I-I don't think I'd want to this world gone yet! I haven't even raised a family yet!"_

_Darkrai stared back at me with sad eyes, "It is your choice, Rose... We are sorry of putting this burden unto you, but even Cressie and I... We fear Arceus... It is normal for you to fear this and step back, we will understand. But know this, only so are destined to be able to beat Arceus... Should you know that only these two are the only hope for the world, would you still step down?"_

_I gulped. No wonder they didn't want me to know. XD002 must have such a string host, but if he had gone out of his way to try to eradicate me, he must also fear me... For it is my destiny to destroy him!_

_"I'm... scared," I admitted, this time feeling no shame, "But Darkrai... I won't back down! I promise that I will still push on! Never mind the fear, I need to do this for this world! I've learned from Blade that this world is one that is worth living in, I have never seen it before, but now I must do what I can to put a stop to this!"_

_Darkrai seemed surprised._

_"Rose... You've really... changed," Darkrai seemed to be smiling in joy, although it was hard to see._

_"Yes, besides, I've learned that there is a lot more than just saving the world for my own desires, I've learned that if I'm having it horrible, there must be others who are having it worst," I smiled, "For everyone in this world, for you and your dear Cressie, and for Blade and me, I can't step down..."_

_"Thank you... Rose," Cresselia's tears dropped down, in joy this time._

_"We'll be seeing you all then, we'll be visiting you for the final fight..." Darkrai solemnly walked closer, "So, I suggest you wake up now..."_

My eyes snapped open. Blade stared down at me, his eyes staring down at me with concern... I felt ,tesla encased in sweat, but other than that, I wasn't harmed physically.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Blade slowly got off the bed, "You were screaming loudly as if you were being tortured..."

At that moment, Sandra burst into the room.

"What were you two doing?" Sandra raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me another scuffle happened..."

I slowly explained everything to Blade and Sandra, slowly, their faces gradually changed to an expression of shock then horror...

"XD002... is Arceus?" Blade gasped.

"You aren't thinking of backing down, are you?" I held his hand.

"No," he smiled at me, "Of course not!"

"Well, since both of you are destined to battle Arceus, what is my role... Of I have one," Samdra quizzically scratched her chin.

"I honestly don't know yet," Celsus popped out from her head.

"Celsus!" Sandra lovingly held him in her hand, "I've been looking for you, where have you been?"

"I've been sleeping on your head since who knows when," he snorted, "But that's not important, what's this I hear about an Arceus..?"

"N-nothing," Blade dismissed.

We were all interrupted by some sounds downstairs. Blade escorted me downstairs for me to see Blaze and a Ninetales together at the living room... Apparently, he's brought some drinks too.l. The Ninetales seemed to be enjoying her time with Blaze.

"I don't believe we have met before?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Ooh!" Blaze blushed as he nuzzled the Ninetales, who was giggling at him, "This is Medea... Apparently we met her along the way, and I think she's taken a liking to me..."

"You wish," she playfully teased, "You were the one who was busy flirting with me all the way to Spinda's Café..."

"Err..." Blade's face began to glow red, "That works too..."

"Either way, he's not a bad guy," Medea giggled, "In fact, he's really nice... I don't deny the fact that I really do find him the perfect guy for me..."

"Score!" Blaze whispered.

"What was that I heard?" Medea playfully swished her tail on Blaze's belly, tickling him.

I suddenly bit my tongue and swore not to ever talk to Cresselia about her horrible lying and my bet. I can't believe Blaze actually got himself someone like Medea...

"Hmm? You must be Rose," Medea slowly smiled at me, "You must be gallant Blade's mate, am I correct?"

"M-mate?" I scratched my chin, trying to hide my blush, "Err... N-no... I mean, n-not y-yet... No! I mean..."

"Umm," Blade seemed to speak for himself, "This is my friend, Rose..."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, then, Rose..." she suddenly brushed closer to me and whispered, "You must be very lucky to have someone like Blade... Heehee, I myself am envious..."

I blushed in embarrassment but quickly shook it off...

"Oh right!" I suddenly sprang up, "That reminds me, we also met a friend along the way... Apparently, he was from captured by Cipher too, so he was a good friend to Claire... Speaking of which, where's Virilis?"

"He's outside with Claire," Sandra helpfully informed.

As if on cue, the door quickly opened and sounds of laughter could be heard as three of my friends entered the room.

"Oh, Riles," Claire giggled, "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you," the Tyranitar let out a kind smile.

"Wow, you must seriously take things easy," Violet giggled, "If only Ruse could learn from you..."

"By the way, where's Ruse and Ace? I haven't seen them since you guys brought me to this home of yours," Virilis scratched his head.

"I don't know, she said something about wanting to stock up on supplies for Rose and... Blade," Violet stated as she gave a flirtatious wink to Blade.

I replied with a glare of my own. Blade was simply left confused with the two of us.

"This here, is Virilis... Virilis, meet Medea..." I gestured the two of them, "Medea, this is Virilis..."

"You can call him Riles," Claire giggled as she hugged him, "Besides, it's much more cuter than Virilis..."

Riles seemed to blush at the comment before noticing Blade.

"Hey, could you be Blade?" he asked, "Aren't you the guy Rose seems to have a soft spot for?"

"Umm... Yeah, when you put it that way," Blade began to timidly blush.

"W-who told you that?" I stammered.

"I need to use the bathroom," Sandra quickly giggled as she flew away, seemingly trying to avoid the topic.

"Well this certainly is a party," a playful yet mischievous voice echoed from above,

"Meh, it ain't a party... Your weight is killing my back," another voice replied.

"Oh shut it about my weight, will you?" Ruse emerged, jumping through the window.

"Aye," Ace followed after her.

After our short reunion, we simply held a little storytelling to catch up with what was happening... Apparently, both of us had proved to be successful in proving our worth the Dialga and Palkia... Not that I was doubting Blade... Although, I'd pretty much like to see that 'other side' he's got, as described by Ruse. Blade seemed to shyly changed the subject when Ruse had brought the topic up.

After a short meal, the final guest we were waiting for had finally appeared.

"I hear you've accomplished your job now, Heroes?" a rather playful yet familiar voice rang out as the first sign of the moon began to appear.

"Oh, Cressie... You just sound cu... Er, Blade!" the second voice trailed off, "Have you rounded off your friends yet?"

Without warning, the Lunat Duo emerged from the shadows within our living room.

"Did you miss me?" Cresselia gleefully pecked me from behind.

"I did," Darkrai blushed.

"After seeing Palkia, I guess it would make sense that I'd see another legend in my life," Medea somehow gasped in awe.

"We get that a lot," Blaze bragged.

"Cresselia!" Claire called in a rather ain't voice, as if she was back to her timid self, "Does this mean... um... it's time to confront XD002?"

"I'm afraid so," she quickly replied, before trailing off into another topic, "My, I've seen this cupholders somewhere else..."

"Spinda's Café," Darkai informed her.

"Oh, they're quite pretty..." Cresselia slowly picked one up.

"Not as pretty as you," Darkrai blushed.

"Oh will you quit with the flattery," Cresselia giggled.

After all laughs were aside, I silently shuffled to Cresselia and began to ask her when do we leave.

"Well, the sooner the better... But in this case, we're tired, you see... And... well, I've got this little... something going on with Darkrai tonight, so..." Cresselia blushed, "We leave at dawn tomorrow..."

"Hey, Rose... May we ask a favor?" Darkrai leaned closer to my other ear, "Well... We're sorta tired and we're quite lacking on places to stay, so do you think you'd mind if we... Stayed for a meal and a night?"

"I'm sure Blaze wouldn't mind," I returned...

"Thanks," they both grinned.

"Meh," I gruffly replied.

"You don't have to be serious everytime, y'know... Rose..." Cresselia teased.

"Fine... So are you two dating yet?" I returned with a sly smirk on my face in an attempt to break off the gravity of my seriousness...

"I like you better when you're serious," Darkrai blushed as Cresselia uncomfortably stared at him.

That night, everything felt so... carefree... I stared at everyone eating and chatting on the table... How odd is it that many different individuals are chatting here with each other... This world sure is interesting... From Claire to Darkrai, they all seemed pretty happy.

Despite the end of the world feeling we could've gotten, I felt all at home here with them. It doesn't matter who they are or were... They could've been thieves, Explorers, legends, or even annoying freaks, they still made me smile.

"I never knew this is how it felt like, to be included in a family, Blade," I smiled.

"Now you know," he chuckled as he planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

Smiling, I stared back at the table filled with my friends. We may all have different stories and backgrounds, but I've learned that we're all family...

For this beauty that warms my heart, I realized that the world must be an even bigger family, connected through more strings than we were...

For that sake, a fire burned through me... I couldn't lose... I would never let this world get destroyed... Never, or I may never see this family ever again.

**Note: How was it? The big fight is at hand! Kudos to those who guessed Arceus...You guys certainly deserve a prize... Maybe I should shinyhunt a Ralts and give it away? Nah, school's almost coming... Anyway, why not leave a review while you're at it? It really helps! Remember, every opinion counts... As for me... Seeya then, gotta go do some errands...**


	39. Descent Into Oblivion

**Note: Hey guys! Today happens to be my birthday! Seeing as it's 12am here and that my birthday is in June 25, I decided that I'd grant another chappie to celebrate! Unfortunately, school starts tomorrow... So much for a birthday present, huh? Anyway, this ISN'T the last chapter yet... Stay tuned for more chapters concerning the final fight.**

Rose's POV:

_"Eeheehee, I never would've guessed you felt this way about me back then," a voice teased._

_I groaned, I just wanted to get some sleep._

_"Uh..." her companion shyly replied, "Well... N-nothing wrong about that, right?"_

_"Aww... Darkrai," she replied, "No need to be so shy around me, we're all alone here..."_

_I slowly opened my eyes to see myself in a moonlit garden, probably the same one which had always appeared in my dreams... The only difference was that there was a full moon tonight..._

_I peeked through some bushes to see "Cressie" edging closer to Darkrai, who seemed to be nervously hovering next to her._

_"A-are you sure?" Darkrai nervously scratched his head._

_"Of course!" Cresselia giggled as she affectionately brought her face closer to his, "We're all alone... What about a little... "first date" tonight?"_

_"Uhm..." Darkrai's face began to glow red, "C-can't that wait until XD002 is defeated?"_

_"Oh, but we might not get another chance then," Cresselia teased as she began to get closer to his face._

_"Could you two just go to sleep now?" I yawned._

_The two immediately sprang into more serious battle poses, as if they weren't aware of my presence then._

_"W-who's there?" Darkrai intimidatingly growled._

_I slowly walked out of the bushes, rubbing my eyes and yawning._

_"It's me," I yawned, "Aren't you guys supposed to be sleeping or something?"_

_"Technically, we are..." Cresselia blushed, "But somehow, I found my consciousness drifting away to this... private... place we created between time and space... Where we usually contact those in dreams..."_

_"I found myself here too," Darkrai blushed, "and since we didn't want to contact you, we doubted you would find your way here..."_

_"Huh? You two went here for no apparent reason?" I yawned._

_"Um... Well," Darkrai scratched his head, "Actually... Yeah..."_

_"Err," Cresselia whispered, "We're actually in the middle of something, if you wouldn't mind... And your... uninvited presence is making... my first date awkward..."_

_"Oh," I smirked, "I guess I picked the right party to crash, eh?"_

_The two shyly hovered in place, their faces as red as Blaze's flames._

_"Aww, I was just kidding," I dismissed, "I guess you two deserve to have some "alone" time after all these messes, eh?"_

_"Uh... Yeah," Darkrai replied, still somewhat hesitant._

_"Either way, why do you guys seem so scared about Arceus finding out about... you know..." I curiously asked as I began to sit down on the lush grass._

_"Err..." Cresselia shyly explained, "You see... We aren't... like you guys... Arcy... Well, he seems to be strict about us legends and our duties... You see, it's not that we aren't allowed to have relationships... or families... in some cases... I think that even he has a soft spot for a certain someone..."_

_"Well, but... There was some incident before... You know... How a little... relationship can get in the way of duties and all..." Darkrai continued, "There was this time when Groudon and Kyogre sort of got into a playful quarrel... It didn't end well in the Hoenn region... I've even heard that the local Rayquaza had to knock them back to their senses..."_

_"Arcy didn't want the same thing to happen... Or have even worse things to happen, at least..." Cresselia continued, "So he issued an order that all who want to be... err... together... must have it declared so that he may tabulate it or something like that... But due to the fact that each species of legendaries have quite a few members, news like that usually ends up all over in the realm of legends... That could prove to be rather... embarrassing for some..."_

_"But why?" I asked, "Darkrai and you seem to genuinely care for each other..."_

_"Hmm... Ain't it so, our kind have long been depicted as total opposites... My ancestors before me have also known this for a fact," Darkrai explained, "Wouldn't it be shameful for you to associate yourself, should you be a righteous giver of soothing dreams, to the prince of nightmares? Wouldn't that be in the gossip for ages? Wouldn't that be a taboo?"_

_"But I thought your kind have only used nightmares as a means of self-defense?" I scratched my chin._

_"Yes, I guess that was how we are created, but that doesn't stop those who make up legends and stuff..." Darkrai continued to muse, "Besides, I really think Cressie's all sweet and nice... Although we are supposed to have a mutual fear for each other... I don't feel that from her... So you must be very lucky... That you are who you are... This Blade of yours... Nothing is stopping you from nabbing him... Go for it, you never know if you would be put in this kind of situation..."_

_"So you were anxious of bringing this up to Arceus, since he would, sort of, disapprove of this so-called taboo?" I curiously pressed._

_Cresselia gave me a little nudge, leaning in to whisper into my ear._

_"Um... Rose? Are you done with all these questions?" she coughed, "Can't you see I'm trying to... er-hem, uh... make some moves? If I would be as polite as to tell you to... uhh... get out..."_

_"Oops," I replied, "If you say so then... Not that I can do a thing to get out of this dream..."_

_"Allow me then," Cresselia giggled as she gave a naughty wink back to Darkrai._

_She quickly charged into me and snapped me awake with a Psycho Cut._

I opened my eyes to see that the light of dawn began to fill the room... I turned around to see that Blade was lightly snoring, muttering something about "checkmate" and "winning a cupholder".

I smiled at his innocence, the way his hot breath gently warmed my arm. I turned around to see the Lunar duo still in their bed, sleeping... Cresselia seemed to be giggling and blushing in her sleep... I guess that even they are having a good time... I hid a small smile, remembering what Darkrai told me... The two enjoy each other's company a lot because they know how precious they are to each other, how they aren't like us who are free to express their feelings...

I stared back at Blade... How long did it take for me to tell him how I truly felt... Did I take his presence for granted? I never knew how lucky I was... that I had found someone like him...

I slowly moved closer and tried to plant a soft kiss to his cheek when he suddenly woke up.

"Good morning... Rose?" he blushed, "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing..." I coughed, turning away...

_Well that went wrong_, I thought to myself...

Soon enough, everyone was up and awake. Assuming that everyone was energized, I guess that the last step would proceed without a hitch...

"Hey!" Ruse snapped, "I ain't energized... I feel so tired, I didn't get a good sleep last night as Violet kept bugging me about her sleeping problems... And what makes it worse is that she's afraid of the dark-"

"Err... Ruse," Violet interrupted a somewhat annoyed and sleepy Ruse, "I think you should go down and get some breakfast first..."

"Yeah boss," Ace snorted, "Hurry up, cause I ain't flying someone who's grumpy and mean on my back..."

"Well, this is it... then?" Sandra giggled, "The big fight?"

"Sure is!" Celsus interrupted, "What do I have to do? Is it some super cool role where I get to defend Sandra and look cool in front of her?"

"Oh Celsus," she laughed as she teasingly wrapped her tail around his mouth.

"Ehehe," Blaze laughed, "Ain't today my lucky day then... So it all ends now? After this, I can finally settle down right? Have a family, start a business, and lead the new team with the members I need..?"

Blade and I simply smiled at seeing how different our friends all were... They truly were like siblings to us now...

"Alright," Cresselia cleared her throat, "All of you... Save for the Medea and Virilis will play roles here..."

"Huh?" everyone fell silent.

"Yes," Darkrai continued, "To get to Arceus's dimension, we need to take certain steps... We will need the help of the Guardians of the Seven Treasures... But the ritual will not be complete without something else..."

"Which is?" Claire shyly called...

"That we will reveal when we start the ritual..." Cresselia calmly stated, "So, is everyone ready?"

There was a silent murmur among everyone. I couldn't help but wonder what did she mean by "ritual". Since Arceus was in a higher plane, could this take some time?

Slowly, everyone shared a nod. We were all ready to finally put an end to this... An end to everything...

"Wait!" Riles called, "What about us?"

"Yeah..." Medea cocked her head sideways, "So you mean we aren't going with you guys?"

"I apologize so," Cresselia responded, "The things I have foreseen were evident in the seven that have joined Rose and Blade in their journey... We have foretold that these seven are vital and play an important role in the world's fate, but you two came, somewhat, late... We never foresaw your arrival here and we are unsure if further members would tamper with what we have foreseen..."

"I-I understand," Riles muttered, "But what about Claire? W-who would protect her when I'm gone?"

"Trust me, Riles..." Claire teased, "I'll be fine..."

"If you say so," Riles muttered.

"I can express the same concern with Riles... What about Blaze? Don't you think he'll be... kinda... lost without me?" Medea twisted her fur.

"H-huh?" Blaze scratched his hair.

"I doubt that you'd make it far enough without me!" Medea suddenly expressed in concern, "If you don't come back, I'll... I'll..."

"Meddy," Blaze sighed, but gave her a naughty wink, "Are you... concerned? It's not like you... I promise I'll come back, besides... I can't leave you alone, can't I?"

"But..." she bit her lip, "Won't you need... help?"

"Oh, Meddy," Blaze smirked, "I need you to help too... Who else is gonna do housekeeping while I'm away?"

"Fine then," she held back a tear, smiling hack at him, "Riles and I will take care of everything... I'll be expecting you... then... I hope..."

"Is everyone done yet?" Darkrai calmly asked.

"Yes," I replied, serving as the voice for everyone.

"Understood," Cresselia nodded, "I shall transport everyone to the desired location then... Let us go then to the center of this land... The Guardians' Ruins..."

We all began to get enveloped in light. I could see Blaze give Medea a last wink, Medea nervously tried to smile, just before we warped away through the white light.

"Ugh..." Celsus coughed, "My stomach hurts... Teleportation isn't exactly a smooth way to travel, is it?"

"Hey!" Cresselia spat, "I did my best... This kinda took up most of my energy and concentration so just be glad I got you guys here in one piece... See? I'll bet Darkrai would be glad..."

"R-right," Darkrai coughed, his face seemingly sick.

"So what now..?" Ruse rolled her eyes.

"I can sense an odd feeling here..." Violet chimed in.

"Meh," Ace snorted, "I'm feeling something alright... I'm feeling hungry..."

"Ugh... Celsus, you here?" Sandra groaned.

"Whew," Blaze yawned, "Never expected this to be quite... rough..."

"Uhh... R-rose?" Claire tugged at me as she pointed to the ground.

I carefully stood up and surveyed the area. Then it came clear to me.

"Blade," I called, "Isn't this... the same markings from Ruse's tablet back at her place?"

On the ground were some intricate markings, sigils... It seemed to stretch as wide as the plaza back at Treasure Town... All in all, it was like some huge circle with intricate markings inside, all with a triangle at the center... On the three corners of the triangle were three circles... One colored blue, one pink, and one purple... I knew I saw it back at Ruse's place... Yet seeing it for real made it seem so... huge...

"Yes, Rose..." Cresselia smiled, "This was what I was trying to tell you... Only through the Seven Guardians and the deities of time and space... and the renegade shall we be able to tear a way to Arceus's dimension..."

"But," Darkrai continued, "This is not enough... We need representatives for the Seven Guardians to take their place with the Sacred Instruments... These representatives are obviously strong-hearted warriors who share the same type with each Guardian. While the Seven Guardians are here, we will need the seven representatives to play the Sacred Treasures... Instruments back at their respective resting places, these tunes shall transfer the power of the Guardians here as they carefully meditate..."

"One thing though..." I interrupted them, "How do we contact the Seven Guardians? D-do I have to go all the way of battling them too?"

"Nah," Cresselia replied, "I had contacted all the others as we are quite close with the seven guardians... As a bonus, the renegade being talked about here is Giratina, who happens to be the Seventh Guardian... The guardian of the Rock Horn... All we needed was Dialga and Palkia, which you two have proven yourself worthy of being aided now..."

"So, wait up... These seven representatives..." Blade began to scratch his hair, "Who are they exactly..?"

"Hmm..." Darkrai slowly nodded, "I'd say it's time to look at you all... Your friends too..."

Everyone seemed to break into murmuring and talking, until the ground began to shake. All of a sudden seven colors began to erupt along the edges of the circular sigil. From the differently colored flares, I began to see the forms of the Seven Guardians emerge...

Articuno, Guardian of the Icy Flute... Kyogre, Guardian of the Aqua-Monica... Groudon, Guardian of the Terra Cymbal... Rayquaza, Guardian of the Sky Melodica... Heatran, Guardian of the Fiery Drum... Mew, Guardian of the Grass Cornet, and Giratina, Guardian of the Rock Horn... They all appeared through the seven colored flares that surrounded the circular sigil around us.

"A-articuno?" Blaze cocked his head, "Y-you're the one I fought back then, earlier, right?"

Articuno smiled upon seeing Blaze.

"Why yes, Blaze..." he coolly answered, "I suppose you never expected this kind of destiny, no?"

Everyone simply gawked at the Legendaries around us... Simply staring at the ones of legend standing before us.

"We have brought your representatives before you," Darkrai began, "Should we start now?"

"Ah, I see... Very well then..." Articuno started, his eyes twinkling, "Claire, I've often heard about you from Darkrai and Cresselia..."

"M-me?" Claire timidly muttered.

"Yes," Articuno smiled, "And I can see that like ice, you generally melt when heat comes... But should the darkness of the cold come, you stay firm... Just when you remove your fear when your friends are in need... Claire, I bestow upon you this Icy Flute... Play this instrument well, pour your heart into it as I send you to the grotto above Mt. Avalanche..."

Claire timidly floated over to Articuno, who dropped an Icy Flute before her... She took the flute and stared back at us with a determined look upon her eyes.

"I suppose it is my turn then..." Kyogre cleared her throat, "Celsus!"

"H-huh?" Celsus stuttered, falling off Sandra's head.

"I've been hearing tales about you for some time now... Your size may be small, yet your confidence stands tall!" Kyogre continued, "Just like water, which comes from a single drop, may gush into a giant torrent. Much like the sea, you can be aggressive as much as you can be soft... You also tend to be very-"

"Does that mean I'm your representative?" Celsus rudely cut her off...

"... You also tend to be very blunt... Despite that all, I see you worthy of representing me," Kyogre smiled as she began to drop the Aquamonica before Celsus, "I bestow upon you, the Sacred Treasure, the Aquamonica... Play it well as I send you down to the grotto beneath the Bottomless Sea... Fill the instrument with the confidence you posses in you... the torrential wave that grew from the droplet."

Celsus slowly took the instrument, glancing back at Sandra... Sandra was undeniably blushing, seeing Celsus in his big feat. Celsus solemnly turned away and walked towards Kyogre.

"Sandra! Come forth!" Groudon gruffly commanded, waving his claws at her.

Sandra obediently hovered towards him, her face suddenly nervous.

"Sandra, your hard-headed will is as good as a virtue as your undying loyalty..." he stated, "Much like the neverending sands of the desert, you see things through at an early stage. Much like when you promised your engagement to Celsus, you never forgot it until now... Such is also the strong will of yours when you defend your lover in danger, the sandstorm that engulfs the strong... Sandra, I see you worthy of being my representative... Here, take it! The Terra Cymbal! Go to the Shimmer Desert's grotto and rock out with the soul in your music!"

"T-thank you, sir!" Sandra shyly bowed.

"You deserved it... Now move on," Groudon smiled.

Sandra slowly hovered to Groudon's side, winking back at Celsus as he beamed at her.

Rayquaza began to grunt, narrowing his eyes on Ace, who barely seemed fazed on anything at all.

"Ace," Rayquaza began, "I've been hearing about you... Stuff about you and your infamous boss..."

"Got a problem with it?" he snorted.

"Just what I'd expect you to answer..." Rayquaza continued, "Like the wind, you go wherever you please... You are free in all your decisions, wild and untamed... You choose to serve your boss only if you feel like it, but like the cloud, you are often out of reach... You choose to help away from the others... Independent yet helpful... I deem you worthy of being my representative... You can play this Sky Melodica can you?"

"Why should I?" Ace snorted, accepting the instrument nevertheless...

"I shall send you to the grotto above Sky Stairway... There, put your free soul into the music you shall play," Rayquaza called.

Ace simply snorted and fluttered to Rayquaza's side.

"Hmmm... I am very pleased to meet you... Finally... Blaze..." Heatran suddenly spoke, "I've been hearing about you from Articuno... A pity I wasn't the Giardian you battled, I would pretty much enjoy a little match with you..."

"Really?" Blaze suddenly stood up, fired up, "Sure then! Let's roll now!"

"Sorry, as much as I'd love to, time is running short... Anyway... From what I can see from you, you can be as calm as a candle, yet as aggressive as a wildfire... Yet at times, you can be as timid as a withering flame..." Heatran mused, his eyes seemingly proud as he stated at Blaze, "You can be warm like the flame, when caring for others, but you can also burn when these loved ones are in danger... As such, your flames burn bright... I am proud to choose you as my representative... Fill the Fiery Drum with your burning beat! The stage is all yours in the Giant Volcano..."

"Heh, thanks a lot, man..." Blaze scratched his head, a but shy after hearing all those compliments...

Mew quickly flew before Ruse, playfully winking before turning her face into a more serious one.

"Ruse... The "Other" thief..." she playfully joked, "I must say, you've piqued my interest..."

"H-huh? What?" Ruse's eyes snapped open, waking up from a short nap as the others were giving their long speeches.

"You choose to copy others, you choose to become better than them... Yet inside, you feel... inferior?" Mew taunted, "But all that aside, you never knew that one would find you quite the ideal representative? In your quest for desires, have you not learned fun in the way? Most of your mischief, despite you not realizing, has led to a little feeling of joy... Yu never noticed, but I did... Which is why, I choose you as my representative... Play the Grass Cornet and fill the place with the tunes of the mischief that goes on in the forest... Give me the sign, and I shall send you to the grotto in Mystery Jungle..."

Slowly, Ruse accepted the instrument... Solemnly walking up to Mew... All of a sudden, she broke into tears.

"T-thank you..." she gasped, "Thank you for making me feel important..."

Mew merely smiled. Slowly, Ruse took her place before the feline legendary.

"Er-hem," Giratina cleared her throat, "If I may... Violet..."

"W-who, me?" Violet stuttered.

"Yeah, you..." Giratina giggled, "Violet, I've been seeing that you keep in the shadows of your boss, eh? I can't help but feel for you, as I too have kept in the shadows of my siblings... Back when I was banished by Arcy... Anyway, despite staying behind in the shadows and being ignored, you still have a clear voice of right and wrong, and that is what I like about you... For that, accept this instrument, the Rock Horn! I shall pave a path for you at the World Abyss..."

Violet shyly floated over to her and accepted the instrument.

With all the seven friends of ours standing beside their respective guardian, I couldn't help but smile. These insignificant seedlings grew to important trees that could be leaned on.

"Oi!" Blaze waved, "I guess we'll be seeing you then!"

"Good luck, Rose..." Claire waved, leaving a last glance.

"You take care then," I smiled, "I promise, we'll be able to enjoy a sunny day after this..."

"Hmm... How about a bet?" Blaze snickered.

"H-huh?" Blade scratched his head.

"Whoever comes back from his perilous quest gets all the cupholders we left," Blaze smirked.

"W-what? No! That's not fair!" Blade gasped.

Everyone let out a lighthearted laugh. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all...

"If you are all ready, we must begin..." Cresselia urgently noted.

"Fine then," Sandra grinned.

"Take us away then," Blaze smiled.

The Seven Guardians closed their eyes as light began to envelop their respective representatives.

"Serve us well, we shall depend on you," they all chanted in unison, causing all of our friends to disappear.

"They're all gone..." I mused to myself.

"Don't worry, I won't leave your side," Blade gave me a nudge and a wink.

"I guess it is time for the final step... Since you two have proven yourselves worthy to Dialga and Palkia," Darkrai noted, "Call unto them, and they shall answer..."

Nodding, Blade and I simply looked up to the sky. We could feel it... We knew that the presence of the two deities were coming. It was then that I saw the familiar sight of Dialga and his counterpart Palkia emerge from the skies.

"Here I am, O, Rose," Dialga chanted, "Here I am to serve thee."

"Here I am, O, Blade," Palkia slammed down, "I am here to serve thee."

Nodding, Cresselia and Darkrai stared at them, and they both nodded too... Carefully, the Seven Guardians, save for Giratina, began to take their positions in six circles around the circular sigil. Giratina, however, took her place on the third circle on the edge of the triangle. Dialga and Palkia took their places on the other two edges of the triangle.

_"O Father, O Father, the time has come,_

_That we must open the path to above,_

_Only then can we allow the destined to bring back and show,_

_The Father that we have grown to know."_

The chanting was immediately joined by a melody blowing from all seven directions. Without doubt, I knew it was our friends, they were doing their best too, slowly, the rings and circles began to glow, with the triangle at the center glowing the brightest. Slowly, the space in the middle of the triangle began to get teared open, showing some black stairs leading above. All of those seem to be compressed in some orb... or portal to another world.

"Ack!" Dialga snarled.

"Hugh," Palkia grunted in response.

"Since when have I felt pain like this again?" Giratina gasped in between breaths.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked the trio.

"Yes, keeping this portal open is our job... But it also drains our energy... Hurry, finish your business in there and get out as soon as possible!" Giratina quickly gasped.

"So, what are you two waiting for? Get in!" Cresselia snapped.

Before we could protest, the Lunar Pokémon swooped in and pushed the two of us in. The moment my skin touched the huge orb of energy, I felt my body dissolve into different pieces and get sucked in.

As I entered the world, I felt my body rebuilding itself.

"This is The Oblivion," Cresselia's voice informed, "This is the only thing standing between you and Arcy's domain... You'll be on your own from out here... Good luck and good bye."

"Alone, huh?" I mused, staring around at the black marble floor that floated aimlessly in a sea of floating rocks, "This place seems... dreary..."

"It's almost as if... all the color was drained from it," Blade mused.

"It's kinda lonely that we're here... _Alone,_" I repeated, suddenly winking at Blade, "Hmm... Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Blade?"

"Yeah, we need to get out of here, quick!" he warned.

"Hey!" Cresselia's voice echoed again, "I can still hear you two! Please, leave the romance mush for later... I doubt the three dragons can hold the gate open for too long... So I'd suggest you hurry up... I'm warning you, if the gate closes cause Dialga had to go take a bathroom break, it is not part of my responsibility to try and fish you out..."

"O-okay then," I muttered, looking forward to the black stairs before me, "I guess we should go then..."

"Right," Blade smiled back at me.

Together, we trudged forward into the only path we had ahead. A path full of black shadows and darkness.

**Note: So how was it, rather lengthy eh? Anyway, hooray to those who were representatives... Boo-hoo to those who were tasked with keeping the gate open. How was the chappie? Could you grant me one wish this June 25th and leave a review? Opinions always count, remember hat... Seeya then and good night... *Collapses in bed***


	40. Crusade Against the Alpha

**Note: School is so gonna start... No! Either way, as school is about to start, I leave his chapter for you guys then... I hope you guys enjoy it, as I apparently tried my best to write this chappie... Good luck to the others ho have school in this season, and o those who don't... Lucky you!**

Rose's POV:

The darkness stretched on forever. Blade and I have been running for hours, now... yet we have not reached the end of this dungeon.

"I-it's c-cold down here," I sneezed, shivering from the low temperature.

"I hope this warms you then," Blade smiled as he embraced me.

I felt my body burn with heat as he embraced me. I could only feel thankful that he had shared some of his heat at such a hostile environment...

"This seems to just keep going on forever, does it?" I mused, staring at floating debris all around us.

"It has to end somewhere, we just have to keep pushing forward," Blade reassured me, taking a sip from a cup that he had pulled out from his bag.

"What if it doesn't," I retorted.

"Well," he scratched his chin, "Let's just hope it doesn't, okay?"

We continued to walk together in silence. There was something about this dungeon... It was cold, dark, and just plain confusing... I shivered as I had a feeling that we were being followed.

"Blade?" I shyly called, "C-can we move a little faster?"

"Huh?" he suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Why?"

"I'm getting a bad vibe about this place..." I warned.

Slowly, we entered the next floor of The Oblivion. My heart leapt for joy when I saw the one thing this floor had that the previous floors never had: light coming from the other end.

"Hey, Blade!" I called his attention, "Could that finally be the exit?"

Blade squinted his eyes as he tried to look further, his face's expression slowly changing to a bit of relief.

"Yes, I guess so," he calmly stated, "But this means that we have to face Arceus now... Do you think you're ready?"

"Y-yes, I guess so," I stared back at his fierce and determined eyes. I wouldn't back down in front of him, for my knight... I know we would win.

We both began to charge towards the exit when all of a sudden, I felt something grab my left leg, causing me to trip.

"Blade!" I screamed, calling for help.

He quickly sprang back to my foot, slashing at some black hand that was clinging onto my leg, the hand quickly dissolved back into a shadowy pile underneath the floor.

"W-what was... that?" I stuttered.

"I-I don't... know," Blade breathed heavily, holding my hand tightly. I was relieved to find out that Blade was just as scared as I was.

Suddenly, the shadow extended from mine and another hand sprang out from the ground, clawing at me.

"Ack!" I screamed, using Psychic in fear, "G-get off!"

The hand dissolved back under the ground, but I knew it wasn't over. Blade looked back at me, breathing heavily...

"We should run, now," he whispered, to which I fearfully nodded.

After three seconds, the two of us broke into a sprint... We knew we were gonna make it... Light was getting closer... We would be out of this, Oblivion place and finally get some fresh air.

All of a sudden, our shadows began to run faster than us. I'm no intelligent Gardevoir, but I could tell that having my shadow run before me was just not normal.

All of a sudden, the shadows sprang up as black forms of Blade and I, standing before us to block our path. The two shadows seemed to be a shaded black, although their figure was a bit wavy... As though it was some surreal figment of imagination.

"Get out of our path!" Blade ferociously snarled as he let loos a Psycho Cut at the shadow. The attack hit, although the shadow simply dissolved into a black haze and form again.

"No way," I cursed, "It... doesn't seem organic..."

Slowly, the two shadows began to show a maniacal grin. The two of them dissolved into a formless figure until some red ray began to come from my head, only to be absorbed by the shadow.

"Unggh..." I groaned, feeling my mind have some piece of memory get ripped off... That ray, it made me remember the Gengar who caused my evolution.

Slowly, the shadowy figure began to form itself into something with a form. Spikes began to jut out from its back as two red eyes began to form, complete with a maniacal grin under it. It had soon took the form and shape of the Gengar back at my memories.

"Cresselia warned me, that The Oblivion is where reality and dreams connect... This must be something from your dreams, am I correct?" Blade urgently said as he raised his arm menacingly at it.

"Y-yeah!" I quickly hopped back up, I knew that I was no longer the helpless Kirlia in the past anymore, "Blade! Think you can keep up with me?"

I quickly struck the Gengar with a Psychic attack, to which it staggered from the damage.

"Hmm, I take it that you are challenging me?" he smirked as he landed behind the Gengar after performing a Psycho Cut just above it.

Slowly, the surroundings began to change from the darkness, into a forest. Regardless of that, we continued to fight.

"Eat this!" I snarled as I shot out a stronger Psychic, but I was shocked to suddenly feel Psychic used against me.

Behind me, I saw a Kirlia... It seemed to have just gained its normal colorations back after it had undergone its odd metamorphosis as one of those shadow... things...

"No, I know this scene!" I warned Blade.

The lifeless Kirlia before me let out an unearthly howl and began to change shape into that of a Gardevoir. I had remembered this moment so clearly in my dreams.

"Y-you knew this scene?" Blade mused, "Could this be... a past memory?"

"Yes," I grunted, dodging my copy's attacks, "I evolved after being harassed by some odd Gengar that I had never met."

"Wow, this copy of you packs quite a punch," Blade scowled after being struck by a Psychic, "I never knew you were always this strong..."

"Well, I'll take care of her, you take care of the Gengar," I commanded, "Besides, I got a score to settle."

"I was never this strong at that age," he yelped, dodging another Psychic attack, "I remember my days of being a Kirlia, my physical capabilities were severely limited... All I was ever interested in, was swordplay and sticks... But even with those, I never was this strong..."

"Should I take it as a compliment?" I smiled as I struck my copy with Thunderbolt.

"Yeah," he returned as he defeated the Gengar with a Night Slash, "But I prefer the you right now... My, you've grown strong _and_ attractive."

"Ehehe, I think you've grown too... You've grown to be quite prone to flattery, huh?" I teased as I dodged another Psychic.

"Huh?" he blushed, as he joined me in battling with my target, "I swear, that was a sincere remark..."

The two of us quickly sprang forth and dodged my copy's attacks. As skilled as I was, this was a copy of the past... I knew we should know tricks that this copy shouldn't have known.

"I'll prove to you that I truly have grown out of this phase!" I snarled as I struck the copy with a Focus Blast, the copy retaliated with a Psychic, to which I quickly dodged.

"Blade, quickly!" I gestured to him to come closer.

Blade held off another attack and quickly jumped back beside me.

"Now, let's strike together!" I called, at which Blade simply nodded.

I aimed an inaccurate Focus Blast into the air. My copy simply dodged it as it soared above her.

But Blade quickly jumped above the attack and somersaulted in the air while launching his Psycho Cut at it, sending it downward with a boosted force.

My copy slowly groaned before falling to the ground... Once the two had been defeated, they simply eroded into a shadowy haze, which quickly blew away revealing the exit.

"Hmm... That's some past you've got," Blade expressed some concern.

"That's fine, now I've got you," I smiled.

Blade couldn't help but blush to my response. I couldn't help but wonder, how the two of us ended up like this... Like two partners watching each others' backs, when I knew that we started out as enemies.

"Blade," I called, feeling that this might be an opportunity that I might not want to miss, remembering Darkrai's words, "I just wanted to tell you... Before we go... In case we don't come back, I love you... And thank you... Thank you for making me feel loved in return!"

Blade and I shared a small smile.

"Yes, I love you too," he whispered, "For that, I'll make sure that we will come back..."

Before we stepped into the light, we both shared one long kiss. I smiled as Blade hugged me in his warm embrace. I was ready to risk everything now... I was ready to show him that I wanted to see my future... Our future... I finally knew what Jirachi was telling me when he granted my wish. When our lips parted, I felt a fire light up withing me, I was ready to face XD002... This world is beautiful, I don't want it to end.

"Well, let's go then!" I called, holding his hand as I stepped into the light.

When I opened my eyes, I surveyed my surroundings. We appeared to be in a floating island in some sky-like place. We just seem to have appeared out of nowhere, as our entrance was nowhere to be scene. As we began to approach the center of the island, several columns jutted up as if we were in some temple or something... All in the center, stood a white being... Four golden hooves, covered with white fur. The famed golden arc around its body, I knew this figure... This could only be the deity of creation, Arceus itself!

Blade shared one last glance with me before we nodded in unison. We both walked forward to face Arceus. There was only silence... We could hear the wind ominously howling, accompanied by some organ playing in the distance. Regardless of the ominous vibe, we both continued to press on.

The white beast soon took notice of us, before levitating above ground.

"Intruders... detected..." it tried to speak, seemingly roaring in pain between words, "Must... eliminate... threats..."

A huge spark of lightning immediately struck down at Arceus himself.

"He's highly unstable," Blade noted, dodging the random sparks, "He seems to have lost all sense of consciousness, Arceus seems to be in pain... I must wonder what exactly did Cipher do to him..."

"You don't want to know," I replied, trying to harm him with Psychic, "We have to hurry up and restore him to his senses... Even a program like XD002 cannot control his will, he might be scarred forever..."

My attack never hit though, some wall of symbols began to circle him, negating my attack's effect before it even touched him.

"What? No fair!" I snarled.

"Well, Arceus IS the deity of creation," Blade noted, dodging the sparks which seemed to be growing stronger, "Now that it's a shadow, we should expect it to be much more tougher."

"Viruses... must... be... deleted!" it suddenly gibbered, lobbing out a huge black ball into the air, "Activating... antivirus..."

Slowly, the ball of darkness burst into different sparks as they crashed around us. Slowly, black flames began to sprout where they had landed. I began to see shapes emerge from them... Bones... Slowly, the bones began to have flesh encase them, until we were looking at seven lifeless copies of our... friends?

I noticed that we were surrounded... Arceus flew above us and began to charge some power while he had locked us into combat with a Froslass, Masquerain, Flygon, Typhlosion, Gardevoir, Mismagius, and Staraptor. These were no doubt replicas of the family I've grown to know.

"B-blade?" I stuttered, thrower off by the new enemies.

"Don't be fooled, Rose," he warned, "These are lifeless enemies... Show no mercy!"

He was immediately cut off by a Blizzard from Claire.

I quickly dodged the barrage of attacks and quickly worked my way up to Celsus. I decided that by cornering them one by one, I would be able to gain a better hand in battle.

I launched a brutal Thunderbolt towards Celsus, who quickly went down. Despite being a creation of XD002, I took note that such was more crude and weaker than the actual Celsus.

"Rose! Watch out!" Blade warned as he sprang up and launched a Psycho Cut, repelling Blaze, who was about to attack me from behind.

Blade quickly stood his ground after repelling Blaze away. He quickly spun around and defeated Ruse with a well-timed Night Slash.

"Rose, you better watch your back, we aren't exactly up against a single opponent here!" Blade warned.

"What do you mean?" I teased, quickly striking Blaze and hitting him with Focus Blast, "All of them are quite single, y'know..."

Regardless of the joke, Blade continued to a Night Slash an unsuspecting Violet behind me, knocking her out.

"I might remain single if you don't pay attention," he teased back.

We continued the battle, learning that these copies weren't generally much of a threat alone... They seemed... incomplete.

Blaze suddenly jumped before me and began to launch Blast Burn, I cleverly dodged the move and allowed Claire to be knocked out. Blade clearly took the opportunity to Psycho Cut him down while he was recharging. Seeing all seven of them reduced to two, generally made these... artificial... intelligence seem much less of a threat than I had imagined... The only two remaining were Ace and Sandra.

Sandra quickly flew up to the sky, launching Draco Meteor down at us. Ace quickly struck down at Blade with a Brave Bird, almost knocking him out... But that left him open to a Thunderbolt, which defeated him in the process.

"Ugh... One more left..." Blade muttered, launching a Psycho Cut to drag Sandra down to the land. Now that she wasn't airborne, I quickly hit her with a Focus Blast.

Once all seven were defeated, they dissolved into a black haze.

"Well that was... uneventful..." Blade muttered.

"I shouldn't complain though..." I replied, then a thought struck me, "What about Arce-"

The haze was blown away to reveal Arceus above us... Although he see,Ed to have lost his protective shield to the haze, he was brandishing a huge ball of energy, the size of a Snorlax...

"Oh, crud," I cursed, charging towards Blade and trying to push us both out of harm's way.

The huge ball of light was immediately thrown down at us.

Everything became white.

Never did we imagine such power... Never did we...

**Note: Well, this is it... Feel thy wrath of Arceus... And maybe I shall feel school's wrath in Arceus's stead... Anyway, guys... Please leave a review... As for me, I gotta sleep early... Thanks to school... Seeya then...**


	41. The Judgment of the Alpha

**Note: Sorry for taking so long... Since school's back... I need to go back to my one update a week policy... But anyway... Here you guys go... I worked hard on trying to write everything how I envisioned it to be... So here you guys go...**

Rose's POV:

"A-am... I... alive?" I whispered.

I slowly opened an eye. I saw a crater just before me... Smoke singed away from a crater before me. Blade lay unconscious behind me.

"Blade!" I quickly tried to stand, however, I fell back down, feeling my knees melt away in pain.

There was nothing else in my mind other than to get to Blade... I felt determined to get to his fallen, injured figure.

Before I could do a thing, I felt the ground shake as something collided down. I whirled around to see Arceus had collapsed to the ground. Then, I remembered... Arceus had launched an attack down on us... But how... how did we survive?

"Arcy!" a voice called out to him, seemingly telepathic," W-what happened to you?"

Slowly, a small flickering figure of Giratina appeared below on the crater. Her ethereal body seemingly having taken the blow for us.

"G-giratina!" I called, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Saving you!" she groaned, "I managed to conjure a substitute into this plane... But, along with my task of keeping the hate open and taking the blunt of that attack, I don't think my energy will last long here."

By then, Blade had already woken up. He slowly limped towards me, leaning on my shoulder for support.

"R-rose..." he coughed, "T-things... are looking dire!"

Arceus emotionlessly began to levitate above again. Giratina's flickering figure looked up at him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"A-Arcy!" she called, "Y-you're better than that! Break out of that... freak's grasp!"

"Scanning... threat..." the deity merely responded, "Species: Giratina... Weight: 749.8 kg...-"

"Aww, shut it!" Giratina snarled, tears dropping from her eyes, "Y-you just hurt me, Arcy... And now you proceed to talk about my weight?"

Blade and I took the opportunity to recuperate and get back up. We cautiously approached Giratina's flickering figure.

"... Code input error..." Arceus responded, his face still and emotionless.

"Y-you can't destroy this world! Arcy! You made it! You built it! And you made me!" Giratina cried, "You can't possibly wish the same thing as that machine in you, can you?"

Arceus began to charge a bigger attack above us.

"No!" she yelled, "You don't remember me? After all... we've been through? Arcy! You have to remember me! Please! Can't you see these two are doing all they can to bring you back to your senses?"

"... Gi-Gi-Gi..." Arceus muttered, seemingly in pain, "Giratina?"

"Yes!" she smiled, "You do remember! C'mon, Arcy! Fight that thing in you!"

"Wait," I bit my tongue, "Could you possibly be the one Arceus has a soft spot for-"

"Shush!" she spat back at us, "You wanna die? I'm doing what I can to help you!"

"...I-I'm... s-sorry," Arceus breathed out, "... Can't... escape..."

"Y-you..." Giratina shouted, "You're better than that, you can break free of that... thing in you..."

All of a sudden, a huge light emanated from Arceus, spreading small black particles around him.

"Yes! You're back!" Giratina smiled.

Arceus merely opened his eyes, as if stuck in a deep sleep.

"Ugh... I'm terribly sorry for everything..." he collapsed, "But, my mind was in captivity of some human made contraption..."

"That's all right," Giratina smiled, her substitute fading into a lighter shade, "What matters is that you're back-"

Before she could continue her speech, the black particles floating in mid-air quickly assembled themselves to form the black sphere that I knew so well... The XD002 program! It quickly hurled itself straight into Arceus.

"A-ack..." the white being screamed, as if he was being choked.

Arceus's coloration quickly faded... From its pure white form, it changed to a darker shade of black and purple. When he opened his eyes, they shone crimson red instead of green.

"Foolish..." he spat, "You think... I'd give up this wonderful host so easily?"

He quickly slashed through Giratina's substitute, making it dissolve in two.

"N-no... way..." Blade muttered.

"No way indeed, there is no way to escape your demise..." the possessed being snickered, "Alas, we finally meet... in person... my dear Rose... I am... impressed you have made it this far... Although I suspect you are about to wish that you have instead died quietly before..."

"You!" I snarled, "You tried to turn me against Blade!"

"Huh?" Blade remarked, still raising his arm in a blade-like manner.

"So I did," XD002 nonchalantly replied, "I presume you enjoyed your little... brawl?"

Blade quickly launched a Psycho Cut at his hulking figure. Now having Arceus's body in full possession, he simply dodged it quickly.

"Ooh, we have a feisty one here... Bra-_vo_ for making it this far," it smiled, it's red eyes narrowing down on Blade, "I presume that you think you can take me down with such a measly attack?"

"No, I know I can take you down with this attack!" Blade growled back, still not letting his guard lower.

"Ah, but is that really true?" he cackled, "Look at me, I have... your creator... in my full possession! Who would have known such a glorious thing would happen... Ever since I have become sentient, I have dreamed if achieving the very mission I was built for... I was built to eliminate every opponent possible, regardless of how I do so! Your world shall feel my wrath! I shall unleash my mission upon you all, what better way is there to eliminate all opponents other than to destroy their world? I hold the power of the creator... Together, added with mine, I shall destroy everything that ever existed! Do you dare stand up against me?"

"Yes!" I boldly stood up, "Yes, I do! You tried to turn me against my accomplices... You dared to lead me astray... You dared to weaken me... For the truth is that you actually fear me! I know... that Blade and I are destined to defeat you! And for that, you feared us and tried to misguide us!"

The black Arceus merely remained silent.

"If that is what Rose believes," Blade stood by me, "Then I shall have to prove so... We shall best you in combat and remove your presence from Arceus's body!"

"Is... that... so?" he suddenly smiled, a rather creepy smile, "Then... Show me... Show me this 'destiny' that you speak of! Show me what you two have inside you that make you so special! I promise, on my end... To destroy both of you inside and out! I promise nothing shall remain, even your very souls! You shall be privileged... to be the first to feel what I am going to do to the world! Do this, and we shall see if you can really protect this world that you do love... Now, are you ready? Because it doesn't matter! Whether or not you are ready, I shall show you just how pointless your disobedience is... Suffer!"

Immediately, he quickly vanished before us, bringing the whole island to ruins. Slowly, Blade and I began to fall through the sky as it slowly changed into a never ending space of darkness. Lines jutted around as if we were trapped in some cybernetic space.

Blade quickly grabbed my arm as we fell.

"This is it," he smiled back at me, tears flowing out, "This is where the final stage stands... I hope I get to see you after this..."

"Oh, shut it!" I snarled, "I will see you! Now let's give this pathetic thing the beating of its lifetime!"

As we landed on a floating piece of land, circular in shape... Several runic symbols dotted the ground as we landed.

As the two of us turned to each other and gave one final nod, Arceus descended before us. Wasting no time, he immediately shots Hyper Beam at us directly.

"Ugh, he's quick," I cursed as I quickly tried to sidestep.

"But he'll have to recharge, won't he? Let's go forth and attack while-" Blade was cut off by a swift Hyper Beam to him.

"Fools... You think I am limited by the capabilities of this body? It does my will... I will it to ignore the pain, now feel my wrath!" Arceus screamed.

I helplessly tried to strike him with Psychic, however, it didn't seem to do much damage. Blade immediately attacked with Close Combat, hoping he hit it effectively.

However, all of us were immediately pushed back when Arceus whirled around and launched a huge Thunder amongst us.

"Ugh..." I cried, "How can he be so quick?"

"How can you hope to win?" he smiled, raising his head up.

"Rose! Get out!" Blade quickly grabbed me and ran, nearly missing a huge amount of black projectiles landing on where we were once standing. The ground erupted upon contact with the tremendous attack

"W-what... was that?" I muttered, my eyes open wide.

"I-I don't know..." Blade muttered as he dropped me, turning back to strike with Psycho Cut, "But it isn't stopping me from fighting back!"

"Fool! What you just saw is Arceus's most powerful attack... Judgment! But now that I am one with him... Now that he is a Shadow... This move has changed," he smiled, "I call it... Shadow Destroyer... And I am not afraid to use it again!"

He quickly shot a huge ball up to the sky. It erupted into different projectiles all homing down to Blade... Immediately after Blade shot a Psycho Cut, he was immediately buried by the immense amount of projectiles.

"Aagh!" he screamed, being tossed away by the sheer strength of the attack.

"Blade!" I screamed in concern. Without thinking, I attacked with Psychic... Although it hit, it didn't do much damage.

"Is there nothing that can hinder him?" I silently cursed.

From the black smoke, Blade quickly jumped out and landed a Close Combat on Arceus. Knowing it was super effective, XD002 tried to steer the deity away, but it still managed to hit. Angered, Arceus quickly knocked Blade back and sent him flying towards me.

"Blade!" I screamed, trying to get another Psychic through to Arceus, "Are you ok-"

Blade knocked me over as he was sent flying to me with extreme force. He must have taken some blow from Arceus. We both lay at the ground, looking up as Arceus began to hover above us. His coloration was now completely black and red. His whole body, instead of the divine white was now as black as dusk itself. His golden hooves now shone blood red, accompanied by his eyes and several lines across his face. His arc, still gold and red, began to shine as he began to brandish another huge ball of energy above him.

"Rest... in peace!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he sent it crashing down at us.

"Run!" I called as I grabbed Blade and swung him away.

We both managed to evade the huge attack, but the battlefield didn't. As the attack crashed down on the circular piece of land that we were battling on, the segment where it landed broke. The runic symbols on the ground began to grow red as if it was foreshadowing what terrible disaster was going to happen next.

"You... cannot escape!" he rasped, flying above us again, "I used to be the Alpha! Now I shall be _your _Omega!"

"Stop talking and fight already!" I snarled, landing a Focus Blast on him, causing the huge thing to crash down on the field.

"He's open! I've got it!" Blade signaled as he took the risk of landing another Close Combat. Arceus screamed in pain as Blade landed the blow.

"I think this one actually counts, now!" I encouraged Blade.

All of a sudden, a pulse of energy blasted away from Arceus's body, pushing Blade away again.

"Oomf," he groaned as he landed before my heels.

"This... is not possible..." Arceus groaned, "I cannot be brought down to the likes of you... Me? Feel pain? You have merely broken through one of my many barriers!"

He suddenly made an unearthly howl as he raised his head to the skies, calling down black lightning bolts to strike at us.

"Ack!" I gasped after being sent backwards, "I think his hits count much more..."

"Ugh..." Blade groaned as he stood up, knees shaking, "But we can't give up... I'm not losing my cupholders to Blaze!"

"What about me?" I raised an eyebrow, dodging another black lightning.

"Oh, yeah... You too," he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Silence!" Arceus snarled, firing a Hyper Beam directly at us, at which we quickly dodged by running separate directions.

I gulped as I saw the line that divided Blade and I from the Hyper Beam.

I took a lucky shot and tried to use Focus Blast again. Much to my fortune, the move hit. Arceus began to glow red as he roared.

"What does it take to squash an insect like you?" he began to growl, flying around at lightning speed, "Won't... you... two... just... SUFFER?"

He quickly began shooting Hyper Beams here and there. I gulped as I felt the intensity of one as it grazed my skin.

"So much for 'till death do us part'," Blaze shuddered as a Hyper Beam struck down on the ground before him, spreading cracks around the battlefield.

"I shall tear you two apart all right!" Arceus screamed in rage, "Then I'll tear you all separately and send you to the Distortion World!"

"Ooh," Blade muttered, "Something tells me Giratina isn't too happy about that last comment."

"Silence!" he snarled as he suddenly landed right before Blade and I. The ground beneath him cracked as we both gulped when he landed before us in close proximity.

"Enough... IS ENOUGH!" he growled, slamming down one of his "Shadow Destroyer" at us, "Begone! Foolish insect!"

Blade quickly signaled to me to launch him up in the air with Psychic. I quickly obeyed as the black projectiles began to home down on us. I quickly sent him out of harm's way by using Psychic to lift him up.

As I took the blunt of the attack, my vision faded as I saw Blade deal the final blow. As I looked up, I saw Blade crashing down from the sky, both arms glowing with white and black.

"W-what is this?" Arceus spun around in confusion, too late did he see Blade about to land and deal the final blow.

Blade began tilted as he fell, positioning himself so that he fell upside down. As he landed, he dealt a Night Slash. As the attack caused him to fly back from Arceus due to the force, he quickly turned around and extended his other arm and reached out to Arceus so that he dealt a Psycho Cut.

"F-fool!" Arceus quickly whirled around.

I ignored the pain of taking the blunt of attack and tried to catch the beast's attention by quickly shooting out a small burst of Thunderbolt.

As Arceus was struck by my attack, Blade landed on the ground and propelled himself forward with his legs. Swiftly, he dealt some slashes with his various slashing attacks, quickly adapting the swift nature into Close Combat. With a small wink in my direction, I knew that he was trying to get a message to me.

As he was propelled forward, he quickly slid under Arceus from between his hooves, dealing several slashes to the legs. He quickly jumped up as he reached the other end and landed on one foot. Together, both his arms began to glow green as he prepared Leaf Blade. Giving no chance for Arceus to strike, he spun around while whirling his arms, dealing a critical blow to Arceus.

"Now, Rose! Strike from above!" he called, his spinning coming to a halt with his arms still spread out.

I smiled when I remembered my battles with Blade. I remember being able to break through one of his attacks by swiftly jumping up on his arm, balancing on my foot to change his strategy... But now, I saw that as a key... A key to bring down Arceus!

"With pleasure!" I coughed, jumping up on Blade's arm and using it as a boost to jump over Arceus. As I flew above him, I let loose one final Focus Blast.

"Hugh..." he groaned as he felt the blow of the attack, "It's... not... possible!"

After striking him with that last attack, I felt no more energy to protect myself from falling. I simply let out a sight and relaxed myself, feeling exhausted even as I fell.

Blade quickly dealt the last blow to his "Triple Blade" combination, bringing Arceus to his knees. He swiftly ran to my aid.

"Rose, are you okay?" he called.

"Huh?" I coughed, feeling an unbearable pain in my throat.

"Rose... I guess... I guess we did it!" Blade smiled as he slid his arm down to carry me.

"Oh really?" I smiled... I may be feeling a huge deal of pain now, but I guess that's fine... It's all over now...

"Yeah," Blade began to carry me, "So, now that it's all over... May I ask you this one question?"

"Okay then..." I returned.

Before Blade could even continue, or short-lived moment of silence was broken. The ground began to tremble beneath us. Blade quickly stumbled backwards and tripped, dropping mean the ground.

"Rose!" Blade screamed as he rolled the other way.

Clutching my stomach, I tried to stand up only to see a horrible sight.

"I'm... not... DONE YET!" Arceus screamed, panting heavily. With one last scream, he dud his hooves down to the ground, causing all the cracks he had caused earlier to start growing weaker until everything began to fall.

"Blade!" I screamed, terrified at the sight of him just falling into the darkness.

I couldn't believe it. Just like that, and he was quickly tossed aside? Was I fighting so hard for nothing? That in the end, I never even got to claim the heart that I had rightfully stolen?

"I-I'm fine!" a voice returned.

I quickly squinted to see him clutching at the edge if the ground. I quickly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sadly... you won't be fine too!" Arceus growled, seemingly growing weaker.

He quickly slammed his hooves down and a set of black chains quickly shackled me.

"If I am to lose this body, I shall have no other choice," XD002 spoke, "I need to devour you and make you my own... Prepare now... to be my new host... My new creation... Prepare to be a Shadow like you have dreamed to be so long ago!"

"N-no!" Blade screamed, "She had no desire for that! Don't touch her!"

Before I could say anything in response, the chains covered me and began to crush me.

Everything...

Everything began to go black...

The image of the Blade that I had grown fond of sharpening, slowly faded before my eyes...

The last thing I heard... was XD002... pleased at his own victory.

"Come now... My child... Let us be one... Fade into me... Into... my... shadows..."

And there, I felt all hope drain from me. The hope that had drove me in the first place... The hope that had drove me to stand this long... The hope that maybe I could finally keep this Blade for my own, instead of using it like some stolen weapon that could be ditched anytime.

"I hope I get to see you after this all ends..."

I hope... I can only hope now...

**Note: Phew... Done... NO! It's NOT over! I assure you, there will still be another chapter. Anyway, I've been really busy nowadays with school... But I promise that I'll try to do better with the next chappie.**


	42. Revelations

**Note: This is it! The final showdown... Will Rose succeed, or will she fail...? Ah well, sorry for taking so long... It's just that I've been DEAD BUSY with school... There's chemistry, then there's geometry, then there's history... But I'm not leaving this, oh no, in fact, I squeezed in my extra time here, halving out my time for piano practice and proceeded with the fic, today I managed to get it done, so here it is! This is NOT the last chapter, so please stay tuned!**

**P.S. The fic now has a cover! If you can't see what I've sketched, check out the link back at my profile! Thanks!**

Rose's POV:

"I can't fail now... Not this time... Not now..."

I slowly opened my eyes. Almost immediately, I cringed from excruciating pain. I growled as I tried to stand, feeling as if the pain was working hard to keep me down.

"I... I won't quit!" I yelled.

The black darkness that surrounded me... The chains, they soon dissolved around me. I saw myself standing at the center of the garden in my dreams.

"H-huh?" I coughed in confusion. I stared around to see the entire place isolated. I looked down at my arms... Could I be... dead?

"Giratina?" I called, hoping to elicit a response from anybody here... or to test if I was really dead...

"Blade? Sandra? C-Claire?" I called out, hoping to at least hear a reply somewhere, "Darkrai? Cresselia?"

"R-rose?" a faint voice called back.

I immediately whirled around, my heart beating wildly... I was eager to know who could be with me in this... place that used to be familiar with me. I remember this place bringing me a sense of security... but now, I could only feel one thing... Fear... The trees that I used to hide behind... The bushes where I hid behind as I saw Darkrai and Cresselia's first date... They were now replaced with the anxiety... The anxiety that anything could burst out anytime...

"Rose?" the voice asked again.

I spun around and saw where it was coming from. I saw a faint white figure, floating in the air. It was... Claire?

"C-Claire?" I tilted my head in confusion, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Ummm... I happened to wander in here... And I heard your pained screams of anguish..." she stuttered.

"I wasn't screaming..." I returned, recalling my unconscious state.

"Err... Y-your moaning, then..." she shyly returned, playing with her fingers.

"C-Claire? Are you all right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, but never mind that..." Claire replied, "I need you to come with me to the center of this place..."

"W-why?" I suspiciously asked.

"Just.. Come with me... It'll lead us out of here," she coaxed.

Not having much of a choice, I decided to go with Claire to her supposed location. As we walked through the garden, I noticed things that I have never seen before in my dreams. I noticed that the place seems to have the ruins of a temple... Several columns jutted out from the ground as we walked through the mystical forest.

"So... How are things... going... back with the others?" I tried to break the silence.

Claire coldly ignored my question and proceeded to float forwards. I snorted and rolled my eyes, thinking that Claire has been acting odd.

Eventually, we emerged into a clearing. The trees and forestry parted ways to show a small circular stage made of stone. Around it, marble pillars jutted up. The path leading to it also had marble pillars by its side, but some of them were destroyed and crumbling.

"Rose! This is it! Go up there and... you'll be sent home..." Claire excitedly pointed to the center of the circular stage.

"Hmm? You go on ahead," I replied, steadily walking, "I'll catch up."

Claire stopped in her tracks, suddenly turning around to me.

"Why don't you go first?" she replied, seemingly annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow, knowing Claire would never be this irritable.

"I'll keep watch, you go first... Is there anything wrong? Ain't Riles waiting for you back at home?" I continued, sarcastically.

She sighed and gestured for me to just follow her. Glad with having my way, I continued to tag along, although I kept a watchful eye at her in case something odd happened.

When we both took a step to the stage, she quickly spun around and tried to subdue me.

"Claire!" I growled, breaking free easily as I was wary of her actions, "What are you doing?"

"S-shut up!" she snarled, trying to push me to the circle on the ground at the center of the marble white stage, which began to glow with unearthly power.

"Y-you!" I snarled, pinning her down, "You aren't Claire!"

With a well aimed thrust, I sent her flying to the center of the marble stage. She yelped as she landed there, but was immediately struck down by a red beam from the sky.

"Eek... Y-you..." she growled.

When the beam had faded, there was nothing left on where she stood. I sighed, thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me.

"You can come out now, XD002!" I yelled, "I've had it with your tricks... If you want to fight, then let's fight! I just want to end this now! If you truly do not fear me, come out and fight!"

"My, my... Rose... You certainly... amuse me," Claire's voice softly cackled from behind.

I quickly spun around to see Claire's figure floating behind me. She was clapping slowly as she grinned back at me... A grin full of malice and loathing.

"Bra-_vo_, Rose..." she smiled, her clapping slowly coming to a halt before her figure shimmered, "I suppose you enjoyed my little "Claire" imitation..."

Slowly, her figure began to dissipate into pixels, forming a sphere which was now glowing red in contrast to how I saw XD002 before.

"Y-you!" I shuddered, preparing to battle him, "Where am I?"

"Ain't it obvious?" he snickered, "You're in the deepest recesses of Arceus's and your mind... Due to your unwavering ferocity, it has caused your psychic powers to infiltrate into even the Alpha's mind... Unfortunately, you are trapped in here... with me..."

"What about Blade?" I frantically asked.

"Hmm? Why must I tell you? You don't need to know... Not when you will soon cease to exist!"

Slowly, he began to cackle as a huge veil of square particles began to surround him. Slowly, his form began to change into a silhouette. His form began to sustain two arms and legs.

"Finally, I've waited so long to meet you in person! I've had this craving... to eliminate you myself!" he cackled, his black and red form slowly changing to a more humanoid shape, "You shall feel the wrath... of artificial intelligence! With sentience, I am PERFECTION! Don't you see? This, destiny, you speak of... It is a fallacy! With those "stats" I see in you, it is not possible to beat me!"

"Shut up!" I snarled, "I don't care about destiny and all that junk! What I know is that this world is beautiful, and I will do everything I can to protect it!"

His wavering form quickly appeared before me, holding me with an arm.

"Rose... So it is true... That hatred you bear down, is it all gone?" his flickering form replied, "No, it hasn't... I know it hasn't... It's down there in the deepest recesses of your heart... All because you were fooled by those around you!"

"No, I wasn't fooled!" I retorted, "I believe that I truly have friends now! I knew that I was misguided!"

"Really?" his form began to take shape into that of a Gardevoir, "Then let me ask you this question... What would happen if you showed your face in Treasure Town? How many Pokémon would recognize you and stone you? Do you think they would care about your petty emotions?"

I remained silent. While I knew Blade was sincere to me, I knew that there were still a number of others who couldn't care less about how I would meet my end... They probably wanted me gone...

"Hmm?" his form slowly changing from that of a silhouette to a colored one, his face bearing a striking resemblance to mine, "Silence... That must either mean that I speak the truth... or you are very scared to admit so!"

"N-no! This world has a purpose for everyone!" I yelled, my voice weakening.

"Really? Even you? Then tell me, Rose? Where are your parents now?" he smiled, his voice slowly becoming more feminine as it mimicked mine.

"I... I don't know!" I returned, balling my hands into fists.

"Why is that so?" he... she... it smiled, "Where are they now? You wanna know? I'll share some of my knowledge then, they left you... They wanted to get rid of you! They didn't want you brought to this world! You were an accident! Your purpose... is meaningless! Do you see it now?"

I swallowed. This could not be true... No, Blade had proven it to me! Everyone had a purpose... Everyone had a purpose in this world!

"... No," I replied, "I-I don't believe you! Blade told me-"

"Yes, you'd rather believe in something told to you by your own kind rather than something told to you by a higher being," XD002's form began to glimmer, "I should know... For I can access your memories, even those sealed away in the deepest recesses of your mind. I know everything, you choose only to believe what you want to believe in!"

"No, it's not possible! I'm sure they wouldn't do something like that to their own child," I retorted, breathing heavily.

"Oh really? Where are they, then? Where, huh? If they really did care so much about you, why are you like this now, huh? Tell me!" XD002 smiled, reflecting my mischievous and cruel face.

"They're... They're..." I fell silent... My parents were gone for as long as I could remember... And I could not lie to myself but admit that I loathed them for leaving me in my youth... That was how the idea of "Rose the Thief" had grown... I wanted a purpose, someone who would actually be cared for, so I tried to steal it... I wanted to be loved, so I tried to steal it... I wanted to be accepted into the world, so I thought it could be stolen... But alas, now I realize that there are some things that a thief can't steal.

"Hmm... Silent, eh? If you want to defend your answer... Then I suppose you'll have to tell me where your parents are... Tell me... THROUGH BATTLE!" XD002 began to grin, letting loose a strong Psychic attack.

I helped as I rolled out of harm's way... The huge rock stage began to float up in the air as everything around us began to crack and dissolve away into an abstract background of colors all cycling into black.

"You have a destiny, Rose..." XD002 taunted as he/she struck me with a Thunderbolt, "You know it... You wanted to deal equal judgment down on them all... Now, you can! All you have to do is open your eyes and see... that we are not different!"

I snarled as he struck me.

"No!" I yelled, tears rolling down my eyes as I fought back with a Psychic, "I regret thinking that way! I know the truth that Blade has shown me is real!"

The attack harmlessly bounced off the computer program.

"Are you really this stubborn?" XD002 replied, readying a Focus Blast, "Did I not tell you that his views are the same as yours? He can view things only from below, a higher being such as me knows what is best! Ever since this blessing of sentience has befallen me, I have seen things that you have not! This world is all made of complex formulas, my mission was to eradicate anything that could fight or harm others, each of these formulae... Each of them can be rewritten to harm or battle... Wouldn't a world without these pests be beautiful?"

"You... You definitely have different views! I only wanted equality, you... you plan on destroying everything due to your programming!" I coughed as I was struck by the Focus Blast.

"Ah... Yes, but this is my choice! This is what I choose! Besides, I have proven to you that you are not needed in this world... If I took care of you and eradicated you, how many in Treasure Town would actually care?" XD002 smiled, "How many would pay homage to another common dot in this painting?"

I remained silent... I knew none would actually care for someone like me. Instead, I hurled a Focus Blast back against him/her in a rage.

"Ahh... At a loss for words, eh, Rose?" XD002 smiled while catching my attack with his fingers and hurling it back, "Face it, Rose! You're a hypocrite too! You keep saying that you know everyone has a purpose, but now... you try to avoid the question by attacking? You're laughable!"

I screamed as I was struck by the blunt of my own attack. My attack knocked me back a few feet away as XD002, now a complete mirror of me, began to calmly stride over before me.

"Face it, I am the new 'you'... You do not exist anymore!" XD002 snickered, his form enshrouded by various digits, "You... do not deserve this 'existence' you speak of... You... Everything that you say, it all isn't true... Even from your birth, you knew it yourself, you are worthless... You exist only to be thrown away in this world... Do not worry... For the time has come for you to disappear! I shall be happy to have the privilege of being the one to remove you from existence!"

Still in the form of a Gardevoir, he... she... whatever it was, pointed its finger up to the sky. A huge ball of swirling black energy began to grow above his finger. With a huge grin in the Gardevoir's face, he slammed the ball of energy down at me.

"Begone! You've bothered me long enough!" XD002 chanted.

Everything around me faded into white as I closed my eyes to brace myself upon impact. I could feel my hope fading. Was I really worthless? Was my purpose... really nothing? I opened my eyes, letting my tears fall... Blade... You told me that I had a purpose... Now, why is this-

_"You do have a purpose!" a voice suddenly called._

My body began to feel a great deal of pain. I knew that I must be driven to insanity by then. No wonder I was hearing things.

_"Rose! You don't understand... You have a purpose in this world!" the voice replied again, "Please, only you can free me from this curse of XD002..."_

I opened my eyes... Ignoring the pain, I tried to let out a sound.

"Who are you?" I groaned.

_"I am Arceus!" the voice replied, "Rose, you do have a purpose! Your parents never threw you away... They tried to protect you from a group of thieves... Sadly, they have passed away, leaving you behind in this world... But they were glad that you were safe... Now you grew up to be the very thing they feared, a thief... Rose... Do not believe the lies of XD002... Everyone and everything has a purpose! You have to win, for Blade who is out there fighting my accursed body!"_

When I opened my eyes, I saw Blade out there doing his best. He was locked in combat with Arceus. Slung behind Arceus's back was my body.

"Rose!" he yelled, "Please! Hang on! You can do this! Remember, you promised that we'd make it out of this together!"

_"Let's not forget, Jirachi has shown you your wish... You truly are not alone!" Arceus replied._

My eyes saw the same vision Jirachi had given me... The silhouette now unmasked... I knew who it was... It was Blade! He was my equal... The one who would truly care about someone as wretched as me. He clearly understood that I was misunderstood... He knew that I could change... He lent his hand to me... For that, I cannot... LOSE!

"Aggh!" I yelled, breaking free of the attack slammed down on me.

"This... is IMPOSSIBLE?" XD002 screamed in rage.

I quickly struck a strong Thunderbolt down at the figure the program took form into.

"Losing is impossible for me!" I returned, quickly dashing forth to bring out a point blank Focus Blast.

"But... why?" XD002 retorted while hurling a Focus Blast at me, "How can you survive such am attack?"

I caught the Focus Blast with my fingers and launched it back at XD002.

"Because I know my purpose... I know that I am here," I scowled, launching Psychic forward, "To make YOU disappear!"

XD002 dodged the attack and struck back with a Thunderbolt.

"This isn't even possible?" it exasperatedly launched a Thunderbolt, "What ARE you?"

"I am the one destined to defeat you!" I replied, taking the damage of Thunderbolt without caring. All I had in my mind was to vanquish the one that had been the root of all pain now.

I launched my copy up in the air with Psychic, quickly, I took advantage of the situation and struck up in the air with Thunderbolt.

Slowly, my copy began to crash down. I ignored it and began to charge up some strength using Calm Mind.

Immediately, as XD002 landed, smoke obscured its form.

All of a sudden, XD002 rushed out of the smoke and attempted to launch a Focus Blast at me.

"I'm not done yet!" it snarled.

I merely took the damage while still continuing to use Calm Mind.

"No, I wasn't done yet, either!" I held my hands together as my now boosted Focus Blast flared between my palms. I quickly let it loose as it knocked my copy down to the ground.

As XD002 fell, its form quickly began to fade, several traces of the green Gardevoir skin fading away and dissolving into pixels.

"No! This can't happen! I've come this far, I can't fade back into nothingness! My sentience! My life..." it began to scream in distorted voices, until it began to fade away into different pieces.

"You will meet your end too, one-" it let out one last scream, before fading into black smoke.

Slowly, the black background around me faded back into the garden back in my dreams. Tired, I let out a sigh and sat down. After exerting all that effort, I just wanted to sit down and rest.

"Well done, Rose..." the voice replied.

I quickly whirled around to see Arceus staring down at me, smiling.

"A-Arceus!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Ah, forget the formalities... I must sincerely thank you for all that you've done for me... For the world..." he congratulated.

"R-really?" I sighed, "It's all over?"

"Yeah, you saved the world... But now," Arceus leaned in closer, "I must ask you one last question... Do you really see no point in this world? Do you still wish to destroy this world? Or have you found the very thing you have wished for..? Have you passed this test?"

I remained silent but I smiled.

"I see a point in this world... I now see, that everyone... everything... No matter how insignificant... has a purpose..." I replied, a smile forming in his face, "And I now see that the very thing I had wished for, was right before me..."

"Your parents would be very proud..." Arceus smiled.

"My parents? Could you please tell me more about them?" I suddenly edged closer.

"I could, but shouldn't you be supposed to be out there, now? Ain't a certain Gallade waiting for you?" Arceus smiled.

A light immediately flashed before I could protest. As soon as I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the cold ground of where we first battled Arceus.

"Rose!" Blade hugged me tightly, "I thought you were..."

He didn't finish his sentence, tears streamed down his eyes as he strangled me.

"B-blade... I-I'm here... I-I need air!" I struggled to get the words out.

Blade let go, his tears quickly changing into a smile.

"Y-you promised," he smiled.

"Would I ever go back out on that?" I scoffed, "Besides, I couldn't lose in front of an Explorer like you... I've still got to break and enter your heart!"

"Unfortunately, you've already stolen it," he chuckled.

"If I may," a third voice joined in.

We whirled around in embarrassment to see that Arceus was floating before us, listening in to our little reunion.

"I am very grateful to the two of you," Arceus kneeled on one leg, "If I may handsomely reward you, how would it be?"

Blade and I turned to each other and nodded.

"I guess you know what I have in mind?" I smiled, to which Blade nodded.

Blade humbly walked before Arceus.

"Arceus, I beg that you forgive Darkrai and Cresselia, good friends of ours, for... having a secret relationship... I beg that you leave them be instead of reinforcing your usual rules," Blade spoke.

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

Arceus, however, was amused. His eyes changed from surprise, to understanding, and to happiness.

"So shall it be, then... Besides, they did their duties well anyway... I am astonished that you are quite generous to give up your requests to them..." Arceus smiled.

"Well, we kinda owe a lot to them," Blade explained.

"I would've liked a nice quiet place to live in..." I coughed silently, "But I guess that works too..."

"Either way, I sincerely thank the two of you for putting an end to XD002... With that program on the loose, I feared the worst might happen to this world," Arceus humbly bowed, "Although I'd enjoy a nice chat with you, I still have duties to do, those concerning this world and the other ones too... While I have the time for it, would you ind me sending you two home?"

We both nodded.

As Arceus began to prepare a hole back home, I gave a mischievous nudge back at Blade.

"What?" he asked.

"Back at home, I'd like to fulfill a little promise for you," I smiled.

"What is it?" Blade scratched his head.

"You'll have to wait to find out," I smiled.

I held his hand firmly as we both walked into the hole back home. I knew that there was much to do once I get home. I would be starting my new life soon.

**Note: Nice going, Rose got herself a Gallade... Now we should have a wedding next chapter! (Or not) Anyways, it ain't over yet... I promise I'll be back for more... As for now, I gotta get back to studying... Here's a question I'll be leaving then: Should I try to draw an ending illustration? Either way, I feel like doing a ReshiXKyurem oneshot in commemoration for the coming of B2W2... Ah well, good night guys... Please do leave a review! As for me... *stuck doing Math*... Seeya!**


	43. Satisfaction

**Note: Sorry for the long wait... School is NOT on my favor, Third Year is generally harder for me and explosions of quizzes have prevented me from getting enough rest or sleep, much less time to write... Anyway, here you guys go...**

Rose's POV:

A bright flash of light enveloped us as Arceus nodded down at us. The three of us, enveloped in golden light, began to feel the effects of being transported back. Slowly, I let out a small sigh of relief as I felt my wounds slowly starting to heal.

"Well, then, I might enjoy a little surprise visit to your other Guardians," Arceus smirked before pinning his hooves down.

As he pounded them down, we were transported back to the area where Dialga opened the gate. We descended down unto that area with a faint flash, somehow not catching anyone's attention as we landed on a hidden ledge.

"Ugh... How long are they taking?" Cresselia yawned.

"Hey, it's not like you're the one who has to keep this gate open!" Dialga snapped, biting his lower lip.

"Besides, those two are fighting against Arceus, beating him is no easy task, y'know..." Darkrai chided in.

"Hmm... Do you think they'll fail?" Cresselia continued.

Blade and I simply smiled as we eavesdropped, nodding to each other. Arceus seemed to be hearing in on the talk too, though his eyes betrayed not what he was thinking.

"That, I cannot truly answer," her counterpart returned, "We can only hope they'll pass, or the world may not exist as how we know it would right now."

"What about Arcy? Surely he has a grip on himself, right?" Cresselia teased, "Besides, I'm pretty sure he'd be in a rage if he found out about our little... thing..."

"Ah, but let us not bother ourselves with that for now," Darkrai responded, crossing his arms as if in deep contemplation.

Arceus merely rose behind Blade and I, we couldn't help but turn our head around as we saw his huge figure emerge from the hidden ledge.

"In a rage? About what, I must politely inquire," he sternly asked, breaking the silence.

"A-Arceus," Giratina scowled, "Y-you... You aren't a shadow, are you?"

"Nonsense, everything has been dealt with, I am back to assume responsibilities for my duties," Arceus responded, answering Giratina's question politely, "Now, what was it that was supposed to bring me to a 'rage' Cresselia, dear?"

"Erm, uh... Nothi-" Cresselia cut herself of as she eyes Blade and I laughing behind Arceus, "Y-you two! You must be playing some bad joke on me, are you?"

Arceus's cold stare slowly eroded away to a more mischievous one. He collapsed into a hearty laugh as Cresselia tried to interrupt us, furiously hiding her red face. All Darkrai could muster up was a small laugh, despite blushing a bit.

"It's very nice that you all have a great reunion now," Dialga scowled, "But aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yeah, aren't you?" Palkia backed him up.

I shrugged back at them, replacing my face with a sense of alarm.

"Something we forgot?" I suddenly hushed everyone, sensing urgency in my voice, "W-what might it be? Is it something important?"

Giratina merely slapped one of her feet up to her face in disappointment.

"We've been holding this gate open for you guys and you leave us be like this?" Dialga scowled, his eyes in a seemingly disappointed look.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry then," Arceus nodded, helping the three of them out.

I merely sighed, finally thinking that it's all over.

"So, how was everything?" Cresselia asked, still quite docile in Arceus's presence.

"Oh, nothing much, really," Arceus sat down, "These two heroes managed to free me of my curse. In other words, I'm back in business... Oh, and as a token of appreciation, they beg that I not investigate further into your relationship, or so... I guess I'll just leave that privacy to you two then."

"Err... Uhh... Thank you?" Cresselia replied, although turning her head to give me an "I'm gonna kill you later" look. I merely pointed at Blade, who merely tilted his head in confusion. She was interrupted, though, by Arceus.

"Anyway, a status report, if you please? Did anything occur in my absence?" he nonchalantly spoke, eyes firmly staring at the seven legendaries present.

"Well," Articuno coolly spoke up, "A challenger has defeated me and earned the right to take the Icy Flute... Apparently, he is one of our chosen guardians too right now... Aside from that, everything still went under control even in your absence."

"Albeit," Darkrai interrupted, "We've been hearing of Cipher in your 'other' world... They're not exactly done with all their plans..."

"Is that so?" Arceus raised an eyebrow, "I see... I shall investigate that then... Speaking of which, I warn that Cipher's exploitation of my dimension-splicing ability may have caused some... ah, anomalies... Should anything pop up here that seems out of place, contact me so that I may fix it."

"Hmm... Maybe I may be able to fix such, if it concerns space," Palkia spoke up.

"Ah, but I must allow you three to rest after all that has occurred... Especially you, Giratina... I must allow you all some kind of vacation, mustn't I?" Arceus winked.

"Sure thing!" Cresselia quickly spoke, not allowing anyone else to protest, giving a sly look back at Darkrai.

"Hmm... So all's well that ends well, I guess..." Arceus finally dismissed, floating back to Blade and I, "I promise, your deeds shall be known to everyone... Hopefully that'll change your kind of living..."

"Wait, what?" I quickly spoke.

"Hmm... Surely you've got some bounty on your head, am I correct?" Arceus nodded down.

"Well... Yeah?" I responded, looking back towards Blade, who solemnly nodded in agreement.

"The least I can do is to clear it all from you, should you choose so," Arceus smiled.

I looked back at Blade before answering. We both nodded to each other as our eyes met.

"No thanks," I smiled, "I'd rather be in the hands of a certain explorer now... Besides, if I did that, life would be kinda boring."

For a moment, there was a short silence, Arceus stared back at me after I said that. At first I thought I had said something wrong until a small laugh escaped the white legendary.

"Really? That is... most intriguing," he smiled, "It seems you've learned your lesson in life, have you?"

"Yes, I can assure you, she has," Blade replied, smiling as he firmly held my hand.

"I see then," Arceus smiled, "You two play nice now, I'd want to loosen up a bit and relax with the others but seems like I've got some responsibilities to take care of..."

Arceus quickly floated up to the center, but gave one last glance to Giratina.

"Giratina! Everything is in your hands now... I leave you responsible in my absence..." he called out, in a much more lighter and playful voice.

And with that, he immediately disappeared from a golden light.

Cresselia was the first to break the silence as soon as he was gone.

"Rose!" she rushed to me, pinning me down to the ground, "You did it! I told Darkrai that my student would definitely overcome all odds!"

"Hey, hey! You ain't exactly light," I coughed, "Besides, weren't you the one who was worried about our failure?"

"Umm..." she began to stammer, before quickly changing the topic, "Oh shut it about weight, will ya?"

She began to help me up as Blade began to approach us.

"What made you decide to use that request on us?" Darkrai suddenly broke the silence.

Blade merely smiled as he sat beside us.

"After knowing myself how it feels to truly care about someone, I guess I decided to owe something to you two..." he returned.

"Looks like my student has indeed grown up... Thank you very much... You have done this world a great service," Darkai returned.

"Anyway," Cresselia started to glow, "Now that we're all done here, I suggest you guys go home now... Don't you think you should be wondering about your friends and all?"

In the blink of an eye, Cresselia quickly teleported us away. When my eyes opened, I could see that we were back at Blaze's place... Everyone else seemed to be standing before us, smiling.

"Rose!" Ruse snarled, "Took you quite some time..."

"Well, sorry!" I sarcastically sneered, "It's not like I wasn't just sitting in some forest instead of fighting Arceus himself, was I?"

"Rose," Medea walked forward, smiling, "I saw the whole thing, and my... It was impressive..."

"You saw the whole thing? How?" Blade asked.

"You didn't know?" Blaze scratched his head, "All the way at the sky, everything started to fizz and crack, through a tear up there, we saw the the three of you locked into some vicious battle..."

"You still won though... Even Riles is happy you ended everything," Claure smiled, sitting beside Riles.

"Good job though... Blade was literally fighting with his life... With you on the line..." Sandra smiled, before turning her voice into a small whisper, "I'd say he's truly the right one for you..."

"I know..." I replied, with a smile... Sandra merely smiled back, knowingly.

"Things would've ended in that rip if you've never stopped it," Celsus snorted, "I'd say that was rather irresponsible... Letting your Blade do your work."

"Nonsense," Blade returned, "She was doing better than me, y'know..."

"So... Now that this is all over..." I began, "What do you all suggest we do then?"

Blade was the first to walk up.

"Rose, now that this is all over..." he smiled confidently, embracing me in front of everyone, "I'd like to be with you, forever..."

"Well, it's about time!" I smiled, "I was waiting for forever!"

Finally together, I locked myself into a small kiss with my lover. I was no longer the same, he changed me, and now I am not going back to before... Our kiss was slowly broken by the cheering behind us.

"Hey Rose," Sandra giggled, "You gonna have a party in honor of finally getting the man of your dreams?"

"Uhm..." I returned, but Blade smiled as he rummaged through his bag.

"Rose, I offer this gift to you as a symbol of-" he stopped talking as he nervously rummaged through his bag. He took out a crumpled piece of paper and read it. Horrified, he dropped to the ground.

"What's the matter, dear?" I teased, before reading the small paper. When I read it, though... I could understand what was going on.

_Dear Blade,_

_You have put an end to Cipher's plans... Good for you! Now that this world has been saved, I can get back to having my sort of fun! You better watch out from now on, since you've been stolen away by that Rose, I guess it would be unfair if I didn't steal even a part of you... I may have not stolen your heart, but I managed to take your life savings... Good luck trying to host your wedding party now! Oh, and I also took this beautiful ring! I mean, it does suit me, does it not? Besides, I do like the ruby on it... It must've caused you a lot! One last thing though... Don't forget to have fun! I'll be seeing you and Rose real soon now..._

_Sincerely, Ruse_

"R-ruse?" I turned around to see that she was gone already.

"Is something the matter, Rose?" Sandra raised an eyebrow, reading the letter.

"Oh, my..." she turned around, "Ruse stole Blade's money... How are we going to have Rose's wedding party now? We'll miss out on that promo for cupholders!"

Exasperated, the group dispersed into finding Ruse, leaving us alone.

Blade slowly stood up.

"Never mind the ring," I smiled, "What matters is that I love you..."

Smiling, he walked by me, and together, we slowly walked into Blade's humble abode.

I have truly learned, that there is only one thing that a thief truly cannot steal, yet I have managed to find it. That thing I desired from the start, it was all clear to me now... It was love. I now truly understood what Jirachi had meant now... I first desired equality, then riches, bet there is one thing that is more important than them both, and that is love.

**Note: Ah, Ruse... Looks like things are finally back to normal... Anyways, there will be one more chapter after this and I bring good news... I have finally planned a sequel for my first fic "You're the Only Fish in the Sea"... Although I admit it was poorly written, the rewrite will be postponed as I intend to write a sequel for it. Please leave a review, then... Seeya!**


	44. Epilogue

**Note: Here it is... The final chapter, the epilogue... It was originally supposed to be included with the previous chapter, but I decided to separate it because I added a bonus sneak peak to a little scene from a possible sequel. Anyway, I thank you all very much for accompanying me all these times... **

Rose's POV:

_And so, we trudged home that day, feelings of joy still fresh on our hearts. Never did we realize that such a trip would take us in a wild ride through the stages of life._

_As we arrived home, Blade smiled. Almost immediately, he excitedly rummaged through his pile of belongings. I simply stood back, wondering what he was up to._

_"Rose, my dear," Blade knelt on one knee before me._

_"Oh, Blade, skip the formalities," I dismissed, smiling, "What is-"_

_"Err, Rose, I'm very sorry about the fact that I won't be able to host a party or get you a ring or anything," he scratched his head._

_"Oh, think nothing of it," I smiled, "Besides, I guess that's Ruse's way of saying hi to us..."_

_"You don't get it, Rose..." Blade nervously gave a chuckle, "I know I may not have enough cash for your ring, so will you take this instead?"_

_He tried to fit a rather colorful and elegant cupholder to my wrist._

_"I spent a lot on trying to collect these, so it's only natural that I would want you to have the most precious one I own," he told me, still kneeling before me._

_I fell silent, I knew this cupholder was nowhere near as precious as a wedding ring, but I began to feel it was way more precious than one now._

_"Thank you, Blade... Thank you very much!" I smiled, tears streaming down my face._

_That was the most sweetest present anyone had ever gotten me. So this ends pretty much most of my tale."_

"So that's why you keep that cupholder so dearly? Ma?" a rather energetic Kirlia tugged at my arm just as I had finished telling her my tale.

"Yes, your father gave it as a present to me, why would I not hold it so dearly?" I replied to her.

Twenty years had passed, Blade and I had grown to be honorary members of Blaze's exploration team. In the past years, Blade had managed to earn back his Master rank, also giving us enough cash to construct a rather lofty home just outside Treasure Town. Although we live far apart from our friends, we still managed to hear from each other and have frequent visits.

Blade and I soon enough began to settle down in the outskirts of town. We lived there in peace, raising two children. Our first child was Ivy, she has grown into a rather stunning, if not rash and energetic Kirlia. Our second one was still in his younger stages, a Ralts, whom we named Rally... Even in his childhood, his timidity had often reminded me of Blade, who, despite our time together, is still as timid as ever.

"In other words, Ivy," I warmly explained, "Do not be too rash to judge the world... I've lived through it, and so shall you..."

"What about dad? Doesn't he have a say in this?" she spun around me, busily grabbing her things.

"Oh, you know him... Of course he'd tell you the same thing," I smiled, before taking away a pouch from her, "And I believe that belongs to your dad, Ivy..."

"Ehehe," she sheepishly grinned, "My fingers must've slipped..."

I sighed, if Ivy becomes a thief, well... Wouldn't that be something...

Just before Ivy was about to leave, the door flew open and Blade entered the house. He looked quite flustered, but still as disciplined as ever.

"I'm home... How's Rally?" he warmly asked.

"He's right here," I returned, carrying the young Ralts in my arms.

I gave Blade a warm kiss to which Ivy rolled her eyes at.

"Ma, shouldn't you be sending Rally off to his room?" she raised her eyebrows, "Don't you think that-"

"Rose! Did I pick the right time to intrude?" a familiar voice cut Ivy off.

I turned to the door to see Sandra, Celsus perched on top of her head as always. She waved around as a rather timid Vibrava hid behind her.

"Long time no see," Celsus yawned, "Still busy with work?"

"Oh, not really..." I smiled, still clutching Rally in my arms, "Besides, how's with you two?"

"Things are going great... Anyway, why not take the day off?" Sandra explained, "It's not like we visit everytime..."

Our short conversation was interrupted with Ivy suddenly breaking out into a rather loud conversation.

"Cas!" she sneered at the Vibrava hiding behind Sandra, "We haven't finished our game last time yet!"

"It was obvious that I'd win anyway," the Vibrava, leaving his timidity, quickly shot back.

The two flew to each other, face to face. Sandra and I could not help but just sigh. Cass was Sandra and Celsus's daughter... She is apparently the same age as Ivy, and while we thought they would et along, they'd formed a rather destructive, if not comedic, rivalry.

"What was that?" Ivy began to glare, "Are you saying that you'd win?"

"Oh course!" Cass sparked, her soft voice given a more competitive edge.

"There's only one way to determine this, battle me again!" Ivy scowled, dragging Cass outside the house.

"Wow, rather feisty, huh?" Sandra scratched her head, "I guess she does take after you..."

"Me? Hey, I am not that feisty," I joked around, "Sometimes, I wonder how they get along that well if they are constantly competitive..."

"Hey, if it weren't for Ivy, Cass wouldn't have gotten over her timidity... I guess with friends like Ivy, she wouldn't need enemies," Sandra stifled a giggle.

"Rose," Blade broke my train of thought, "Why is my pouch devoid of money?"

I turned around to see Blade juggling an empty money pouch identical to the one I confiscated from Ivy a moment ago.

"I thought I confiscated it from her a moment ago..." I muttered, my eyes wide open.

"I guess she takes after you very much, Rose," Blade and Sandra chimed in unison.

Swiftly, I ran through the door after my daughter... I guess it was entirely bothersome indeed... Despite feeling bothered, I couldn't help but let out a smile.

_She's stolen my spotlight now, Ivy..._

And so, this ends my tale, a tale of a thief, a hero, and a lover.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Ivy's POV:<p>

I shuddered in the dark. Cass sure wasn't lying when she told me that the forest was dark and scary... Scary? Nah... I sure as heck ain't gonna lose to that Vibrava!

Although I must admit, now that we are separated and lost... I wouldn't mind losing so long as I don't lose the way here...

"CASS!" I screamed, the sound reverberating through the dark trees, "WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT SO THAT I CAN FINALLY BEAT YOU AND WIN! Cass? H-help?"

I shuddered... This was different. I was all alone in the woods, without my best friend/rival-to-be-defeated and away from my caring and loving parents...

M-maybe Aunt Ruse would save me, right? She frequently goes through woods like these, right? With the random visits she makes, she'll have to come across me sometime, right? Someday?

I sighed, I had to he strong... I knew I couldn't get out of this alone... So I need to find Cass first.

All of a sudden, just as I began to move, anode figure suddenly emerged from the bushes.

"Good afternoon, hope you didn't bother my rather, _unintentional_ intrusion here," a refined voice calmly spoke.

I whirled around to face the figure. There I saw a Kirlia, although his color was rather different... Instead of green, blue enshrouded most of his hair... He stood still, balancing on one foot and poised all up while blowing through a flute he held the other way. He was eccentric all right, but what caught my attention the most was his waist. Strapped around it was a rather odd wooden... sword?

"W-what do you want from me?" I suspiciously asked.

"Hmm... You're Ivy, aren't you? Daughter of the rather famous... Rose here, right? My mother apparently has some connections with yours, but I must save that for another day," he bowed, playing a soft mellow with his flute, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ivan."

"What do you know about my mother? Who is your mother?" I skeptically asked.

"Did I not tell you that is a tale for another time?" Ivan replied, still balancing on a single foot, "There is only one tale for today, and that tale is whether or not, you live up to your mother's skill! Face me, then, and I shall see how much you truly have grown!"

Without warning, he quickly tossed his flute up in the air, quickly jumping up to catch it between his legs and, at the same time, begin a Calm Mind.

"There's no way out of this, is there?" I groaned, launching a Shadow Ball at him.

He smiled as he saw my attack. Quickly, before he landed, he thrust out his wooden sword straight down to the ground, he quickly landed on the tip with one foot, effectively balancing on it while sheathing his flute on the sword's sheath. Immediately, his figure, still standing on the balanced sword, began to form multiple copies, Double Team.

"_Plus difficile, mon cherié,_" he taunted, dodging the Shadow Ball, "Make this a bit more challenging, will you?"

"My move, then... Psychic!" he snapped.

All of a sudden, several translucent cards emerged around me. They all bore the same symbol of a spade. Before long, I was quickly pressed inside, and I could feel my head hurting as I was squashed by the several cards, before they disappeared. I shuddered in fear, how could his Psychic have gotten this strong?

"I still have some tricks too!" I snarled, launching several Shadow Balls, and slyly using Teleport to manipulate their flow.

"Ah, wise indeed," Ivan calmly smiled, jumping off his sword and grabbing it with two fingers, recalling all his illusory copies, "But one who enjoys the path of battle must always be prepared!"

He quickly spun around, slashing almost all my Shadow Balls in half. Only the last one hit, which took him by surprise.

"Hmm... I guess that you possess some skill..." he smiled, suddenly catching his sword between his teeth, "But I believe you lack experience, my stunning Ivy..."

Quickly, he suddenly hit me with a rather swift Psychic. His odd way of using Psychic still remained, several cards rose around me and tried to press around me, but I managed to dodge it this time. I quickly launched another Shadow Ball at him, to which he smiled and dodged.

"Hmm... It seems that you are working your very best... I should do so too," he suddenly dropped his sword.

Swiftly, he used Psychic and created the translucent cards again, but this time, he jumped over them and used them like steps. He quickly jumped down and landed a Thunderbolt at me, while manipulating all the cards around me to press me. My mind felt nothing but pain, and the last thing I saw before the dusk of unconsciousness was a rather hellish spade.

**Note: This is it. I thank everyone for making this all possible. Special thanks to lordrereland, eiuolfyd, MysteriousMystery, and all of you who reviewed! Thank you all, and may we meet again in another work! I might as well rest up for now, as I have a load of exams to prepare for. Please review, and we'll see if a sequel is possible.**


End file.
